When Worlds Collide
by LauraWeasley87
Summary: Laura was just your average 24 year old girl but her world was about to change. After being given magical powers and a wand at the start of 2012, she was about to find out a world she only thought existed in the pages of one of her favourite book series. The war is actually set in the 1990's with the characters being the age of the actual cast.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a brand new story of mine. I got the idea from a weird dream I had one night. All will be explained about certain things though.**

Laura was just your average 24 year old. She loved to hang out with her friends, going to concerts and chilling out at home in front of a good film.

Her world changed forever when one day Laura had been told she'd been given magically powers and a wand to do magic with. Now Laura was a huge Harry Potter fan and had wished for years that she'd have a wand, wished she was able to do spells but she just didn't believe that it actually existed.

When she got her powers she thought it was just someone playing a trick on her but it was actually true and she was given magical powers and a wand. Like the people in the wizarding world she wasn't allowed to use magic in front of none magical people, more commonly known as muggles. Laura found her magical powers extremely useful, tiding her room with a flick of the wand, summoning items that she couldn't find and various other things. Her parents never knew about her secret in the beginning but eventually she was allowed to tell them.

However there was so much more of this magical world that Laura didn't know about, or knew existed. All was about to be revealed.

**Introduction**  
In the late 1990's a huge war hit the secretive wizarding world. Hundred's of innocent people old and young, magical and non-magical (muggles) lost their lives due to the reign of the darkest wizard of all time Lord Voldemort and his loyal followers known as Death eaters.

So many witches and wizards lost their lives during the war meaning the decline of people with magical blood. In order to restore the wizarding world and ensure that people with magical blood would not run out, the Minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt decided to give normal muggle people whom could be trusted magical powers.

This was frowned upon by many pure blood wizards as these people would not have been born into a wizarding family or taught at the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kingsley had faith in this new agreement and set out finding suitable muggles.

Laura Jones was one of these muggles who received magical powers on January 1st 2012. Laura however was unaware of why she was given these powers or did she realise that the whole world that she knew of as Harry Potter was actually real and now she was a part of it.

Lord Voldemort had been long defeated and most of his followers were either dead or locked up in prison. However some of them who had went into hiding after the war, still lurked around, reading to pounce at any moment.

I had received my magical powers on January 1st 2012. At the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve actually. It was a massive shock to my system but I soon got used to being able to use magic.

For the first five months I was put on probation meaning my actions were being carefully watched by the Ministry of Magic as there was a trace put on me. At the end of those five months I was allowed to keep my powers but was still being watched carefully.

I wasn't allowed to use magic in front of muggles, to hurt other people or to influence people's opinions. I was able to use my magic in a positive way such as helping my family out financially and giving my bedroom a makeover complete with huge American style walk in wardrobe. I also set up my very own fashion design studio where I could design my own clothes.

As I live in the muggle world, I never had to use my magic to defend myself. I was however able to use it discreetly in the shop where I worked in to give me a helping hand with certain tasks, well as long as none of my work colleagues or customers spotted me. I was also able to stop time with a special watch I had been given which made my life a lot easier; I could have an extra hour in bed in the mornings, have extra time to get myself ready or just have extra time to do something.

**Chapter 1 – Love's Young Dream****  
**I had been dating Liam Payne, a member of the biggest boy band in the world – One Direction for about 5 months now, after meeting him on their theater tour back in January. We clicked straight away and despite the 6 year age difference, we got on brilliantly. Liam was one of the first people to find out about my magic and was totally understanding about it.

I even managed to get him some powers of his own as he was always trying to help other people and I thought they would be extremely useful in his jet set lifestyle. This made it a lot easier for the two of us to see each other as Liam could apparate to visit me in Ireland when he was on the other side of the world. We could also stop time too, so we could enjoy those precious moments even more.

I had been lucky enough to spend two amazing weeks with Liam in America while they were on tour there. We spent a week in New York and then another week in Florida. I had never been to New York before and it was brilliant. I had been to Florida before when I was 15 and loved it.

When the boys were working I got to spend time with Louis' lovely girlfriend Eleanor Calder. We went shopping or to lunch and to get our nails done, just some girl time. The boys were quite busy so it was nice having someone to hang out with, rather than be on my own. In Florida we got to go to all the theme parks such as Disney's Magic Kingdom, Epcot and Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Universal Studios.

I also got to do a lot of sightseeing too, like the Empire State Building which I was a bit scared off going up at first as I'm scared of heights. The added bonus was that the weather was roasting compared to the bitter coldness of Ireland.

Liam and I were extremely happy together and even though we were apart quite a lot, we made it work. We didn't let the distance get in the way. Liam usually apparated to me as I hated the feeling of it and usually felt sick afterwards and slightly dizzy.

I was falling for Liam and falling for him big time. He was my first proper boyfriend and he was just perfect. He made me feel special and for the first time I actually felt like I was liked for being myself and he wasn't judgemental. Yes he had his immature moments, I do too but he's mature for his age and always looked out for me. Plus he is a total gentleman with a heart of gold. He'd do anything for anybody.

We were extremely lucky that the press or fans hadn't found out about us yet as that was one of my main worries. Being a One Direction fan myself I knew what they were like and how they react when a girl is linked to one of the boys. The girls in question would get sent death threats and abuse on twitter. This was where my magic came in, anytime Liam and I went out in public I put an unrecognisable spell on us so people wouldn't notice us. It worked brilliantly. We could walk down a busy street and not be spotted by one single fan even if there were a group of One Direction fans about. Liam did feel a little guilty about not being able to meet them but at the same time he wanted to protect me from their crazed fans.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Night To Forget

Hey everyone I'm sorry if the last chapter confused you. Everything will be revealed in future chapters.

This story came from a random dream I had one night so I decided to give it a go as a story.

**Chapter 2 – A Night to Forget  
**It was a calm, fresh summers evening. The sun was setting in the sky as Liam and I walked happily hand in hand through the park across from Liam's apartment block in London. We reminisced about our holiday in Florida and the good times we had there.

"Do you remember when we all sneaked up on Louis and Eleanor at Universal studios and scared the living daylights out of them?" I giggled.

"Or when you fell over your own two feet at Epcot and that man took the mickey out of you?" Liam added with a slight giggle.

We continued to walk until we came to a path which was surrounded by high trees, hiding most of the natural light. A slight breeze brushed over us sending a chill down my spine. It didn't feel good and it instantly made me feel scared. It had gotten so much darker too, the trees started to rustle and it felt like we weren't alone. Two hooded figures appeared in front of us and I was instantly frozen to the spot. Liam's grip on my hand got tighter. Both of us took out our wands.

"What do we have here?" A girl in a high pitch voice spoke.

"Looks like it's two of them muggles." the man spoke in a strong London accent.

"Oh yes, those muggles who got their wands handed to them on a plate!" the woman said which sent even more shivers down my spine.

I didn't like the tone of their voices at all. A blast of light shot out from one of their wands, sending me flying into the air. I landed with a thud on the stony ground. Liam was over by my side in a flash.

"Stupify!" Liam shouted and sent the woman flying.

"Oh look they know all those little spells." the man taunted.

"And how did you learn them? Out of a book?" The woman picked herself up and dusted down her black cloak.

Another blast of light flew out from her wand.

"Expelliarmis!" I shouted back and her wand went flying.

"Smart little cookies aren't you both, but in case you didn't know people like you are just scum in our world. You're worse than Mudbloods. You don't deserve to have magical powers so we've been trying to get rid of people like you as a token to the Dark Lord." The woman spoke in a cold voice.

The Dark Lord? He only existed in Harry Potter and was long gone. I was confused and sore. The woman surged forward with her wand intact again.

"You see people like you don't belong in our world." she spoke again.

"We...we haven't done anything wrong." Liam stuttered.

"Oh but you have. You see the Ministry have been giving muggles like you both magical powers in order to make the Wizarding world a better place." she explained moving ever so close to us.

"But we...we haven't been interfering with the actual wizarding world, we didn't even know it existed." I stuttered.

"hahahaha ignorance is bliss isn't it? I am not surprised that you didn't know we existed." The woman taunted.

Another shot of light shout out of her wand and I went flying back again, this time badly cutting my arm. Liam was attacked too and hit his head. This was it, we were doomed. I grabbed my wand and shot out another spell. There was one that I knew about but I didn't want to chance using it at all, the killing curse but I was too scared to use it in case I'd lose my magic for good.

"Can we just do what we came here to do and get out of here?" The man asked sounding slightly bored.

"No not yet, I want to play with them a little bit first." The woman cackled.

She reminded me of Bellatrix from the Harry Potter movies only looked much younger with long blonde curly hair. The woman put out her wand and I knew that was it, we were going to be killed.

"Wait a second, you're that boy from that boy band, directions or something?" the woman spoke.

"Come now Tracey, let's just get on with it and go." The man said.

"You are, aren't you? You're in that poncy boy band, oh no we couldn't possibly kill him, think of all the little 12 year old girl's hearts we would break if we did. I'm assuming you are only with him because he's famous?" She asked me giving me the most evil look.

"No I'm not. I'm not that shallow!" I snapped.

"Oh so you're not dating him for his money then?" She asked walking about in circles.

"No I do not! I work to earn my own money and have done since I was 16!" I snapped back.

"Oh little miss perfect are we then?" Tracey retorted with an evil giggle.

I tried to move back slightly but I was in pain. It was then that I noticed my arm, my cardigan had been ripped and was covered in blood, and a gash about 8 cm long was visible. I winched in pain. Liam had a gash to his head which was also bleeding. I closed my eyes and prayed that we would be saved somehow. Just then I heard a sound and two bodies were flying over our heads on broomsticks.

"What on earth?" I gasped.

The two figures had ginger hair and looked familiar.

"It couldn't be." I gasped again.

The two males landed in front of us and brought out their wands. I shook my head.

"Well, well, well would you look who it is, if it isn't, tweedledee and tweedledum, you must have a death wish Freddie, not content with surviving the war at Hogwarts you want to get yourself killed again. What a silly young man." The woman teased.

One of the ginger men rushed over to me, keeping a firm eye on the hooded figures. I recognised his face.

"Fred and George?" I gasped. The man nodded

"I'm George." he replied with a small smile.

How was this all possible? Had I hit my head too and somehow knocked myself out? Fred and George were characters in the Harry Potter books, my favourite characters and Fred was supposed to be dead. I was so confused. Fred then dashed to Liam's side.

"These are what we call blood traitors, always doing what they can to help muggles like yourselves. I suppose your Father still has a firm interest in Muggles?" Tracey spoke.

"What our father does is none of your business!" George snapped.

The twins looked at each other and nodded, and then two flashes of coloured light blasted from their wands and hit the two figures, the colour continued and finally the two evil people disappeared.

My heart was hammering at 100 mph in my chest. I gulped and tried to calm my breathing.

"Are you two alright?" George asked rushing back to my aid. I couldn't speak.

"I...yeah...what is happening?" I stammered my head filling with 101 questions that needed answering. "My arm hurts."

"Let's get you two back to ours to safety before anyone else comes." George spoke.

"What are you guys like with flying?" Fred asked.

"On broomsticks? I'm err scared of heights." I mumbled.

"Then I'll apparate with you, would that do?" George suggested. I nodded my head.

"Fred you take Liam on the brooms if he's ok with that, if not apparate with him. I'll take Laura via apparating." George stated.

"Right bro, I'm on it." Fred answered.

"Liam are you alright to fly or do you want me to apparate?" Fred asked Liam.

"I'll fine either way, I'm assuming apparating would be quicker?" Liam answered.

"Yeah it will be, although you've hit your head so either won't be good for that but unfortunately we have no other choices." Fred replied.


	3. Chapter 3 - Safety

**Chapter 3 – Safety**

George and I arrived on the doorstep of a posh looking three story, grey stone house. I hated apparation with a passion. However for the first ever time I didn't fall over which was surprising considering what had just happened. George opened the door and ushered me inside.

"There you go; Mum will be around soon to attend to your wounds. Go on in there." George said opening the door to what looked like the living room.

It definitely wasn't what I was expecting from a wizard house. I was expecting something like the burrow in the Harry Potter movies. It looked somewhat normal with comfortable looking sofas and a huge plasma screen television on the wall. I looked around in awe. Fred and Liam weren't far behind us and Liam was brought into the living room.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah my head hurts and I've got a few cuts and bruises but other than that I'm ok, I think." he replied. "Are you alright more to the point?"

"Yeah just shook up and my arm hurts so much." I answered.

I wanted Liam to come over and hug me and tell me everything would be ok but he didn't move off the armchair at the door. It was as though he was looking to do a runner at any moment. I got up and shuffled over to him, sitting down on the arm of his chair. He didn't move. I noticed the cut on his forehead. I reached out to put my hand on his but he flinched and moved it away. Something wasn't right. Liam didn't seem himself and it worried me.

There was a knock at the door and I nearly jumped a mile off the chair. It was Molly, the twin's Mum accompanied by her nurse friend Penny.

"Oh my poor dears, are you both ok?" She gasped rushing over to Liam and I. "Let me and Penny take a look at you both. This is Penny she's a good friend of mine who works at St Mongos. Worked wonders on my Fred years ago."

A woman with grey hair tied back in a neat bun and dressed in a cream jacket, dark grey skirt and black shoes entered the living room. I moved off the arm chair and let her look at Liam first and began attending to his head.

"We'll have to keep an eye on you in case you have concussion." Penny stated.

Liam didn't even wince when she was checking him over. George appeared and came straight over to me and smiled.

"Fred and Mum are making cups of tea for everyone, if you want anything stronger I'm sure we can accommodate the both of you." he spoke.

"No its ok, Liam and I don't really drink." I replied. Liam never spoke again.

"So let me see this arm of yours." George said. I held out my left arm and winced.

George lifted the first aid box Penny had brought with her and brought out a white bottle of ointment and some cotton wool pads. Liam was taken into another room to be looked at by Penny. Fred appeared with a tray and two mugs of tea and a plate full of biscuits.

"Here let me help with that." Fred spoke coming over to me.

"Fred's better at first aid than I am." George explained.

George took hold of my right hand in his. It was then that I was able to look at the two twins properly for the first time. I could see some differences in them, George had a thinner face than Fred and Fred had a little dimple on his left cheek when he smiled. George surprisingly had both ears still intact. I didn't even ask how he had two ears again after getting on blasted off years ago. I had too many questions I needed to ask. Once the ointment touched my wound I nearly screamed in pain and squeezed George's hand even tighter.

"Sorry." I mumbled trying to hold back the cries. "I've never been good with pain."

"Strange that considering your boyfriend's surname is Payne." Fred joked lightening the mood. I couldn't help but smile.

"He's the only Payne I can handle." I giggled back which made the twins laugh too.

Once the cut was cleaned up, Fred put some special cream on it then covered it in a bandage.

"One of my favourite cardigans is ruined." I gasped realising my favourite navy cardigan was all ripped and dirty.

"Don't worry about that, I'll fix it for you." George answered taking out his wand. "Reparo."

The rip on my cardigan fixed and all the little stains and holes disappeared. It looked as good as new.

"Wow." I gasped.

Fred handed me a cup of tea and I took a sip of the warm liquid. Molly then appeared followed by Liam and Penny.

"Ok I've spoke to the others we feel that it would be safer if Liam, Laura and the other members of One Direction were to stay here tonight. We've sent some of the gang to their apartment block to keep a close eye out and protect the area. We'll take Liam and Laura to get some of their stuff but we need to get them moved as soon as possible." Molly explained.

"My friends are at risk?" Liam asked fear evident in his voice.

"We don't think they are but if they go looking for you there's a small chance they might be but we don't want to take any chances." Molly answered. Horror was etched on Liam's face.

"Phone the boys and tell them what is happening." I told Liam. Liam did as he was asked.

"Fred and George you both apparate with Laura and Liam, get their stuff as quick as you can and get them back here. I'll send Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione to help the others." Molly stated. "Arthur and Bill are already on their way there."

****  
As soon as we arrived back at Liam's we didn't waste any time in packing up our stuff. George helped me while Fred attempted to help Liam. He still hadn't said two words to me plus he was storming around the flat like a bull which was so out of character for Liam. I had never seen Liam loose his tempter before. When he stormed into the bathroom I crumbled, finally letting the tears fall. George was right by my side in a flash.

"What's wrong with him? This is so not like Liam at all?" I sobbed.

"He's been through a bit of a shock but he'll be ok." George soothed.

It should have been Liam reassuring me and comforting me, not someone I've just met. That made me cry even more. I heard footsteps and Fred was stood at the door and just shrugged his shoulders. I stood up and shuffled into the bathroom where Liam was stood leaned over the sink.

"Liam what's wrong?" I asked him.

He turned around. The sparkle was gone from his chocolate brown eyes. He didn't even look like Liam anymore.

"I can't do this anymore Laura; I can't put all the people I care about at risk. I have to move out of my apartment and make the boys move out of theirs tonight too and all because of this magic. I'm not only putting the boys at risk but I'm putting my friends, family and all our fans at risk. What if they try and get at me again when we're in the middle of a gig and people get hurt? It's going to be all my fault. I could never live with all of that Laura!" He ranted. "I can't keep this up anymore; it's too easy for people to get to me because of being in the band."

I moved closer to Liam but it was as though he didn't want me to be near him.

"Liam we can get through this. It's all my fault for getting you in to all of this." I sniffed.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Laura. Tonight was not your fault." Liam snapped which scared me slightly then he stormed out of the bathroom again with his wash bag.

Fred and George just stood speechless.

"Have you got everything mate?" Fred finally asked Liam as he zipped up his rucksack.

"Yes I think I've got everything. The flats will be ok won't they?" Liam asked Fred.

"Yes they will Mum and Dad will put protective spells around the flats to keep them safe." Fred answered.

"Good because I've too much stuff that means a lot to me that I can't obviously take with me." Liam answered.

Once I had my case all packed and Liam had his stuff gathered up, Fred magicked them to their house.

"All set?" George asked and I nodded.

Liam did one last check of his flat then we were ready. George took hold of my hand and we went spinning, landing on their front door step, me losing my balance again.

"I will never get used to that." I mumbled under my breath as George helped me up. We were the first ones there.

"I'll take you up to your room Laura." George spoke leading me up the stair case and along the corridor to a room at the front of the house.

"That's the bathroom and this is where you'll be sleeping tonight." George spoke pushing open the door to a light purple room which had a huge double bed, dresser and full length mirror in the corner. I looked around amazed.

"I'll leave you to get settled in." George said.

"No George wait!" I pleaded.

"I'm worried about Liam. Something has happened to him. He isn't Liam anymore if that makes sense. He's acting different." I explained. "Is it possible that one of the curses or spells could have badly affected him, like affected his personality?"

George thought for a few moments.

"Yes there is that possibility. I'll speak to Penny and Mum and they can check it out. There is a curse, a very bad one that can affect someone's personality, can make them very aggressive and angry all the time. They could have used it on Liam because they know how well liked Liam is by their fans." George explained. I gulped.

"Liam can do no wrong in the fans eyes; it's Liam who keeps a lot of the fans in the fandom because he cares the most about us." I sniffed.

George moved closer to me.

"Don't worry about a thing, Penny is an amazing nurse who worked wonders for Fred and some others after the battle of Hogwarts, she'll have Liam back to normal in no time." George reassured me, pulling me into a hug but it was one of my boyfriend's amazing hugs I wanted.

I heard voices downstairs which meant the others had arrived. George went to show the others to their rooms. I just sat on the bed in silence before I finally moved to bring out my toy monkey from my case and hugged her tight, letting tears fall from my eyes. I never felt so alone in my whole life. Liam had been taken to a room on his own to be checked over by Penny.

"He needs a lot of rest and he should be fine in the morning. I've taken the memory of the events and destroyed it plus slightly modified his memory of what happened. Hopefully he'll be back to normal tomorrow." Penny stated.

I was still worried sick though. Molly had kindly made everyone some tea and toast however I wasn't hungry. All I wanted was for Liam to get back to normal and to have my boyfriend back. I finally plucked up the courage to go and visit him. I slowly pushed open the door and the room was in complete darkness. I quietly shuffled over to the double bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Liam are you awake?" I asked quietly. Liam moved

"Yeah I am." Liam croaked.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Awful if I'm being honest. My head is throbbing like crazy. Are you alright babe?" Liam asked me back.

"I'm alright, my arms hurting but I'm more worried about you than anything." I replied reaching out to take Liam's hand in mine.

"Look I better go and let you get some rest. Good night." I said to Liam leaning in and kissing him on his cheek.

"Good night babe. Love you." Liam replied returning the favour and pulling me into a hug.

"Love you too." I answered back with a small smile.

My Liam seemed to be back and I really hoped he was. I left the room and went down the corridor to the room I was sleeping in to get myself ready for bed. Needless to say I didn't get much sleep as I tossed and turned replaying the events over and over in my head and wondering what the heck had actually happened.


	4. Chapter 4 Morning After the night before

**Chapter 4 – Morning After the night before**

After the worst night sleep ever I woke up my eyes stinging like crazy, the horrible memories from the previous night's events coming flooding back to me. I scanned the room, yes what had happened was real and not some nasty nightmare. T

he sunlight was beaming in brightly through the cream and lilac curtains. I checked my watch which I noticed was scratched and the time read 8am. I snuggled down under the covers again and cuddled my furry toys. There was a knock on my bedroom door which scared the life out of me.

"Come in." I shouted but not too loud that I woke up the whole house.

The door opened slowly and George entered though at first I wasn't sure which twin it was. I was never good at telling identical twins apart. I was pretty new to the whole Harry Potter books and movies and could just about tell Fred and George apart. It also didn't help matters that George now had both ears intact. He had 'lost' his ear after a curse sent by Snape hit him years ago.

"I was hoping you'd be awake. How are you feeling?" George asked me.

"I'm ok, I think. I didn't really sleep very well though." I croaked.

"I'm not surprised you didn't. Nightmares I assume?" George wondered.

I nodded my head. George moved over towards my bed and sat down beside me and took a look at my sore arm.

"It still hurts. I must have lain on it last night." I spoke.

"You know if you continue to have horrible nightmares I can get Penny to modify your memory to get rid of them or I can get you some dreamless potion if you'd like." George suggested.

"I think I'll give it a miss. I'm a bit freaked out by things that mess with the mind but if need be I'll give the dreamless potion ago." I answered.

"Your arm should heal in no time. You and Liam were extremely lucky last night. Fred heard about these two death eaters who were roaming around looking for muggles who had been given magical powers to try and get rid of them, death eaters who had went into hiding and living a double life since you know who got defeated so they'd escape being sent to Azkaban. We had been told about Liam getting powers due to him being in the band so we could keep an eye on him. Everyone in the Order was told who Liam was and when he's in London we have to keep an eye out on him. We were told he was in danger and luckily we found you both." George explained.

I was still confused but I assumed the Order meant the Order of the phoenix.

"So how did you know where we were?" I asked.

"We don't actually live far away from the park you were at, Fred had seen the two of you enter the park so knew you were both there and thought he saw what looked like a death eater head in that direction so came and got me and we both went to investigate." George told me.

"Do you think they'll ever catch those death eaters?" I asked.

"Well we know who they are now, Tracey and her brother Mitchell so they should hopefully be easy enough to track down. They went into hiding after the Hogwarts battle and changed their appearance so people wouldn't know who they were." explained George.

"Have all the death eaters been put in prison?" I then asked.

"The majority of them, well the really nasty ones. The likes of the Malfoys didn't. They moved to America to start afresh, get away from everything and haven't been seen since. In saying that Harry got an apology letter from Draco. Was actually rather moral of him to do that." replied George.

George also explained to me a little bit about the Malfoy family.

"You see unlike us Weasley's, they've had money but hadn't a strong family unit. To Lucius it was all about the power and serving you know who and Draco was a bit of a lost cause having to live up to his Dad's expectations. I think he kind of lost it in his last year or so at Hogwarts, didn't want to do wrong but knew he had to or you know who would have killed his parents. His mother seen the battle as the last straw and they all ran off to America in the hope it would change Lucius." he told me.

There was so much I didn't know, so many questions that needed answering and so little time. My head felt like it was about to explode. A strong smell of bacon and eggs wafted in through the small gap in the door.

"Oh breakfast must be ready." George chirped standing up.

I threw the quilt off my legs and stepped into my slippers, pulling on my hoodie and then following George down the stairs. Molly was a busy bee in the kitchen making everyone breakfast.

"There you are George, go and wake up all the others, don't want their breakfast getting cold." Molly spoke.

"Good morning Laura and how are you feeling? Did you sleep well?" she asked me in a chirpy tone.

"I'm ok thank you. Unfortunately I didn't get much sleep." I answered taking a seat at the huge table which had been set for everyone and was laid with various items for breakfast.

"That's understandable dear after the events of last night. Maybe I woke you up too early." Molly wondered.

"No not at all. I was awake anyways." I lied making her feel better.

"Help yourself to some breakfast dear. Would you like some bacon and eggs? Toast?" Molly asked me.

"Yes please." I answered pouring some tea into the mug and adding milk and sugar.

Molly set a plate down in front of me with some bacon and two fried eggs. Fred who was dressed in a smart blue shirt and dressy trousers entered the kitchen and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek which I thought was really sweet. George soon followed behind him.

"Others are all wakened." He stated sitting down beside me.

"How did you manage to get the day off work George dear?" Molly asked one of her sons.

"Well I worked for Fred the other day when he had that appointment so he offered to work for me today so I could keep Laura company." George replied.

"Percy, Daniel and Judith are in today anyway." Fred added. "I might not even be needed all day."

"George that is very kind of you to offer to stay with Laura. I was going to suggest her coming around to ours for the afternoon. I'm assuming you'll all come around for dinner later?" Molly questioned.

George looked at me for an answered.

"You bet we will Mother, you know how much we all love your cooking." George answered.

"That's fantastic well I'll gather everyone up and if you're there for about 6pm." Molly answered.

Molly was a lovely woman, very old fashioned in her mothering ways and always seemed to fuss over her children. Even though Fred and George had flown the nest she still made them dinner and helped them out and that was lovely to see that they still had such a strong loving relationship. I remembered what George had told me about the Malfoy family having loads of money but no strong family unit but the Weasley's had never been wealthy but still had a strong and loving family unit.

The 4 boys appeared for the breakfast and Niall's mouth was watering, his blue eyes lighting up.

"This looks delicious Molly. Thank you so much." he chirped.

"Where's Liam?" I asked Zayn who had sat down at the other side of me.

"I didn't think it would be fair to wake him up, he needs as much rest as a possible." Fred replied.

"I'll take him some breakfast up." Molly offered.

The 4 boys seemed in great form as they tucked into their platefuls of food despite what had happened and no questions were asked. I didn't know how much about the attack they actually knew and I didn't know if Fred or George had filled them in.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Break Up

**Chapter 5 – The Break Up**

Liam hadn't made an appearance at all during breakfast and the topic of the attack hadn't been brought up at all. It was safe for the boys and Liam to return to their apartments after members of the order had put protective spells around them during the night. Bill and another member of the Order called Ryan had visited the apartment block early that morning to check and see if everything was ok and it was. The Ministry had been on the hunt for the two death eaters and according to Fred had really bucked up their ideas since the huge battle a few years ago and since Kingsley had taken over as Minister.

After I had finished my yummy breakfast I traipsed upstairs to visit Liam. I was extremely nervous for some odd reason. I slowly pushed open the bedroom door, peering inside. Liam was lying with his eyes closed, his arm draped over the quilt.

"Are you awake?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah come on in." a hoarse voice replied.

I shuffled over and sat down on the edge of Liam's bed. Liam sat up. His face looked pale and his eyes had dark rings around them. I had never seen Liam look so ill.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Absolutely awful and that's the honest truth. My head is still sore. I feel strange, it's hard to explain. I know something happened but I can't remember what." Liam answered sounding slightly confused.

"We were attacked last night in the park, you hurt your head and I hurt my arm. We were saved by Fred and George." I explained to him.

"Yeah I can remember those parts vaguely but it's just like one huge blur. I don't like this feeling Laura, it doesn't seem right. This whole magic thing doesn't any more, like it's too dangerous. I'm going to get rid of my powers as soon as I'm better. I just can't do it anymore. We're at risk aren't we because we got our powers given to us? I didn't even get mine given to me, I asked for them, well you asked for them so I technically didn't even deserve them. I can't do it anymore Laura, I just need a break, need to think about everything, be on my own. Even you're at risk if we stay together because you still have your powers so they could get to you easily. What I'm trying to say is I think its best that we break up." Liam spoke talking so fast I could just about make out what he was saying but unfortunately I caught the last bit.

Liam wanted to break up with me.

"Wh...att?" I stuttered.

"Laura I think it's best if we break up. I've been in three serious relationships back to back since I was 16 and I just need to be single for a while, live a little, and be me." Liam answered. "And don't you dare think it's because I hate you because I definitely don't hate you. I love you too pieces and you are a very special person and I have loved being with you but I just can't anymore." Liam explained tears appearing in his brown eyes which made some sting the back of my eyes.

Liam took hold of my shaking hand in his.

"Look it would mean the world to me if we kept in contact but I understand if you don't want too." I looked up and looked into his eyes.

"I...I don't know what to say but yes I would like to stay in contact with you. I'll get rid of my powers if it means we can stay together." I sniffed trying my best to hold back the tears.

"No don't you dare do that. You were made to have those powers and be part of this world. You are not getting rid of them because of me. Even if you did you might still be at risk." Liam replied.

I needed to be brave but I just couldn't. I was crumbling. I loved Liam with all my heart. He was my first ever boyfriend, the first guy I had ever been properly in love with and someone I thought would be a huge part of my life for a long time. I suppose I should have seen the break up coming. I lived in Ireland and Liam in England and Liam was extremely busy with One Direction so it was going to happen at some point or so I told myself. I didn't know how I was feeling. I felt numb. For a few moments I just sat in silence, lost in my own thoughts, in my own little world.

"Laura look at me. Please do not blame yourself. Like I said I love you to pieces and you are an amazing girl and you'll make some very lucky guy happy someday." Liam spoke holding my hand in his again.

"I love you so much Liam and thank you so much for everything you've done for me." I sniffed. "Just promise me one thing, you won't change who you are too much, you'll still be you, the amazing person that you are."

"I promise I won't" Liam replied.

I finally plucked up the courage to leave Liam and get myself showered. However as soon as I got into my room and closed the door behind me I crumbled, finally letting the tears fall from my eyes. I collapsed on the bed and sobbed, sobbed my heart out, everything that had happened finally getting to me, finally hitting me like a bus. I don't know how long I lay on my bed crying and I didn't even hear George come in my room. It was only when he sat down on my bed that I realised. I sat up wiping the tears from my eyes and seeing the ginger haired guy sitting on my bed, a worried look etched on his face.

"Laura what on earth is wrong?" George asked me.

"It's...its Liam he has broken up with me." I sobbed more tears falling from my stinging eyes.

"Awww no how come?" asked George.

"I don't know, he says he just wants to be single for a while and that we are both at risk because of our magical powers because of who he is. He wants to get rid of his." I cried even more.

George pulled me into a huge hug which I had longed for, for so long. For a few moments I just sat there crying in George's arms. I finally pulled away wiping the tears with a tissue.

"Go and have a relaxing bath and you'll maybe feel a little better." George suggested.

He got up and ushered for me to follow him out of the room and into the huge bathroom that was beside my room. I opened the door and it was like relaxation heaven with a huge bath in the corner and a calming colour scheme. It looked so tranquil.

"The rooms in this house are a bit like rooms of requirement, you have change them to anyway you want." George explained to me which would explain how the bathroom looked totally different the last time I had went into it.

The bath was huge and I filled it up with loads of hot water adding in loads of lavender spelling bubble bath. George said it was like a room of requirement so I wondered if I thought of something would it appear and it did, a brand new pink fluffy dressing gown was sat folded on the floor along with a pair of slippers.

"Wow." I gasped.

I set my IPod to play songs by McFly, Westlife and The Saturdays, avoiding One Direction's music at all costs. I slipped off my pyjamas and stepped into the perfectly warm water and lowered myself in. It felt amazing just lying there playing with the bubbles. I closed my eyes and just got lost in all my thoughts.

I was rudely awakened from them however by Tom Fletcher shouting "Here's another song for the radio!" from my IPod but instead of being annoyed I smiled.

Once I had, had enough of the bath I stepped out onto a warm, fluffy, white towel and wrapped another one around my shivering frame. I then wrapped the dressing gown around me and headed back into my room to get dressed. Just as I had begun to dry my hair there was a knock at the door which was George.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked me.

I had a feeling I'd be getting asked this question a lot.

"A little better. That bathroom is amazing." I replied.

"Having rooms that change to suit the people staying in them or using them is pretty cool and saves a lot of hassle." George replied. "I came up to ask you about where you're going to stay tonight and tomorrow night."

I had totally and utterly forgotten about that. I was due to stay in London for two more nights with Liam and now that we had broken up where was I going to stay?

"Of course you are more than welcome to stay here until you're ready to go home." George spoke.

"I'm due to go home on Friday and I don't want to be a burden on you guys." I answered.

"Honestly it's fine. Fred and I were talking before he went to work and we think you'd be better staying here for a few days until you feel better." replied George. "Don't worry about flights and stuff we can sort all of that out for you."

I thought for a few moments. It did make some sense. Where else was I going to stay? Liam wasn't going to want me now and I didn't want to be a burden on the other guys, most of them were heading home for a few days.

"I also think because of what has happened with the attack you should stay here where you will be safe. Fred and I are acting as secret keepers you do with the Findus charm so you are completely safe here until you leave." George told me.

I nodded my head showing that I understood what secret keepers were.

"Honestly Laura you can stay as long as you want too." George spoke startling me from my thoughts.

I did want to stay with them, I had so much to learn and so many questions that needed answering. There was a whole wizarding world out there that I only knew so much about from reading the Harry Potter books and I wanted to know how much of that was actually real.

"If it is ok with you and Fred of course." I spoke.

"Of course it's ok with us." George chirped back.

"Plus we'll introduce you to some of our friends like Hermione, Harry and Luna and of course Ginny and Ron." said George.

George stayed with me talking until I got my hair dried and straightened.

"How about I take you down to Diagon Alley to see the shop?" George suggested.

"I'd really like that. I'd like that a lot." I answered.

*******

I finally emerged from my room to go and say goodbye to the boys which I was dreading. They all knew about me and Liam and Zayn and Niall had come to see me in my room.

"He's mad so he is breaking up with you. I'm going to have to have a word in his ear." Niall protested.

Zayn was in agreement.

"You'll promise us you won't stop talking to us because of Liam?" Zayn asked.

"Of course I won't. I love you guys to pieces." I answered.

Niall pulled me into a massive hug.

"Laura you're like the big sister I've never had and I mean that. When I'm back in Ireland we'll arrange to meet up and have a night out." Niall said.

"You're more than welcome to come to mine some weekend and we'll go out somewhere or we can all meet up in Belfast or something." I said.

The boys agreed with me. After Liam, I got on well the best with Niall and Zayn and would no doubt miss them the most. Paul had pulled up outside the house to collect the boys. I shuffled down the stairs along with Zayn and Niall and gathered in the living room to say goodbye to Louis and Harry too who thought Liam was mental breaking up with me. I got hugs and kisses from the 4 of them and I tried in vain to hold back the tears. Liam finally appeared still looking pale. Paul didn't look too impressed but he didn't ask questions and dragged the boy's bags out to the van. We all said our goodbyes and they thanked George for letting them stay (Fred had gone to work). Liam was last to leave and it was the hardest goodbye ever.

"Look after yourself Liam, promise me." I spoke holding back the tears.

"I will and you'll do the same won't you. Let me know how you are and stuff." Liam answered back hugging me.

"Come on guys!" Paul shouted from the van.

Liam let go and headed out to the van waving as he went leaving me with George.

"Look after her won't you." Liam asked him.

"I will." George answered.

I could tell he was a little annoyed that Liam had just dumped me and expected him to look after me. The van pulled away with the boys all waving from the windows. A few tears managed to escape and I felt George's arm around my shoulder. Once the door was closed he pulled me into a hug, rubbing his hand up and down my arm in a supportive way.

"Everything will be ok." he said softly.

I really hoped it would be but at that moment everything seemed so uncertain. I felt sort of lost in this huge world I knew very little about. Yes I had read about it in the books but they only told me so much. I hadn't Liam to experience it with now and that hurt. I did want to go home but I knew if I did, my parents would ask too many questions and I really didn't want to answer any of them. They were slightly against me dating Liam in the first place because of who he was and they knew it wouldn't work out. I definitely didn't want them to know they were right.


	6. Chapter 6 - Questions Answered

**Chapter 7 – Questions Answered**

"So the war happened 6 years ago? So what all has happened since then?" I asked George as the two of us walked down the stairs into the living room.

"Well so much has changed. The war obviously affected everyone in the wizarding world; we all lost loved ones that night. We were so close to losing Fred, we actually thought he was dead at one point but he was just knocked unconscious by a wall that had been blown apart. It was the scariest and worst moment of my life. After the battle, we all began rebuilding our lives. We all helped out at the Ministry to get it up and running again and then went to sort Hogwarts out. Professor McGonagall is now Head Mistress there." George explained.

"What about everyone else? Neville, Luna etc?" I asked.

"Everyone is doing really well. Neville's parents have managed to make a full recovery and are back with Neville now. He's actually teaching at Hogwarts as a Herbology Professor and loving every minute of it. The Ministry is up and running again and Kingsley is a brilliant Minister. He really knows his stuff and after seeing the previous failures really has upped his game. Percy and Dad both have great new jobs there now too. Harry, Ron and Hermione all work as Aurors there too." George continued.

"What about Marietta?" I asked thinking of the lovely woman who I had met.

"Oh yes she's in charge of the muggles like yourself who were given magical powers. Have to admit I really find it odd calling you a muggle." George said.

"So how come muggles like me were given powers?" I wondered. This still confused me.

"I think it was because they wanted to strengthen the wizarding world after the war. They wanted to get muggles whom they could trust to join so gave a select few, maybe about 100 magical powers." answered George. "It didn't really go down well at first with some of the pure bloods. We didn't mind of course. We just hoped they picked people who wouldn't go to the dark side. It was a huge risk but so far so good but since the attack last night it's a little worrying."

"I'm assuming they knew about Liam because of him being in One Direction but how did they find out about me?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea. Like I said earlier everyone's profiles are well protected in the Ministry so I don't know how they found out." George replied looking slightly confused.

I also found out that Hogwarts was back to normal and even though it still had the four houses, there wasn't as much emphasis on whether or not someone was pure blood or not.

Remus Lupin was now back teacher defence against the dark arts once again. Horace Slughorn stayed on to teach Potions. George also told me that Umbridge was in Azkaban but was due to get out soon.

"I hope they keep her in after her trial either that or her stint in prison has changed the old bat. Though she'll not be allowed near the Ministry when she does get out." George said.

"What about all the people who you-know-who had under the imperious curse?" I questioned.

"They're all back to normal now. The Ministry had their hands full trying to see who was under it and who wasn't. Had to use that truth potion on them to find out the truth. Took about 4 or 5 months to go through everyone.

"Have there been any killings or death eaters emerging lately?" I asked.

"Not really thankfully. Last night was the first one. There are way too many Aurors now keeping a close eye on them. Some actually handed themselves in after the war. Everyone has far more protection and stuff now a days though to keep themselves safe. It also helps that most of us live like muggles so can hide away if need be." George explained.

"Would you like to go and visit Hogwarts someday and maybe sit some classes? Fred and I go back sometimes to do talks and take Quidditch classes." George asked me and I jumped at the chance.

"Has it changed a lot? I mean do they use electricity and stuff now?" I asked all wide eyed.

"They do actually. It is far more modern now. They have computers in every classroom, televisions in the common rooms and internet access. People assume we're all oblivious to it all but we've kind of had to if we wanted to blend in more. The house elves still cook and clean the school though and they still have the moving photos and stuff too." explained George.

"Did Dobby die too?" I wondered.

"Nope Dobby is alive and well. Working away at Hogwarts and loves it. Kretcher works there now too. Harry wanted him to work for my parents at the burrow but they were having none of it so he went to Hogwarts to work. Dobby is a great little guy. Comes to visit us at the burrow all the time with boxes of food." George said smiling.

"And Sirius and Cedric?" I asked.

I must have gone through every single person who had died in the Harry Potter books and movies.

"Sirius is alive but unfortunately Cedric is dead." answered George.

I had to resist the temptation to comment back with Cedric coming back as a sparkly vampire in the Twilight Saga. Was it all real too? I shuddered at that thought.

I had found out so much information from George and finally after talking for well over an hour, the time restarted again and mind was buzzing from everything George had told me. I think I finally understood everything but it still didn't make it all feel any realer.


	7. Chapter 7 - Questions Answered

**Chapter 7 – Questions Answered**

"So the war happened 6 years ago? So what all has happened since then?" I asked George as the two of us walked down the stairs into the living room.

"Well so much has changed. The war obviously affected everyone in the wizarding world; we all lost loved ones that night. We were so close to losing Fred, we actually thought he was dead at one point but he was just knocked unconscious by a wall that had been blown apart. It was the scariest and worst moment of my life. After the battle, we all began rebuilding our lives. We all helped out at the Ministry to get it up and running again and then went to sort Hogwarts out. Professor McGonagall is now Head Mistress there." George explained.

"What about everyone else? Neville, Luna etc?" I asked.

"Everyone is doing really well. Neville's parents have managed to make a full recovery and are back with Neville now. He's actually teaching at Hogwarts as a Herbology Professor and loving every minute of it. The Ministry is up and running again and Kingsley is a brilliant Minister. He really knows his stuff and after seeing the previous failures really has upped his game. Percy and Dad both have great new jobs there now too. Harry, Ron and Hermione all work as Aurors there too." George continued.

"What about Marietta?" I asked thinking of the lovely woman who I had met.

"Oh yes she's in charge of the muggles like yourself who were given magical powers. Have to admit I really find it odd calling you a muggle." George said.

"So how come muggles like me were given powers?" I wondered. This still confused me.

"I think it was because they wanted to strengthen the wizarding world after the war. They wanted to get muggles whom they could trust to join so gave a select few, maybe about 100 magical powers." answered George. "It didn't really go down well at first with some of the pure bloods. We didn't mind of course. We just hoped they picked people who wouldn't go to the dark side. It was a huge risk but so far so good but since the attack last night it's a little worrying."

"I'm assuming they knew about Liam because of him being in One Direction but how did they find out about me?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea. Like I said earlier everyone's profiles are well protected in the Ministry so I don't know how they found out." George replied looking slightly confused.

I also found out that Hogwarts was back to normal and even though it still had the four houses, there wasn't as much emphasis on whether or not someone was pure blood or not.

Remus Lupin was now back teacher defence against the dark arts once again. Horace Slughorn stayed on to teach Potions. George also told me that Umbridge was in Azkaban but was due to get out soon.

"I hope they keep her in after her trial either that or her stint in prison has changed the old bat. Though she'll not be allowed near the Ministry when she does get out." George said.

"What about all the people who you-know-who had under the imperious curse?" I questioned.

"They're all back to normal now. The Ministry had their hands full trying to see who was under it and who wasn't. Had to use that truth potion on them to find out the truth. Took about 4 or 5 months to go through everyone.

"Have there been any killings or death eaters emerging lately?" I asked.

"Not really thankfully. Last night was the first one. There are way too many Aurors now keeping a close eye on them. Some actually handed themselves in after the war. Everyone has far more protection and stuff now a days though to keep themselves safe. It also helps that most of us live like muggles so can hide away if need be." George explained.

"Would you like to go and visit Hogwarts someday and maybe sit some classes? Fred and I go back sometimes to do talks and take Quidditch classes." George asked me and I jumped at the chance.

"Has it changed a lot? I mean do they use electricity and stuff now?" I asked all wide eyed.

"They do actually. It is far more modern now. They have computers in every classroom, televisions in the common rooms and internet access. People assume we're all oblivious to it all but we've kind of had to if we wanted to blend in more. The house elves still cook and clean the school though and they still have the moving photos and stuff too." explained George.

"Did Dobby die too?" I wondered.

"Nope Dobby is alive and well. Working away at Hogwarts and loves it. Kretcher works there now too. Harry wanted him to work for my parents at the burrow but they were having none of it so he went to Hogwarts to work. Dobby is a great little guy. Comes to visit us at the burrow all the time with boxes of food." George said smiling.

"And Sirius and Cedric?" I asked.

I must have gone through every single person who had died in the Harry Potter books and movies.

"Sirius is alive but unfortunately Cedric is dead." answered George.

I had to resist the temptation to comment back with Cedric coming back as a sparkly vampire in the Twilight Saga. Was it all real too? I shuddered at that thought.

I had found out so much information from George and finally after talking for well over an hour, the time restarted again and mind was buzzing from everything George had told me. I think I finally understood everything but it still didn't make it all feel any realer.


	8. Chapter 8 - Broomsticks

**Chapter 8 – Broomsticks**

The sun was shining brightly outside and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue with a few wispy white clouds painted over it. It was the perfect summer's day but thankfully not scorching warm in the garden that belonged to Fred and George Weasley. The garden was massive with a huge shed at the very bottom and a garage situated to the left. It was surrounded by a wall and some hedges. The garden was just like your average muggle one with a patio complete with table and chairs and a sofa swing and even a barbecue. While I stood looking around, George walked to the garage to get us brooms. I craned my neck to have a look and was pleasantly surprised to see a dark blue car parked in the garage.

"You drive?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. I did lessons and everything. And no I didn't use any magic to help me pass. Was very proud of myself." George answered proudly.

"Does Fred drive too?" I asked and George nodded.

I then realised they'd look really silly flying on a broom or appearing randomly in a muggle area. George handed me the fancy broom which I noticed was a Firebolt 280. I knew that Harry had a Firebolt broom so I knew they were pretty good.

"Got ourselves these when we got our first pay packets." said George.

Before we took off into the air, George told me how to mount it properly.

"Kick off with both feet and hold on tightly." I did as I was told and kicked off while holding on for dear life.

I didn't go up too high though. George was far higher than me and was shouting out instructions to me. As I moved the whole thing shook and I thought I was going to fall off. George had his wand out putting some blue crash mats on the ground in case I fell off. I thought this was an extremely sweet gesture.

"We had to do that with Hermione and Luna when we taught them how to fly properly." George said.

I finally took off and the feeling wasn't as bad as I was expecting. It actually felt good. I just flew around quite low and slow at first until I got the hang of it. George was showing off circling me and swooping down low before darting upwards.

"You're doing brilliantly." he'd shout at me occasionally. When I finally felt a little bit more confident I went a little higher.

"We'll have you playing quidditch in no time." George bellowed.

George flew down to beside me

"Don't worry we'll only have you shooting some quaffles and maybe catching a snitch without the buldgers. They're nasty little buggers. Have had quite a few hit me in my time. Knocked me clean out once during practice at school." George told me.

We spent a good while just flying around and when I finally got to grips with the workings of the snazzy broom we chased each other around. At one point I did consider using a spell to slow George down as he was zooming around far too fast for me to catch him but I thought that would be cruel. All in all it was a great afternoon and I surprisingly enjoyed the flying around and didn't fall off once. Of course he had to show off jumping onto one of the mats from his broom at a great height and wanted me to do the same.

"George are you mad? I'm calamity Jane. I'd jump and totally miss the mats." I shouted getting lower on the broom and finally landing safely on one of the mats.

"That wasn't so bad after all was it?" he asked me.

"Nope it wasn't. I really enjoyed it actually." I replied.

The two of us finally gave up on flying and moved back inside to the living room which amazed me. It was just like every normal muggle house with comfortable sofas and a flat screen television, a cabinet filled with various DVDs and books. George flopped down on one of the arm chairs and ran his hand through his messy ginger hair.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked me.

I looked down at my watch which read 4:30pm. We were due to be at the burrow for 6:30pm so had two hours to kill.

"Tell me more about yourself and your family?" I suggested sitting up looking interested. I

thought I knew a lot about the Weasley family from what I read in the books but there was obviously so much more to this family plus what all happened after the war ended?

"Well you know there's myself and Freddie, my best buddy in the whole world, we've got three older brothers; Percy who's now married to Penelope and he has twin girls called Lucy and Molly who are three and adorable. Then we have Bill who's married to Fleur and they have a 5 year old daughter Victoria and our oldest brother is Charlie who is in Romania working with Dragons though he comes home for Christmas and special occasions. And you know all about Ginny and Ron, our younger sister and brother." explained George as he brought a brown leather photo album out of one of the cupboards. He moved over to beside me on the sofa and flicked the book open to reveal loads of photos of his family. I looked down to a family of red heads waving happily at me.

"Is Charlie, Ron or Ginny married?" I asked him. "Nope not yet. I'd say it won't be long before Ginny is engaged though. We thought Harry would have made an honest woman of her by now. Don't know what's taking the bloke so bloody long. Ron as much as he loves Hermione, I think he doesn't want to settle down just yet and as for Charlie he has no interest in settling down and marrying." said George pointing to a picture of his older brother Charlie who in the photo was in his Gryffindor uniform as was Percy and Bill. The twins were only little, Ron a toddler and Ginny a baby.

"What about you and Fred?" I then asked him.

George giggled closing the book.

"Nope we've dated girls in the past. I dated Katie Bell for a while and Fred dated Angelina Johnson in our 6th year but once we opened the shop we wanted to put all of our efforts into it then of course the war happened and after that we were just getting our lives back on track. Fred's seen Angelina on and off but she's in America at the moment teaching Quidditch in a school over there so they broke up." he answered. "The shops sort of our number one priority at the moment though who's to say if I met a lovely girl that would stop me."

Another question sprang into my head but did I ask it? What had I to lose?

"I know this sounds mad but did Fred ever like Hermione?" I asked my face burning red.

"He did actually. We're both really fond of her, more of a sister now of course but yes Fred did fancy her in our 6th year when she was in her 4th. No one other than me knew of course. He knew he had no hope with her especially as she liked Ron and vice versa. They would have made a pretty good couple even though they're the total opposites. I'm not surprised her and Ron ended up together. I felt like bagging their heads together when they constantly fell out over stupid little things, both too stubborn to own up to their feelings." said George.

"Tell me a bit about yourself now and your family." I took a deep breath and began

"Well I've two older brothers Adrian and David and one older sister called Vera. I'm the youngest. Adrian works in a museum in Belfast and David is a painter and decorator. Vera works in a chemist. There's 16 years between me and Vera, she has two children called Kelsey who's 14 and Zoe who's 11. My parents Anne and John are retired." I explained.

Somehow our conversation changed from my family to the battle of Hogwarts. I don't even know how it changed to that topic and I definitely wasn't expecting George to open up about it all.

"It was honestly the scariest moment of my whole life. I suppose not knowing if Ron was alive or dead was the other scariest moment. But we all knew we had a job to do and that we'd all be making a huge sacrifice. We just had to keep praying that we'd get out alive and that Harry would defeat you-know-who. I don't think I'll ever forget the moment when it all kicked off. I can still hear the screams and I will probably live with those horrible images for as long as I live." George said.

"Can you not get someone to get rid of those horrible memories for you?" I wondered.

"I don't know if I want too. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger doesn't it? You have to go through those experiences to be a stronger and better person and to learn. I'll never ever get the images of Fred lying lifeless and pale though, never. Those images will haunt me for the rest of my life. Thank Merlin he's alive and back to normal. That was without a doubt the worst moment of my life." George said his voice shaking slightly.

I reached out and put my hand on top of his. "

Everything's ok now though?" I wondered.

"Yes thankfully it is and I've got Freddie back. A few death eaters are unfortunately surfacing now but we're prepared for them. The ministry have really upped their gave and their protection of everyone including muggles." George answered smiling weakly.

I smiled back at him though inside I felt really guilty for bringing up the topic of the war. My heart did shatter slightly when he began talking about Fred 'dying'. I couldn't imagine what the poor guy went through seeing not only his twin but his best friend, his other half lying supposedly dead on a stretcher. For a few moments we sat in silence, me lost in my own thoughts. However we were interrupted by the opening of the front door which was Fred returning home from work. It was then I realised I still had my hand on top of George's. I retracted it quickly.

"I'm home!" Fred bellowed then appeared in the living room doorway.

"Hello my lovely brother and hi there Laura." Fred spoke."

"How was the shop today?" George asked his twin who had flopped down onto the armchair dropping his briefcase beside him.

"We were rushed off our feet this afternoon. I swear the kids can't get enough of the place. Can't complain though." Fred answered untying his shoelaces and kicking off his shoes. "What did you two get up too?"

"Went around Diagon Alley and then came back here and I taught Laura how to fly." George answered.

"And George filled me in on everything that I was confused about." I added. George got up and wandered into the kitchen.

"How did you find the flying?" Fred asked me. "

It wasn't too bad actually. I thought I'd hate it considering I'm scared of heights." I answered.

"The shop is brilliant by the way."

"Why thank you. Did you enjoy Diagon Alley? Buy anything nice?" Fred then asked me.

"I did. It was really good. I bought a few books to read up on the wizarding world and a really cool quill pen and note book." I answered.

"You're not going to turn into Hermione are you with all this reading?" Fred joked.

"Nope I'm definitely not as smart as Hermione but I do love reading especially if I'm having a bad day, I like getting stuck into a good book and getting lost in this other world." I answered.

George then appeared with bottles of ice cold butterbeer for the three of us. As I sat chatting away with the twins about our day my phone rang which was my Mum. In all the madness that had happened I had forgotten to phone her. I raced out into the hall to answer it. I didn't dare tell her about Liam and I breaking up, or the attack or the fact I was technically living with two total strangers.

"I'm good Mum. Yes I'm having a good time." I lied as I sat down on one of the steps.

George then appeared leaning on the door frame, a frown etched on his face. Once I hung up the phone, he came over and sat down beside me.

"Why didn't you tell your Mum the truth?" he asked.

"She'd probably kill me and get me on the next flight home." I answered.

"Well Fred and I don't mind you staying here a few more days. You can stay as long as you want." George said.

"What about my work though? I won't be able to get any more time off?" I wondered dropping my head into my hands.

"Is there any way you can get out of work? You could say you've badly hurt your arm or something." George suggested.

I thought for a few moments then an idea hit me.

"I suppose I could somehow send in a sick line and say I've 'broken' my arm or something like that but I can't see my doctor over here." I replied.

George stood up and darted out into the kitchen and returned with a dark grey owl.

"I'll owl Mum." he spoke going into the living room where I followed him as he began scrawling a message onto a piece of paper.

He then sent the owl which I found out was called Forge out the window.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Burrow

**Chapter 9 – The Burrow**

I had retreated to what was now my room for the next few days or maybe longer. I was actually quite uncertain as to when I'd return back to Ireland. Part of me wanted to go home but I knew if I did all I'd end up doing with wallowing in self-pity at the fact Liam and I were no longer together. I would probably snuggle up with my teddy bear; eat loads of chocolate with a good movie to drown my sorrows.

I was extremely thankful that I had the company of Fred and George even if I had only met them less than 24 hours previous. I felt like I had known them a lot longer but I put that down to reading the Harry Potter books and watching the movies. They were so lovely in real life. George in particular had been a complete star to me and helped keep my mind well and truly off the topic of Liam. He didn't even ask me how we got together and stuff like that.

It was only when I was back in my own company that the realisation that Liam and I were no longer together hit me. Fred and George had also talked me into staying in London a few more days and they'd sort out my travel. I hoped that staying with them would give me a chance to see more of their world and find out so much more about it. Plus I was eager to get to know them more as well as all their friends and family. I was really looking forward to going to the burrow and meeting the others but was slightly nervous at the same time.

I changed into a flower print jump suit teamed with silver dolly shoes. I re-straightened my hair and fixed my make-up. Just as I was running my straighteners through my hair a knock came on my door startling me from my daydream. At first I wasn't sure if it was George or Fred until he smiled then I realised it was George.

"Come in." I grinned.

George entered and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yep I am. Thank you for today." I answered honestly.

"I mean about you and Liam? Have you heard from him or the others?" asked George a worried tone evident in his voice.

"Yeah at the moment I am. I suppose it doesn't seem real yet, like it hasn't sunk in that he broke up with me. I haven't heard from any of them and I think that's a good thing." I answered.

I honestly didn't know how I felt yet, like I was numb or in denial that we weren't going out anymore. I had never been through a break up before so I didn't really understand the feeling. I just knew that it would hit me and I'd crumble at some point. I wasn't angry at Liam, I still loved him and I'd still support the band.

George moved over to beside me and took my hands in his.

"Laura I know I've not even known you a day but I do know that Liam is crazy for dumping you." He said.

"Maybe once he gets better and back to his old self he'll speak to me again." I sniffed trying in vain to hold back the tears. "I don't understand it at all. Liam always told me he'd rather be in a relationship than just see girls or be single. It just doesn't make sense."

"Sometimes when you have near deaths experience your outlook on life changes. You realise that life's too short." George said. "But I still think he's mad for getting rid of a lovely girl like you. His loss some lucky guys gain eh?" I smiled weakly.

"Liam's been the only guy who has shown me any interest. He was my first and only boyfriend." I admitted. "Maybe I was so used to be single before I met Liam and don't actually mind it."

I honestly didn't know how I was feeling. I did know for certain that I wasn't going to let Liam or anyone else try and ruin the rest of my time in London.

"Well you've got Fred and me to cheer you up for a few days." George said reassuring me.

Once the three of us were ready we apparated to the burrow. The burrow was just how I imagined only slightly bigger, it was peculiar but an amazingly strange shaped wooden house surrounded by green fields. Fred and George led me up the small path. I was in awe of the place.

"It might surprise you inside." George whispered into my ear as we approached the door.

I didn't doubt that at all. Molly greeted us at the door pulling the twins and then me into a hug.

"How are you Laura dear?" Molly asked me.

"I'm great thank you Mrs Weasley." I answered smiling.

"Oh good. I hope you're hungry. Plus we need to get this work of yours sorted out too but that can wait until after dinner. The boys are complaining about being hungry." She said ushering me into the living room which was much larger than I expected.

I was memorised by all the moving pictures on the wall. There was one of the whole family which I assumed was from Percy's wedding, another one from Bill's wedding of Bill, Fleur, Molly and Arthur, one of all the family when they went to Egypt and one of all the children including the grandchildren. There were also pictures of Fred and George outside their shop grinning proudly, One of Harry and Ginny, one of Ron and Hermione and one of Molly and Arthur with their grandchildren. George entered startling me slightly.

"The others should be here soon. Make yourself comfortable." He said to me.

"This place is amazing." I said sitting down beside him.

"It'll always be home to us." he answered.

The front door opened with a thud as the next guests arrived. This time it was Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"They all live in Grimmauld Place now. Have done it all up nicely." George told me as the four famous faces entered the living room where I was introduced to them.

I instantly felt star struck. This was the famous Harry Potter and his famous friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione looked stunning dressed in a red summer dress and white flat shoes; her usual bushy hair was poker straight. Ginny too looked pretty in royal blue skinny jeans, a denim shirt which was opened and a white vest underneath. As George went to find his twin, Hermione sat down beside me on the sofa.

"So you're a muggle?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I am though I don't know what you guys call muggles who were given magical powers." I answered nervously.

"We don't actually have names for them in the Ministry." Ron answered.

"How have you found it all, you know all this magic?" Ginny wondered.

"A bit strange at first but I soon got used to it and put it to good use. I didn't expect any of this to be real however." I said slightly embarrassed.

Harry remained quiet and I thought something was possibly bothering him but I didn't like to ask.

"I suppose it's a bit like us with the muggle world. We only found out when we became friends with Hermione and Harry. We know so much more now obviously." Ron said pointing towards the television that sat in the corner.

"We have electricity, television and internet now." Ginny added.

The rest of the guests had arrived with included Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Tonks and Harry's godfather Sirius Black. Again I felt so out of place amongst these amazing people. Tonks was just as I imaged, her shoulder length hair was bright pink today and it matched her checked dress perfectly. Her 6 year old son Teddy was just a cutie. Bill and Fleur had also arrived with their adorable daughter Victoria and Percy and Penelope with their twin daughters Molly and Lucy who had taken on the Weasley's famous red hair. Molly however had blue eyes like her father and Lucy brown like her mother. No doubt my experience with working with children would come in handy with four kids running riot.


	10. Chapter 10 - Good News

**Chapter 10 – Good News  
**Molly had ushered everyone out into the back garden where a canopy was pitched with a large table set with cutlery and glasses, floating candles provided the light even though it was still daylight outside. A smaller table with four tiny chairs was placed beside the larger one which I assumed were for the four children.

I followed Hermione and George outside and took a seat in between the two of them, sitting down nervously. I felt so out of place like I didn't really fit in. Arthur was the last person to arrive after a busy day at work.

"Hello everyone." He chirped happily as he appeared outside going around and shaking people's hands.

"And you must be Laura." he stated as he got to me.

"Yep Dad this is Laura, that we rescued last night." George answered.

Arthur held out his hand and shook it.

"Lovely to meet you dear." he said.

All eyes seemed to be on me at that point and I began blushing. I was never good at being centre of attention. Molly appeared and welcomed everyone then with a swipe of her wand the food appeared on the table. It smelt delicious. There was stuffed chicken wrapped in bacon with mini potatoes, various vegetables, Yorkshire puddings and a mushroom sauce. Bottles of ice cold butterbeer, pumpkin juice and firewhisky appeared on the table too. I was glad when the food arrived as it meant I could eat without any awkward conversations.

Hermione was so lovely and talked away to me which I was thankful for and she did have a muggle childhood too so we did have that in common. The food was delicious and Molly's cooking was just as amazing as I thought it would be. While I enjoyed the food, I listened in on the various conversations taking place around the table. Fred and George were bantering with Sirius and Remus while receiving a few raised eyebrows from Molly.

"Remus is a married man and a father now you can't go dragging him into your pranks." Molly spoke to her two sons.

"Oh Molly you're never too old for a good prank. We were the original pranksters and these two took over from where we left off." Sirius said clasping his hands together and grinning at the twins.

Molly shot Sirius a look that said 'you should know better.'

"So Laura how come you managed to get saved by these two?" Tonks who was sat opposite me asked pointing at the twins.

"I was walking in the park near where the live with a friend and two death eaters attacked us. Fred and George came to our aid. I dread to think what would have happened if they hadn't." I answered shuddering at the thought of what may have happened hadn't Fred and George came to our aid.

"Don't be giving those two bigger heads than they already have." Remus joked.

Tonks began talking to me about me getting my magic powers and what not. She was really sweet.

"It's a shame you live in Ireland, we could do with a baby sitter." She joked when I told her I used to work with children.

Tonks told me that Teddy was at the muggle primary school. Apparently the wizarding world now has a law out that children from the age of 5 have to attend a muggle primary school before starting Hogwarts.

"This is so they have muggle knowledge of the world." Arthur told me.

I couldn't believe how well behaved the four children were as they sat at their little table eating their food. Once we had finished the main course the plates disappeared and a wide range of desserts appeared on the table. I had some profiteroles and ice cream. Just as I was about to tuck in to my dessert Ginny and Molly stood up at the top end of the table and we were all silenced by Harry hitting his spoon off his glass.

"Ginny has some news for everyone." Molly spoke getting everyone's attention.

All eyes were now on the ginger haired girl and Harry, who had moved beside her, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist.

"Well Harry and I have got some good news, well two sets of good news." She spoke grinning widely.

"Firstly Harry and I are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant." The sound of gasping and cheering echoed around the table.

Molly shot everyone a look to be quiet again.

"Secondly Harry asked me to marry him last night and I said yes." She chirped waving her left hand in the air to show off the glittering silver ring on her wedding finger.

Molly literally pounced on the couple, hugging them tightly.

"Oh I am so happy for you both. Harry you know I've always classed you as part of the family but now you really will be. I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law for my daughter and another grandchild." Molly cried hugging Harry tightly.

Hermione was next to hug two of her best friends. She already knew that Harry was going to propose.

"About time mate. We thought you were never going to ask our little sis to marry you." George spoke patting Harry on the back.

"Welcome to the family bro." Fred added.

George had told me that they'd always got on well with Harry and owed him so much as he gave them his winnings from the triwizard tournament to help open the shop. However no one was as happy for Harry than one person in particular, one person who never ever thought he'd get to meet his godson let alone witness him marrying the love of his life, this person being Sirius Black who was sat watching everyone crowd around Harry and Ginny with a massive smile on his face, full of pride. Sirius was forever grateful towards Molly and Arthur for looking out for Harry since he was 11. Sirius finally approached his godson and pulled him into a hug.

"Congratulations son." was all he said. Harry pulled away smiling at his Godfather. "You'll make a wonderful father Harry."

"Thank you Sirius. I'm going to give my son or daughter the life I never had growing up." Harry said to Sirius as he placed his hand on Ginny's flat stomach.

Ginny looked lovingly into Harry's eyes before kissing him lightly on his forehead.

"Lily and James would be so proud of you Harry. I bet they're looking down on you right now smiling at you. They would have loved Ginny. She reminds me a lot of Lily." Sirius spoke.

I didn't move from my seat. I didn't know Harry or Ginny at all so I felt sort of awkward. As Ginny passed me to speak to the twins I did congratulate her.

There was a real buzz around the burrow that night as everyone was celebrating the good news. I finally relaxed a little and began enjoying myself. It was helped by the fact George kept including me in conversations. After everyone had finished up their food, the tables were put away and replaced by an outdoor seating area complete with comfortable sofas and coffee tables. I had sat down beside Hermione on one of the sofa swings. Hermione too had made a great effort to get to know me and for that I was extremely thankful.

"I bet you getting your magic was a massive shock? When I got my letter for Hogwarts it was a huge shock to me and my parents especially because my parents are muggles." Hermione asked.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it. I thought someone was having me on. It wasn't until I met Marietta and got everything that I finally believed it." I answered. "The only thing is I didn't learn any of the spells you all use or have a wand at first. So this is all new to me."

"What all have you used your magic for?" she then asked me.

"Well at first I managed to help my family out with money. My parents are retired and were struggling with money as was my sister so I helped them all out. I also managed to change my bedroom at home and add a huge wardrobe and design my own clothes too." I replied.

"Wow you designed your own clothes? Don't let Ginny hear that or she'll have you designer her stuff" Hermione gasped with a little giggle.

"Yeah I was sort of getting fed up going into shops and seeing something I liked and it not fitting me properly, especially jeans so I thought I'd start making my own. I have a design program on my laptop and an actual mannequin that I can see the clothes on which is the shape of my figure." I explained. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"If you're over at the twin's house before I go back home I'll show you some of the stuff I designed and maybe make you something if you'd like."

"I'd really like that." She replied grinning.

This broke the ice between the two of us. Our girly chat was interrupted by George who sat down beside me offering us drinks.

"So when is Ronnikins going to make an honest woman of you?" He asked in his trademark Weasley twin way.

"Not for a while yet. We're happy the way we are." Hermione answered matter of factly.

"Come on you two have known each other since you were 11 and you've been dating for the past 6 years." George said taking a swig of his butterbeer.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe he's just letting Harry have some glory for a change and be in the limelight." George giggled.

This made me laugh more than it should have.

A huge dark blue blanket now covered the sky as small stars twinkled. Everyone had now moved inside the burrow as it began to rain lightly. The adults had taken to the kitchen while us younger ones stayed in the tiny living room which now looked over crowded. I was beginning to get tired after an extremely long day. I had managed to forget about Liam for most of the day which helped me have a bit of fun. All the young ones were all having a bit of banter and reminiscing about their time at Hogwarts. I loved hearing all their stories. Obviously Fred and George had the most amusing ones with all their pranks and what not.

"One of the biggest surprises for me was when me, Harry and Hermione left and hearing Ginny and Neville were causing havoc at the school and were still running Dumbledore's Army." Ron admitted smiling proudly.

"Well of course we were going to keep it running. The school turned into utter hell and we needed to build up an army to help you fight. We managed to talk a lot more people into joining too." Neville answered.

"One moment I'll never forget as long as I live will be Fred and George setting off all those fireworks and the swamp." Ron said looking over at his twin brothers.

"Yeah that was awesome. You were well missed after you left." Neville added.

"I was proud to admit they were my brothers after that." Ron joked.

Fred shot him a look. "HA HA HA!" he retorted.

"The Yule Ball was one of my favourites. It's just a shame we only ever had the one ball like that." Ginny spoke moving closer to Harry who tightened his grip on her. "Maybe we could have actually gone to it together."

"He wanted to go with Cho then!" Ron stated.

Harry rolled his eyes and Ginny shot her brother a look that could have killed.

"Let's not go there bro!" George said noticing the awkwardness.

"We didn't even get to Slughorn's Christmas Party together either." Ginny said.

"That's because you took Dean if I can remember. Harry here had to take Luna." Ron answered.

"In my defence, I didn't actually mind taking Luna. Luna you're a great friend of mine and have been a loyal one for years." Harry answered.

Luna grinned dreamily. Ginny didn't mind this comment as Luna was one of her best friends too.

"I wonder if we would have been invited to Slughorn's party Gred?" George wondered.

"Of course we would have Forge. He wouldn't have forgotten about the amazing Weasley Twins!" Fred answered.

I was really enjoying all the banter and it was keeping my mind off Liam, plus I loved hearing all the stories. This group of people had been so much in their short lives and it was clear that they were closer than ever. Despite the banter and the piss taking, there was a strong bond between them all. Heck they fought death eaters and fought in a massive battle together.

"Laura will you still be in London for the Wizard's ball?" Ginny asked me sitting up from Harry's grip.

"It's a huge ball taking place on Saturday night." Luna added.

I had no idea what they were taking about and as I was a 'muggle' I doubt I would be welcome.

"It's a huge ball and you're more than welcome to come as my date if you'd like." George who was sat beside me asked me.

I felt my face blush as every eye seemed to be on me.

"I...I would love to go but would I be welcome? Am I allowed since I'm not technically a witch?" I stammered nervously.

"Of course you're allowed to come. You're one of us now and I've asked you as my date." George asked.

"Come on Laura it'll be great fun. Don't worry it won't be old fashioned with the Weird Sisters performing." Ginny said grinning widely.

Hermione too had sat up straight with a pleading look on her face.

"Ok count me in." I finally agreed.

Ginny jumped up clapping her hands excitedly.

"Ginny calm down. I think Laura may want to design or pick her own dress." George said with a slight laugh.

Ginny sat down again and snuggled into Harry.

"What is this ball about and where it is?" I questioned.

"It's being held in a ball room that opened not long after the war in Hogsmede and it happens every year as like a celebration of the end of the second wizarding war." Fred explained.

"And to remember those who died in the battle." George added.

The conversation now was all about this ball and what all happened and who attended. George then proceeded to tell me about the very first one.

"It was frowned upon by a lot of people and they were worried a lot of death eaters and you-know-who supporters would show up and kick off again but the Ministry ensured there was high security at it and if anyone tried to enter using polyjuice potion or something they would have been sussed as they entered the door. The first one was the year after the war so everyone was near enough back to normal so it was fitting to have something fun. There's an amazing feast followed by a party." George explained.

Ginny was already discussing dress ideas with Luna and Hermione who both had moved onto the floor beside her.

"Ginny don't tell me you haven't been planning your dress since last year's ball?" Ron joked annoying his sister.

"No Ronald we've had more important things to worry about than dresses." Hermione stated back.

"Now, now children no arguing." Fred shouted over the chit chat.

My brilliant night at the Weasley's had finally come to an end and I have to say I was rather gutted. Remus and Tonks had been the first to leave as Teddy was getting tired and grumpy. Bill and Fleur then returned to Shell Cottage with a sleepy Victoria. Percy and Penelope were staying at the burrow which excited Molly, having her two granddaughters to spoil. Harry, Ginny and Sirius then left to go back to Grimmauld place where they lived.

It was time for me to go back to Fred and George's house. I was actually dreading it. It would be the first time I'd be alone nearly all day. I knew once I got into my room I'd crumble and the fact Liam had broken up with me would hit me. I did think about asking Luna if she'd kindly stay with me but I'd only met the girl a few hours earlier. I couldn't ask Hermione to leave Ron and Ginny wouldn't leave Harry. After we said goodbye to everyone, I took George's hand tightly and we apparated back to the twin's house.


	11. Chapter 11 - Fallen Tears

**Chapter 11 – Fallen Tears  
**The Twin's house was far too quiet for my liking when I entered it. George offered to make some tea but I was still stuffed after Molly's amazing cooking so I decided against it. I followed George into the kitchen.

"So what would you like to do tomorrow?" George asked me as he switched on the kettle.

"I don't mind." I answered.

"You're working tomorrow Georgie." Fred stated as he entered the kitchen.

"Ahhh shit. I forgot about that. Are you too?" George asked his twin.

"Yes it's both of us tomorrow. Percy is taking the twins somewhere." Fred answered.

"And is Laura supposed to stay here on her own?" George wondered.

"She can come with us if she wants. We could do with an extra set of hands. If not I'm sure the girls could do something with her." Fred suggested.

George looked over at me as if to ask me what I wanted.

"I honestly don't mind. If you need an extra set of hands in the shop I'd gladly help out." I replied.

I did work in a shop after all, well a clothes one which was slightly different to joke products.

"How about you come with us for a few hours then meet up with the girls after lunch or something." Fred suggested then apparated in a pop.

George continued to make tea while I read the copy of The Daily Mirror that was sat on the table. It amazed me that they read muggle newspapers. There was another massive pop and Fred appeared clutching a grey barn owl and some paper. He set the owl on the bench and scribbled a message on the paper.

"Have you guys not got mobile phones?" I wondered watching Fred put the message on the owl's paw.

"Of course we do. They don't work at the burrow though." George answered pulling a fancy looking IPhone from his pocket.

I didn't even think to check mine the whole time I was there which was out of character for me. I think I was scared too in case Liam had contacted me but he hadn't. Fred sent the owl off which I assumed was for the burrow then took out his own IPhone and typed in a message. A few moments later his phone beeped

"Ginny's up for tomorrow. Harry is working so she's got nothing planned." Fred said.

About 5 minutes later the grey owl came back.

"Bloody hell that was quick." I gasped.

George nearly spat out his tea at my comment. Fred took the note from its foot and read it.

"Hermione's all set for tomorrow. They'll meet you at the shop at 2pm." he said.

"What will I have to do tomorrow then?" I asked the twins.

"I assume because you work in a shop you'll be alright with the till?" Fred asked me.

"I should be if you show me how to work it." I replied.

"Of course we will. Verity will be there too to help you out." George answered.

Now that the arrangements were made I decided it was time to go to bed and attempt to get some sleep. Before I left George and Fred both gave me goodnight hugs and George gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight darling. If you need anything I'm just upstairs." George said smiling.

I traipsed up the stairs and into my room which was officially going to be mine for about a week now. Before I called it a night, I made the room a little more homely. I magicked a few of my cuddly toys and my own pillows as well as some pictures and posters on the walls, no One Direction however. I kept checking my phone in the hope I'd get a message from Liam but nope, nothing. I changed into my pyjamas, brushed my teeth and removed my make-up then finally snuggled under the bed covers hugging my teddy bear.

It was only then that the tears fell. I still didn't understand why Liam had split up with me. The more I thought about it the more I cried hugging my teddy bear even tighter. It wasn't only Liam splitting up with me that made me cry, the images of the attack came back to haunt me too. A knock on the door startled me and made me sit up.

"Come in." I croaked just about loud enough that the person on the other end would hear.

The door swung open and George stood looking worried.

"Hey, what are all the tears for?" He asked sitting down on my bed beside me.

"I...I...I don't know. I guess everything has just hit me." I sniffed wiping some tears away from my eyes.

George pulled me into a hug and I began sobbing into his chest soaking his t-shirt.

"Shhhhh it's alright." he soothed rubbing my back. I just sat like that for a few moments, for how long I wasn't sure.

George comforted me at time when I desperately needed it and I was so thankful towards him for that. Just knowing that someone was there for me. I finally pulled myself together and pulled away, wiping the last of the tears.

"Do you feel better now?" George asked me.

I nodded my head."A little bit."

"It's always good to cry and let it all out rather than build it all up." George said.

"Thank you for that." I sniffed lifting my head up to look into George's eyes which were sparkling in the beam of moonlight coming from the gap in the curtains.

He was rather handsome but I had always found George good looking anyway.

"Would you like me to stay with you? I'll conjure up another bed to sleep in." George offered and I agreed.

With a wave of his wand a camp bed appeared on the floor beside mine complete with pillows and blankets.

"Try and get some sleep." he spoke softly then hugged me once again before moving over to the bed on the floor and getting in under the covers.

I snuggled down under the covers again and hugged my teddy tightly. For a few moments I just stared at George sleeping a longing for him to be lying beside me. I quickly erased that thought from my mind. I was a heart broken woman and shouldn't even be thinking those thoughts about another guy.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Real Liam Payne

**Chapter 12 – The Real Liam Payne?  
**It was the morning after the night before. When I woke up my eyes were stinging like crazy after my crying session. George had woken me up early as we were going to the shop. At first I refused to get up so I insisted that we stop the time so I could have a few more hours sleep. George agreed and stopped the time for us both for three more hours. I definitely felt much better after I woke up. George was in great form and within a matter of minutes I had a huge smile on my face.

"Breakfast in bed for the lovely lady." he chirped as he entered my room with a tray full of nutella on toast and a glass full of ice cold Ribena.

"What have I done to deserve this?" I asked shocked at his kind gesture.

"Well you are our guest so it's only right we make you breakfast in bed." George answered flashing his amazing smile.

George sat down beside me and ate some toast of his own while I tucked into mine.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked me in between mouthfuls of toast.

"A little better. Thank you so much for last night. I really appreciated it." I replied.

"It's no problem at all. I'm sorry I'm not too good with helping with break up situations, well from a man's point of view anyway." He said.

I smiled at George showing how grateful I was and finished up my breakfast.

"Right I better move or Fred will be giving off about us keeping him late. Meet you down stairs in half an hour." George spoke getting up and leaving.

I had to stop time again so I could attempt to be ready in half an hour and I managed it. I dressed in straight leg jeans, a flower print tie blouse and deep pink pumps. Once I was happy with how I looked, I started time again and just chilled in my room. My phone beeped as I sorted out some of my belongings. Liam's name appeared and my heart began hammering faster and nerves filled my stomach. I clicked on the message.

"I hope you're having fun with those twins. No doubt you've got with one of them already. Glad I got rid of you, you slut!" the message said.

I re-read it about 4 times before it actually sunk in and when it did the tears began to fall. Did Liam really send this? Could he really be that nasty and hurtful? There was no way Liam would say something like this. He hated the word 'slut' and said it was degrading. Did he see me in that way? Did he honestly think I'd jump into bed with someone I'd only just met?

I went into a state of shock and couldn't even bring myself to reply to him. What did I say to something like that? My mind went blank. I finally found the strength to move and walked out onto the hallway. I could hear some rock music blasting from the rooms above so decided to investigate in the hope it was George. I traipsed up the stairs which felt like I was running up and down escalator but I finally reached the top and went to George's door where I knocked in the hope he'd hear me over the racket.

"Come in!" his voice shouted.

I shuffled in and spotted the twin sitting topless on his bed styling his hair. I froze and lost all sense of speech. Now was not the time to be drooling over George Weasley topless. I was supposed to be in hysterics over a text message my ex-boyfriend supposedly sent me. I handed George my phone.

"Read this. Liam sent me it there now!" I spoke.

"What the bloody hell? Is this guy being serious?" George snapped standing up and dropping the tub of gel on the floor.

"That doesn't sound like something Liam would say. Something's not right George." I said.

For the first time since the attack I had seen George angry. George typed something on my phone which was "excuse me?"

"Should I contact one of the others?" I asked looking for some suggestions.

"Yes I would and see if Liam is acting funny." George replied handing me back my phone.

I typed in a message to Niall. "Niall is Liam alright? Has he been acting weird? I just got this really nasty message from him." and pressed send.

My phone beeped again with Liam's name appearing.

"You're a slut. You probably would have gone with the other boys or maybe you have behind my back!"

I instantly showed George.

"That git! Sorry Laura but that's just downright nasty." George stated sitting back down again.

Niall replied back with "He has and it's worrying us all. He wants to go out on the lash tonight and pull girls. This isn't good."

"Something has happened to him George." I cried trying to hold back the tears.

My phone then rang.

"Laura Liam's not Liam anymore. He was ok all day yesterday and he's been acting weird since we got up. He wants to go out drinking and wants to do stuff. It's scaring us. Is there anything those people can do to help. We need the real Liam back." Niall stated in a worried tone.

I told Niall about the messages.

"He was questioning us about if we'd slept with you behind his back. He went kind of physco shouting at us then stopped." Niall told me.

George was already down to speak to Fred and a pop told me the two had apparated back into George's room.

"Right Mum's going to get a healer from St Mongo's to visit him." George said.

"Niall just promise me one thing, you'll not let him go off the rails until he gets help. This won't be good for any of you." I pleaded.

"Laura look we won't. All of us know what Liam's really like. We'll look after him." Niall answered.

Molly soon arrived and the three of us dashed downstairs.

"I spoke with Penny whose going straight there. Whatever curse he got hit with seems to have affected him and his personality. The potion he was given doesn't seem to be working." Molly explained.

"What if they can't help him and we don't get the real Liam back?" I cried.

George was by my side and pulled me into a reassuring hug. The message clearly didn't change his or Fred's opinions on me.

"Laura dear they'll do everything they can. They are the best medi-witches in the country." Molly answered.

"Mum keep us posted won't you. We're taking Laura to the shop today." Fred asked and Molly agreed.

Niall too would be keeping me updated. Molly then left and I rushed back upstairs to finish getting ready and to redo my make-up. George followed me up.

"You don't believe those messages do you about me being a slut?" I asked a sick feeling in my tummy.

"No of course I don't." George answered. "We're on your side remember."

I smiled weakly and touched up my make-up. The three of us then apparated to the shop.


	13. Chapter 13 - Weasleys Wizard Wheezes

Sorry about this being such a long chapter.

**Chapter 13 – Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
**I landed surprisingly on my feet right outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with George still holding tightly onto my hand. Diagon Alley was buzzing with witches and wizards of all ages going around their daily shopping. It was definitely a wonderful sight. Some were dressed in old fashioned robes and others dressed in muggle clothing. By the time I had stopped my looking around in awe, Fred had the doors unlocked.

A young blonde haired witch that I had seen working in the shop the previous day appeared dressed in her magenta t-shirt and jeans.

"Good morning Verity." The twins chirped in unison as the four of us entered the shop.

"Are you ok with showing Laura the ropes on the till?" George asked her.

"Of course I'll show her what to do and keep her right." Verity replied smiling leading me towards the till area where she began showing me how to work it.

"Just type in the price and how much the customer gives you and the amount of change you need to give will appear on the screen." she told me. "The items all are clearly priced so it's easy enough."

I still felt anxious and a little scared.

"Will you girls be alright upfront? We're heading out the back to make some more products. Lee should be here soon along with Alicia." Fred spoke leaning over the banister.

"Yes Fred we will be fine. If we need you we know where to get you." Verity answered reassuringly.

Fred wondered off and officially opened the shop peering out the doors to see if anyone was coming near the shop.

"Bless the boys they do like to worry about whoever is on the tills." Verity spoke.

"I suppose they just want the shop to run smoothly and nothing to go wrong which is understandable after everything that has happened in recent years. You do know all about the war and stuff?"

"Yes well not everything but George has filled me in on the battle of Hogwarts and stuff." I answered.

"Don't be worrying everything is alright now." Verity said.

I assumed she didn't know about the attack the other night.

"So how did you come across Fred and George then?" she asked me.

The shop was still empty without one customer which I was glad.

"Long story." I stuttered.

"Go for it. We're usually pretty quiet for the first hour anyway." Verity answered.

"Well I was out walking with my friend and two death eaters attacked us and Fred and George just happened to save the day." I explained trying not to relive those horrible moments.

"WHAT?" she gasped fear etched on her face.

"Death eaters? Attacking you?"

"Yes unfortunately. Thankfully I'm ok. My friend got hit with a bad curse though." I spoke.

Verity proceeded to ask 101 questions about what had happened. Thankfully I was saved by the bell of the door ringing meaning we had our first customer, a pretty dark haired girl and her red haired friend. Lee and Alicia Spinnet also appeared and darted out the back to help the twins.

"Those two have been dating for about 3 years now." Verity whispered as the couple disappeared.

The shop had been buzzing with customers all morning and I finally got the hang of how to use the till. Verity was on hand to help me out and Alicia came out to help us too. She was a friendly young woman and very chatty. She too was interested in how I met the twins.

"Fred and George are great guys, two of my best friends since I was 11. They'd do anything for their friends and family." she told me.

A cute little girl with a red bow in her blonde haired approached as I stood at the counter.

"Excuse me miss could you help me please." she spoke quietly.

"Yes sure what would you like me to help you with?" I kindly said back to her.

The little girl held out her hand for me to take which I accepted and followed the child down the stairs to the pygmy puffs.

"I would like one of those please." she spoke pointing to them.

An older woman entered the shop in a bit of a fluster, her face red and her eyes wide.

"Oh Rachel there you are. Don't you dare go running off on me like that again." the woman cried hugging the little girl tightly.

"I'm sorry Mummy. Can I have one of those please? Sarah has one of them." the little girl called Rachel asked her Mother.

"By right I shouldn't be getting you anything but just this once." The woman said.

"I would like a pink one please." Rachel asked.

The little bundles of pink and purple fluff were running around wildly in the huge metal cage they were in. How on earth did I get them out? Did they bite?

"Just give me too seconds. I'm only new here so I'm not too sure how to get them out of their cage." I explained to the mother and child then darted up the stairs to Verity.

"The pygmy puffs how do I get them out of the cage?" I asked them.

"Just lift them out. They don't bite." Verity answered.

I dashed back down the stairs.

"Sorry about that." I apologised.

"Oh it's quite alright dear." The mother spoke back grinning.

I carefully unlocked the cage with the special key Verity gave me and cautiously opened it, placing my hand inside and picking up a pink fluff ball. They were so soft, just like a ball of fluff. I handed the pygmy puff to the mother and locked the cage up again.

"Thank you dear." the mother chirped.

"Can I call it after you miss?" Rachel asked me and I was slightly taken back by that.

"Me?" I gasped

"Yes because you seem really lovely and I like your accent and clothes." Rachel chirped back.

I knelt down so I was level with the child.

"That is really sweet of you. Thank you." I replied grinning. "My name is Laura."

"Well Laura thank you for all your help." The mother answered.

If all the customers were like this I'd get on brilliantly but I knew all too well how rude customers could be. I took the mother and Rachel up to the till so they could pay for the pygmy puff which Verity put through the till for me.

The rest of the day went by with no problems or drama which I was very glad. I didn't even bother to check my phone for fear of what I may read. Working in the shop took my mind off Liam and everything and I needed it. I got lost in the whole Weasley world and it was brilliant.

George took me to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch where he told me all about some new products they were making.

"We've got one which helps remove bruises. And we've also got a chocolate bar which helps relieve stress which was all Lupin's idea." George explained. "We've also got a dreamless potion nearly complete and our lucky sweets should be ready soon."

2pm came and I had totally forgotten about meeting the girls. It was only when Luna, Ginny and Hermione appeared in the shop that I remembered. I had been a busy bee all morning and it had slipped my mind.

"I hope you ladies are ready for some serious retail therapy." Ginny chirped excitedly.

"Ginny you've got to take it easy now." Hermione told her. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Laura are you all set?" Ginny asked me.

"I am indeed, just let me grab my bag and jacket. I darted out the back to the cloak room where I could hear the odd bang going off and the giggles of Fred, George and Lee.

"She's a lovely girl and quite pretty. I feel sorry for her you know. Liam's mad getting rid of her." I heard a voice say from behind the door.

I tip toed towards the door and pressed my ear up against it.

"You fancy her mate don't you?" another voice asked.

"Like I said she's a lovely person and pretty. I hardly know her though." George answered. "I want to get to know her better though."

"So you won't be getting her into bed anytime soon then?" A voice which I gathered was Lee's.

"Of course I won't. She's just been dumped by her boyfriend who just happened to call her a slut." George answered.

"She might be on the rebound." Lee wondered.

"No I don't think she will be. I just don't think she's that type of girl." George replied.

"Look George mate you're 26 and single and you've this good looking young lady staying in your house who's single now so what are you waiting for?" Lee spoke.

I nearly jumped a mile as a bang went off scaring the life out of me. I quickly moved from the door and back to get my jacket on. The door flung open and Fred appeared his face slightly black with dust.

"Oh Laura it's you. Are you heading off now?" he asked me running his hands through his dusty hair.

"Yeah the girls are here for me now. Do you guys need anything while I'm out?" I asked him.

"No, no we're all good. Have a great time and don't spend too much money." Fred chirped.

George soon appeared behind his twin, his face covered in soot too.

"What on earth happened to you both?" I wondered trying not to giggle.

"Added the wrong ingredient to the mixture. Nothing to worry about though." George answered wiping the soot on his face with a tissue.

George shuffled out from behind his twin and over towards me.

"Well have a good day shopping and ignore any other messages you get from Liam and here's my number if you need me." George spoke handing me a slip of paper with a number written on it.  
*******

The sun was shining brightly as the four of us wondered happily down a busy street in London enjoying milkshakes. I was having a great time with the three girls and found them very easy to talk too. Ginny was already looking for baby stuff and cooing over the pretty baby clothes in every shop.

"I wish I knew what I was having already. I could start buying stuff for him or her." she spoke eyeing up some pretty Disney baby grows.

"Why don't you buy stuff that will do both?" I suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea Laura." Luna cooed.

Ginny bought some cute white sleep suits with bunny rabbits on them.

"Do you girls come shopping in muggle London often?" I asked them.

"Yes all the time. Hermione took us not long after the war a few years back to show us around." Ginny answered. "It's so much better than the likes of Diagon Alley."

The four of us took a break from shopping and took off towards Hyde Park to have a good girly gossip. I began explaining to the girls all about what I had used my magic for when I got it. They told me all about the Wizarding world.

"If you'd like I'll lend you some of my books." Hermione suggested.

"That would be brilliant thank you. I got myself some books yesterday in Diagon Alley to have a read through." I replied.

It surprised me how much they knew about the muggle world.

"We've been living more with the muggle world since the war. Kingsley said we were all human at the end of the day and should live side by side." Ginny explained.

We sat chatting for over half an hour and then got back to our shopping. I treated myself to some new clothes and got Fred and George some gifts for letting me stay at theirs. I got both of them some socks with their names on them, some chocolate and a t-shirt each. Ginny was in her element buying baby stuff. She purchased a cot, pram, Moses basket and bath. She was clearly excited about becoming a mother, her eyes lit up every time she spoke about it.

"Are you going to get married before you have the baby or after?" I asked her.

"We are going to try beforehand. Maybe in a few months' time." she replied.

"What about you and Ron, Hermione?" I questioned.

"Oh I don't know. I want to settle down with him and have kids, get married but I don't think he's ready for all of that yet." she replied with a small sigh.

"Maybe seeing Harry engaged now will egg him on a bit." Ginny added.

My phone had been extremely quiet with only messages from my friends from home. Liam hadn't texted me since and for that I was glad. It meant I could enjoy my day shopping without it being ruined.

After the busy day shopping with the girls. The 4 of us apparated to Grimmauld place. I was expecting the house to be dark and dingy like in the movies but it was the total opposite. The walls were painted bright colours and the old portraits of the black family no longer lined the walls. The floors were no longer covered with moth eaten carpets but laid with soft, brand new carpets.

Sirius was straight out into the hall to great us.

"Hello ladies." he chirped.

I couldn't help but look around. There were no elf heads on the walls either.

"Oh Laura it's so good to see you again." Sirius spoke pulling me into a hug.

"It's lovely to see you again too." I chirped back finding my voice.

Sirius pulled away and with a swipe of his wand, all of Ginny's shopping disappeared.

"Come on Laura I'll show you around." Ginny offered.

"Yes that's a good idea dear. I'll put the kettle on." Sirius replied.

Ginny first led me into the living room which was surprisingly light and airy. The walls were no longer lined with the Black family tree but with lovely photos of Ginny and Harry, Harry, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Sirius and various photos with the Weasley family and with the likes of Lupin and Tonks too. The living room had two huge brown leather couches and a massive television sitting in the corner.

The next room was a modern looking kitchen with a breakfast bar, an archway lead into the good sized dining room. Ginny then led me up the first flight of stairs.

"We finally got rid of the hideous elf heads and family portraits with the Elder wand." Ginny told me. "This is my room but I'm always with Harry in his. That's only if the girls are sleeping over."

Ginny's room was bright red in colour with a massive golden lion painted on one of the walls. More moving photos of friends and family were placed around the walls. Harry's room was next. The walls were a cream colour with one wall red which had a golden snitch painted on it. I noticed a small model of a firebolt broomstick sitting on the desk. Harry's old Quidditch robes were hanging up neatly on one of the walls too.

The third room on that floor was a spare room.

"This is the guest room but we're going to make it into the nursery." Ginny told me.

The room was painted a pale blue and had two single beds in it and had an ensuite bathroom. I was then taken up to the third floor which housed Sirius' room and two other guest rooms.

"It took us a lot of work to get this house to look like this even with magic." Ginny spoke. "It was just about liveable when we lived here at the beginning and that's saying something."

"Yes then me, Harry and Ron lived here before we went on the run. Unfortunately a death eater found out we were here so we all had to move out including Sirius. Though he kept an eye on it for us all." Hermione added.

"The death eater didn't destroy it luckily. All they did was have a snoop around." Sirius spoke as he entered the living room with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Does Kretcher still serve you then?" I asked him referring to the house elf.

"Not anymore. He's working in the Hogwarts kitchens now along with the other elves. He and Dobby call in and visit now and then." Sirius answered. "I'm guessing there is so much you don't know about our world yet."

I nodded my head. My first question was about Sirius surviving the battle at the Ministry.

"Well let's just say Bellatrix missed me. Harry and somehow Ginny both shot spells at her at the same time and she disappeared. I had to make a quick getaway mind you before the Ministry lot arrived." Sirius explained.

"Did you participate in the battle then? Are you officially free now?" I asked.

"Yes I'm a free man. I managed to get my name cleared just before the battle. I knew there was a battle coming up and I wanted to fight especially if Harry was going too. I had to clear my name somehow. Kingsley who was supposed to be the one heading the search for me 'found me' and took me to the Ministry and insisted they try me using truth potion rather than set the dementors on me. It wasn't an easy task and there was a chance I'd get the kiss there and then but Kingsley is smart and had it all planned before I went in. Fudge let me have a proper trial and used truth potion on me." Sirius explained.

"Did they get Wormtail in the end?" I wondered.

"No they didn't because he was working so closely with you-know-who but he died eventually. Regarding the battle, yes I did. I was there to back my boy up. I wouldn't have had it any other way. I had to be there to see Harry avenge the person who killed two of my best friends." Sirius answered proudly but with a pang of sadness.

"I have never been as proud of anyone in my whole life as I was of Harry that night and to know that we could finally be a proper family again and now I'm going to have this wonderful lady as a daughter-in-law and I couldn't be happier." Sirius pulled Ginny into a hug. "You and Harry both remind me so much of James and Lily." Ginny's face blushed slightly.

My next question was about Lupin and Tonks.

"As you already know both are alive and well. Tonks had to spend a month in St Mongos though because of her injuries but made a full recovery. Lupin is doing brilliantly and we've managed to make full moon a more comfortable experience for him. Some months he doesn't even transform at all." Sirius answered. "He's back working at Hogwarts as Defence against the dark arts teacher."

"What about yourself? Are you working?" I asked him curiously.

"I fill in for Lupin once a month at Hogwarts when he goes off for the full moon. It's only a few days a month but it's the least I can do to help. Surprisingly I've been helping out the odd time in the ministry too." Sirius answered.

I was so glad Sirius had been cleared and could now lead a normal life and the fact he got to fight alongside Harry and his friends at the battle too. I couldn't image what must have been going through Sirius' head that night of the battle as he watched Harry walk to his 'death' and thinking that Harry had been killed, also seeing some of his best friends nearly killed too. It was a very interesting evening to say the least. Fred and George had come to Grimmauld place where we all had our dinner there.

It was then that I received a message from Niall asking me to come and see Liam.


	14. Chapter 14 - Visiting

**Chapter 14 – Visiting  
**Nerves filled my stomach as I arrived outside the One Direction boy's apartment block. Fred and George had insisted on accompanying me but would stay outside waiting on me. I nervously walked to Niall's front door and rang the doorbell. The blonde haired boy opened the door, pulling me into a hug.

"Come on in babe. Liam's staying with me for the time being." Niall spoke ushering me inside.

I felt very uneasy as I stepped inside the living room where Zayn was sat with Liam's ex Danielle. I had no problems at all with Danielle. I had no reason to hate her. However I just felt very awkward.

"How is Liam? Did Patty come and see him?" I asked as I sat down beside Zayn on the sofa.

"Yes she came and did a full check up on him and did something to his memory." Zayn answered.

"She gave him a brand new potion to take." Niall added.

"Has it worked?" I questioned crossing everything that it had and Liam would be back to normal.

"We don't know as yet. He has been sleeping for the past hour. Patty said it'll be a day or two before we know for definite." Zayn answered.

"She's going to call in tomorrow morning to see how he's doing." Niall said.

Niall got up and went to see if he was awake and he was.

"Go on in and see him." he spoke. Danielle and I got up and wondered towards the bedroom however I was reluctant to go in to see him.

"Go you on in first Laura." Danielle spoke.

"I...I don't think he'll want to see me though. He hates me." I stuttered.

"He doesn't hate you Laura. Those messages weren't from the real Liam." Danielle replied.

I gently pushed open the door and peered inside. Liam was sat up in the bed reading a gossip magazine. When he heard us enter, he peered over the top of it. My stomach somersaulted.

"Hi Liam." Danielle spoke.

"Errrr hey. What are you both doing here?" Liam wondered raising an eyebrow.

It was probably an odd sight for Liam, seeing his two ex-girlfriends stood in the same room.

"To see you of course." Danielle answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Bloody awful if I'm being honest. I don't know what the hell has happened to be. I can't remember. It's like this massive blank in my mind." he replied rubbing his head.

Danielle sat herself down on the edge of the bed but I stood still, frozen to the spot.

"Liam do you remember anything at all? I mean do you remember sending Laura and I messages today?" Danielle asked him.

He sent Danielle messages too? Liam lifted his phone off the bedside table and began checking his messages.

"Oh my goodness!" he gasped. "I sent those to you both?" some redness appeared on his pale cheeks.

Danielle nodded.

"Did I actually call you that Laura?" Liam asked me acknowledging me for this first time.

I nodded.

"And I sent you that message about wanting to get back with you Dani?" he asked Danielle.

"Yes you did. I have to say I got quite a surprise when I received it." she replied. Liam had informed me ages ago that Danielle was dating someone else and had been for about 4 months.

"Bloody hell. I can't believe this. I am so ashamed." Liam cringed sliding lower into the bed. "Laura I'd never ever call you a slut."

It was then that I moved slightly closer to Liam's bed. I felt tears prick the back of my eyes.

"I'll go and leave you two too it." Danielle spoke standing up and leaving the two of us alone.

"Laura I am so, so sorry about that." he apologised.

"It's fine. I knew that wasn't really you talking although it did upset me a lot." I answered trying my hardest not to let the tears fall.

Liam placed his hand on top of mine which made me wince slightly.

"What about us Liam? Do you remember breaking up with me?" I finally plucked up the courage to ask him.

Liam looked down at the duvet plucking a stray thread on it.

"That I remember, yes and I think it's maybe for the best until I get myself back to normal." he replied and my heart sank. "Like I said yesterday Laura, I love you to pieces but I'm scared of hurting you. You deserve someone better than me, someone who isn't going to be travelling all around the world or in the public eye." the tears finally began to fall.

"Please don't cry Laura babe."

But I couldn't help it. I stood up wiping away the tears.

"I'm going to go Liam. Please take care of yourself. Let me know how you're getting on." I sniffed darting from the room and making a bee line for the main door.

"Laura where are you going?" an Irish accent asked grabbing my arm.

"Home." I sniffed hiding my face. "Liam and I are well and truly over."

I couldn't get out of the apartment quick enough. Fred and George were waiting patiently on me when I dashed down the steps into a set of strong arms where I burst into tears, sobbing into the red head's chest.

"Oh Laura what happened? Was he horrible to you again?" George asked me concern evident in his voice.

I pulled away and wiped away the tears with a tissue.

"He's ok thankfully and he wasn't horrible to me. He can't remember anything about the attack or the messages he sent me but he remembers breaking up with me and doesn't want to get back with me." I sniffed as George hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to have a word with that fella!" Fred stated pushing past us both.

"Fred please no. It's ok." I cried grabbing Fred's arm pulling him away from the steps.

"I should go in here and hex him!" Fred protested.

"Bro, that's not going to do any good. Those are muggles remember. We can't use magic in front of them." George said trying to calm his twin down.

Once Fred and I had calmed down three of us apparated back to the twin's house. I felt numb once I returned like I was in some sort of daze. My eyes stung from the crying and I felt like I was going to hurl due to the apparation. George insisted I drank some tea which I assumed was laced with some sort of calming potion as it instantly made me feel better.


	15. Chapter 15 - Dreams

**This is only a dream I had.**

**Chapter 15 – Dreams  
**I actually had a great night's sleep due to George giving me a special sleep potion laced with a sweet dream potion which helps you to have nice dreams instead of nasty nightmares. It definitely worked. I was fast asleep within minutes of my head hitting the pillow and I had dreamt about attending Hogwarts  
****_  
I skipped down the corridor with my Gryffindor robes floating behind me as I hummed a happy tune. I approached the Great Hall and entered looking around at all the other students enjoying their lunch. I was starving and the food smelt delicious. I shuffled along looking for an empty space at the Gryffindor table and found one beside Hermione and Ginny. _

_"Laura there you are." Ginny chirped. _

_I sat down and spooned some potatoes, chicken and vegetables onto my plate. _

_"Sorry I was talking to Slughorn about my Potions homework that I was confused about." I apologised. _

_"Oh Laura I would have gave you a helping hand with it." Hermione spoke taking a sip of her juice. "Have you finished it yet?" _

_"Not yet no. It doesn't have to be handed in until tomorrow so I'm going to get stuck in during my free after lunch." I told her. _

_"I've a free too. I'll give you a helping hand." Hermione offered. _

_I sat enjoying my lunch with the girls when two red head twins entered giggling about something, one of them was carrying a box which said "Weasley & Weasley" on the side. _

_"What have they been up too now?" Hermione questioned shooting the twins an evil look. _

_"Would you know with Fred and George?" Ginny replied looking at her two brothers who sat down beside Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson. _

_Fred planted a kiss on Angelina's forehead and George high fived Lee. _

_"Does he have to do that in public?" Hermione protested dropping her spoon into her ice cream and jelly splattering the table with ice cream in the process. _

_"Who do what in public?" Ginny questioned looking confused. _

_"Oh never mind." Hermione answered getting back to her ice cream. _

_Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes. As I ate I kept looking at George and a few times I got his eye which made me blush. _

_"Laura could you make it any more obvious that you fancy my brother?" Ginny spoke nearly making spit out my ice cream. _

_"Sorry?" I asked confused. _

_"You've not stopped looking at George since he came in." Ginny replied. "I'll put in a good word for you if you'd like." _

_My face blushed red again. _

_"No it's ok." I replied trying my hardest not to look over at the twins again. _

_"Unless you fancy Lee or even Fred." Ginny spoke. _

_I shook my head. _

_"Would you like to come down to the Quidditch field with us?" Ginny asked me as she went to leave the table with Hermione, Ron and Harry. _

_"Yeah sure." I replied standing up and adjusting my robes. _

_I followed the others out of the hall and out of the huge doors into the warm summer sunshine. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as the sun shone brightly over the Hogwarts grounds. I could see the tops of the Quidditch goals glittering in the sunshine. _

_"Make way, make way two of the best ever beaters coming through." voices shouted as they neared us. _

_I turned around to see Fred and George running towards us, their broomsticks mounted over their shoulders. _

_"Yeah you wish!" Ginny retorted back to them. _

_"Oh little sis you've got a lot to live up to you know if you want to follow in our footsteps." George spoke _

_"which may I add are rather large." Fred added wiggling one of his feet. _

_"Just like the size of your heads." Ginny retorted back. _

_Fred and George linked arms with Ginny as we all walked down to the Quidditch field. It was surprisingly quiet with only a few other students who were sat chatting or reading in the stands. A few boys were mounting their brooms, throwing a quaffle to one another. I headed up towards the stands with Hermione to watch the others. _

_"Did you ever consider playing Quidditch?" Hermione asked me as we sat down. _

_"Nope never. I've always been scared of heights. I've never been good on a broom either." I answered. _

_"Same here. I just don't get the game." Hermione answered. _

_"Thee Hermione Granger who knows about practically everything doesn't know about Quidditch when your two best friends play it?" I gasped surprised. _

_"I wish I knew about everything. I suppose I've never really shown an interest in Quidditch." Hermione replied. _

_As we sat and chatted a bludger came hurtling towards us. _

_"Laura, Mione watch out!" A voice shouted. _

_Hermione managed to blast it away with her wand before it hit us. _

_"Sorry!" a blonde hufflepuff guy shouted. _

_The two of us got back to talking when a small plump lady dressed in a pink cardigan and dress approached Hermione and I. _

_"What are you doing here?" she asked me in a sickly sweet tone. _

_"Watching my friends play Qudditch." I replied thinking it would have been obvious what I was doing. _

_"Well you shouldn't be here." The woman I now knew as Professor Umbridge told me. _

_"I shouldn't?" I questioned confused. _

_"Yes you shouldn't be here, you shouldn't even be in this school and I will make very sure that you get expelled and kicked out." Umbridge spoke in a high pitched, girly voice. _

_"Why? She has got every right to be in this school? She's muggle born like me." Hermione snapped standing up so that she was taller than Umbridge. _

_"No she should not and by right neither should you Miss Granger. It is my job as senior secretary to the Minister that I try and get rid of muggle born's like you. However Miss McAleese here is a muggle and has no right to be at this school." Umbridge spoke her voice going through me for a short cut. _

_"She is NOT a muggle. She can do magic like the rest of us." Hermione snapped, her face going red. _

_I noticed that Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Harry had now appeared and Fred and George had their wands out. Umbridge too got her wand out. _

_"You wouldn't dream of using magic on a teacher and especially someone who works for the ministry." Umbridge spoke. _

_"Wouldn't we?" Fred and George replied at the same time. _

_A blast of red light shot out of Umbridge's wand towards the twins. _

_"Stupify!" I shouted pointing my own wand and Umbridge flew back as puss filled boils sprouted all over her face. _

_"Good one Gred!" George chirped high fiving his twin. _

_"Our spells must have collided and did that to the old bat." Fred spoke. _

_"Let's have some fun with her while she's out cold." George suggested and Fred agreed. _

_The two of them levitated her and walked towards one of the equipment sheds which was empty. _

_"Here will do." George spoke. _

_They lowered Umbridge's body into the shed and waved their wands a few times. Her hair turned a nasty shade of yellow and was spiked with green tips, her face still had puss filled boils all over it and on her hand now said _

_"I must not hate on muggle and muggle borns" etched into it. _

_"Should we modify her memory too?" Fred wondered. _

_"No you should not! She'll know who it was." Hermione cried. _

_"Who cares?" Ron added. _

_"Do you want your two brothers to get put into Azkaban Ronald?" Hermione questioned. _

_"No..." Ron spoke but was cut off my Hermione's. "Well then!" _

_The twins shut the shed door and locked it then we all walked back up to the castle again. I looked back and spotted Ginny speaking to George who shot a glance in my direction making me blush. I continued to walk when Liam appeared dressed in Slytherin robes. _

_"Oh look who it is. If it isn't the filthy muggle slut and her cronies." He seethed as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle followed him. _

_"What do you want Payne?" George asked him. _

_"I'm surprised Umbridge hasn't thrown you out yet. But your time will come and you'll all be going too." Liam spoke in a menacing tone. _

_"Oh is that right? You weren't saying that when you were all over me and begged me to go out with you." I snapped back anger filling in my voice._

_"That was before I found out what you really were and found out you were going with him!" Liam spat pointing at George. _

_"What?" I shouted but I didn't get any more words out, a blast of light had shot out from George's wand and hit Liam sending him flying back. _

_Ginny, Fred, Harry and Ron had blasted the others. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and up to the empty Gryffindor common room. I flopped down onto one of the comfortable arm chairs and sobbed. I heard footsteps as the common room door opened and George walked in and straight over to me. _

_"Oh Laura. Why does he do this to you?" George wondered sitting down beside me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me into a hug._

_"I wish I knew the answer to that. To think we used to date then he made friends with those idiots and now he hates me." I cried nestling my head into George's chest. _

_I pulled myself together and looked up into George's pools of sparkling blue. He wiped a loose tear from my eye and leaned in kissing me. It was what I had longed for, for ages. It was him that I had wanted. Our kiss intensified as he pushed me down onto the sofa, hovering over me. I pulled away smiling. _

_"Liam thinks you went with me but I suppose you kind of have now." George spoke. _

_I never replied just planted my lips on George's. He lifted me and carried me up to his dormitory where he set me down onto his bed. The room was empty. _

_"Don't worry the others won't be back for ages." He spoke hovering over me again before planting kissing on my neck. _

_"I want you." I gasped gripping onto George's shirt colour before unbuttoning it to reveal his toned torso. _

_"I've wanted you for ages Laura." He replied as he unbuttoned my shirt and leaving a trail of kisses down my exposed neck and collar bone. _


	16. Chapter 16 - Sunshine

**Chapter 16 – Sunshine  
**My eyes darted open as I replayed my dream over and over again. It made me wish I had of been a student at Hogwarts. I felt like I had missed out on so much, good and bad. Some things I was glad I missed out on such as the battle, Umbridge and the chamber of secrets being reopened. However I would have loved to have been at Hogwarts for all the feasts, the Yule Ball, knowing the twins, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and all the other students, being sorted into a house by the sorting hat and being taught by the various teachers such as Hagrid, McGonagall and Slughorn. Some of the subjects might not have interested me too much though.

I lay on my bed just thinking about what my life would have been like had I been at Hogwarts. Would I have been at risk from death eaters? Would my family have been too? Who would I have been friends with or even dated? Would I have played Quidditch? Been in the choir or even badly injured or even worse killed? I did wonder why all of a sudden I was part of this world that I thought only existed in the form of books and movies. I was lost in my thoughts until someone knocked on my room door.

"Come in." I shouted. The door opened slowly and a familiar red head appeared which instantly made me smile.

"Good morning. Would you like some breakfast?" George asked me.

"Morning." I chirped back "I'd love some thank you."

I shuffled out of bed, pulling on my hooded top and slippers and following George down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Me and Fred have to work today but the girls are coming around to keep you company." George told me as he began preparing breakfast.

"With Percy away for a few days I've got to work. Imagine being your own boss and not being able to take time off when you want." I couldn't help but giggle.

"It would be great to take time off when you wished. Though in my job I wouldn't earn much money that way." I said.

"That is a very true point. Have you heard from your work yet?" George asked me.

"Nope nothing yet since I told them I'd be off on the sick for a few weeks." I replied. "My boss knows I'm going to be off and is fine with it though and I told her I'd keep her updated."

George set down to pieces of nutella on toast for me to eat and a glass of orange juice then sat down to enjoy his own breakfast. Fred then entered checking through the post.

"Morning Laura. Did you sleep well?" he asked me looking up with the handful of letters.

"Morning Fred. I did thank you." I answered back.

"That potion must have worked then?" George wondered.

"It did. I didn't have a horrible nightmare, well unless you call me being at Hogwarts whilst Umbridge was there and her wanting me expelled but it wasn't bad." I answered.

"She wanted everyone expect her little squad expelled to be fair." Fred replied.

"It was all good though because you both hit her with some spells and locked her in a quidditch equipment shed." I giggled as I remembered this part.

"If only we had done that back in our 7th year when the old bat took over." George said with a slight laugh.

"I think you both did a brilliant job of kicking her butt." I spoke.

"Oh we could have done so much more but I think we were too scared of being put in Azkaban. I'm still proud of what we did do even now." Fred answered.

"What did happen to Umbridge?" I wondered.

"She's still in Azkaban thank goodness." Fred replied.

"Thank goodness or she'd never allow people like me in the wizarding world." I spoke.

"Don't be daft Laura. Kingsley wouldn't let that old bat tell him how to do his job. She won't be allowed anywhere near the ministry when she gets out, not that she'll be fit for much when she does." Fred replied.

"Right bro I am going to head on here. I'll see you at the shop." Fred then said as he bid the two of us goodbye then apparating to the shop.

"Are you alright Laura?" George asked me as I sat in a daydream, my piece of toast still in my hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered eating it. George gave me a weak smile.

"If you need anyone to talk too about anything you can talk to me, well about most things, maybe not girl problems but I'm all ears." George spoke pointing to his ears. "And I do have two of them now so it's all good."

I instantly smiled grateful for how kind George was being towards me.

"Thank you George, I really appreciate everything you and Fred have done for me, I really do." I answered standing up and giving George a hug.

"I'll stay with you until the girl's arrive." he told me.

An owl appeared at the window scaring the life out of, making me jump from George's grip. He took the letter from it and opened it.

"Oh it's from Kingsley; they've caught those death eaters who attacked you. They were down in Brighton somehow." George explained as he read the letter.

"Thank goodness for that." I answered with a small sigh.

I still didn't feel safe even with knowing they were caught.

"What if there are more out there?" I wondered.

"There probably is Laura but the ministry have got so much stronger and they won't even attempt to fight. There's better security measures and protection against all of us." George explained.

*****  
A knock at the door told me the girls had finally arrived. George dashed to let them in and stood there was Ginny, Hermione and Luna.

"Right ladies can't stay and chat I'm afraid. I've got to dash or Fred will be giving off." George most giving the girls and me a quick hug then apparating to the shop.

The three girls and I wandered into the living room to decide what we were going to do.

"So what do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"Well since it's absolutely boiling outside why don't we just chill out here by the pool?" Ginny suggested.

The pool? There was no pool outside.

"That sounds like a good idea Ginny." Luna replied.

"Right then let's not waste any time." Ginny spoke standing up.

"Hold up. Where's the pool?" I questioned.

"Oh Laura you are so cute. We are witches you know." Ginny answered winking at me.

I followed Ginny, Luna and Hermione outside to the back garden where was no sign of a swimming pool anywhere, just grass. With a wave of Ginny's wand the grass parted and a huge 15 meter swimming pool appeared, full of water as well.

"Wow." I gasped in shock.

With another swipe of Ginny's wand 4 sun loungers appeared as did some inflatables in the pool. I shuffled over and tested the water in the pool, it was a good temperature.

"Will the neighbours not see?" I asked Hermione who was now stood beside me.

"Nope there's a protective shield the whole way around the house so they can just see a normal garden." she told me.

"There's still so much of this wizarding world that I don't know about. I sometimes feel a little lost." I spoke.

"Don't worry about it Laura. I was the exact same when I first went to Hogwarts, even reading all those books didn't prepare me for what all happened. You'll get the hang of it though." Hermione answered.

I then headed upstairs to get changed into my bikini and apply some sun cream. I did not want to chance getting sunburnt. I grabbed my IPOD, kindle, sunglasses and off I went downstairs and outside where Ginny was already sunning herself. I made myself comfortable on a sun lounger and began chilling out. It was very peaceful with just my music playing in my ears.

Lunch time came around and Ginny and Hermione offered to make some lunch. It was absolutely roasting outside and I was glad to get into the cool kitchen. I actually thought I was in a foreign country. My morning consisted of soaking up the sun while listening to my iPod. I hadn't even ventured into the pool but I had all afternoon for that. We sat outside at the patio table enjoying it in the shade.

"How are you getting on with Fred and George?" Ginny asked me.

"Really well. They've been brilliant towards me since the attack." I replied smiling.

"They've grown up so much. They still like the odd prank here and there but since they opened the shop they've matured so much." Ginny said.

"I suppose we all had to grow up quickly when the war approached." Hermione added.

"Yeah we all did but what doesn't break you makes you stronger." Ginny said.

Our conversation was interrupted by someone appearing in the kitchen which was George.

"Afternoon ladies. Managed to get away for an hour for my lunch." George chirped coming outside to us. "Brilliant you've the pool out. Having a good day?"

"We are indeed." Hermione answered.

"I tried to talk Freddie into closing the shop early so we can enjoy the good weather but we're pretty busy." George said.

I had a feeling that Fred ruled the roost when it came to the shop and was more the boss than George.

"George you're your own boss. Can you not do what you want?" Ginny wondered.

"Well I can but I always have to consult with Fred first, being business partners and all." George answered. "Fred can be a bit bossy at times though."

George made himself some lunch and joined us outside in the sunshine.

"I wonder if Fred would notice if I didn't go back or if I got someone to go as me using polyjuice potion..." George thought.

"I think your twin brother would know if you didn't turn up or if someone was acting you using polyjuice potion." Hermione answered.

"Yeah I don't think Fred would be fooled. He probably knows more about you than anyone else." Ginny added.

"Well ladies I gotta go back. I'm going to try and get home early or maybe curse Fred so he wants too as well." George spoke standing up and disappearing.

"You know Fred can be a right bossy git at times. I know he's older (by only 3 minutes) but he bosses George around all the time." Ginny spoke.

"I think George is old enough to hold his own." Luna spoke.

This was the first time Luna had spoken since George came back.

"Surely Lee could look after the shop for the rest of the afternoon? Verity and Alicia are probably there and Katie will probably be around too." Hermione spoke.

After tidying up the dishes we got back to chilling out in the gorgeous sunshine. I finally plucked up the courage to venture into the pool to cool off and it felt lovely. I was having a swim around when I heard two familiar voices appear at the back door. I swam to the edge of the pool to see Fred and George stood, George in a pair of funky looking aviator sun glasses.

"We're home!" Fred announced as if we hadn't noticed them.

"You managed to talk some sense into him then George?" Ginny giggled.

"I did indeed and I didn't have to curse him either." George replied and Fred shot him a look.

Fred went back inside with George following him. I grabbed the rubber ring and hoisted myself up onto it. Ginny and Luna both joined me in the pool. George reappeared in a pair of navy and red printed surf shorts, white t-shirt and flip flops, a towel draped over his shoulder then conjured up another sun lounger. Fred wasn't long behind him.

"I've been thinking Gred how about we have a BBQ tonight? Get the gang around and have a bit of a get together." George suggested pulling off his t-shirt.

I couldn't help but stare at his toned, muscular torso. I felt embarrassed about staring so looked away quickly.

"Forge you must have read my mind. I was just thinking the exact same thing." Fred replied grinning and dashing back into the house.

George took a leap into the pool splashing water everywhere including in my face.

"Sorry about that Laura." he apologised surfacing. "This feels so good. It's bloody boiling today."

"How did you talk Fred into closing early?" I asked George as he swam over to me.

"Well we had quietened down and Lee, Alicia, Katie and Verity are there so we've left them too it." George answered. "To be fair he didn't take much persuading."

"And you didn't use any magic to do so?" I asked.

"Nope none at all." replied George grinning proudly. "If I did I'd probably end up with purple hair or bright red spots all over my face and other uncomfortable places if I did."

I giggled at the thought of George with purple hair. Fred appeared again.

"That's everyone informed about our get together, well I hope it's everyone." he spoke screwing up his face as though thinking.

"Have you asked Dean, Seamus, the Patail twins, Nigel and Neville?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes I've got all of them. Do you think Harry would mind if I asked Cho Chang?" Fred wondered.

Ginny shot her brother an evil look.

"I can't see why not. They are friends after all. It would be good to see her again." Hermione answered.

Fred disappeared again.

"It's alright Fred, you run around planning the bbq while I chill in the pool." George joked hoping onto a lilo and making himself comfortable with his hands behind his head.

My peacefulness was interrupted by someone making a massive splash in the pool and noticed George had been knocked off his lilo and the culprit was his twin Fred who was stood giggling in the water.

That afternoon was spent messing around in the pool with the three other girls and the twins. I was having a right laugh and had forgotten about everything that had happened with the attack and Liam breaking up with me. We played various games in the pool including races on the lilos and lilo wars where we had to try and knock each other off the lilos. Those were games I had played on a holiday in Florida. We also played some volleyball. When we weren't messing around we chill out and lay in the sun soaking up the rays. As we were having such a good time we decided to stop time so we could have even more fun as the afternoon seemed to be flying in way too quickly for my liking. At one point Fred and George were hitting the ball to one another in the pool when George called me over.

"Come in Laura!"

At first I was a little apprehensive as goodness knows what Fred and George had been planning but I shuffled over to the edge of the pool anyways and sat down. George swam over to me.

"Come on in Laura. It's lovely." he chirped flashing his amazing smile at me.

I was well aware at how lovely the pool was but I couldn't resist his smile so I leapt in.

"What have you two been planning?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all, honest." Fred answered pretending to look offended.

"Ok I believe you but don't be trying any pranks on me or trying to drown me." I said back.

"Why would we try and drown you Laura?" Fred asked but not in a serious tone.

"We would never dream of trying to drown you." George added.

"Good, good." I replied hopping onto the bright pink rubber ring and making myself comfortable.

"I'd keep an eye on Georgie boy though; he might try and slip you some love potion." Fred joked winking at his twin.

Neither George nor I replied though George sent the beach ball hurtling towards Fred's head which hit him on the back of it.

"Bloody hell that hurt!" he protested rubbing the hurt area.

"That's what you get for even suggesting that I'd slip Laura a love potion." George answered.

"It was a joke bro, a joke." Fred answered chucking the ball back at George.

Ginny was now stood at the side of the pool.

"Now come on guys, don't be having a falling out on us." she spoke putting her hands on her hips in a mother like fashion.

"God Gin you sound so much like Mum. Has being pregnant turned you into her already?" George asked his sister.

She shook her head, letting her long ginger hair fall around her face. George swam over to where I was chilling.

"Hey!" he chirped letting me aware of his presence.

"Err hello." I answered back slightly confused.

"Do I have to keep an eye on my drinks from now on then?" I joked.

"Nope not at all, although I'd be wary of accepting any from Fred, goodness knows what he might slip into them." George giggled back looking at his twin.

"So the moral of the story is that I shouldn't trust either of you then?" I asked.

"Nope you shouldn't. That is why you are lucky to have us three ladies to look after you." Ginny replied.

"Honestly Laura we're not that bad. We've calmed down a lot since our teenage years. We still like the odd prank here and there but nothing too bad." George replied.

"I think we need to start thinking of some new products mate." Fred said swimming over to the other side of me and I instantly thought I was going to get tipped off the rubber ring so I held on as tightly as my hands would let me.

"I was actually thinking about something that would be handy for the likes of me who detests apparation, like that stops the travel sickness." I suggested.

"Now there is a brilliant idea. That would be a real money spinner. A lot of people get nauseous apparating especially until they get used to it. Could work with using Portkeys as well." George replied grinning.

"Laura have you any other suggestions or ideas?" Fred asked me and I shook my head.

Fred hopped out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his body then darted into the house.

"He doesn't waste any time does he?" Ginny joked sitting down at the edge of the pool and kicking her legs in the water.

"He's probably gone to inform Lee." George answered then began pushing me around the pool gently.

Hermione and Luna joined us too.

The temperature had dropped somewhat and the sun had disappeared behind a huge white fluffy cloud. I decided it was time to venture inside and get a shower and ready for the barbeque so I could help with setting everything up, not that they probably needed my help, they were magical folk after all and could have everything done with a flick of their wands. I wrapped a soft fluffy towel around my shivering frame and headed up the stairs to my room, bumping into George at the top of the stair case.

"You know you could just apparate to your room, much quicker." he spoke leaning on the banister.

"I think I'll give it a miss, I'm not the best at apparating. It makes me feel sick." I answered.

George began giggling and I raised an eye brow at him.

"That is why my love that we are going to attempt to make travel sickness tablets or sweets especially for apparating." George spoke looking proud of himself.

"Lee is already looking into it and we'll join him tomorrow."

George took hold of my hand I began spinning, landing on my bottom in my bedroom.

"How was that?" George asked me holding out his hand to help me up.

"Err, not too bad actually." I answered finding my bearings.

"I'll go and let you get yourself ready, see you downstairs." George spoke then apparated from the room with a crack.

I gathered up my clothes and traipsed into the bathroom. I had totally forgotten it could change to whatever you wanted. At that moment in time I wanted a shower. A huge shower appeared with an assortment of shower gels. I shuffled over and investigated them. They smelt amazing, probably ones that I liked. I also got the bathroom to play a mixture of songs by Westlife, The Saturdays, McFly, JLS and Olly Murs.

The bathroom was extremely relaxing and the water was at the perfect temperature. However after being out in the sun all day I was showing signs of sunburn, my shoulders turning a light pink colour. Maybe I should suggest to the twins about making a sun cream that doesn't let you burn at all and just lets you tan. I must have spent a good while in the shower just daydreaming about nothing in particular and trying to come up with ideas the twins could make for their shop. I finally decided to get out and wrapped myself in a soft, warm towel then after drying myself I proceeded to get myself dressed in a pale pink peter pan collar dress and silver pumps.

I shuffled into my room and spotted my wand sitting on top of my bed side cabinet. Sometimes I'd totally forget about using magic, I suppose growing up not using any, it's hard getting used to. I decided to give drying my hair using magic a go. I was slightly scared though in case I burnt it all off or it turned orange or something.

'Ginny' I thought to myself and dashed my room in search of the red head.

"You looking for someone?" A voice asked me. I looked up to see George grinning at me.

"Ginny." I simply replied.

"She's outside." George answered.

I darted outside to see Ginny and Hermione putting a selection of drinks out.

"Ginny I need your help with something." I said as I approached the two girls.

"Yeah sure." she replied. The two of us walked back to my room.

"My hair. I want to use magic to fix it but I've never did it before." I admitted.

"That's easy. Let me show you." she replied taking out her own wand.

"Just wave it over your hair and say dry quietly." she waved her wand over my wet hair and it instantly dried and straight too. "If you want to fix it just say what you want done and you're done."

"Thank you so much. I may have ended up with bright pink hair if I'd have tried it on my own." I answered.

I pointed my wand at my head and said "loose curls." and my straight hair changed to neat loose curls which fell to below my shoulder.

"Wow." I gasped looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"See easy." Ginny said. "Thank you so much." I replied.

"No problem at all. If you need any help with anything just ask." Ginny told me.

I would be forever grateful for these people. They had taught me so much in the past three days. I think I learnt more in the three days I had spent with them than the 8 months I had my magic. Ginny left my room and let me finish getting ready. I applied minimal make up to my pale face. It was then that I finally checked my phone but not one single person had contacted me, not Liam, not the boys, not my work mates, not my friends or my family. I felt so unloved and I actually could have cried thinking about it.

Here I was in London away from my friends and family and not one of them tried to contact me. They thought I was nursing a 'broken arm' and would be staying in London longer but nope, not one message of concern asking me how I was. It wasn't as though they hadn't any way of contacting me. They could text me, BBM me on my phone, ring me, message me on Facebook or twitter but they couldn't even bother to do that. I did wonder that when I go back home would Fred, George and the gang keep in contact with me or would they do the same as my friends back home are doing now? A stray tear escaped from my eye and travelled down my cheek, ruining my foundation. I don't even know how long I sat thinking about everything and crying silently to myself. My make-up was totally ruined and I was annoyed at myself for ruining it. A knock at the door knocked me from my trance.

"Come in!" I shouted wiping away the last of the tears.

The door opened and in walked George looking very handsome in dark blue jeans and a short sleeved pale blue shirt. He took one look at me and was straight by my side.

"Oh Laura what's wrong?" he asked me. "Has Liam been in contact with you again?"

I shook my head.

"It's just me being silly that's all." I sniffed. "I don't know what came over me if I'm being honest."

"Oh Laura, you're not being silly. It's understandable that you're upset after everything that has happened." George answered putting a reassuring arm around me.

"I just got a little annoyed that none of my friends at home or family have bothered to contact me." I admitted. "Especially when they think I've broken my arm and have to stay a little longer. Maybe it's me just over reacting."

"No not at all. I'd be quite annoyed too. Try and not let it get you down too much sweetie, you've got enough on your mind at the moment." George replied.

Why was he being so nice to me? Why did he always have to say the right thing? What had I done to deserve his kindness? I really was in self-destruct form, I swear I was worse than if I was hormonal and that's saying something. I began to sob again, tears streaming down my face. George pulled me into a hug, rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"It's alright Laura. You've got us. Like I said before you can stay here with us as long as you like." he spoke softly.

At that moment in time I didn't want to go home at all.

"Thank you." I mumbled. I pulled away and wiped away the tears.

"Feel better?" George asked me.

"I think so." I replied taking a deep breath.

"I think you should take some of our sweet dreams potion or dreamless potion tonight, it might make you sleep better." George suggested.

"Yes I think that will be good. I think my mind goes into over drive when I'm trying to sleep and I end up keeping myself awake." I admitted. "And no love potion slipped in it."

"Now I can't promise you that. I might accidentally slip some in it." George joked winking.

That made me smile though I didn't think he'd need to slip me some love potion.

"Oh I have another idea for a product. How about a sun cream that actually stops you from burning, and you only have to put it on the once and it makes you tan." I told George.

"Now there would be another brilliant idea, especially for us red heads who burn in the sun." he replied.

"As you can see I do too. Irish skin that is." I said showing George my red shoulders.

George and I talked about various products while I put on my make up again.

"What about foundation/make up that doesn't come off when you cry? Then again it might not come off at all." I suggested.

"I wouldn't have a foggiest about make-up. I think that's a job for Verity and Alicia." answered George. "I have never understood why girls feel the need to wear make-up. Ginny has been obsessed with make up since she was about 12."

"I don't really wear a lot. I wear it because it makes me feel more confident. I used to have really bad spots and it left me with quite a lot of scars so it covers them up." I admitted.

"See that I don't mind but it's these girls who wear too much, like those dolls on that Essex show. They wear far too much. I like girls to look natural." George admitted.

"I don't like the way the message the girls in that show send out. They're telling young girls they have to wear loads of make-up and fake tan and be fake to look good." I ranted.

"If I'm being honest some of the girls on there aren't even that pretty but they think they are." said George. "Listen to me going on as though I've actually sat down and watched that program. Blame Ginny, she was watching it one night and I had to endure it. It was awful. I couldn't turn it over or Ginny would have hexed me."

I could just imagine George being tortured having to watch The Only Way is Essex. I have to say it's one of the worst programs on television. Everyone on it is so vain. As if you'd wear a full face of make-up, high heels and designer dress just to talk your dog a walk.


	17. Chapter 17 - Barbecue

**Chapter 17 – Barbecue  
**I felt so much better after my chat with George. I loved that he didn't like it when girls wore loads of make up or were 'fake'. Liam was exactly the same and would tell me off for wearing make-up, even though I didn't actually wear that much.

"You don't need it, you're beautiful enough without it." he'd tell me.

I never believed him however. I always thought he was just telling me that to make me feel better. A lot of girls wear loads of make-up and revealing clothes because they think guys will like them better. That couldn't be further from the truth with most guys, who would rather see a girl in her natural state and confident in being so. Like every girl, I have my body hang ups but I just make the most of what I've got. I may not have big boobs or long legs but I'm me and I'm happy. Since I began being magical I was able to get rid of the horrible red scars on my face due to having really bad spots years ago. It was the only adjustment I made to my appearance, well that and conjuring up a shampoo that means you don't have to wash your hair for days without it going greasy, making my nails stronger so they wouldn't break and my nail polish last longer.

After our conversation, George and I headed downstairs were preparations were already under way for the barbecue. Fred and the girls had set up a huge outdoor sitting area with tables at the back of it, beside the huge barbecue. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus had arrived. I was quite nervous about meeting all of these new people but at least I knew who they all were so I didn't have to remember names.

"Hello Laura it's lovely to meet you." Dean Thomas chirped shaking my hand.

"It's lovely to finally meet you all too." I replied back smiling.

"Fred was telling us a little bit about you earlier." Seamus said.

"All good things I hope?" George questioned.

"Of course, of course." Fred answered grinning.

The next to arrive were the Patail twins; Padma and Parvati who both looked pretty in bright summer dresses and gladiator sandals.

"I'll stay with you if you want Laura. You look a little lost on your own." Luna offered noticing me sitting on the sofa swing.

"Thank you Luna that would be brilliant." I replied so thankful.

I was worried I would be left out all night while everyone else had a good time. Lee, Verity, Alicia, Angelina, Katie Bell, Lauren and Michael Corner all arrived followed by Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin, Josh and Ernie.

"Is there anyone I might be surprised to see here tonight?" I asked Luna quietly.

"No unless Fred has decided to ask Draco but he's in America living and is engaged." Luna replied.

"Pansy Parkinson might come. She's actually alright now. She moved to Spain with her family after the war but is back now and working in the ministry."

"Wow. I take it a lot of people speak now who didn't back then?" I asked Luna.

"Yes a lot of us do all speak now. The war brought people closer together and a lot of Slytherins changed their opinions on the rest of us. There's not as much bitterness now. Draco and Harry have even made amends." Luna explained.

More and more guests arrived whom I didn't know. Luna explained that they were school friends of Fred and George. Everyone was really lovely to me and made an effort to speak to me and introduce themselves. Once everyone had arrived the boys got stuck into cooking the mountain of food. It surprised me so much to see them do a lot of things the muggle way.

"We don't use magic all the time. We do a lot of things the muggle way." Luna told me.

Some of the boys were flying around on brooms throwing a quaffle to each other while us ladies sat around gossiping. I was sat with Luna, Hermione, Padma, Parvati, Katie and Leanne who were asking me 101 questions about how I met Fred and George and about me getting my magic.

"Do you wish you'd come to Hogwarts?" Leanne asked.

"Sort of. I mean I've missed out on so much and learning everything properly but I suppose there's things I'm glad I've missed." I replied hoping they'd know what events I was talking about.

"What house do you think you would have been sorted into then?" Katie asked me.

"Well on Pottermore I'm in Hufflepuff so I think I'd be in it." I answered.

"We should take you to Hogwarts and let you try the sorting hat on." Luna suggested.

"Do they still use it to sort people?" I wondered.

"Yes they still do but the houses aren't as strict with who they accept as they used too, like Slytherin isn't only pure bloods. I suppose that was because the pure blood race is slowly dying out." Katie Bell answered.

"Most people are either muggle born or half-blood now." Leanne added.

"Laura did you know you can take a course at the ministry, like our 7 years condensed into 2?" Padma asked me.

"Nope I didn't know that at all." I replied shocked.

"You should be able to en-role and start in September, my sister Chloe is starting. She's just like you" Katie said.

"I could pick up some leaflets for you tomorrow." Leanne offered.

"That would be brilliant Leanne. Thank you." I replied.

I needed to talk with George about this course. If I did decide to sign up for it, it would probably mean staying in London or even Scotland where Hogwarts is, depending on where the classes were held. **  
** *****  
Everyone was now tucking into the yummy food and enjoying their evening. George had put on some music which was a bit of everything, all muggle music I was glad to hear. However there was some music on there by a few wizarding bands, one of which featured a few guys who were in Bill Weasley's year are school. They were like the wizarding version of McFly. I quite liked them.

"What sort of music are you into Laura?" Katie Bell asked me sitting down with a plateful of food.

"Mostly pop music, boy bands, and girl bands. I do like a bit of everything though." I answered. "You can't beat a bit of cheesy pop music though."

"That I have to agree with. Muggle music is definitely better than the wizarding kind. Though The Hat and Swords are brilliant." Katie answered.

The Hat and Swords were the guys from Bill's year.

"There was also a great group of Hufflepuff guys from my year but they split up."

Katie and I began talking about the music we loved. Unfortunately One Direction were brought up by Leanne who joined us.

"Yes I like One Direction quite a lot, voted for them loads during x-factor." I spoke though it felt like a knife was slowly cutting my heart into thousands of tiny pieces at the thought of Liam.

"They seem like nice guys too." Leanne spoke.

Did I bring up the fact that Liam and I used to date or did I keep my mouth shut?

"Hold on where you not with one of them the night of the attack? I'm pretty sure I heard Fred mention it in the shop yesterday?" Katie asked me.

"Yeah I was with Liam. I used to date him. We broke up yesterday. Well he dumped me." I answered feeling now like a heavy lump of lead had been dropped into my stomach.

"Oh my goodness Laura. I am so sorry. I had no idea." Leanne quickly apologised.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"Don't be asking her that Katie." Leanne spoke. "The poor girl probably doesn't want to talk about it."

I didn't actually mind talking about it. It made it easier to deal with.

"No, no it's alright. I don't mind at all. I began dating Liam after I met the guys on their tour back in January and then I was over here spending some time with Liam before he went off to America and we got attacked by death eaters because both of us had been given magical powers, Liam was hit by a bad spell and then broke up with me." I explained. "Liam has given up his powers now though because he felt he was putting too many people at risk, especially since he's worldly famous."

"Was it because of the spell he broke up with you?" Leanne wondered.

"No the spell he got hit went, messed with his mind a bit but the healers really looked after him and he decided it was best if we broke up." I replied. "While I'm heart broken, I think it's for the best. He's off to America soon so I wouldn't be seeing him for nearly two months then when he comes back he'll be doing loads of stuff in the UK again and I'll be back in Northern Ireland."

"As they say, 'everything happens for a reason'." Katie said reassuringly.

I knew she was right. Luna and Hermione had now joined us and we began talking about Hogwarts. I asked Hermione about the 2 year Wizarding course the Ministry were offering for new witches and wizards along with people who were affect by the war.

"It's a very good course. People who didn't go back to Hogwarts after the war did the course once everything was up and running again." Hermione explained though she had returned to do her NEWTS.

"You don't have to do every subject like we did at school, such as Astronomy or Care of magical creatures; you can of course if you want too." Luna added.

"And where do you go to do your classes?" I questioned.

"Hogwarts mainly though the Ministry have built a base here in London. Harry does defence against the dark arts lessons there twice a week." Hermione answered.

If I wanted to apply for the course I would have an interview at the Ministry first then I'd decide on what subjects I wanted to take and after that decide on where to take these subjects.

"If you decide on Hogwarts for all of them you can live there in special fully equipped dorms. You don't have to be sorted into a house or anything." Katie said.

"Or wear a uniform." Hermione added.

I really had a lot of thinking to do. I wanted to learn so much more about the wizarding world. Hermione had told you can only learn so much from reading books and need to get out there and do the practical stuff. If I did agree on the course I'd have to make new friends. If I decided to go to Hogwarts I'd be away from all my new friends. I wouldn't have the moral support of Fred, George, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and the gang and that was what scared me the most.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Nights Still Young

**Chapter 18 – The Night's still Young**  
The sky had been painted a dark navy with tiny twinkling stars scattered around it. The party was still in full swing and some people were by now slightly tipsy having drank too much firewhisky. There was no denying the fact that Fred and George were great party hosts, and always seemed to be causing laughter somewhere. I hadn't spoken much to either of them all night, sticking with the girls for moral support. I finally felt like I fitted in and settled myself down, joining in with various conversations. The only girls I didn't really speak too much were Angelina and Verity.

Fred had dated Angelina but I did wonder if George had any history with her. As I sat on the sofa swing along with Luna and Katie, I couldn't help but watch Angelina who was talking very closely to George. I didn't understand why I was hit with a pang of jealousy. He was single after all and free to talk to whoever he wanted too.

"Luna has George ever dated Angelina?" I whispered quietly into the blonde haired girl's ear.

"Nope, Fred did. George and Angelina are very close though." Luna answered looking in their direction.

"Do they like each other?" I wondered "I mean in a more than friends way?"

"I don't think they do, they love each other as friends and after Fred dated Angelina I doubt George would even dare go after her." Luna answered.

"Fred would probably kill George if he did." Katie added.

I highly doubted that would happen nor would they let a girl come between the two of them.

"No Angelina was the one who broke up with Fred so she couldn't date George." Katie spoke.

"You don't fancy George do you?" Luna asked.

There was no denying the fact that he was incredibly good looking and a lovely guy too boot but I was just out of a relationship and my head was all over the place. Did I actually fancy him? Ok so I got all flushed when I saw him topless earlier and when I recalled the dream I had where I kissed him, my heart skipped a beat.

"I don't know." I answered looking over in his direction where he was making white sparks come out of Seamus' drink.

"He's been so lovely to me since the attack, more than lovely and he is good looking but my head is in such a mush at the moment what with the attack and Liam breaking up with me. I don't know whether I'm coming or going." I admitted.

"He has been extremely lovely to you Laura. He hasn't even tried to prank you which is unusual for him. He wouldn't let Fred prank you earlier." Luna said.

I didn't even want to know what Fred was planning so I didn't bother asking.

"But George is a caring person in general. He'd do anything for anyone more so than Fred would. He's got a heart of gold." Katie stated. "Remember the time in my 6th year I got cursed by that necklace, he sent messages to Madame Pompfrey constantly to see how I was. He didn't even do that when it happened to Ron."

I shot another glance over at George who was munching on a bowlful of crisps while trying to talk to Dean at the same time.

"I think he likes you too." Luna spoke noticing who I was looking at.

As a Harry Potter fan I knew that people thought Luna was a little loopy who talked rubbish but underneath the craziness is a girl who actually speaks sense at times. She was the one of the only people who didn't judge Harry or try and tell Harry what to do in his 5th year when no one believed him that Voldemort was back. Think back to the time when Harry felt alone at Hogwarts, he felt he had no one to turn too. He couldn't even speak to Ron or Hermione. He couldn't even write to Sirius for fear of his letters being read. He bumped into Luna down by the Threstals which he could see (having seen someone dying). It was there than Luna said

"well if I were you-know-who, I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else, because if it's just you alone you're not as much of a threat."

I didn't reply to Luna's comment. Katie got up and walked over to where Fred was stood with Neville and Hannah.

"It is possible to fancy someone just after you've came out of a relationship. It doesn't mean you're on the rebound. It just means you're being open minded and are looking for someone else that would be better for us than our previous bode." Luna spoke dreamily.

I raised an eyebrow at her; it didn't really make any sense. My head was already in a mush and I didn't really need Luna adding to it. Fred walked over to us a massive grin on his face.

"Alright ladies, would you two like a drink?" He asked us.

"Yes please Fred, a butterbeer would be lovely."Luna replied

"Yes I'll have the same. Just promise me there's no love potion in mine." I answered with a slight giggle.

"I would not do such a thing." Fred protested pretending to look offended.

"No you're just Fred Weasley, Prankster extraordinaire." I retorted playfully.

"I think my lovely twin brother would like to slip you some love potion though. I wouldn't let him because of what all has happened to you." Fred whispered quietly to me.

"Wow Fred Weasley in being caring shocker!" Katie spoke as she approached us.

"I'll have you know Miss Bell that I do care a lot about people. My heart is made of gold!" Fred retorted placing his hand over his heart.

"Who carried you up to the hospital wing that time you got knocked out during quidditch practice that time? Who also gave you freebies from the shop when we first opened it?" Fred asked but not in a nasty tone.

"Shame I don't remember being knocked out. Malfoy could have taken me to the hospital wing for all I know." Katie joked back.

I was enjoying the banter between the two friends.

"Now as much as I'd love to argue with you Katie, I was getting these two lovely ladies drinks." Fred spoke sticking his tongue out at Katie then walking away to get Luna and I drinks.

"I was just speaking with George about you Laura." Katie spoke sitting down beside me. "I asked him what he thought of you and he said he thinks you're a lovely girl."

"Was that all he said?" Luna asked.

"Well he was quite busy and we were interrupted by Parvati and Dean." Katie answered. "I will try again once it quietens down."

"You should slip him some truth potion." Luna suggested. Katie never answered.

A lot of the guests had now left as it was getting late and as it was pitch black outside the rest of us had moved inside to the warmth of the huge living room. There was myself, Luna, Hermione, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Katie, Alicia, Lee and Ron. Ginny and Harry had left early due to Ginny feeling very tired.

I was sat on one of the sofas beside Luna and Katie who had been complete stars to me all night, keeping me company. One of my best friends at primary school was also called Katie Bell which I thought odd but Katie was so lovely plus she was the same age as me.

"So Dean you and Parvati are dating? How did that happen?" Fred asked which instantly made everyone else go quiet.

"I got chatting to her about 4 weeks ago in Diagon Alley, had a good catch up and the rest is history." Dean replied smiling.

"Good on you mate." Ron spoke.

"Right who's up for a game?" Fred asked getting all excited, rubbing his hands together.

"Not truth or dare!" Hermione protested.

"Oh why Mione you scared I might get you to do something naughty?" Fred pushed winking at Hermione causing her to seriously blush.

As a Fremione fan, I always thought Hermione would have been perfect for Fred more so than Ron. Ron shot his older brother a dirty look.

"I think it will be a lot of fun." George spoke.

Everyone else agreed even though I was dreading it. When it came to my turn, I was bricking it.

"Please go easy on me." I pleaded before saying "Truth!"

"The best kiss you've ever had?" Fred asked.

Well it could have been much, much worse.

"Liam without a doubt." I answered feeling my face blush slightly.

A few of the others were asked questions about first kisses or relationship ones. Seamus was dared to down a shot of firewhisky laced with vodka, Dean was dared sing and dance to Gangam Style and Lee was dared to change his hair to purple for a full 24 hours. It was then George's turn and he went for dare. It was Katie asking him.

"Ok well I want you to kiss the first girl to your left." Katie spoke.

The first girl on George's left just happened to be me. It took a few moments before it registered in my mind it was me until Luna nudged me in the ribs then pushed me off the chair, nearly making me fall off onto the floor.

"Sometime tonight guys, it's nearly passed a few people's bedtimes." Fred spoke.

George moved across the floor leaning in front of me. Nerves filled my stomach. I was not used to kissing people in front of such a large group of people. I placed my shaking hands on George's shoulders and his were wrapped around my waist. We leaned in and kissed. It only lasted about 10 seconds but it was kind of good, actually it was brilliant. Thousands of fireworks went off in my stomach. It was just like my dream. I didn't want the kiss to stop. Both of us pulled away and went back to our seats, my face bright red and my heart hammering at 90mph in my chest.

"You two seemed to enjoy that. I thought you weren't going to stop." Fred giggled while I tried to compose myself.


	19. Chapter 19 - Goodnight Sweetheart

**It's about to get a little interesting. Will I get with George or not?**

**Chapter 19 – Goodnight Sweetheart**  
The night finally came to an end and everyone except Luna, Katie, Ron and Hermione who were all staying over. The game of truth or dare had been a fun one. Fred had been made kiss Hermione much to the disgust of Ron who stormed from the room and outside in a temper.

"It's only a dare Ronald!" Hermione shouted running after him to calm him down. "You had to kiss Padma and I didn't storm off in a rage!"

No one dared go after them.

"They'll have an argument and then be fine in about half an hour. They'll kiss and make up in no time" George spoke.

I had returned to my room along with Luna and Katie who were staying with me. We changed the double bed in my room to three single beds.

"Sometimes I think Hermione would be better off without Ron. That new Taylor Swift song reminds me so much of them." Katie spoke waving her wand around to conjure some of her belongings from home.

Luna was busy doing the same but stopped to put a silencing spell around the room.

"Is that the we are never ever getting back together one?" Luna asked and Katie nodded.

"He has her in tears more times that enough. The amount of times Ginny and I have had to console the poor girl is unreal." Luna spoke.

"One night Ginny was so cross she must have sent about 10 hexes at Ron, she turned his hair green and he had really bushy eyebrows and a horrible nose worse than Snape's."

"Do Fred and Hermione get on?" I wondered.

"They do actually; she probably gets on better with Fred than George. Since the war she's got rather close to him. Ron hates this of course." Luna answered.

"I think he's scared she'll leave him for Fred." Katie added.

"She'd probably be better off with Fred." Luna said.

Well if Luna thought this then there must be some truth in it.

"At least Fred wouldn't act like a jealous git to her all the time." Katie said.

There was a massive crack and Hermione appeared in our room.

"I am so, so sorry girls but the door was locked and I tried knocking but you never heard me so I had no choice but to apparate. Actually it was Fred's idea." She gasped. "Oh I never thought to use alohamora. My head has gone."

Hermione flopped down onto Luna's freshly made bed holding her head in her hands.

"What's up Mione?" the blonde girl asked.

"Need you ask? It's Ronald and all because I had to kiss Fred as a dare. He's gone back to the burrow and Fred's gone after him to try and talk some sense into him." Hermione explained.

I felt so sorry for her.

"Just let him cool off and then talk to him in the morning." Katie spoke.

"Can I stay with you girls tonight? I could do with some girly company." Hermione asked.

I never thought I'd see a vulnerable side to Hermione but I did. I didn't know what to say to make her feel any better.

"I really don't think it's worth it anymore. I love Ron to pieces and I've put up with him this long but it's getting worse. I met up with Neville for lunch the other day and he insisted he come along. I told him no and he went ballistic. It's only Neville and he's happy with Hannah now." Hermione sniffed letting the tears fall.

"Of course you can stay with us Hermione. We're here for you." Katie answered.

"I'm so torn between my head and my heart. Usually I'd know what to do but my hearts telling me that I love him too much to break up with him but my head is telling me that I need too." Hermione spoke looking down at her hands.

"You've got to do what you think is right which you might not know what it is at the moment." Luna said.

As I knew I wouldn't be much help to Hermione I took out my wand and decided to attempt some magic. With a wave I conjured up another bed complete with bed clothes and a cute teddy bear.

"Oh Laura that is wonderful. You couldn't get me my wash bag and night clothes too." Hermione asked wiping away some tears.

I swiped my wand and a lilac wash bag appeared on the bed along with a set of pyjamas.

"Perfect, thank you so much."

I then went to get myself ready for bed while I thought about how to help Hermione. I was going through a break up but Liam and I never had one argument the whole time we were together. Hermione always came across as this strong, independent young woman who knew her own mind, but she is only human after all with feelings which can be broken and messed around with. Hermione had been through more than some people get thrown at them in their full life time. I shuffled out of my room lost in my own thoughts, not noticing the red head stood outside our room. I looked up to see George with his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I should really watch where I'm walking." I quickly apologised.

"Have you ladies got a silencing spell around the room?" he asked pointing to the door.

"Yes we're having a girly chat." I answered.

"I'm assuming Hermione is with you?" George wondered and I nodded.

"Has Fred come back yet?" I asked him back.

"No not yet. He was quite annoyed at Ron so he may be a while. I'm staying out of it. There's no point me getting involved too. Mum and Dad will be there to keep the peace." George answered. "Is she ok?"

"Not really if I'm being honest. She's crying at the moment. I feel bad because I don't know what to say to help her or make her feel any better." I admitted.

"Come down to my room once you get changed." George spoke before heading off down the corridor. I quickly went into the bathroom to get changed into my pyjamas and brush my teeth. What did George want me for? I couldn't get back into my room due to the blasted spell around it as the door locks automatically and they couldn't hear me knock. I tottered down to George's room mentally kicking myself for not taking my wand with me. I knocked on George's room door and waited patiently for a reply.

"Come in." a voice on the other side shouted. I pushed open the door and shuffled in. George was sat sorting out some of his clothes.

"What's up?" I asked him breaking the lingering silence.

"Are you ok Laura?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm all good." I answered.

George patted the bed for me to sit down on.

"I mean about our kiss earlier? I know it was only a dare but it didn't annoy you or anything?" George asked me.

"Honestly I'm fine with it. It was only a dare after all. It definitely didn't annoy me." I replied back to him wondering why he was asking me this.

"That's ok. I will admit I rather enjoyed it." George spoke.

"So did I." I admitted.

This was all about to go horribly wrong. George moved over to beside me.

"You did?" he asked me softly lifting my head up so I was looking into his sparkling blue eyes.

I was not ready for this to happen. My head was swimming with thousands of thoughts.

"I did." I answered breaking the eye contact.

George placed his hand on my cheek. I went to lift it off.

"I can't do this. I want to but I can't."

George never took any notice to what I had said and pressed his lips onto mine but I kissed him back. I was the first one to pull away.

"George look I really like you, I really do but I don't want any awkwardness between us, you've been amazing to me these past few days and I can't thank you enough but my head is in such a mush at the moment after everything that has happened." I admitted.

"Laura I understand and I really like you too. I'm willing to wait." he replied taking my shaking hand in his. "I'm not going anywhere. I want to get to know you a lot better too."

"You do?" I questioned lifting my head up to catch his gaze.

"Yes I do. I'm not just saying this because of what's happened to you lately, I'm saying it because I generally care about you and like you a lot." George admitted.

"I know you've only came out of a relationship and I totally understand but I'm here for you." he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

"Hearing you say that means the world to me. I don't want you to think I'm on the rebound because I am not that type of girl. I just need to clear my head first." I answered choosing my words carefully. "I've also got something I need to talk to you about. I've been thinking about enrolling for the course at the Ministry, the wizardry course."

"That is so weird; I was planning on speaking to you about that. I think you should go for it." George answered.

"I am considering it but I need to find out more about it first and what it all involves." I said.

"Well it's getting late. We can talk about it in the morning. I'm working until lunch so we can talk then." said George.

I got up to go back to my room.

"I need your help to get back into my room." I stated.

George grabbed his wand and the two of us left his room to go back down to mine.

"Alohomora." he spoke and the door flew open revealing the three girls tucked up in their beds.

"Sorry about that ladies. You forgot to lift the spells." George apologised.

"Goodnight don't let the nargles bite." George then went on his way. Three sets of eyes were now on me.

"What?" I asked them as I got into my own bed.

"You and George what's going on there?" Luna asked.

"Nothing at all. I was just talking to him about the wizardry course and then I needed him to open the door for me." I answered.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Next Morning

**Poor Laura (me) her heads in a bit of a muddle. What would you do in her situation? Forget all about Liam and go with George? Or just stay friends with George?**

**Chapter 20 – The Next Morning**  
What the heck had happened? I woke up with the memories of kissing George Weasley still fresh in my mind – well how could I forget? I had thought about it for ages once I went to bed. Poor Hermione had cried herself to sleep and I really wished I could have helped her out but I couldn't.

Now ideally I'd have Hermione and Fred paired together. I had watched the two of them at the party and how well they got on. There was something there between the two of them. There was some sort of spark between the two of them that there wasn't between Hermione and Ron. Ron was not good for Hermione. Yes they had been through so much together since they were 11, they had battled many an evil creatures and fought in the battle of Hogwarts together but Ron was too jealous for a start and he was short tempered. Fred on the other hand had a calming influence on Hermione; he brought out her fun side of her which she needed.

I must have lay in bed thinking about Hermione's love live for quite some time. It was my own head that I needed to sort out not Hermione's. While I still loved Liam another guy had managed to enter my head and dreams, that person being none other than George. Was it possible to love two guys at the same time? Was I confused because of the break up? I didn't bloody know.

George had been brilliant towards me since the attack and I saw a side to him and Fred that I assumed only a select few people see, a kind, caring and sensitive side. The last thing I wanted was awkwardness between George and me. I had to live with them after all. Where would I go if things were? I hated the thought of going back home as I wanted to see more of this wizarding world I was now a huge part of.

I didn't want George to think I was on the rebound or was leading him astray but I wanted him to hold me close and I wanted to kiss him again. Maybe Liam was right, maybe I was a slut. He said in the text that I had probably gone with George already (even though he didn't mean it) and I suppose I had kissed him.

Who could I talk too about it? I couldn't talk to Hermione as she had her own problems. I could maybe talk to Luna or even Katie. Katie was one of George's best friends. I could even try and speak to Fred. Ginny would have been good too.

Hermione had been the first up out of us girls. Katie was still sleeping when I woke up. Luna was sat up on her bed reading the muggle magazine Heat.

"Why do girls feel the need to go out dressed in their underwear?" she spoke softly.

"I have no idea. To get attention?" I wondered.

"And why do girls feel the need to get plastic surgery?" Luna asked.

Again I couldn't answer that question.

"I have no idea. Some probably do it to make them feel better or more confident." I replied trying to find a logical reason as to why they do it.

"Those girls look so fake. Their skin is so orange and their boobs look horrible. They don't fit their tiny frames." Luna commented showing me the picture of some of the girls from The Only Way Is Essex, one of whom was wearing a tiny pink bra top and sparkly pink hot pants, had about 10 layers of make-up and fake tan on. To be honest she looked horrible.

"I'm glad none of the girls in our world are like this." Luna spoke flicking through the pages un-interested.

"Are there no girls in the wizarding world who've had surgery?" I asked.

"Not that I am aware of. My Aunt works in St Mongos and has never heard tell of anyone getting a boob job. I suppose we can use magic to change our appearances." Luna answered.

Katie stirred in her sleep before wakening up.

"Morning." Luna and I chirped at the same time.

It was time to face George for the first time since our kiss the previous night and I was dreading it. I didn't want any awkwardness between the two of us. I had to live with the man for a few more days and I couldn't deal with it on top of everything else that was going on. I couldn't hide away any longer as my stomach was rumbling like crazy and I could have eaten a horse. I did think of summoning some food to my room with my wand but my magic really wasn't up to scratch so I decided against it for fear of doing something stupid.

I did sit for a short while on my bed with my legs crossed making pretty colours appear from my wand, kind of like a sparkler at Halloween. I don't know what I did or how I did it but somehow I managed to make my wand vibrate which nearly made me jump a mile.

Once I was washed and dressed, feeling happy with my appearance I headed down the stairs as slowly as I could, taking deep breaths as I went. I could hear George's booming laugh echoing up the hallway as he chatted with Luna and Katie. I finally reached the bottom of the staircase after feeling like I had walked about 100 stairs and turned the corner to walk down the hall way.

'Laura catch a bloody grip' I kept telling myself over and over again.

It wasn't as though I was being summoned to Azkaban or fed to the dementors. A flash of long blonde hair appeared flowing behind a skipping Luna.

"Oh I was just about to come and get you. Breakfast is ready." she chirped but in a dreamy like state.

I entered the kitchen feeling my hands get rather sweaty. I was close to doing a runner in the opposite direction. As I entered the kitchen George's face shot in my direction a smile etched on his handsome face

"Good morning Laura." he chirped and I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Morning." Came my reply.

With a wave of his wand George had made a plate fly and land safely on the table for me.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes I'm starving." I replied sitting down at the empty chair beside George.

The smell alone was mouth-watering. I began scooping some scrambled eggs and bacon onto my plate. Luna and Katie vacated the room, Katie heading off to work and Luna up to my room leaving George and I alone. I forced another spoonful of eggs into my mouth and took my time chewing so I wouldn't have to speak.

"About last night..." George spoke and I looked up from my plate and into his bright blue eyes. "I don't want there to be any awkwardness between the two of us. I meant everything I said to you."

"It's ok. I would hate for there to be any awkwardness between the two of us. My head is in such a mush at the moment because of the attack and Liam. I've never been through a break up before so I don't know how I should be reacting. I just want everything to be normal again." I trailed off until I felt George's hand on my arm.

"Laura listen to me that's understandable. You've had to deal with an attack and a break up in the space of days both of which were huge shocks to you." George replied.

"Everything will be back to normal soon, though I wouldn't really call our world normal." he giggled standing up and moving over to the cupboard above the sink "Mum sent this over this morning. It's an anxiety potion. It will help calm you down."

George handed me the dark green bottle. It smelt like mint with a hint of lavender. Even on smelling it, I felt a lot calmer.

"Take three spoonful's of it after you eat." George told me.

"Does it work?" I questioned putting the lid back on.

"Yes we all took it after the war, especially those of us who found it hard to relax and were always on edge. Percy was the worst. He was very jumpy all the time." George replied.

"I'll give it a go." I said and took another spoonful of my breakfast unaware that George was sitting grinning at me.

I looked up at the grinning red head and raised an eyebrow.

"I love to see a girl eating." he commented nearly making me choke on my bacon.

"None of this rabbit food rubbish girls feel the need to eat. I met a muggle girl once, don't ask how but all she was eating was the smallest salad I had ever seen. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't even feed a rabbit." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I love my food. I get quite grumpy when I'm hungry." I admitted.

I finished up the last of my breakfast then offered to help George with the dishes. It amazed me that they actually had a dishwasher though George insisted of making the dishes fly around our heads into the machine, a plate nearly hitting me on the head. I had to duck a few times.

"Makes it more fun." George commented.

"Yeah trying to knock people out with plates or stab people with knives." I replied sarcastically.

"I'll have you know I'm a very skilled wizard who has yet to do any of that." George answered proudly, making a plate smash on the floor.

"Indeed." I giggled pointing my own wand at the smashed plate and saying "Reparo." and it fixed instantly.

"I was thinking, I could do with someone to teach me some spells as I'm a bit rusty and I was wondering would you like to help me?" I asked George. "Since you are a highly skilled wizard and all that."

"Laura I'd love to." George grinned as the last of the dishes zoomed into the dishwasher.

"Also I was wondering if you'd be able to help me with this ministry course, maybe take me there so I can get some information." I asked nervously.

"Of course I will help you and yes I will take you there and help you with the forms and what not." He answered. "Like I've said before I'm here to help you where possible especially with things to do with the wizarding world."

A huge smile crept onto my face. I don't know why but as I looked at his handsome face I had a huge urge to pounce on him and kiss him. Was this what the feeling of being on the rebound felt like? Was I on the rebound or did I actually have feelings for one half of the famous Weasley twins? I was distracted from my daydream by George waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry about that." I apologised blushing.

I really wished I knew what the hell was going on in my head with these new 'feelings' for George.

"George do you think I could also go and talk to Ginny today at some point?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure we can go to her house after the Ministry if you'd like?" George suggested and I nodded.

He didn't ask why and for that I was thankful.

"Would you say that Ginny is the best to go to for a girly chat?" I asked him.

"Well being a male I've never needed to go to her for that reason but Hermione seems to go to her a lot so I suppose so." replied George.

"How is Hermione by the way?" I then asked as I hadn't seen Hermione at all that morning as she'd gone back to the Burrow.

"She was very quiet before she left. Fred went to the burrow with her before heading off to the shop." George answered. "I know she and Ron aren't really any of my business but sometimes I think they'd be better off just staying friends before they fall out for good."

I thought for a few moments and agreed with George. I had been thinking the same.

"Poor Harry's probably stuck in the middle too." I added.

"Yes he always has been. Even at school he was when he had enough on his plate without them adding to it all. Harry's the type of guy who wants to please everyone and keep everyone else but himself happy." George replied.

"I admire Harry so much. I don't know how I would have coped going through what he did and come out of it the way he has." I spoke. "I suppose it's helped that he's had all you guys supporting him."

"I've always seen Harry as another brother. I know it sounds mean but even more so than Ron. Mum and Dad always told us about him before we actually met him. I honestly don't know how he got through half of the things he did. It would have killed me seeing Ginny in the chamber of secrets but he fought to save her." George said.


	21. Chapter 21 - A Friend In Need

A smaller chapter this one. You might notice a certain quote in this said by none other than Miss Emma Watson in the perks of being a walflower ;)

**Chapter 21 – A friend in need**  
Our conversation about Harry was interrupted by someone arriving by floo in the living room with a merciful thud which scared the living daylights out of me. I jumped off my chair following George into the living room to see a very dusty Hermione dusting down her jeans. Fred wasn't far behind her.

"Some of these days I will really hurt that git of a brother of ours. I can't get over him. I really can't." Fred ranted as he dusted down his work suit.

"What has he done now?" George questioned looking at Fred and Hermione.

"Oh just acting as if he hasn't done anything wrong, because little Ronnikins wouldn't do anything wrong. It's always everyone else's fault." Fred answered in an annoyed tone.

"Fred just leave it. He'll come to his senses." Hermione answered trying to calm the red head down.

"When is he going to grow up Hermione? He's been this way to you since your 4th year. How much more can you take of it? You're too good for him. I wish you could see that." Fred spoke his voice softening down slightly.

"We accept the love we think we deserve." Hermione replied simply sitting down on the couch and took out the daily prophet.

Fred rolled his eyes and looked at George and me. I shuffled over and sat down beside her.

"Hermione?" I spoke softly and she appeared over the paper.

"Sometimes when it comes to love we have to aim a little higher and look for someone who will treat us right. It's not as easy as it sounds. Heck it took me 24 years to find Liam. You are a beautiful, intelligent, independent woman who deserves someone who respects you and treats you properly." I spoke.

"Laura's right Mione. Ron keeps treating you like utter dirt. One minute he's all over you like a love sick puppy, the next he's a jealous green eyed monster. I know he's my brother but you could do so much better than him. So many guys out there would do well to have an amazing girl like you on their arms." Fred added.

A blush crept onto Hermione's pale, pretty face.

"Look Hermione I have no right interfering as I don't know you too well but I want to help a little." I said.

Hermione lowered the paper completely looking at me who was sat beside her, Fred who was now kneeling in front of her and George who was sat on the arm chair across from us. I could have sworn I seen tears form in her brown eyes. Fred placed a supportive hand on her knee and she didn't flinch or even more it away.

"What am I going to do?" she asked dropping her head in her hands letting her curly hair fall over her face.

"You have to do what's right Hermione and what you feel is right." I answered.

She looked up and over at me and there were definitely tears glistening in her eyes.

"What would you do Laura?" she asked me "If you were in my situation with Liam?"

I thought for a few moments trying to put myself into her shoes and Liam in Ron's. What would I do?

"Well if it was me I would probably break up with him but try and stay friends because I'd be scared of losing him for good." I answered.

"What if he doesn't want to stay friends?" Hermione questioned.

"Then he is a bloody nutter who needs a good slap around the face with a blast ended scewt." Fred answered and I have to admit I agreed with him.

"I have wanted to break up with him on so many occasions but I just didn't have the heart to do that to him. I know it'll ruin us for good and that'll break my heart more than anything." Hermione squeaked.

"Hermione you have to put yourself first for once and do what is right for you, to hell with Ron. He'll get over it eventually. And if he acts like a complete twat then he's not worth worrying about." Fred answered.

"Just speak to him and explain that you're not happy with how things are going anymore." I suggested.

"Yeah say you need a break from him for a while to clear your head. You can move in here." Fred added.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Fred's suggestion.

"There might be a chance Laura will be here longer so you'll have her." George said.

Both Fred and my head shot in his direction.

"What?" Fred and I asked in unison.

"Well Laura is thinking about enrolling on that course at the Ministry so she'll need somewhere to live while she's doing it." George answered.

I felt so stupid. I hadn't actually thought about where I'd be staying if I did the course. I could go home and apparate to class everyday but you can't apparate to Hogwarts or the Ministry.

"Hermione would you like to come with George and me to the Ministry so I can find out some information?" I asked the girl sat beside me.

"Yes of course I will. I need to go and pick up some paperwork anyway." she answered a small smile appearing on her face.

"Right ladies and gent. I have got to love you and leave you for the lovely shop as Lee will probably be losing the plot." Fred stated standing up and in pop apparated away.


	22. Chapter 22 - Hermione's Story

**This is a bit where Hermione tells Laura about her story. I did have this a lot longer but I think I went on a bit too much - Hermione just had too much to tell me lol**

**I'm sorry for the large chunks of dialouge in this. **

**Chapter 22 – Hermione's Story**  
Hermione and I entered my room, Hermione locking the door behind us with her wand.

"I'm sorry I'm not much use in giving you advice. I wish I could help more though." I apologised not really knowing what to say to help the famous bookworm.

"Oh Laura you did help me. Just having someone to talk too was just what I needed, someone who wasn't judgemental or a member of Ron's family. Ginny's good but he's her brother so she can be a little biased." Hermione answered.

With another swipe of her wand she put a silencing spell around our room then pulled a small pocket watch from her bag to stop the time so we could talk in peace.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Hermione showing her I was concerned.

"I'm going to break up with him. I've had enough Laura. I don't know how much longer I can take it. I do love him to pieces but being with him is making me so unhappy and it's affecting Harry too being stuck in the middle all the time." Hermione admitted. "One minute he'll be the most amazing, loving person in the world, then the next he'll be a jealous, temperamental idiot. Sometimes I can't do right for doing wrong."

I instantly felt sorry for her but I felt helpless. I definitely wasn't expecting Hermione to open up about her love for Ron or their roller coaster of a relationship.

"The first time I knew there was something about Ron was in my 2nd year when he stood up for me after Malfoy called me a mudblood. We had only known each other a year at this point and weren't expecting him to do that for me, he is a pure blood wizard after all so you'd assume the Weasleys would have the same attitudes to us as the Malfoys – thankfully they don't. Then when I was petrified Ron was by my side every day after class which I thought was really sweet, he'd tell me about his day though I couldn't actually hear him but I felt his presence. I think it was in my third year and when the hormones kicked in that I started to fancy him. Of course we had plenty of arguments that year but we did spend some time together when Harry wasn't allowed to visit Hogsmede with us and we got on brilliantly. He was the first person to comment on me hitting Malfoy and comfort me when we thought Buckbeak had been killed. Fourth year was probably one of our worst in terms of our friendship. Harry and Ron fell out so I was piggy in the middle. We both had to support Harry during the tournament and there were a lot of arguments between the three of us. Krum then asked me to the Yule Ball and Ron only asked me as a last resort which I thought was pathetic. I had been asked to the ball by someone else but I have never ever admitted it to anyone, not even the boys." Hermione explained lowering her voice slightly.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." I reassured her.

"Fred also asked me to the ball. At first I thought he was playing a prank on me or joking but he was actually serious. I felt really bad for letting him down but Krum had already asked me. I've got a lot of time for Fred and George and thought it was rather sweet that he asked me. Maybe he only did it because he felt sorry for me or to annoy Ron, I don't know. Ron of course went and ruined it all for me. The one night when I felt like a princess, felt special and wanted to let my hair down and have some fun, he went and ruined it and made me feel like a piece of dirt. I cried myself for nights after that."

Hurt was still evident in her voice as she recalled these memories and I knew that she'd probably recall worse to me. I knew of how Ron had treated her in some ways but I didn't _really_ know how he made her feel or hear it from her point of view.

"5th year it got a lot better in terms of our friendship. We had to grow up and be there for Harry. I still fancied him but we had so much going on with Umbridge, our O. and Dumbledore's Army that I pushed my feelings to the back of my head and concentrated on being strong for Harry. I couldn't have dealt with heartbreak on top of everything else. I'm only human at the end of the day and it was a lot for a 15 year old to deal with at that time. All the issues of that year brought the three of us a lot closer as friends but still nothing from Ron. 6th year when I still had that little flicker of hope Ron had to go and ruin it all again by dating Lavender and breaking my heart completely. I thought everything was going well for us until then, I thought we might actually get somewhere.

It was then that I became quite friendly with Fred, not that I wasn't beforehand but I was the one he wrote too asking how everything was going at school. I was pleasantly surprised when I received my first letter from him. He never seemed like the letter type. Along with Ginny and Harry he was the only other person who knew about my true feelings for Ron. He told me that I could do so much better than Ron. I admired his honesty. I had actually lost all hope until Ron got poisoned and he mentioned my name but he couldn't remember and we were back to square one.

Then the three of us went on the run and you'd think something would have happened then but I suppose we were all stressed and had other things on our mind. Ron was worried sick about his family and who could blame him? Harry's parents are dead and I had modified my parent's memories so they didn't know I existed. Harry and I were worried about the Weasleys as they were the best thing we had to a family so he had every right to worry. The horocrux necklace really affected him so one night he just lost it with us and left. We weren't getting anywhere with finding anymore horocruxes and tensions were rising so he just left."

Tears began glistening in her brown eyes but she held them back. I moved over to the bed where she was sat and put a supportive hand onto hers. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I was heartbroken not just for me but for Harry too, his best friend had gone and left him too and was horrible to him. I couldn't believe he just left us when we needed him the most. Then he came back, saved Harry's life and destroyed the necklace. It took me a while to forgive him though but we had a job to do so got on with it. Then we got captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor and I was tortured by Bellatrix. Ron rushed to my aid. The fact he would risk his own life to protect me just gave me a little flicker of hope.

Then came the battle and we kissed. It wasn't an ideal first kiss – heck I had dreamt about our first kiss being under the moonlit by the lake at the burrow or under the mistletoe at some Christmas ball or something but not in the middle of a huge battle but it was in a now or never situation. We could have been killed that night so we just went for it. However due to the severity of the war we decided to just stay friends for a bit until everything went back to normal especially as Fred's life was hanging by a thread. We were all worried sick about him; all of us beating ourselves up because we weren't there to protect him but Fred's a fighter and made a full recovery.

We finally got together 4 months later at the re-opening of Diagon Alley and Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. There was a huge party, we had a few drinks and kissed – a better kiss than our first and he asked me out and I jumped at the chance. At first it was brilliant, I finally had the love story I had always wanted but after a year things started to change. I had grown up a lot and started taking pride in my appearance, wearing some make up, wearing nicer clothes and fixing my hair. Ron became jealous and over protective of me.

At this time I was seriously thinking about finding my parents and restoring their memories but Ron didn't want me to because 'we are your family' he kept telling me. I was well aware at the Weasleys being my family but I wanted my own parents to be there when I get married, to walk down the aisle in my Dad's arms. I even suggested that he come with me but he had just started his Auror training. Harry had too so he couldn't come and Ginny was back at Hogwarts." She continued to explain.

"What about Fred or George or Luna?" I asked her.

"They had the shop and it was buzzing, always busy and Luna was at Hogwarts too so I went on my own. I read up on how to go about restoring their memories so I'd be prepared. I must have planned my trip for weeks. I wanted everything to go to plan." she answered.


	23. Chapter 23 - Finding my parents

This is from Hermione's POV - Her story is over a couple of chapters as she had so much to tell me and I couldn't not write about it.

**Chapter 23 - Finding my parents – Hermione POV**  
I stepped off the plane into the warm Australian sunshine after travelling for nearly two days. I was shattered and disorientated. I didn't apparate as it was too far and I'd chance getting splinched. When I arrived it was late in the evening so I went straight to my hotel, grabbed something to eat, looked over my plans though they weren't really registering in my tried mind so I slipped into my pyjamas and went straight to sleep, absolutely exhausted from the long journey.

*****  
I woke up, the sweat pouring off my shaking body from the horrible reoccurring nightmare which I had, had since the horrible war. I could still see the seething, menacing face of Bellatrix and the smell of her horrible breath on my skin. It still made my skin crawl to this day. I looked down at my arm where the 'mudblood' scar was still noticeable.

However something about this dream was different, it wasn't Ron that ran to my aid at Malfoy Manor it was Fred. It was the first time I had dreamt that and the first time Fred had entered my dreams since I was back at school and had a silly school girl crush on him. Yes I had a crush on the famous prankster that is Fred Weasley; no one ever knew this though, not even Harry and Ron.

I pulled myself together checking the time on the television clock which read 11am. I dragged myself out of bed and had a shower to wake me up. Once dressed I went over my plan of action for meeting my parents. I was desperate to contact Harry and the Weasleys but I had no owl to send them a letter with nor could I floo them as there was no fireplace in my room. How would I contact them? Could I send them a patronus or would it die out before it reached them? Usually I'd have an answer for everything but for once I didn't.

I was supposed to be the brightest witch of my age but I was shattered and my brain wasn't functioning properly. Then it came to me – our Dumbledore Army coins from my 5th year which I hoped that everyone especially Harry, Ron or Ginny had kept theirs. I rummaged in my bag for mine and found it right at the bottom. Why I didn't accio it I'll never know. I tapped it with my wand three times and put the message. "Arrived safely, Hermione." after I sent it I realised that all of the army would receive my message, most of whom would be wondering where the hell I was. 'think Hermione think' there had to be an easier way to contact them.

They hadn't a telephone so that was out of the question. Then it came to me I'd write a letter and then send it by magic. I took out a blank piece of parchment and a quill. It was as simple as that. I kicked myself for being so stupid. I began writing the message carefully. "Hello everyone. I have arrived safely at my hotel but I am extremely tired. I miss you all already. I think you'd love it here. It's roasting warm and my hotel has a massive swimming pool. I will contact you again via our DA coins as it will be easier. Love you all Hermione xx." I sealed the envelope and put a charm on it to stop a muggle from opening it and wrote "The Weasley Family, The Burrow, and UK" I then tapped it four times with my wand and it disappeared.

I was sitting by the pool reading one of my favourite muggle books – Romeo and Juliet, just chilling in the glorious sunshine when I felt my coin warm in the pocket of my shorts. It had the message

"Glad you got there safe. Miss you Mione. Stay safe. Fred xx."

A small smile crept onto my face on seeing it was from Fred. He was incredibly sweet to me and we had grown closer since the war. I will never ever get those haunting images of him lying lifeless on that stretcher for as long as I live. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. Fred was alive and kicking and that was the main thing.

The pool area was far too quiet for my liking and it did scare me a little. I wasn't used to the quite life yet, especially after being friends with Harry-the-boy-who-lived-but-can't-stay-out-of-trou ble-Potter since I was 11 years old. There was no such thing as a quiet life when you're friends with Harry or being in the wizarding world for that matter.

I wouldn't change any of it for the world though, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I loved Harry with all my heart and I missed him dearly. This was the first time in 8 years that we'd been apart and I hated it. I hated being alone. My coin heated up again and this time it was from Harry and Ginny.

"Glad you're ok. Stay safe. H+G xx."


	24. Chapter 24 - Hermione's Story - Reunited

This is the last chapter on Hermione's story. Like I said before it was a lot longer than this, about 6 chapters but I managed to edit it down a bit.

Again this is from Hermione's POV

**Chapter 24 – Hermione's Story – Reunited**  
I had somehow managed to be awake at the crack of dawn due to the annoying jet lag. I got stuck straight into preparing myself for my day ahead. I had a relaxing bath with some lavender bubble bath then dressed in a light blue summer dress and silver gladiator sandals. I fixed my bushy hair into neat curls and applied minimal make up to my face. Sitting out in the sun hadn't done me much good but then again I sat in the shade so I wouldn't get burnt.

I paced the room going over what I was going to say to my parents. I couldn't exactly say

"Oh hey I'm Hermione, I'm your daughter who just happens to be a witch and I'm here to restore your memories so you actually remember you have a daughter."

They'd freak out and send me to a mental hospital. Before I left I checked my bag to make sure I had everything I needed. I wanted this meeting to do as smoothly as possible. I thought back to all the times I had planned things with Harry and Ron and they'd went completely wrong. Would this all go wrong too?

I did wish I had my two best friends with me for moral support but this was something I had to do by myself. I wouldn't have minded if Luna or Ginny or even Fred and George had come with me. At least I wouldn't have been on my own.

I was finally all set to go and had a final look at my reflection in the mirror, brushing down the creases in my dress. I made sure I had my wand with me as I would definitely need that. I left my hotel room and headed down to the reception area where I would be meeting my parents. I was early but I didn't mind, it gave me the chance to think of what I was going to say.

I was glad the lobby was quiet as there was just the odd person wondering around. I was still on edge that there were still some death eaters lurking around so I was on my guard constantly. I kept my wand with me at all times too just to be on the safe side. A woman and man appeared whom I recognised instantly even though I hadn't seen them for over two years.

Nervous butterflies filled my stomach as did the longing of wanting to run and jump into my mother's arms. I had to hold back the tears. I had missed them so much but they didn't even recognise me or even know who I was and that hurt. I stood up and walked towards the couple.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger. I wrote to you both last week asking if we could meet up." I spoke nervously.

Where the heck was my Gryffindor courage?

"Hello dear it's lovely to meet you. I'm Monica and this is my husband Wendall." The woman replied holding out her hand for me to shake.

I accepted of course. This was harder than I thought it was going to be.

"I think it'll be best if we go somewhere private." I suggested.

Monica nodded and I lead the way back to my room.

"So what are you here to talk to us about?" Wendall questioned a confused look on his face.

I rummaged in my bag and lifted out a selection of photos from my childhood that I had kept. I took one of me from when I was 8 sandwiched in between my parents and set it down on the table.

"What is this?" Monica asked looking at the picture, her brown eyes wide in shock.

"It's us when I was 8 years old. This may come as a huge shock to you both but I am your daughter." I explained looking at my parents confused and shocked faces.

"But you can't be. We don't have a daughter!" Monica shrieked.

I set down some more of the photos on the table.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Wendall snapped making me jump slightly.

"No it isn't. I am telling the truth and I'm here to fix things." I answered softly trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Please just let me explain everything." I urged.

"Please do." Wendall spoke in an annoyed tone making me more nervous and scared than I was already was.

I took a deep breath and began.

"About two years ago I had to leave home to go and fight in a special war. I didn't think I'd make it out alive as we didn't know what we were up against. I didn't want to worry the two of you while I was away plus you would have been in serious danger." I explained.

"We were in danger? There was a war?" Wendall asked getting impatient.

"Let the girl finish." Monica spoke.

Mum was always the more understanding one of the two.

"When I was 11 I found out that I was witch and for 6 years I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I continued bringing out my Hogwarts letter and my wand to show them along with some of the moving photos.

"What is this tom foolery? Who are you?" Wendall snapped and it scared me as he jumped up and went to walk away but Monica made him sit back down again.

"There was a huge war in the wizarding world against the most evil wizard of all time and his followers. Like I said before you were both in grave danger of being tortured for information about my whereabouts. So I modified your memories so you would think you didn't have a daughter and I changed your names from Jean and Derek Granger to Monica and Wendall Wilkins so you wouldn't be found and tortured by death eaters." I explained showing them my birth certificate to show them.

"This would explain these dreams I've been having with a girl called Hermione in them who just looked like you but I didn't know who she was." Monica spoke.

I brought out a few more items from my bag to show them. Unfortunately I couldn't do any magic in front of them as I couldn't do magic in front of muggles.

"The reason I have come here to see you both is because if you will let me, I want to restore your memories so we can be a family again." I stated my voice quivering slightly. "But if you are happy living here I will go and you will never see me again."

"What will this mean?" Monica asked.

"All I have to do is wave my wand and cast a spell. It won't hurt at all." I explained.

I had given them as much proof that I could find to show them that I was their daughter. What else could I do? There was an awkward silence.

"Do you by any chance have a friend called Harry who has black hair and glasses?" Monica asked me.

"yes I do. He's one of my best friends." I replied shocked.

"And do you know a ginger haired boy called Ronald?" she asked me.

"Yes, yes I do, he is also one of my best friends." I answered my eyes widening at hearing my best friends names.

"How do you know them?" I wondered.

"The dreams. I have been having these very strange dreams for about two years which features a girl called Hermione who can perform magic and her two friends; one called Harry and one called Ron." Monica explained.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing so I pulled out another photo from my bag of me with the two boys who stood waving back at us.

"That's them. That's the two boys." Mum gasped. Dad just rolled his eyes.

"They are just dreams Monica. They don't mean anything." Wendall snapped.

"Yes they do. I've also heard of the names Jean and Derek Granger before. As soon as I seen Hermione here I recognised her instantly. I had seen her before but I couldn't figure out where from." Monica spoke her eyes lighting up. "it would also explain why there are black parts in my memory, like I should remember something but I can't. She is our daughter Wendall, look at her."

Wendall looked me up and down, screwing his face up in concentration.

"She does look familiar." Wendall spoke. I didn't dare speak.

"I'll give you time to think about it. If you need me I'll be in the bar area." I spoke standing up and leaving my room, emotionally drained from what had happened.

A small tear slid down my cheek. I needed my two best friends more than ever now. I needed someone to hug me tightly and tell me everything would be ok. I walked down to the bar in small steps. However on entering the bar area I was shocked to see two familiar red heads sitting chatting.

"Fred, George? What are you both doing here?" I questioned practically running at the twins.

"To keep you company of course." Fred answered.

"Hold on a second. What is my patronus?" I asked them.

"An otter." they both replied together.

Once I knew they were really Fred and George I pulled them both into a hug, the hug that I had longed for.

"How did it go Mione?" Fred asked in a worried tone.

"Not too bad, I've left them to discuss what they want to do. Mum has had dreams about me, Ron and Harry so she does know who I am. Dad not so sure." I replied.

"How did you get here?"

"Now that would be telling." George spoke smugly.

"Ok, ok. We apparated then we got a muggle plane to here." Fred answered.

I was quite proud of them getting on a plane.

"Harry was really concerned about you being here on your own and he and Ron have their auror training and Ginny is at school so we decided to come and keep you company." George said.

"What about the shop?" I asked them.

"We've got Percy, Ron, Verity, Lee, Alicia and Katie covering for us." Fred spoke.

"Even Bill has offered to lend a hand." George added throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Your lack of faith in us is kind of insulting Granger." Fred said.

Mum then appeared in the bar with Dad trailing behind looking sheepish.

"That's them." I told the twins.

"Good luck love. We'll wait here on you." Fred spoke softly as I walked towards my parents.

"We'll do it." Monica spoke.

I could sense she was scared, heck I would be too. The three of us walked back into my room.

"Who are those two guys?" Mum asked.

"Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older brothers." I replied.

The three of us sat down and I took out my wand.

"This won't hurt at all. I promise."

I took a deep breath and said the incantation quietly while pointing my wand at them. First the expressions on their faces were blank. I waited with baited breath on them to speak but for a few long moments nothing happened and I felt sick. Mum was first to move.

"Oh Hermione darling you are alive!" Mum cried hugging me tightly.

I felt tears roll down my own face as she hugged me.


	25. Chapter 25 - Ministry of Magic

This is a very short chapter.

Back to My (Laura's) POV

**Chapter 25 – Ministry Of Magic**  
Turn the clock back about a year and I'm sat at home watching Order of the Phoenix on television. It's the first time I've seen the movie as the first Harry Potter movies were being shown on television so I thought I'd see what all the fuss was about. It was in this movie that we were first introduced to the Ministry of Magic when Harry goes there along with Mr Weasley for his trial for using magic in front of a muggle. We see Mr Weasley and Harry enter the Ministry via an old battered telephone box in a random street in London and see hundreds of witches and wizards buzzing around the huge green tilled building which has a huge statue and fountain in the middle of it all. The building in itself looked incredible. Now as a Harry Potter fan

I had visited the studio tour in London a few months ago and seen the 'sets' from these movies and the Ministry of Magic was one of them. I couldn't actually believe I was going to visit the actual Ministry of Magic and I was to put it bluntly shitting myself. I was so nervous, so much so that I felt sick to the stomach.

I see myself as a muggle, not a witch. I was so thankful George and Hermione we accompanying me as I would without a doubt get lost or worse, get attacked or something. After getting myself ready I sat waiting patiently in the living room, fiddling with my bracelet which I always did when I was nervous. George appeared dressed in a dark blue short sleeved shirt and dark jeans.

"Are you all set?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, somehow feeling like I've lost my voice. It was then that I had my first experience of the Floo network. I felt so stupid stepping into a fireplace with green powder in my hand

"Now remember to speak clearly. It's the Ministry of Magic you are going too." George told me as I stood my heart hammering in my chest.

Unfortunately we couldn't apparate as there is an anti-apparation charm around the Ministry to stop witches and wizards apparating during their trials.

"Ministry of Magic." I spoke clearly dousing myself with the green power which erupted into green flames as I took off into blackness having no idea as to where the hell I was going.

It felt like an never ending slide in a play park. I came to an abrupt stop and landed feet first in the famous green Floo networks in the busy Ministry entrance. I shook the soot off my clothes and took in my surroundings. It was exactly how I imagined it to be only much, much bigger and it was buzzing with witches and wizards going about their daily business with paper memos flying around their heads.

Hermione and George weren't far behind me.

"How did you find that?" George asked me dusting the soot from his jeans.

"Weird if I'm being honest." I replied.

Hermione and George led the way past the famous statue which thankfully isn't the horrid magic is might one which was long gone and replaced with the original one with the house elf etc. in it. We entered one of the golden lifts and took off at full speed, making me fall back into George's arms.

"Sorry about that." I blushed finding my feet again.

"Right here we are. Wizardry Course department." Hermione stated.

I pushed open the huge glass door and walked down the black tilled floor. I was still nervous but what I did notice was that no one took any notice of me which I liked. Hermione and George got the odd hello here and there. Hermione of course was a member of the famous Golden Trio and George owned a very successful shop in Diagon Alley.

I was lead down the corridor where a long blonde haired witch was sat behind a desk reading the Daily Prophet.

"Can I help you?" she asked peering over her silver rimmed glasses.

"Yes. I'd like to speak to someone about enrolling for the Wizardry course." I replied nervously.

"Name?" The woman asked simply sounding annoyed.

"Laura Jane McAleese." I answered.

She began to type on a computer.

"Yes we use computers." George quietly said into my ear as if he read my mind.


	26. Chapter 26 - Ministry of Magic meeting

**This is a long chapter to make up for the previous short one.**

**Chapter 26 – Ministry of Magic Meeting**  
The three of us were made wait in a very old fashioned waiting room which had tattered looking red seats scattered around on a worn grey carpet. I don't know why but since I had arrived at the Ministry I had gotten even more nervous than I already was. I felt like I didn't belong there which technically I didn't as I wasn't a witch. I hadn't been born into a wizarding family nor did I attend Hogwarts when I was 11 years old. I was a muggle who had been given magical powers. I didn't see myself as being part of the wizarding world. I expected some high up wizard or witch to attack me or throw me out of the building and modify my memories. However I knew I was perfectly safe with Hermione and George.

A witch dressed in a pale blue suit and her dark brown hair tied in a neat bun appeared and called my name.

"George will you come with me?" I asked as I didn't want to go on my own.

"Of course I will." he answered

"I have to go and do some paper work so I will meet you in the canteen afterwards." Hermione spoke standing up and making her way to the door.

George and I followed the young witch into a very flashy office which was very bright and modern looking with coffee coloured walls, a huge chocolate coloured rug placed in front of the marble fireplace. There was a desk in the middle and various moving pictures hung up on the walls. I sat myself down on one of the comfortable black chairs.

"I'm Jennifer Watson and how can I help you?" She asked in her posh London accent.

"I would like some information on the Wizardry course. I received my magic in January." I answered my voice shaking slightly.

Jennifer sat down at her desk and with a swipe of her wand made an A4 sized booklet appear on the desk in front of me entitled

"Wizarding Course for muggle borns and new wizards and witches." I was surprised when a laptop appeared on her desk but then remembered that George had said they used computers now.

Jennifer began typing away on the laptop while I had a flick through the booklet with George glancing over my shoulder. Jennifer then asked me various questions such as my full name, date of birth and when I got my magic. She then checked my wand. By right my wand should have been checked as soon as I arrived at the Ministry. I assumed that because I was with Hermione and George that I didn't need too. I found that rather odd.

"Why are you thinking of applying Miss McAleese?" she questioned clasping her hands together on the desk.

"Well, as you know I got my magic back in January and I'd like to learn more about the wizarding world, learn important spells, charms and potions and what not." I answered wrecking my brain as to why I wanted to actually apply.

I looked at George to help me so he took my shaking hand in his for moral support.

"Laura only became aware of our world just recently; it's all new to her even though she's had magic for months. I think it's only right that she learns everything that we all learnt." George added.

Jennifer began typing again.

"Ok Miss McAleese please have a good read through the booklet as it will give you information on the subjects we offer on our course and what jobs you can apply for afterwards. Of course you don't have to apply for jobs in the wizarding world, you can continue working in the muggle world. You can study every subject that is taught at Hogwarts but you can choose as many of them as you like, some will be more beneficial to you than others. We recommend you take charms, potions and defence against the dark arts." She explained opening another copy of the booklet and flicked through each page with flicks of her wand.

"Also you can choose to sit your classes here in the Ministry, being taught by Ministry officials or you can take them at Hogwarts and be taught by the professors there."

"Do you have to live in Hogwarts if you choose to sit your classes there?" I asked.

"You can if you wish or if it would be easier for you however you can floo there each day. There is an anti-apparation charm around the school so unfortunately you can't apparate there. You can apparate to Hogsmede if we wish though." Jennifer answered. "I know you can already apparate Miss McAleese but we also recommend you sit your apparation test officially."

"How much will it cost to enrol?" I asked.

"It doesn't cost a thing Miss McAleese. It is totally free." Jennifer answered. "As well as taking the various classes you can participate in Quidditch which Mr Weasley here often takes classes on or you can join the choir and various other groups. That is of course if you choose to live at Hogwarts."

Jennifer was extremely helpful and gave me loads of information. I found out that if we picked to live at Hogwarts we'd have our own bedrooms and wouldn't get sorted in a house if we didn't want too. All students such as myself are required to participate in muggle studies talks. We could sit up to 10 subjects including the three that Jennifer mentioned as well as Care of magical creatures, herbology, History of magic, Astronomy. Muggle studies and transfiguration.

"If you choose to enrol, please fill in these forms and send them back as soon as possible. You will then be called for an interview to discuss your accommodation and subjects. You will also meet with either the Ministry officials or professors who take those subjects." Jennifer explained.

"Is there any chance that she won't be accepted onto the course?" George questioned.

"Yes but once you apply we will look deeply into how you have used your magic in the past to see if we can trust you. We don't want to churn out any more dark wizards." Jennifer answered. "If your track record is clean you will of course be accepted."

I thought back to the night of the attack and thought it might go against me.

"What sort of things will go against me?" I wondered.

"If you have used your magic to hurt someone or for very selfish reasons or if you have used any of the three unforgivable curses which I assume you know." Jennifer answered. I nodded to show that I did.

"What if Laura came under attack and used some spells as self-defence?" George asked and I was thankful that he did.

George leaned forward in his chair so he was closer to Jennifer, took a quick glance around to make sure the pictures weren't listening.

"Look Laura was attacked the other night by those death eaters that were caught; she used a few self-defence spells but not any of the unforgivable ones. Just go easy on her." he spoke quietly but loud enough that Jennifer and I could hear him.

"Oh yes I heard about that attack and it was you my dear. I am sorry to hear that. You are ok I assume?" she asked me.

"Yes luckily I'm fine. Just a few scratches that's all." I answered sheepishly.

She didn't ask any more questions about the attack and I was very glad about that as I really didn't want to have to recall that horrid night. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to go to trial about it.

The meeting was very informative though I went out with my head buzzing. I was definitely not one for retaining large quantities of information without my head feeling frazzled. I had however found out enough information on what the course entitled but there was the huge decision of whether or not I was going to apply. It would be beneficial to me if I did as I'd learn most things that every witch and wizard learns through the years. I had a huge decision to make.

George and I left the room and headed to the canteen to find Hermione who was sat chatting to Susan Bones a pretty red head who wouldn't look out of place at the Weasley's.

"Oh there you both are. I thought you'd vanished." Hermione chirped looking up from her coffee.

"Shall we grab some lunch?" George asked.

"The food is lovely here." Hermione spoke so I agreed.

The food was really nice but I just didn't feel comfortable sitting in the Ministry surrounded by all these witches and wizards. I tried to eat my food as fast as I could so we could leave. As soon as we got outside we apparated back to the twin's house, Hermione coming with us.

"Did you get your paper work done?" I asked Hermione as we entered the kitchen.

"Yes it means I can enjoy the rest of my week off without having to worry about it all." she answered. "Would you like to come to Ginny's me? I need to talk to her about what I'm going to do about Ron."

"Yes I'd love too. I was going to talk to her about something too actually." I replied. "Actually can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure." Hermione answered putting a silencing spell around the room.

"I kissed George last night." I blurted out dropping my head.

"I know you kissed him as a dare." Hermione answered back.

"No afterwards, when I went to get ready for bed, I went down to his room and we kissed." I admitted. "Part of me really enjoyed it and part of me also feels guilty because I've only broken up with Liam. My head is in such a mush at the moment."

Hermione was silent for a second.

"You definitely shouldn't feel guilty about kissing him, you are single after all. Do you like him in that way?" she asked me.

"I do really like him. He's been so lovely to me since I got here and he is rather handsome but I don't know if I feel anything for him. Is it possible to have feelings for two guys at the same time? I still love Liam but I just can't get George out of my head." I answered.

"Yes it is possible. I liked Fred while liking Ron. I think you have that one guy, the one you love with all your heart and then there's the one you have a crush on, if that makes any sense." Hermione spoke.

I think I got what she meant.

"Who's to say that when I break up with Ron I won't meet someone else a week later and he could be the guy I end up marrying." she had a point.

"I just don't want people especially George thinking I'm on the rebound because I'm not that type of person at all." I said fiddling with my bracelet.

"No one will think that about you Laura. If you find that you do really like George and he likes you back then go for it. Life's too short." Hermione said.

"I just wish everything was so simple. After that message Liam sent me calling me a slut, I'm so worried about people thinking that about me especially after he said about me going with George too." I said.

"Liam didn't mean that message though and the worst thing you can do is worry about what people think about. I learnt that years ago. Being a mudblood I had to grow some thick skin." replied Hermione.

She had her fair share of rude and horrible comments over the years from comments about her hair to her teeth to her being a book worm and a know it all.


	27. Chapter 27 - Ginny's Help

**Chapter 27 – Ginny's Help**  
Hermione and I apparated to number 12 Grimmauld Place with a massive pop landing in the long, thin hall way, me falling over my own two feet. Sirius came dashing out into the hall way drying his hands on a towel.

"Oh hello there ladies. You scared the life out of me there." Sirius spoke.

"Sorry about that Sirius. Is Ginny about?" Hermione asked.

"Yes she and Luna are out in the garden with Teddy." Sirius answered.

"Laura it's lovely to see you again." Sirius chirped pulling me into a hug.

Hermione led me out through the kitchen and out into the decent sized garden where Ginny and Luna were sat with little Teddy Tonks who had his hair bright blue today.

"Aunty Mione" The little boy chirped jumping off the grass and taking a run for us.

"Hello there by beautiful Teddy." Hermione cooed picking him up in her arms.

"Auntie Ginny let me play with Arnold." Teddy informed us pointing over to the little pink fluffy ball which was rolling around on the grass as Luna poked it with a stick.

"What pleasure do we owe this?" Ginny asked.

"Laura and I need to talk to you about boys." Hermione answered.

"Oh, I'll just take Teddy inside and stick on Thomas the Tank Engine for him to watch." Ginny answered.

Ginny took Teddy from Hermione's grip and took him into the house again.

"So what's going on?" Ginny questioned, leading us over to the outdoor table and chairs.

She swiped her wand and four bottles of butterbeer appeared on the table. I sat down and took my bottle.

"Hermione you go first." I spoke.

"I want to break up with Ron." she blurted out, no beating about the bush.

"What?" Luna and Ginny asked at once.

"I want to break up with Ron. I'm not happy with him anymore. He's getting worse and more jealous. I can't take it anymore." Hermione admitted.

"Hermione I'm surprised you didn't do it ages ago. I know he's my brother but he hasn't got a clue on how to treat girls. He could learn a thing or two from Bill and even Fred and George too." Ginny answered. "Trust me Mione; he doesn't deserve a girl like you. You're too good for him."

Luna never spoke, just sat staring dreamily into space, her bottle of butterbeer in her hands.

"So you think I'm doing the right thing then?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes, how many times have I told you to break up with him?" Ginny asked. "A fair few haven't I? You know that we're all here for you when you do and if he acts like an idiot like usual then he'll have me to answer too."

"Right well I'm going to do it tonight. I need to get it over and done with. Laura can I stay with you tonight again? I definitely won't be able to stay at the burrow and you'll want some girly company." Hermione stated.

"Yeah of course you can. I'll be glad to have some girly company. Not that I have anything against Fred and George. I will need your help with my course forms and stuff too." I answered.

"Laura wants to talk to you both as well." Hermione said.

I began informing Ginny and Luna about me kissing George and how messed up my head was. Luna of course being Luna was adamant my head was full of wrackspurts and insisted she perform a spell to get rid of them but I didn't really trust her. Ginny and Hermione didn't seem too keen on the idea either so I gave it a miss.

"Honestly what do you girls see in my brothers?" Ginny joked.

"Well you're their sister so you wouldn't look at them in the way we do for a start." Hermione answered giggling.

"Well I suppose I'm closest to Fred and George and they are great guys. They do know how to treat women but are charmers too." Ginny said. "So anyway, Laura do you fancy George?"

"I...I might do. I don't actually know." I muttered.

"I think he likes you." Luna chipped in.

"He's been so lovely to me and he is good looking, funny, charming, and kind." I trailed off only to be interrupted by Ginny saying

"You fancy him! What are you scared about?" Ginny asked me.

"People thinking I'm on the rebound, that I'm only using George and that I'm a slut." I answered.

"But you're not any of those things. Look I had only broken up with Dean a few weeks before Harry and I got together. I had loved Harry for years before we started dating and in that time I'd dated Michael Corner and Dean." Ginny spoke.

"Just because you've just came out of a relationship doesn't mean you're immune from falling for someone else." Luna added.

"I say go for it. If I had to pick any of my brothers for you to date, I'd pick George or Fred." Ginny said.

"Honestly Laura, George is such a lovely person, he'll look after you and treat you right." Hermione added.

I didn't really want to think about George or how I felt about him at that moment. I had enough to worry about with my decision about the course. I just wanted to chill and not have any worries for one day. I just wanted all the weight to be lifted off my shoulders so I could have some fun with my new friends.

"Right well I think we best go. Shall we all meet at the burrow about 7pm?" Hermione suggested to the two girls.

"Yeah you'll need back up for dealing with Ron's reaction. A few hexes should do the trick." Ginny answered.

"Well I need to go there now actually and start packing. I'm not planning on staying there tonight. It would be far too awkward. Fred and George shouldn't mind me staying with them." Hermione stated.

The two of us said our goodbyes to Luna, Ginny, Sirius and little Teddy who burst into tears as we were leaving.

"Me want to play wif Mione." he cried his hair changing to dark green.

"Hermione will come and visit the next day you're here. She has some work to do." Ginny answered reassuring the child. "Harry will be home very soon."

Teddy's hair changed to the black that matched Harry's and he even had a little lightning bolt scar on his head.

"He does this every time he's with Harry." Ginny told us.

I thought it was rather cute.

"Yes it makes him feel 'special' because Harry was famous for his scar." Hermione explained.

"He even has a pair of fake glasses like Harry's."Ginny said.

Ginny was such a natural with Teddy and I knew she couldn't wait to have her own little bundle of joy.


	28. Chapter 28 - The Break Up

This is from no one's POV

It's all about to kick off oooohhh. Wonder how Ron will react?

**Chapter 28 – The Break Up – No one's POV**  
Hermione paced the floor of her room in the burrow nervously as she went over in her head how she was going to break up with Ron. She couldn't believe it had actually come to this, that after everything her and Ron had been through, she was about to break up with him, throw it all away. She was beginning to think she was mad, losing the plot. This was the guy she thought she'd marry, settle down with and have kids with. She always thought she'd be a Weasley but now that wasn't going to happen and she instantly felt saddened. She loved the Weasley family as if they were her own flesh and blood. They accepted her into her home when she was a muggle born and treated her like one of their own and now she felt like she was giving them a kick in the teeth. How could she face any of the Wealsey family afterwards? Ginny her best friend? Fred and George who she had grown extremely close too and Molly and Arthur who were like parents to her. Would this affect her relationship with Harry too?

Her mind was racing with 101 thoughts as she paced. She was Hermione Granger for crying out loud she had fought in a huge war and was always the brains behind everything. However relationships were not her strong point.

"You're going to wear a hole in that carpet if you keep doing that and Mum will go mental." A voice stated from the doorway.

Hermione spun around on her heel to see a red head leaning at the door frame, his arms folded across his chest, a cocky grin on his face. "Though to be honest, I think it would be a massive improvement on that hideous carpet."

A small grin appeared on Hermione's face at the sight of Fred. He always seemed to cheer her up and make her feel at ease. She had to admit too, she hated the horrid burnt orange carpet in her room but hadn't the guts to change it for fear of hurting Molly.

"So why is thee Hermione Granger pacing the room?" Fred asked as he entered the room, sitting down on Ginny's old bed.

"I'm just thinking that's all." Hermione answered sitting down on her own bed.

"About what?" Fred questioned.

Hermione made the door close with her wand, locking it and putting a silencing spell around the room. Fred was shocked at these moves but didn't question them.

"I'm going to break up with Ron." She blurted out.

"What? You are actually going break up with my git of a brother? After all this time?" Fred asked clearly shocked.

"Yeah I can't hack it anymore Fred. He's making me really unhappy. I can't even meet up with Neville without him going crazy. I need to get out now before I end up going mad." Hermione admitted looking down at her hands.

Fred moved over and sat down beside Hermione on her bed, taking hold of her shaking, sweaty hand.

"Hermione you are doing the right thing. He treats you like utter dirt. You can do much better than him. And so you know if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here for you." Fred spoke softly.

Hermione looked up at the red head beside her with watery eyes.

"Thank you Fred. Is it ok if I move in with you and George for a while?" she wondered.

"Of course it is Mione. We'd love to have you about and I'm sure Laura would appreciate having some female company. I have a feeling she may get sick of me and George." Fred answered grinning.

"Thank you Fred. I really appreciate that. I don't think I could stay here anymore. I may not be wanted and I can tell things will be awkward between me and Ron. The break from here will do me the world of good." Hermione said feeling gracious towards Fred.

At least she knew one Weasley wasn't against her decision, well actually Ginny wasn't and George probably wasn't either. This may be easier than she thought.

"Look I'll be in my old room if you need me. I've some stuff to sort out." Fred spoke standing up and patting her on the shoulder. "Good luck Mione. Be honest with Ron and don't take any of his crap. If you need to hex him then do it."

Fred gave Hermione a weak smile then left her alone, alone with her thoughts.

'Why couldn't Ron be more like Fred? Why couldn't he be sensitive like him and more caring?'

Looking back at when she first met Fred, he was an annoying prankster who hadn't a care for rules but he had grown up a lot. He was 26 now with his own place and his own business. However he was always a good friend to Hermione, always looking out for her nor played any pranks on her during their time at school. Hermione flopped down on her bed, dropping her head in her hands.

Hermione entered the kitchen where Molly Weasley was tidying away the dishes, humming to a song Hermione didn't recognise.

"Mrs Weasley can I talk to you a second?" Hermione asked making herself known to Molly.

"Why of course dear and please call me Molly." Molly spoke grinning at Hermione who had pulled a chair out at the table.

"I...errr.. I'm going to break up with Ron." Hermione stuttered not looking at Molly.

"What dear?" Molly questioned edging closer as she didn't quite hear what Hermione had said.

"I'm going to break up with Ron. I'm not happy with him any more Molly." Hermione answered trying in vain to hold back the tears.

"Oh Hermione dear. I had no idea." Molly cried pulling Hermione into a hug.

"I just can't cope with the way he treats me anymore. I love him to pieces but I'm just not happy. I need to get out of it now." Hermione spoke.

"And you have my backing dear. You will always be like a daughter to me and you are still welcome to stay here." Molly spoke trying to hold back her own tears.

She always thought Hermione would be a daughter-in-law of hers one day.

"Thank you Molly that means a lot to know you don't hate me for what I'm about to do. I really appreciate it but I am going to stay with Fred and George for a few days just to clear my head. Laura will be there anyway." Hermione answered.

"Well that is understandable but you know this will always be your home." Molly spoke. "You need to do what you think is right."

Hermione felt so much better after her chat with Molly and Fred. She felt more positive about breaking up with Ron knowing she wasn't going to be disowned or hated by the Weasley family. The only person she knew she would be hated by was Ron. It was time to get it over and done with, now or never. She entered the living room where Ron was playing exploding snap with Laura and George which Laura had never played before. She was thankful Laura had come into her life, to have a friend who didn't judge her.

"Ron can I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione asked nervously.

Every eye in the living room was now on her. Laura knew what she was going to do. Ron never questioned Hermione, just got up off the floor and followed her out of the house where she led him to her favourite tree by the lake.

"What's going on Hermione?" Ron finally asked sitting himself down on a log.

"Now before I tell you this I don't want you to flip." Hermione spoke. Ron raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "I think it's best if we break up Ron. I'm just not happy with the way things are going with us anymore."

"What the hell?" Ron spat jumping off the log.

"I want to break up with you Ronald. I've had enough of your jealous rages, the fact I'm not allowed to meet up with friends and how you treat me. I can't do it anymore. I love you with all my heart but it's not enough." Hermione answered using all her Gryffindor courage to be honest with Ron.

"What have I done wrong exactly?" Ron asked angrily.

"What haven't you done wrong? Let me see...You won't let me meet up with Neville, Dean and Seamus, you won't let me dress how I want to dress and you call me horrible names if my dress is too short. You lose your temper at the smallest of things and can't see what you do wrong." Hermione stated angry in her own voice.

"It's not my fault if you flirt with other guys is it!" Ron snapped.

"Oh right so I flirt with other guys now do I? Yet you're the one who flirts with anything that has a pulse when drunk. It's funny how everything is always your fault Ronald, never anyone else's." Hermione spoke folding her arms across her chest. "Face up to facts Ron, we're over. I was going suggest staying friends with you but if you're going to act like an idiot then I don't think I want to be."

"But...Hermione you are the love of my life. I thought we'd get married one day." Ron spoke calming down slightly.

"Pfft, You've got a funny way of showing it Ronald. We were never going to get married." Hermione answered.

Ron flopped down onto the log again burying his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I really am. I had no idea you felt this way." he spoke.

"I'm sorry too Ron for not being 100% honest with you. But I need a break to do my own thing, see other people and clear my head." Hermione cried.

She couldn't face Ron any longer as tears began to fall down her pale face. She dashed back to the burrow and up to her room, slamming the door behind her, falling to her knees and crying her heart out. She didn't even notice Fred lying on Ginny's bed reading a muggle magazine. He rushed to her aid pulling her shaking body up and hugging her tightly. No words were exchanged as she cried into Fred's chest, soaking his blue t-shirt.

"Shhhh Hermione, it's ok. I'm here." Fred soothed rubbing her back.

"He hates me now." Hermione cried.

"No he doesn't Mione. He's just angry and upset. He'll get over it." Fred answered.


	29. Chapter 29 - Confrontations of Jealously

_Drama, Drama and more drama. Will Ron get over Hermione breaking up with him?_

_**Chapter 29 – Confrontations of Jealousy**__  
_Fred had been comforting a very upset Hermione for a short time, just letting her sob into his chest. He didn't speak to her, just let to get rid of all her tears and emotion. He felt like she needed a good cry. Hermione was extremely thankful towards Fred for being there for her and being a shoulder to cry on when she needed it. Hermione honestly thought she'd one day marry Ron and couldn't believe she finally had the guts to break up with him. She didn't know where she got the inner strength from to do so. I suppose the Gryffindor lioness in her came out.

Hermione didn't know how long she sat in Fred's arms for and she didn't care. She felt safe and it was nice to have a shoulder to cry on, someone who'd just hold her and let her cry, cry until she had no tears left without asking 101 questions. Someone who'd just be a good friend towards her, and Fred fitted that bill perfectly.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice shouted from the doorway making Hermione jump out of Fred's grip to see Ron stood, his face bright red with anger

"It's him isn't it. You've been seeing my own bloody brother behind my back!" Ron spat bringing out his wand.

Fred shot up, jumping in front of Hermione, bringing out his own wand.

"Now Ron we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions like that. I just happen to be comforting your ex-girlfriend." Fred answered calmly holding his hands up.

"I've seen the way you look at her, how close you two are. It wouldn't surprise me if she was seeing you behind my back. Who could resist the famous Fred charm?" Ron spat.

Two sets of footsteps thundered up the stairs which belonged to Laura and George.

"Oh come off it Ron. This is the reason why she split up with you in the first place, because you are jealous git who won't let her near another guy. Hermione just happens to be a very good friend of mine, always has been and she's like a second sister to me. Am I not even allowed to be protective of her?" Fred answered keeping his calm demure.

"Ron mate you wouldn't dare hurt Fred?" George asked peering over his younger brother's head at the scene before him.

"You wanna bet?" Ron snapped back not taking his eyes off Fred.

"Don't be daft!" George said back.

"What exactly does Fred have that I don't eh? Money? A nice house? The fact he nearly died? Come on Hermione I'm waiting!" Ron snapped.

Hermione was speechless and that overcome with shock she couldn't find the words to speak.

"I am not seeing Fred behind your back! I have never ever cheated on you. Shame the same can't be said about you!" Hermione shouted back empathising the 'ever' part.

"See Ron she hasn't been cheating on you. Now can you just calm down!" George spoke trying to calm his brother down.

Laura just stood frozen to the spot.

"Keep out of this! It hasn't got anything to do with you!" Ron snapped back to his older brother who was stood behind him.

"Funny enough Ron it does because you just happen to be shouting abuse at my twin brother and a very good friend of mine. I'm not going to stand by and watch you attempt to hurt either of them!" George answered matter of factly.

Hermione straightened herself up, produced her own wand and waltzed confidently towards Ron.

"You know I wish I had of cheated on you. I might have met a guy who treated me a hell of a lot better than you did Ronald. It might have made it easier to break up with you but do you know what, I'm not that type of girl, I have respect for myself and I loved you Ron but you were the one who kissed another girl behind my back and I forgave you but yet you have the cheek to accuse me of seeing your own brother, your own flesh and blood behind your back when all Fred was doing was comforting me which I didn't know was a crime. Fred has been a bloody good friend to me for years and if that's a crime then send us to Azkaban." Hermione ranted poking Ron in the chest with her wand, accidentally burning a hole in his t-shirt in the process.

Two more sets of footsteps thundered up the stairs which belonged to Bill and Molly who gasped at the scene in front of her.

"What is going on here? Why all of the raised voices?" Molly questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"I think you should ask Ron Mum!" George answered letting his Mother into Hermione's room. Hermione quickly removed her wand from Ron's chest and took a few steps backwards. Fred moved to her side wrapping a protective arm around her.

"Well is someone going to explain to me what is going on?" Molly questioned impatiently.

"Little Ronnikins came up here accusing Hermione of cheating on him with me of all people, just because I was comforting her which I didn't know was a crime." Fred explained.

"He was going to hurt them Mum." George added.

"Ronald Weasley after everything that has happened to this family over the years, Percy leaving, Fred nearly dying and the war you were going to attack your own brother. I can't believe you. I thought I brought you up much better than that young man!" Molly shouted pointing at her youngest son who stood looking like a child being told off.

"Hermione broke up with me Mum, what do you expect me to do? Sit back and let her? Then I come up here and see her in Fred's arms and what do you expect me to think?" Ron shouted back.

"I would have thought you would have accepted it Ron like an adult. Not come up here accusing Hermione and Fred of all sorts." Molly snapped back. "Now I suggest you go and cool off for a while before a full blown riot breaks out."

Ron dashed from the door, nearly knocking George over in the process, stomped down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"Are you ok Hermione dear? He didn't hex either of you?" Molly asked her voice now calm.

"Yes I'm ok Molly and no he didn't try and hurt to either of us." Hermione answered wiping away the last of her tears.

Molly shuffled over and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry about Ron. I'll talk to him once he has calmed down. He had no right accusing you of cheating on him." Molly reassured Hermione.


	30. Chapter 30 - Fred and George's House

_Sorry about this being such a short chapter. it's sort of a filler one._

**Chapter 30 – Fred and George's House – Laura's POV**  
I was so glad the confrontation between Ron, Hermione and Fred was all over. It was so horrible to watch. I felt so helpless but knew I had no right to intervene. I felt so sorry for Hermione; Ron was really harsh towards her. I didn't expect him to act the way he did. After Hermione had calmed down we apparated along with Fred and George to their house. The two of us headed straight to my room for a girly chat.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her sitting down on my bed.

"I've felt a lot worse. I feel a little numb if I'm being honest." she answered.

I understood completely as that's how I felt after Liam had broken up with me.

"This was why I was holding off breaking up with him because I knew how he'd react. But I've done it now and there's no going back." she said.

"Do you regret it?" I asked her.

"I feel guilty but Ron has a knack of making you feel guilty when you've done nothing wrong." Hermione answered.

"You shouldn't be feeling guilty. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't let Ron make you feel that way. You shouldn't let any guy make you feel like that." I replied.

"I know I shouldn't have let him make me feel so crap but I loved him so much and my heart took over my head." Hermione sniffed.

We were interrupted by a fox patronus which scared the hell out of me. The silvery, white fox appeared in our room.

"Girls tea will be ready in 5 minutes." in spoke in the voice of George then evaporated into nothing.

"Are you ok with me staying with you Laura?" Hermione asked me changing the subject.

"Of course I am. I'll be glad of the female company." I answered happily. "Plus I need your help with this course."

The two of us headed down the stairs to the kitchen where Fred and George had made us some tea and got us some chocolate brownies. I sat myself down taking my cup and a chocolate brownie.

"Would you girls like some ice cream? I believe it's good for girls who are going through a break up." Fred asked.

Hermione and I nodded our heads. A tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream appeared on the table.

"What do guys do when they break up with someone?" I wondered.

"Well go out and get drunk probably? Hang out with their mates." George answered.

"Have you thought any more about the course Laura?" Fred asked me.

"I haven't really had the chance since we got back unfortunately." I answered in between bites of my brownie.

"I've got a lot to consider though like if I'll be able to stay at home and travel to classes, where to take the classes and what subjects to take."

"You are more than welcome to stay here while you take your classes. I don't think you'll be able to apparate from to Hogwarts or the Ministry." George offered.

I really didn't want to impose on him and Fred.

"Would I be able to apparate from here to Hogwarts though?" I wondered.

I was waiting to hear Hermione come out with

"You can't apparate within Hogwart's Grounds" but she didn't.

"Yes you can, well you can apparate to Hogsmede then dander up to the school." George answered.

I thought for a few moments, Scotland was actually a further distance from London than Northern Ireland so I don't know how that was possible.

"There's always the option of living at Hogwarts." Hermione suggested.

"I had thought of that but I wouldn't know anyone and I'd be away from all of you guys too." I answered. "Isn't London further away from Scotland than Northern Ireland?"

Fred screwed up his face in concentration while George tapped away on his phone.

"Yes Laura you're right London is actually further away than Northern Ireland. However the sea means it wouldn't really be safe." George answered.

I found this odd as Liam had apparated to visit me loads of times. Maybe it would be different once I got my apparation license.

"It's obviously up to you Laura." Fred spoke.

"Katie's cousin Chloe has applied as she is a muggle like yourself who gained magical powers due to Katie being a witch so you'll know someone." George spoke.

I did wish some of the guys I had become friendly with were doing the course.

"You won't be on your own Laura. We'll be here and just a minute away. You'll make new friends too." Hermione spoke in a reassuring tone.

"I have decided to go home tomorrow, just a quick visit to speak to Mum, let her know that I'm ok, tell her what has been happening." I spoke.

"I'll come with you if you'd like?" Hermione offered.

"I can come too." George added.

"Yes that would be good as she'll get to meet you guys and know that I'm safe." I answered grateful for them offering.

I knew I'd have to go home at some point and see my parents and tell them the truth about what all was happening. I told the boys and Hermione that we'd apparate to my house where I'd explain everything to Mum and introduce her to the three of them. If I did decide to do the course which at that moment in time I was seriously considering then if Fred and George still wanted me to, I'd live with them and apparate to my classes daily. I would apparate home to see my family and friends as much as possible too.

I'd also have to quit my job in the shop too but George said I could work in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes especially as they were on the verge of opening another shop in Hogsmede and would need the extra staff.

After much discussion with the boys, Hermione and I returned to our room so I could get ready for my trip home. Hermione showed me how to charm my bag with an undetectable extension charm. I was only going for the day. If I was going to move in with Fred and George I'd fix my room to make it the same as the one at home so I wasn't home sick.


	31. Chapter 31 - Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 31 – Home Sweet Home**

The nerves filled my stomach as I checked my handbag. I was finally going home to see my parents and they were aware of me visiting and bringing Fred, George and Hermione with me. I didn't get a good night's sleep due to thinking about 101 things, what I was going to say to my parents, where I was going to live and what subjects I was going to sit if I applied for the course.

Liam had been pushed right to the back of my mind. Our break up was old news and I was thankfully getting over him. I had too much on my mind to worry about him anymore. I needed to get my life back on track and think of me for once. I bet Liam wasn't sitting about being depressed and feeling sorry for himself. The last I knew about Liam that he was living it up with his best friend Andy in Wolverhampton.

I woke up early and began getting myself ready for the long day ahead. Fred had been brilliant and made us the yummiest pancakes for breakfast which I topped with nutella.

"How are you feeling about today?" Fred asked me sitting down across from me at the table.

"Scared. It's only my Mum and Dad but still. She's going to go mental." I answered.

"Laura you're an adult who's old enough to make your own decisions." Fred answered.

"I'm just worried she'll not understand about this whole world." I spoke.

"Just explain it to her the best you can and say that moving here for a while is what you need to explore this new world. It's not like you won't see her again." Fred replied making the spoon in his tea to stir on its own.

"That's the good thing about apparation, you can zap yourself from one place to another and you're there in a flash." George then entered the kitchen with a small box in his hand.

"Speaking of apparting, these are finally finished." he spoke waving the colourful box in the air proudly. "Lee has just sent them over."

"These Laura are our apparation sickness sweets. You just take one before you apparate and suck while you're travelling. They will stop any sickness." Fred explained.

"They come in strawberry, mint, orange and blackcurrant. We were going to make chocolate ones but we thought they might make you sicker." George added. "The wristbands should be ready in a few days."

George handed me the packet.

"Go on try one." Fred urged.

I accepted the packet from George and took out a pale white sweet which I assumed was a mint one.

"Don't worry there's no horrible flavours like Bertie Botts beans." George spoke.

"Just don't forget to concentrate on where you are going, we don't want you getting splinched on us." Fred said. "Actually I'll take you."

Fred and I stood up and I popped the sweet in my mouth. Fred gripped my arm tightly and we went spinning, a pulling sensation behind my belly button. I landed with a thud in Fred's bedroom and surprisingly I didn't feel sick or wobbly.

"Well how do you feel?" Fred asked me.

"Fine actually." I answered.

Fred grabbed my arm again and we went spinning landing back in the kitchen. I felt fine and didn't stagger.

"Great job guys." I commented sitting down to finish my pancakes.

"Well we do have to give you some credit; you did come up with the idea after all." George answered.

Hermione seemed in good form considering the drama the day before; either that or she was putting on a brave face. Ginny had made a brief visit the night before to see if she was alright. Ron had gone to their house to cool off. Ginny wasn't too impressed with his attitude so came to ours to see how Hermione was. Sirius had managed to calm Ron down, giving him some firewhisky.

"Do not mess with a pregnant woman's hormones." Ginny spoke.

It was time to leave to go home to my house in Northern Ireland. I stood waiting patiently in the hall with Hermione and Fred who were coming with me so Mum could meet them and see that I was safe with them. I had what I was going to say all planned in my head but knowing my luck I'd forget it all and mess up once I got home. George finally appeared so we were ready to leave. Fred and Hermione apparated together while I went with George.

"See you there guys." I spoke nervously.

I gripped George's hand tightly and we went off spinning. A few moments later we landed with a thud in the car park in my estate, me landing on my bottom on the hard tarmac. Fred and Hermione arrived a few seconds behind us. George held out his hand for me to take so to help me up.

"A football pitch cool." Fred commented.

I stood up and dusted my jeans down then lead the three of them towards my house.

"Nice area too." George spoke looking around.

"Here we are." I spoke as I stopped outside the gate to my house.

I took a deep breath and entered, walking up the path to the back door. I opened the door nervously and entered. Mum was sat watching some day time television rubbish. As soon as she seen me, she jumped off her chair and straight over to me.

"What are you doing back?" She gasped.

"I had to come and see you as I've a lot to talk to you about and I wanted to introduce you to my friends." I answered pulling away. "This is Fred, George and Hermione."

Mum shook each of their hands.

"It's lovely to meet you." she spoke. "How did you all get here?"

"We apparated." I simply replied taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Mum offered all of us some tea so set about making that while I fiddled nervously with my bracelet. Fred had fallen in love with our dog Holly and was petting her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mum asked me setting four cups out.

"Do you promise not to go mental?" I asked her before starting.

"Depends on what it's about." she answered making not making me feel any more positive.

"Right well Liam and I have split up so I've been staying with Fred and George for the last few days. Fred and George are wizards and Hermione is a witch meaning they have had magic like mine since birth or in Hermione's case since she was 11. So since I moved in with the boys I've been finding out more about their world and I've met loads of their friends." I explained as Mum continued to make the tea.

I actually thought she wasn't listening. She does tend to have selective hearing.

"You and Liam have broken up? How come?" she questioned.

At least she heard that bit.

"I really don't want to get into the in's and out's as to why we ended. That's not important at the moment." I replied.

I didn't want to go into the details as to why we broke up or how I met Fred, George and Hermione.

"I thought you had broken your arm?" Mum wondered looking down at my bandage free arm.

"I hurt my arm badly in a fall but a magic healer healed it for me." I answered.

"Basically what I've came here to talk to you about is my future, well what I'm hoping to do. There's a special wizarding course at the Ministry of Magic that I'm seriously thinking of applying for as it will help me out and if I do decide to go for it, I'll be moving to London. I'll still be able to come back here as I can apparate and I'll be here within minutes so it's not like you won't see me again." I explained.

"But what will you do about work? Does this wizarding world you talk about exist?" Mum asked.

"Yes Mum it does. I didn't know it did until the other night when I met Fred and George. They've taken me to their shops and everything. I've seen it with my own eyes." I answered.

"She can work in our shop." George spoke.

"Yeah we own our own shop and would love her to work in it." Fred added.

"I'll have to quit the shop though as they can't know about my magic so apparating there for my hours won't work." I said.

"Is this world safe enough?" Mum then asked.

"Yes Mum it's very safe. We can use magic to protect ourselves; the boys have loads of protective spells around their house to keep us all safe." I replied.

I continued to explain everything to Mum about the wizarding world and that I am technically a witch now but not an evil one. I also told her about the course and what it entitles. We decided to show her some magic so Fred transfigured a spoon into a pen, Hermione made a bunch of flowers appear from her wand and George made a box of chocolates appear.

"That is amazing." Mum gasped in shock.

"I'll be keeping everything in my room though so I don't want Zoe, Kelsey or Vera going hoking around in it or taking stuff so I'm going to put a sticking charm on everything in it. I'll double everything so I have everything that I want in my room too." I told Mum.

Once we finished up our tea, I took the others up to my room to sort everything out that I needed. We set to work zapping all my clothes and shoes to the twin's house.

"Are you two sure I can stay with you?" I asked the twins who were sat looking through some photos on my bed.

"Of course it's ok Laura. We'd love to have you around." Fred answered.

"I'm looking forward to you moving in." George added.

"We've got a lot to teach and show you Laura. It'll be great." Hermione chipped in.

In total we spent an hour in my room sorting out all my belongings. Mum made an appearance to see how we were getting on and what we were actually doing.

"Could I speak to Laura on her own?" she asked the others.

They agreed and headed down the stairs to the living room.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Laura?" She asked me.

"Yes Mum I do. I've thought it over and spoke to the others about it." I replied.

"What about Liam?" she then asked me.

"Liam and I are fine. We're still in speaking terms but we had to end it." I lied not telling her what really happened, she'd freak out if I did and I wouldn't be allowed anywhere near London.

"Look it's really important you don't tell anyone about my magic. If you do I could lose my powers. If people ask where I am, just tell them I'm staying in London for a while. The less people know the less questions people ask." I told her.

"Do you trust those guys?" she then asked me.

"Of course I do Mum." I replied.

"If I can, I'll take you to their house someday but not until I pass my apparation exam. I'll be fine Mum, please trust me on this one. I can apparate home whenever." I spoke trying to reassure Mum. It wasn't an easy task.

"Just promise me one thing Laura, that you'll look after yourself and stay safe." she said and I nodded my head.

She hugged me tightly tears forming in both our eyes.

"I love you Mum." I sniffed.

"I love you too." Mum replied back.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her cardigan.

"I'll send the others up."

The last thing I did to my room was remove some of the pictures from the walls of Liam and me and placed them in a box. Fred, George and Hermione appeared and as soon as I seen them I crumbled, letting the tears fall. George was over in a flash, hugging me tightly.

"Sorry." I sniffed feeling embarrassed.

"Don't be. You've had a lot on your plate this past week, its only right you have a cry and let it all out." George answered.

"Maybe letting you two stay isn't such a good idea, two emotional wrecks, won't be good." Fred commented which earned him a slap on the arm from Hermione.

"Hey leave them alone they've both just broke up with their boyfriends and Laura's leaving home to move in with us." George said sticking up for us.

"I don't blame you for crying Laura, living with George is terrible." Fred joked.

"I honestly have enjoyed living with the two of you but I do insist on helping out around the house and chipping in with the food even if it is using magic." I spoke.

I pulled out of George's hug and sat down on my bed.

"I really hope I'm doing the right thing." I spoke.

"We think you are. Obviously it's a big deal moving to London but we'll be there to support you and look after you." Fred answered smiling.

"Yeah if you aren't happy you can always come home." Hermione said.

"Just see it as a little adventure." George added.

"I still have the small matter of work too." I said.

"We can go there next." Hermione suggested.

"One small problem, I don't actually have a broken arm." I commented.

"We can fix that. Hold out your arm. Don't worry we aren't actually going to break it, just giving you a cast and sling." Fred spoke bringing out his wand.

I held out my arm and Fred tapped it with his wand so a white cast appeared on it.


	32. Chapter 32 - Work

**Chapter 32 – Work**  
We finished up in my room and said goodbye to Mum. We'd visit again before we headed back to London. She insisted on making us all dinner.

"Now I will warn you my Mum is a good cook but she's not as amazing as Molly." I told the others as we walked to my car.

"My car. What the hell am I going to do about that?" I wondered. "Oh bloody hell how am I going to drive with a broken arm?"

"I'll drive. Don't worry I've been driving a muggle car since I was 20." George answered. "As long as you give me directions of course."

I nodded and jumped into my car beside George with the other two in the back. George's driving surprised me. As we took off into town I gave him directions and we managed to get there in one piece.

"So what am I going to do with my car?" I wondered as we pulled into a car park in town.

"I'm sure we could transfigure it into a toy car so you can bring it with you." Fred suggested.

"But I'll never be able to drive in London." I said in a worried tone.

"You will be able to. It's easy. You'll get the hang of it in no time." George answered.

This was me we were talking about, the girl who had to do her driving test 4 times. The four of us then made our way into the shopping centre where I worked.

"Wait if you three go in my work mates will recognise you instantly." I stated.

With a few zaps of their wands they now looked like three totally random people. Fred had blonde hair and brown eyes. George had dark brown hair and brown eyes and looked scarily like Oliver Phelps. Hermione now had deep red, long hair.

"That should do the trick." I said as we walked towards my work.

"Can we have a wonder around before we head back to your parents?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah why not." I replied.

The shop wasn't overly busy but there were about 3 customers by the till. Fred and George opted to stand outside. Karen was first to notice me and rushed over to see my arm.

"What on earth have you done to yourself?" she questioned.

"I had a fight with a branch which tripped me up." I lied.

"Is Diane around?" I asked Karen.

"She's out the back." Karen answered so I headed out there while Hermione had a look around.

I instantly felt guilty about what I was going to tell her.

"Oh Laura, you scared me then. Oh my goodness look at your arm. How are you?" she asked me quickly.

"I'm surprisingly good thank you despite this." I answered holding up my arm. "I've got some bad news I'm afraid. I'm moving to London for a few months so I'm handing in my notice." I handed her the envelope with my notice in it.

By right I was supposed to do a weeks' notice but due to my 'broken arm' I was off for two weeks on the sick.

"Oh Laura how come? Is everything alright?" she asked me in an upset tone.

"Yes everything is fine actually. I'm just moving in with some friends over there for a while, just a break mainly. I've been offered work over there too in a shop my friend's own so it's all good." I answered showing it wasn't anything to worry about.

Liam was not mentioned as the girls I work with did not know about me dating him. They thought I was over in London visiting friends and not Liam.

"How long will you be away for?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure at the moment. I'll be coming home the odd weekend and during the holidays." I replied. "I'm hoping to do a course over there too."

"Wow. I'm just in shock that's all. I'm gutted you're leaving. How about this, when you come back your job will still be here, even when you're here for the holidays." Diane suggested.

"Are you sure? You might find someone much better than me." I wondered.

"Don't be silly Laura; you are a great worker who'll be greatly missed." Diane answered.

"When will you be leaving for London?" was the next question.

"Tonight actually. Quite short notice I'm afraid." I answered.

"So we can't even do anything for you leaving." Diane spoke.

"I'm sorry for dropping this onto you at the last moment." I apologised.

"Oh don't be worrying about that." Diane replied.

"Diane can I ask you to not tell the girls what's going on. I'd rather everyone didn't know." I asked her.

I knew if she told everyone that it would be around Facebook like wild fire.

"Don't worry I won't tell them anything." Diane reassured me.

Before I left the office she pulled me into a hug

"you'll be missed Laura. I for one will miss you." she spoke.

"I'll miss you all too but I'll be on Facebook. I'll keep you all updated."

I left the room and went to speak to Karen who I was probably closest too. She was busy sorting out a rail of new clothes.

"I've got bad news. I'm leaving. I'm heading to London for a few months but I don't want everyone knowing." I told her quietly.

She too was shocked and slightly upset about my news. Hermione and I purchased a few items using my staff discount before we left meeting up with Fred and George again.

I was feeling very deflated as we walked around my little town. It felt like my body was just wondering around the shops on its own and my head was elsewhere. The boys were enjoying themselves even in their disguises. I came out of New look and flopped down onto the wooden bench, letting out a small sigh.

"Are you ok Laura? You've been very quiet all day." George asked me sitting down beside me.

"Not really. I feel deflated like I've done something wrong. I can't quite put my finger on it though." I answered.

"You've had a lot to deal with today along with everything else though." George replied. "We'll get you back to ours soon and get you settled in properly then we can just chill out tonight."

"Thank you for everything George and I really mean that. I don't know what I'd do without you guys backing me up." I spoke managing a small smile.

"It's no problem at all my love." George answered.

"So what are the chances of Fred and Hermione getting together?" he whispered to me as the two came out of New Look giggling about something.

In my head I was screaming 'Soon' as I think they'd make a lovely couple but I couldn't admit my love for Fremione to the guys.

"They would make a lovely couple but she's just broke up with Ron." I answered. "Does Fred like Hermione in that way?"

"Well he's had a crush on her for years, I think since her fourth year at the Yule Ball then it kind of disappeared for a while until after the battle when Hermione visited him every day. I think he does have a huge soft spot for her though, she is beautiful." George answered.

"I think he'd be good for her. She needs someone who'll show her how to have fun but is sensitive towards her too." I spoke. "Then again I don't know them well enough to pass judgement."

"Laura you probably know more about us than you think you do." George answered.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You've read Harry Potter haven't you? And are on Pottermore so there you go."

"yes but there's so much about all of you that wasn't written in the books and obviously there's more to this whole world than I thought I knew, people who I thought had died, are alive and it's madness." I admitted blushing slightly.

"Well JK did have to mess some things up to make people think this world was all fictional." George said.

Fred and Hermione had disappeared into the sports shop leaving George and I to talk.

"Would you like to see Hermione and Fred get together?" I asked him.

"Yeah I suppose I would. Fred would be good for her. I never ever got what she seen in Ron. Maybe it's because Fred's my best friend and Ron can be an idiot at times. I actually thought her and Harry would get together at a time though Ginny had a huge crush on him when she first met him when she was 11." George answered. "Only time will tell eh?" I nodded in agreement.


	33. Chapter 33 - Leaving

_Sorry this is another short, filler chapter_

**Chapter 33 – Leaving**  
After a wonder around town with Hermione, Fred and George, the three of us headed home. Mum insisted on making us tea so she could get to know the three a little better. I have to admit I was quite nervous about it, especially when you add Dad into the equation. Mum had prepared pizza and chips for us all with Bailey's cheesecake and ice cream for dessert. Vera, my niece and nephew then arrived so I could see them before I left. Zoe my 11 year old niece thought I was leaving for good and that she'd never see me again. I reassured them that I'd see them as much as I could.

Before we left I gave my old room a once over to make sure I had everything I wanted to take me in my little bag. Yes I used an undetectable extension charm. It was an odd feeling known I wouldn't be sleeping in my old bed or staying in my old room for goodness knows how long. It felt bitter sweet if I was being honest. I was going away to live this new life and find out about this whole new world but I was leaving behind my friends and family in the process. I never thought I'd leave home, not even to move in with Liam.

I stood in my room looking around at the now bare lilac walls. I'd removed all my posters and pictures, some of which were now in my new room. A set of footsteps told me I wasn't alone. I swivelled around to see George standing in the door way.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"I think so." I mumbled. "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

George edged closer to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Laura, trust me. Everything will be ok. We'll look after you and you can come back here as much as you want." George told me in a reassuring tone.

Tears began to sting the back of my eyes but I fought hard to keep them from falling. I took a deep breath and had a final look around my room then checking my bag. I pulled myself together

"Right I think I'm ready." I spoke.

I got George to put a few spells around my room which would stop people from stealing my things or snooping around.

"That should do the trick." George spoke putting his wand away in his pocket.

The two of us headed down the stairs to the living room where everyone was waiting on us. I had to reassure Mum that I'd be ok and that I'd see her as much as a possible. My words still didn't make her feel any better. I had to prove to her that I was an adult and capable of looking after myself. Saying goodbye to my family was far from easy, actually it was horrible. Why was I telling my family that I'd be ok when I wasn't even sure of that myself? Would I actually be safe in this new world or would being a normal muggle away from it all be safer? Would the spells keep my family safe too? My head was spinning and I felt light headed. I did wonder if there was a positivity potion out there that I could be given because I was the most negative person on the planet.

"Promise you'll look after Laura." Mum urged Fred and George as she hugged them both.

"Of course we will. Our Mum will have her as an adopted daughter in no time." Fred answered grinning widely.

"She'll be very safe with us Mrs McAleese." George spoke.

"Laura will be with some of the most skilled wizards and witches in the world. She'll be well looked after." Hermione said.

It was my turn to say goodbye to everyone and I hated it. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. It was then time to leave. The four of us left and went back to the car park to sort my car out which Fred had transfigured into a toy car and put into my bag. With a final look back at my house, we apparated back to Fred and George's house.


	34. Chapter 34 - My New Home

another shortish chapter

**Chapter 34 – My New Home**  
I had been back at Fred and George's house for about an hour now and was sorting out my room with help from Hermione and Luna. It was beginning to look much more homely with all of my belongings. Hermione and I had decided to share for a few nights until we both felt much happier. I had the brainwave that we'd merge the guest room beside mine into one huge room and separate them with a screen like the ones I had seen on Extreme Makeover, Home Edition.

After merging the rooms into one, we set to work on the décor. I turned the walls deep pink and my bed into a very comfortable double. I then added some posters of McFly, Westlife and Olly Murs on the walls to brighten them up a bit along with some photos of my friends and family.

"I'll have to get some photos of all of us. Not moving ones though as they freak me out." I spoke placing pictures into a silver frame of me with my friends from home.

"We could do that at the ball when everyone is all dressed up." Luna suggested.

"Oh my goodness the ball. I was supposed to be going with Ron." Hermione gasped flopping down onto her own double bed. "Who am I going to go with now?"

I had a bright idea. It might work or it might not so I thought I'd give it a go.

"I'll be back in a second." I stated dashing from our room quickly in search of a certain red headed twin whom I found quite easily in the living room with his feet up watching the Olympics.

"Just the person I was looking for." I stated announcing myself.

Fred turned around and moved his feet off the sofa so I could sit down.

"Fred have you got a date for the ball yet?" I asked him straight out.

"Actually now you come to mention it, I don't. You're going with George aren't you? Unless you're wanting to go with the more handsome twin?" Fred answered wiggling his eyebrows.

I was surprised thee ever popular Fred Weasley hadn't got a date for the ball yet.

"Yeah I'm going with George." I answered. "I think I've found someone you could go with."

"Who have you got in mind?" he asked me.

"Hermione. She was supposed to go with Ron but obviously that's not going to happen." I replied.

"Why didn't I think of that? Laura you are brilliant." Fred answered pulling me into a hug.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I pushed.

Fred jumped off the sofa and dashed up the stairs, me trailing behind. When we entered my room, Hermione was sat flicking through a photo album she'd came across with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Hermione what's wrong?" Fred asked going straight over to her.

"Oh it's nothing. I just came across this album from my time at Hogwarts. It brought back so many good and bad memories that's all." Hermione sniffed stopping at a photo of her with Fred and George at the Quidditch World Cup.

Fred pulled her into a huge hug, rubbing her arm in a soothing manor.

"Can I ask you something Mione?" he asked her.

"You already have but go on ahead." Hermione answered.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me on Saturday night?" he asked her.

I secretly was crossing my fingers. Hermione looked at Fred in shock.

"That's if you aren't already going with someone?"

"Oh Fred, no I was supposed to be going with Ron but I obviously won't be any more so yes I'd love to go with you, as friends of course." Hermione answered her watery eyes lighting up.

Our rooms were looking more homely and I was happy with how mine looked. As well as our beds we had a huge walk in closet each and a huge flat screen television on the wall. I was absolutely shattered, physically and emotionally. It had been a very long, busy day and draining too. Luna decided to stay that night with us.

Fred and George kindly made us all tea and toast then we got changed into our pyjamas and retreated to our room. It was then that I showed the girls my fashion designing that I had been doing since I had received my magic.

"Would you like me to design your ball dresses?" I asked the girls.

"Laura that would be amazing. Ginny would love to get involved too. We could do it tomorrow." Hermione answered.

"Yes why don't we all sleep on some ideas and we can do it tomorrow." I replied.

It was then time for bed. Fred and George peered their heads around the door to say 'goodnight' to us.


	35. Chapter 35 - Fred's Dream

**Chapter 35 – Fred's Dream – No one POV**  
Fred wandered down the stairs chatting with his twin brother George and best friend Lee Jordan about a new product.

"We better keep out of the way of the prefects, well Granger anyway. She'll hand us to Umbridge if we're not careful." George spoke as they approached the huge doors which led them out into the dry autumn afternoon.

"I think we should cool it while Hermione's around." Fred spoke as they sat themselves down on an empty bench.

"You've got it bad mate. You fancy her!" Lee poked bringing out a note book and quill from his bag.

"He does, trust me. He never shuts up about her and won't let me prank her." George answered.

Fred decided to ignore his friends as he took out his own note book and quill but he was distracted by a raised voice.

"You'll keep away from me Granger if you know what's good for you, you and your pathetic friends." a male voice spat.

Fred's eyes shot in the direction of the voice to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle pestering Hermione. He jumped up, wand at the ready and darted straight over, anger filling his veins.

"You filthy little mudblood!" Malfoy spat as Fred approached.

"What did you just call her?" he shouted back pointing his wand at Draco's face.

"Look who it is, tweedledee. I called her a mudblood, got a problem with that?" Draco seethed.

"Yes I do actually because despite what you think of Mione, she's a hell of a lot smarter than you and unlike you doesn't need to resort to pathetic insults." Fred snapped back.

"Oh do run along Weasel or I'll get you and that daft twin expelled from here." Draco seethed.

"Ha I'd like to see you try Malfoy! You see we have to actually do something wrong before we can get expelled and at the moment, all I'm doing is defending a very good friend of mine." Fred answered back calmly. "I think it's rather pathetic that 3 boys are ganging up on a girl. Clearly you've got nothing better to do with your pathetic little lives than bully people."

Draco brought out his own wand but Fred, being much taller grabbed it as if he was going to break it.

"How about you run along Malfoy before you do something you might regret." George spoke as he and Lee appeared behind Fred his wand out.

The little commotion was interrupted by McGonagall looking flustered.

"What may I ask is going on here?" She asked.

"Oh just Malfoy bullying Hermione as usual." Fred answered.

"10 points from Slytherin for harassing one of my students." McGonagall stated not amused at all.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" Malfoy stated running off with his two lap dogs trailing behind him.

"Did he hurt you dear?" McGonagall asked Hermione.

"No I'm ok thank you Professor McGonagall." Hermione answered.

"Can I please ask that you all try and stay out of trouble while Umbridge is here, I do not want to give her any excuses to expel any of you? She will do anything she can to do so and I will only defend you so much." McGonagall spoke to Hermione, Fred, George and Lee.

Fred was sitting in the common room with George playing a game of exploding snap when a sobbing Hermione dashed into the room, tripping over a mat and dropping her books in the process. Fred was off the sofa in a flash, grabbing hold of the sobbing girl in his arms.

"Mione what is the matter?" he asked her helping her up and leading her over to the sofa.

George moved to get her books.

"Umbridge, she's just getting worse and worse. I overheard her; she wants to get rid of you and George along with me, Harry and Ron too." Hermione sobbed.

"She can't get rid of us all, not without good reason." George spoke sitting down on the chair across from Fred and Hermione.

"I'd like to see her try." Fred said.

"She'll find a way though, she'll push Harry to the limit and he'll flip, we'll defend him then we'll get kicked out too." Hermione sniffed.

"That old bat will get what's coming to her!" Fred snapped scaring Hermione slightly.

"I'm going to write to Mum." George stated jumping up and dashing up to his room.

Hermione just lay crying quietly in Fred's strong arms.

"Don't worry Mione, everything will be ok. We won't let her bring this place down." Fred soothed.

Hermione sat up on the sofa, wiping away the final tears from her stinging eyes. She noticed that the common room was empty except for her and Fred and three first years.

"Thank you Fred. Will you and George promise me one thing though? You won't go around looking for trouble because I couldn't bear it if she expelled you both." She sniffed.

"I can't promise you anything Hermione. George and I are seriously considering leaving, we can't hack the old bat anymore." Fred answered feeling guilty that he couldn't promise Hermione anything. "But I will try my best, just for you."

Without thinking Hermione planted her lips onto Fred's. Fred was shocked but happy shocked so kissed her back. However their kiss was short lived when Umbridge dashed through the common room door and zapped them apart with her wand. Fred jumped up his own wand at the ready.

"I knew I'd catch you horrible children up to your tricks." Umbridge stated in her sickly sweet voice.

"You shouldn't be in here!" Fred spat.

"Oh but I am allowed in here. I am after all Senior Undersecretary to the Ministry." Umbridge said sweetly.

"So what exactly have I done wrong then?" Fred questioned keeping his wand at arm level.

"Where do I begin Mr Weasley...setting dung bombs off in class, testing products on other students, letting off fireworks in the courtyard and now kissing a fellow student." Umbridge trailed off looking proud of herself.

"Since when was it against the law for an 18 year old guy to kiss someone?" Fred questioned getting angrier by the second.

"Since I brought in the rule about 10 minutes ago. Girls are not allowed within 1 meter of boys." Umbridge stated.

"Do you just make these rules up as you go along just to make our lives hell? Do you get a kick out of seeing children suffer? You say you want the best for us but do you know what? You are just making our lives hell. You aren't helping us at all; the only person you are helping is yourself. Even the other teachers are getting sick of you. You aren't making this school better you're making it worse." Fred ranted.

Umbridge raised her wand ready to shoot a spell at Fred when George shouted "Expelliarmus." at her, making her wand fly out of her hand.

"Disarming a teacher now are we?" she asked looking in George's direction.

"You were going to hurt a student which is against the law." George told her matter of factly.

"What the ministry won't know won't hurt them and plus they wouldn't believe the word of a Wealsey." she said moving closer to George. "Give me my wand back."

"And why would I want to do that? So you can hurt my twin?" George questioned holding Umbridge's wand up with both hands.

"You wouldn't dare snap it?" Umbridge gasped.

"Wouldn't I?" George retorted.

"No George don't." Hermione cried.

"Do you know what, I'm not even going to lower myself to this old bat's level." George answered waltzing over to her.

"You may think you're the best thing that ever happened to this school but I'm telling you now you aren't and never will be. Dumbledore is the best thing that ever happened to it and the sooner you go back to your little cushy job at the Ministry and stop spying on us all the better." George spat anger evident in his voice.

Fred moved to beside his twin eyeing Umbridge carefully.

"How about we modify her memory?" Fred suggested in George's ear.

"Great thinking Gred." George answered.

"Fred and George held out their own wands and a blasts of red lights shot out of them sending Umbridge flying, her body landing over an armchair.

"What did you do that for?" Hermione screamed.

"Don't worry we haven't finished with her yet." Fred answered.

Fred moved closer and pointed his wand at her head

"Obliviate." he spoke as a white, silvery substance came from Umbridge's head. Hermione just stood in shock.

"After we've finished with her she won't even know what job she had at the Ministry." George stated levitating her body.

The twins took her sleeping body to the nearest broom cupboard and locked her in it.

"You boys will get in so much trouble." Hermione cried. "You'll get send to Azkaban."

"No we won't. She'll not have any idea who did this to her." Fred spoke.

Fred led a blind folded Hermione along the seventh floor.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him for about the 10th time that evening.

"Now that would be telling." Fred answered.

He finally came to a stop at a blank brick wall. He closed his eyes and thought for a few moments. Huge black doors appeared on the wall. Fred pushed them open and led a nervous Hermione inside. Fred gasped when he seen the room, it was perfect and Hermione would no doubt love it.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes." was all Hermione replied. Fred carefully removed the blind fold from Hermione's eyes.

"Oh my goodness." She gasped looking around the room of requirement which was covered in grass with a huge oak tree in the corner.

On top of the grass there was a checked picnic rug set with loads of yummy food.

"This is perfect Fred." Fred led Hermione over to the rug and they sat down.

They tucked into sandwiches, crisps and fresh fruit washed down with bottles of ice cold butterbeer. After they had finished their food they laid down on the rug, just enjoying each other's company. Hermione sat up and urged Fred to sit up too.

"I love you Fred." she said looking into his bright blue eyes.

"I love you too Mione. You have made me the happiest guy in the world." Fred answered.

Their lips met and they kissed.


	36. Chapter 36 - A Returning Crush

Another short filler chapter

**Chapter 36 – A returning Crush**  
There was no denying the fact that Fred Weasley liked Hermione Granger. He had known the bookworm since he was 13 years old when she started Hogwarts. He felt quite protective towards her, like a younger sister, especially when Malfoy felt the need to insult her. However Hermione seemed to think Fred and his twin George's pranks and jokes were immature. It wasn't until Fred's 6th year that his opinion on Hermione totally changed. He stopped seeing her as his younger brother's friend and seen her as friend in her own right.

Fred also started to develop a small little crush on Hermione. It happened when Hermione was at the burrow before they went to the Quidditch world cup and Molly continually shouted at the twins. Hermione felt sorry for Fred and George for once, especially when she found Fred sitting outside on his own by the lake.

"Are you ok Fred?" Hermione wondered. It was unusual to see Fred and George separated.

"I suppose so. I just wish Mum would lay off me and George. We're never going to be like Charlie, Bill or Percy or even Ron for that matter. We don't want to have an office job or work at the Ministry. We want to make people happy, do something different." Fred admitted.

"She'll be proud of whatever you and George do." Hermione spoke trying to make Fred feel better.

"I don't think she will be. Nothing we do seem to be good enough." Fred answered sadly.

Fred never forgot that moment, the fact that Hermione was on their side for once. He then decided to ask her to Yule Ball but Viktor Krum had got there before him so he went with Angelina instead. That night he saw Hermione grow from a girl into a beautiful young woman. However he never did anything about this crush. He knew she'd never fancy him or look at him more than an annoying prankster. He also knew she loved his younger brother Ron, even though he treated her like dirt.

After deciding not to make a move on Hermione due to the up and coming war his crush slowly disappeared or so he thought. He had just pushed the crush to the back of his mind until he woke up in St Mongos after the battle to see Hermione at his bedside, her eyes red raw from crying.

His heart was broken when she and Ron started dated. The amount of times he found a sobbing Hermione after her and Ron had fallen out. The amount of times he wanted to hex his younger brother because of how he treated Hermione too. He however became extremely close to Hermione just by being there for her when she needed a friend. Friendship was better than nothing right? Since the shop Fred had grown up so much. He still liked the odd prank here and there but he had a business to run now.

After 6 years on and off, Hermione had finally split up with Ron and by the looks of things, this was it for good. Hermione had decided to stay with Fred and George for a few days until things calmed down. She was quite happy to live with the twins, she had Laura for girly company too and her own room.

Fred had been brilliant in comforting her and being a shoulder to cry on even if Ron did assume she had cheated on him with Fred. Both of them knew the truth that nothing was going on between the two of them. Fred knew he couldn't jump straight in with admitting how he felt about Hermione. It would take time and he was willing to wait.

Every night Hermione featured in Fred's dreams, mostly from their time at Hogwarts around his 6th and 7th years, mainly around Umbridge's time when they both were members of Dumbledore's Army. They weren't naughty dreams like most hot blooded males have though. Any moments he shared with Hermione were loving and romantic.

Fred woke from another dream about a famous bushy haired bookworm. His crush was back. Even more so now that Hermione was single. He couldn't rid her from his mind. She was constantly there. He lay in his bed with his hands behind his head, looking up at the white ceiling, his thoughts buzzing about Hermione.

Why did he have to fall for his little brother's ex? How was he going to win her over? And what would happen if they did ever start dating how would Ron react? He'd probably flip and hex Fred's butt then run to Harry, eventually getting over it at some point.

He was going to the Wizard's ball with her although they were going as friends. It was a start though.

He turned over onto his side and looked at a photo hanging on the wall of him and Hermione from his welcoming home party, both of them waving and smiling happily. He had to admit, they did look like a good couple. He wanted more than anything to make Hermione happy, he would do everything in his power to make her happy and it started now.


	37. Chapter 37 - Ball Planning

**Chapter 37 – Ball Planning**  
I was sat in my new room with Hermione, Luna and Ginny planning and designing our Wizard Ball dresses. The three girls were excited about the prospect of designing their own dresses. When I had received my magic I put it to use by making my own clothes designing program on my IPAD complete with a mannequin of my figure so I could see what the items were like on me without actually trying them on. Before we got stuck into planning I conjured mannequins of the three girls and gave them an IPAD each which featured the design program.

"So what do we do?" Ginny asked sitting crossed legged on Hermione's bed.

"Right well just click on dresses then start choosing what sort of shape you want, length you want, and colour you want. As you plan it'll appear on your mannequin so you can see what it looks like for real." I explained tapping on my own IPAD.

"Can we make our dresses glittery and add bows and stuff too?" Luna wondered.

"Yep you can do all of that once you've got the shape and colour picked. All you have to do is click on materials and extras." I answered holding up my IPAD to show them. You could pick everything from the material your dress is made of then you can add glitter, bows, studs, sequences and writing to name but a few.

"Or if you want animal print for example, just choose prints and there are loads to choose from."

"This is actually brilliant." Ginny chirped clapping her hands excitedly.

Fred and George had gone to work so left us ladies to clothes designing.

First of all we discussed what ideas we had for each of our dresses.

"I want something long and elegant." Hermione stated.

"Yeah I want something long too." Ginny added.

Luna and I decided on knee length dresses. I wanted a deep pink dress as pink is my favourite colour. I opted for thin straps and a bodice in a heart shape neck line, showing minimal cleavage. To jazz the top of my dress up I added loads of pink, silver and white sequins and diamanté in the shape of flowers. It was made of chiffon material that was floaty, coming to just above my knee with deep pink lining. For shoes I went for sparkly silver heels which had two straps on them and about a 4 inch heel.

Luna was up next. Luna in my eyes has always had a quirky sense of style and she loves to be different, not caring about what people think of her, which is a trait I wished I had. For Luna's dress we started off with a nude chiffon material with thick straps. She then added two layers of ruffles and a net underskirt, coming to above her knee. To jazz her dress up she added loads of wine, gold, silver and black sequins to it in rows. As the shape of the neck line was rather low, Luna put a peach coloured under top into it. Luna seemed so happy just sitting designing her own dress, in her own little world. She'd stop the odd time and she'd ask us our opinions on her dress.

"You and Laura could start up your own little business." Hermione suggested looking up for her IPAD.

"That would be so cool." Luna answered dreamily.

"The clothes designing I could handle, the business side of it not so much." I added.

"Fred and George could own the shop and do all the business side of things and you do all the designing." Ginny suggested.

Now that sounded a little better. Luna decided on gold sparkly shoes which a low heel that had a bow on them. Her accessories too were gold, sparkly with bows, her earrings were dangly bow ones and her bangle did too. Ginny was up next and decided on a deep purple, floor length, strapless gown with a heart shaped neck line. The bodice of her dress had silver diamantés on it across the top and middle with bands criss crossed on the front too. It showed off her amazing figure perfectly. She was teaming her dress up with multi coloured sparkly shoes which had a bow on them. Unlike Luna and me, she went for a 6 inch heel.

Hermione was last, mainly because she had no idea what she wanted. She spent about an hour scrolling through designs and dresses online to get some inspiration. She finally decided on a floor length black and deep red, one shoulder diamanté dress. It was red at the top and black in the skirt. The top was pleated with rows of diamantes and stones. It was the same shape as Ginny's at the bottom and the same material.

"Girls what do you honestly think?" she asked us admiring her dress.

"It's gorgeous Mione, honestly you'll look amazing in it." Ginny answered.

Luna and I agreed with Ginny.

"To be honest Mione you could wear a bin bag and still look good." Luna said.

Hermione decided on black suede heels which had a red heel and platform on them, complete with a red and black rose on the top. Once we were all happy with our dresses, we decided to try them on.

After lunch I got stuck into filling in my forms for the wizarding course.

"It's on special paper so it'll know if you lie." Hermione told me as the four us made ourselves comfortable in the living room.

I began filling in my personal details such as my name, address etc. The questions then got harder, such as

'why are you applying for this course?'

'How do you feel, it would benefit you?'

'Since gaining your magic, how have you used your powers?'

'What do you hope to gain from the course?' and so forth.

I have never been good at filling in any types of forms so I was glad I had the three girls to help me. Somehow our conversations turned to Ron. Ginny had informed us that after the drama of Hermione breaking up with Ron, he went straight to Grimmauld place to cool off. He spoke to Harry and ranted to Sirius about what all had happened. He had stayed there that night. He had thankfully cooled down by the morning and went to work fine.

"I didn't really speak much to him. I tried to stay away because I knew he'd annoy me, especially as my hormones are all over the place." Ginny said. "I didn't see him before he went to work but Sirius told him to catch a grip basically."

Ron hadn't contacted Hermione since and Hermione was glad of that. She had opted to stay away from the burrow but Molly had sent her an owl to see how she was.

"Ron came back to ours last night after work with Harry but Tonks and Lupin brought Teddy round so I didn't get a chance to speak to him. He seemed in good enough form though. He's apparently not going to the ball now. If Mum has her way he'll be there, if she has to drag him there herself." Ginny said.

"It definitely won't look good if one of famous trio doesn't turn up. Rita Skeeter will have a feel day." Luna said.

"Rita Skeeter?" I wondered.

Surely the horrible journalist woman wasn't still working for the Daily Prophet.

"Yes, she's still working for the Daily Prophet. She got her job back after the war. She hasn't been too bad surprisingly but you don't want to give her an excuse to write about you." Hermione answered.

"What is Ron going to do while everyone is at this ball? Sit at home with a tub of ice cream, drowning his sorrows?" Ginny wondered with a slight giggle.

The three of us burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" A voice asked sharing the hell out of me.

I turned around to see George standing in the doorway looking smug.

"Oh nothing, we're just speaking about Ron not wanting to go to the ball anymore and him drowning his sorrows with a tub of ice cream and a girly chick flick." Ginny answered.

George just shook his head.

"Well if he doesn't go he's going to be Billy no mates as everyone will be there." George answered.

"Tonks and Bill might ask him to baby sit." Hermione said.

"Chance will be a fine thing. This is Ron we are talking about. I wouldn't trust him looking after my kids on his own. He'd probably fall asleep on them or something." George answered sitting down on the sofa beside me.

"Can we forget about that idiot younger brother of mine? What have you girls been up too all day?" George wondered changing the television to some sports program.

"Planning our dresses for the ball." Ginny answered proudly.

"And you've finished already?" George questioned looking shocked.

"Yes big brother, we've finished already and we're all set for tomorrow night." Ginny answered.

"Wow I'm impressed. I thought you'd be still be planning everything an hour before the thing starts." George giggled earning him a hit on the arm from Ginny.

"So can I see them?" asked George.

"No. Why would you want to see them anyway? Are you wanting one for yourself or something?" Ginny asked curiously.

"HA very funny sis! I actually want to know the colour of Laura's so I can sort of match." replied George.

My eyes lit up at his answer.

"Mine is dark pink." I answered.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her brother. I then realised that pink would clash horribly with George's ginger hair.

"You want to match...right." he smirked.

"Speaking of the ball, who are you going with Luna?" George asked the blonde haired girl.

"Seamus." was all she answered.

"If Ron does go, who the hell is he going to go with?" George wondered.

"Do you know something, I really don't care. It definitely won't be me." Hermione answered. "He can go with Umbridge for all I care."

"Even though he's a git, I wouldn't want to subject him to that old bat." George answered.

Our conversation about the ball continued for a short while until Luna left to go and meet Seamus. Ginny also left as Harry was home from work.


	38. Chapter 38 - Break Up Bonding

**Chapter 38 – Break up bonding**  
"Do you miss Liam?" Hermione asked me.

I thought for a few moments before I answered. Did I actually miss him?

"Yes I suppose I do. I haven't really had the chance to think about it but now that you mention it, yes I do." I replied. "I miss the other four guys too and Eleanor, Louis' girlfriend."

"Do you think you'll stay friends?" she then asked me.

"I'd like to stay friends with him. I'll definitely stay in contact with the others. I don't hate him for breaking up with me. I think it was going to happen eventually because of him going away to America soon." I replied. "What about you and Ron?"

"I honestly don't know Laura. Well I want to because he's been one of my best friends since I was 11 years old and we've been through so much together to just throw it all away but I just don't know now. Hopefully once everything has calmed down we can meet and talk about it calmly and like adults." Hermione answered.

"I really hope the two of you can. If he loves you as much as he says he does, he'll want to see you happy and respect your decision." I told Hermione.

"Molly wants me to go to the burrow tomorrow morning to talk to the two of us. I just hope she doesn't try and talk me into taking him back. I really don't want that. I feel guilty enough as it is."

"To be honest, Molly doesn't really have a right getting involved. I know she's Ron's mother and a mother too you but it's between you and Ron at the end of the day. You've both got to sort things out in private." I answered. "Once other people start getting involved and take sides and what not, that's when it starts getting messy."

"I know. I'm also worried how he'll react knowing I'm going to the ball with Fred." She spoke.

"You're only going as friends, the same as me and George. Actually the four of us should go together." I suggested.

"I swear you've just read my mind." Hermione said. "It won't look as bad then."

I nodded my head.

"Hermione please stop worrying. You and Fred are clearly great friends and obviously close so I don't see why Ron should have a problem with that." I spoke.

"Neither do I. He's never really had a problem with me being friends with Fred and George but he did get jealous over me even meeting up with Neville for lunch once. At one point he even got jealous over me being so close to Harry and this wasn't that long ago." Hermione explained. "Basically I had gone to speak to Harry about something before I went to him and he didn't like it. I have never ever loved Harry in that way, he's always been my best friend and I'll also love him as a friend and the brother I never had. I've never had feelings for him and that is the honest truth."

Hermione didn't need to explain herself to me, I believed her. Her and Harry were probably as close as Fred and George were but they loved each other as friends and that was it. Hermione admitted that she never fancied Harry, not in her whole time of knowing him.

"A lot of people thought there was something there but there wasn't. Fair enough he's a rather good looking lad and lovely, very loyal and would do anything for anyone. But I never felt anything for him. I never wanted to date him." she admitted to me. "Even after the war when loads of girls were crushing over him like he was some sort of celebrity, I still didn't. He only has eyes for one girl and Ginny was the one. All the new attention from girls didn't faze him at all."

"I suppose they only liked him because he was the boy who lived and a hero. Bit like the celebrities in the muggle world too. Liam gets so much attention from girls who only like him because he's in One Direction." I answered.

"Did you ever get jealous?" Hermione asked me.

"No never. It's all part of his job. I was a fan before we got together and I trusted him completely. With his job you have to have trust or it just won't work, especially with him being away for long periods of time." I replied.

"Even with all the rumours?" She wondered.

"Yeah. Being a fan beforehand I learnt not to believe everything you read, especially when it comes from people who claim to know everything about the band and their personal lives. I just learnt to avoid the rumours, not follow fans on Twitter and trust Liam." I answered. "When we first started going out we talked a lot about my concerns about certain fans that followed the boys everywhere, like every day and things they had been saying. It was important to get all of that out in the open before things became serious. It also helped that fans never found out about us so I was never on the receiving end of death threats or hate."

The more I thought about it, the more I was glad Liam and I had broken up. The boys were going to be travelling all over the world and recording the new album so I wouldn't get to see Liam much, plus he deserved to have some fun and not have to worry about little old me, especially now I was going to be living in London and living this new life.

This was a new beginning for me and I was excited about it all.

"Tomorrow night you and I are going to let our hair down and have some fun. I think we both deserve it." I spoke confidently to Hermione.

A huge smile flashed on her pretty face.

"Yes I agree Laura. We are going to go and have a blast with our friends and forget all about our ex-boyfriends." she chirped high fiving me.

Hermione and I had spent the evening chilling in the living room with Fred and George watching some of the London Olympics on television. Team GB were doing brilliantly, winning medals left, right and centre and doing their country proud. I was watching Fred and Hermione carefully to see if there was any sign of a spark between them. It appeared I wasn't the only one too, as George was too.

"Who wants some tea and toast?" Fred asked standing up and adjusting his jeans.

"Yes please." I answered.

"I'll give you a hand." Hermione offered.

George and I shot a glance at one another as the two of them left for the kitchen.

"I'll give them a week." George whispered.

I shook my head and giggled. I could hear them giggling and talking in the kitchen.

"He's just what she needs, someone who'll bring out the fun side of her." I commented quietly.

"The thing is when she's around Fred, she seems so happy and can be herself but when she's with Ron, she's walking on egg shells all the time." George answered looking in the direction of the kitchen to make sure they couldn't hear.

"Don't be telling anyone this but when we were back at Hogwarts rebuilding it after the war, I came across one of those orbs from the Astronomy classroom which wasn't destroyed and when I looked into it I seen Fred and Hermione together and getting married. I haven't told anyone that before." George told me in a whisper. "I thought it might be utter rubbish cos Trelawney is known for getting things a little wrong. I haven't even told Fred about it."

"Do you think it means anything? Weren't it her that wrote the prophecy that you-know-who wanted and the one about Sirius Black coming back or something?" I wondered.

"Yeah though she said it was a boy born at the end of July which could have meant Neville rather than Harry. There's been a few things in the past that she has said which has been untrue. So we just take everything with a pinch of salt." George answered.

"I don't like that, that looking into the future stuff. I would never go and see a physic or fortune teller. It freaks me out." I admitted. "I'd rather just take every day as it comes."

"I totally agree with you." George answered.

Hermione and Fred appeared with cups of tea and pieces of toast for us all.


	39. Chapter 39 - Friends Again

**Chapter 39 – Friends Again**  
The morning of the Wizard's Ball came around and I was actually quite excited but nervous too. Hermione had mentioned that there might be some people like me at the ball and I hoped there would be. I really wanted to meet some others like myself. Fred and George had left early for work, before Hermione and I had woken up. They went early so they could get everything done and close up early.

Today was a huge day in the Wizarding world as it celebrates the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and the rebuilding of Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and Hogsmede. It had been 6 years since the horrible battle and every year they had this huge Wizard's Ball. They also had a huge event at Hogwarts at Christmas, something like the famous Yule Ball, where everyone who had fought in the battle would attend to remember those who lost their lives. There was also a remembrance event on the 2nd of May every year on the anniversary of the battle as well.

Hermione and I helped ourselves to some breakfast.

"I'm definitely going to have to give Fred and George some money towards food and my keep." I spoke buttering a slice of toast.

"I was thinking I'll need to do the same. Molly wouldn't accept anything from me when I lived at the burrow." Hermione answered.

An owl flew in through the open window scaring the living daylights out of me. Hermione unclipped the note and put a knut into its pouch. The letter was addressed to Hermione. She ripped it open and began to read.

"It's from Ron." she gasped not taking her eyes off the note. "He wants to meet up to talk."

"Are you going to go?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm going to have to do it at some point. Oh Laura why am I so scared?" She shrieked.

"Maybe you're just worried about what he'll say." I answered.

"Maybe that's what it is. He wants to meet at The Leaky Cauldron at 1pm." She spoke.

"How about I come with you but while you're with Ron I'll go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." I offered.

"That would be brilliant Laura." Hermione replied.

Hermione and I were finally ready to leave for Diagon Alley. I had informed George that I was coming and Hermione had given Ron a reply. I felt nervous for the poor girl and was keeping my fingers crossed that her meeting with Ron would go well without any drama.

"Just stay calm and be honest with him." I told her before we apparated.

I popped one of my apparation sickness sweets in my mouth and took Hermione's hand and we went spinning. We landed with a massive thud in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Diagon Alley was buzzing with people.

"Good luck." I said to Hermione.

"Thanks I'll need it. I'll meet you back here afterwards." she answered.

I waved her off and entered the very chaotic shop. There were fireworks going off, bangs and children laughing and squealing every time there was a bang. I didn't know how Fred and George stuck all the noise every day. I wondered up to the till area where Verity was standing with Alicia serving some young children.

"Hello Laura, the boys are out the back." Verity spoke as she scanned a box of playing cards.

I tottered up the stairs and out the back to towards the chill out room where I heard Fred, George and Lee's voices.

"So when are go going to ask Laura out mate?" Lee asked.

"I want to ask her tonight but I don't know if it's too soon after her ex." George answered.

I shuffled over to the side of the door and listened carefully, hoping they wouldn't hear me. I cast an invisibility charm on me so if one of them came out they wouldn't see me.

"Mate look life's too short. Go for it. She's either going to say 'yes' or 'no'." Lee answered.

"And more than likely she'll say 'no'. I told her I'd wait for her and that's what I will do." George replied.

I instantly felt guilty. I liked George too; actually I liked him a lot. What would I say if he asked me out? I quietly walked to the ladies bathroom and lifted the invisibility charm and walked towards the door, knocking on it to announce myself.

"Come on in Laura." Fred chirped.

I shuffled in nervously and took a seat on the sofa.

"Would you like some lunch?" George asked me.

"Yes please." I replied.

"I thought you lovely ladies would have been spending all day pampering yourselves for tonight." Lee said putting his feet up on the coffee table, only to get them squatted away by Fred.

"Ron wanted to meet up with Hermione to talk so it'll have to wait until she comes back." I replied. "It doesn't actually take me long to get ready, not now that I can use magic."

"You're getting the hang of this magic malarky aren't you?" Lee questioned his brown eyes widening.

"Sort of. I still have so much to learn. I'll never be as good as you guys. You've all grown up with it." I answered.

Fred and George sat down either side of me.

"Aren't you lucky, you've got us two too guide you in the right direction." Fred chirped putting his arm around my shoulder.

"You'll be duelling dark wizards in no time." George added.

"One step at a time please." I replied sheepishly.

"I'd pay good money to see you take on one of these two. I'd say you could whip their butts." Lee commented mischievously.

I shook my head. There was no way I could take on two great wizards like Fred and George. They were both incredibly smart and knew their craft more than people give them credit for. After all they were the ones who saved me and Liam from those horrible death eaters.

"Maybe once I'm trained up a bit and more confident, I'll give it a go but not for a while yet." I replied.

**No-One POV**  
Hermione wondered down the busy street to The Leaky Cauldron to meet Ron. Her stomach was filled with nervous knots. A few witches and wizards gave her a happy 'hello' which made her smile. She finally approached the old looking pub and took a deep breath as she entered. There were quite a lot of old witches and wizards in the pub drinking their usual weird and wonderful drinks.

A tray of drinks was floating in mid-air so Hermione had to duck to avoid hitting it and sending the drinks flying. It was then that she spotted the red head that was sat on his own looking glum. Hermione was slightly worried about accepting the drink in case he had laced it with some sort of potion. He wouldn't do that to her would he? She slowly walked over to the table where Ron was sat.

"Hello Ronald." She spoke, her voice shaking slightly.

Ron stood up, a little unsure of whether or not to hug her.

"Thank you for coming Hermione." he spoke. The two of them sat down.

"I got you a butterbeer." he spoke.

"Thank you Ron. So what do you want to talk about?" Hermione wondered taking the glass in her hand.

With her free hand she took out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath so Ron wouldn't hear. If her drink turned red it meant it was laced with something but it didn't change colour at all meaning it was fine.

After the war all the survivors were told to be vigilant when eating and drinking in public places in case someone tried to poison their food and drinks. 6 years on and people still insisted on doing this. Especially as not long after the war, a young witch was poisoned after buying sweets from a street seller. Luckily the girl survived.

"Firstly I want to apologise for how I reacted the other night with you and Fred. I shouldn't have made those assumptions about the two of you. And secondly I want to talk about us, what's going to happen to us now?" Ron wondered looking down at his own glass.

"I accept your apology Ron. Fred is just a very good friend of mine, he always has been." She answered trying not to smile at the thought of Fred. "Ron look, like I said the other night, I still love you but the reason I broke up with you was because I just wasn't happy any more. I just don't love you in that way anymore. I just want us to go back to being friends again, to how we used to be before we started dating."

Ron listened carefully to what Hermione had to say. The fact she was so calm, helped calm him down too though he gripped his glass tighter.

"I guess I should have seen it coming. I'd been a complete and utter twat to you lately Hermione and I regret that so much. If I could turn back the time I would and hell I even thought about using a time turner but I suppose I should just accept that we've broken up." Ron answered.

Hermione lifted her hand from her own glass and placed it on top of Ron's. The sleeve of her cardigan rose up her arm revealing her mudblood scar. Ron winched when he saw it, it brought back too many horrible memories. He had wanted Hermione to use some potion to get rid of it but she said that every time she looked at it, it made her stronger. Ron admired her strength and courage.

"Hermione look I can't imagine you not being in my life so I will still stay friends with you because you've been a huge part of my life since I was 11 and I'm not about to throw it all away now. We both have to move on now and I accept that. We'll maybe meet other people and it'll take me some getting used to but I know whatever guy you date next will be very lucky." Ron spoke taking Hermione's shaking hand in his sweaty one.

"So is everything ok with us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I definitely don't hate you Hermione. I couldn't hate you even if I tried." Ron answered.

"So we're friends then?" she wondered and Ron nodded his head "Friends." he spoke.

"Ron I suppose I better be honest with you now but please don't flip. Ginny said you weren't going to the ball any more so Fred asked me to go, just as friends of course. But if you really want me to go with you, I'll tell Fred 'no' and go with you." She spoke choosing her words carefully.

Ron eyed Hermione carefully and noticed how guilty she felt at agreeing to go to the ball with Fred. Hermione eyed Ron carefully to see how he'd react.

"It's fine, honestly, go with Fred. I was going to tag along with Charlie and Sirius anyway." Ron answered.

"Oh Ron are you sure? You're not annoyed are you?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes Hermione I'm ok with it. Like you said you're going as friends." Ron answered.

"Now if you were going with Goyle of Blaise, I might have something to say on the matter." Ron giggled leaning in to whisper the comment. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"I wouldn't go with them, if they were the last men on this planet." she answered.

"Thank you Ron for being so understanding. I was really worried about talking to you today." Hermione admitted.

"I have to admit I was too. I was worried you wouldn't want to talk to me ever again." Ron answered.

They talked for a short while, while they finished up their drinks. Hermione told Ron about Laura applying for the course and what she'd been up too. Ron informed Hermione about work and the office above his getting flooded and leaking into his which reminded him of when the trio broke into the Ministry years ago.

"I was just sitting minding my own business, reading the newspaper and all of a sudden, theses drips of water start dripping onto my head, I look up and the ceiling is only bloody leaking." Ron told a very amused Hermione. "I've started taking an umbrella into work with me now."

This was the Ron that Hermione loved and fallen in love with.


	40. Chapter 40 - Ball Preparation

**Chapter 40 – Ball Preparations**  
Hermione and I had returned from Diagon Alley in good form and excited about getting ready for the ball. Hermione was feeling much better after her chat with Ron and they were now on speaking terms which took a huge weight off her shoulders. Fred and George still insisted that she stay with them for a while and I wanted her too so I'd have some girl company. What I had overheard George say to Lee and Fred was still fresh in my mind so as soon as we returned home, I dragged Hermione up to our room to tell her.

"I've got a confession to make." I spoke flopping down onto my bed. "I overheard George talking with Lee and Fred earlier; he apparently wants to ask me out tonight at the ball."

I felt my face burn with shame. I dropped my head into my hands to hide my burning red cheeks.

"What?" Hermione questioned as though she hadn't heard me.

"Apparently George is planning to ask me out tonight, I heard him tell Lee and Fred earlier when I went to the shop." I told her again.

"Oh Laura what are you going to do? Do you like George in that way?" she asked me.

"I have no idea. I do really like him and I suppose I do fancy him but is it not too soon after Liam?" I wondered.

Hermione thought for a few seconds.

"Not really. As Ginny said the other day, she had only split with Dean a few weeks before she started dating Harry." Hermione answered. "You don't have to jump straight in and start seriously dating him straight away. You could go out on a few dates with him first, get to know him better and see what happens."

That did sound like a good idea. I had only known him a week. Merlin it had been a whole week since the attack and since I had first met Fred and George and been introduced to this whole world which I thought only existed in the pages of books. That meant that Liam and I had been split up about a week too.

"Go for it Laura. What have you got to lose?" Hermione spoke startling me from my daydream.

"True." was all I answered. I really didn't have anything to lose.

"Right let's forget about boys and start having some fun getting ready." I chirped standing up and conjuring two bottles of butterbeer for us.

I switched on my IPOD to play some upbeat party tunes to get us in the party mood as we waited the arrival of Luna and Ginny. A massive pop told us they had arrived and the fun began. First I had a nice relaxing bath, shaved my legs and smothered them in some vanilla body cream which smelt amazing and made them so silky smooth. Rather than go for fake tan, with a wave of Ginny's wand, my pale skin now had a nice healthy, natural looking tan.

Next up I painted my nails metallic silver with a cute pink bow on one finger. We girls were having a blast getting ready together. We ate chocolate, drank butterbeer and sang along to cheesy pop music. Ginny curled my hair in loose curls which I really liked (usually I hate my hair any other way than straight. Luna's hair was also curled and half of it was tied back with a cute gold bow clip to match her shoes and accessories. Hermione's hair was also up in a messy side bun. Ginny opted to keep her hair straight but with half of hers tied up, something similar to the way she had it at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Ginny also helped me apply my make up, so it looked like I was actually wearing some but not too much that I looked like I'd about 10 layers of foundation on.

"Are you girls planning on going to the ball in your pyjamas?" Fred joked spotting us all sitting in vest tops and pyjama bottoms as we didn't want to put our dresses on just yet.

"Of course we are. We thought we'd start a new trend." Ginny retorted back.

"We should join in Gred." George suggested.

"No I couldn't possibly do that. I tend to sleep in my birthday suit, or just boxers. Think I might give everyone an eyeful." Fred replied deadly serious.

"Yeah I agree mate. We definitely don't want to see that. It would scar everyone for life." George answered. "Though if Angelina is there she might fall for you all over again."

At this comment I looked over at Hermione and I could have sworn I seen a hint of jealously.

"I don't think its Angie you're after anymore, is it Fred?" Ginny questioned.

"And what makes you think that little sis?" Fred asked his sister.

"Oh nothing. I thought there was someone else you liked." Ginny replied.

"There might be but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Fred spoke sticking his tongue out at this sister.

Ginny had her wand out in a flash and managed to hex Fred with a jelly leg jinx.

"You're lucky you're not going to the ball tonight with blue hair." She shouted as Fred hobbled into the kitchen away from his crazy sister.

"Mate you know not to annoy Ginny, even more so now she's hormonal." I heard George tell his twin.

"I heard that!" Ginny shouted down the hall.

It was then time for us to get changed into our dresses and heels. Ginny or the wonder witch as I had called her had cast a spell on me so I would be able to walk in my heels confidently and that they wouldn't hurt me. I slipped into my dress and my shoes which were actually really comfortable. At first I was a little unsure of my dress but after checking it from every angle, I fell in love with it.

"Laura you look really pretty." Hermione commented.

The other three girls looked stunning. As soon as the four of us were dressed and happy with our appearances, I began taking photos.

"Let's go outside and take some." Ginny suggested.

As I walked down the stairs the nerves hit me. I was nervous for two reasons 1) I was going to a ball full of witches and wizards whom I had never met in my life but oddly enough, knew quite a lot about and 2) chances are George was going to ask me out.

The sun was splitting the slates outside which made the perfect setting for our pictures. While we were posing for some pictures I heard a wolf whistle coming from one of the upstairs rooms but I couldn't see who the culprit was. Seamus who was going with Luna then arrived and looked very handsome in his black suit and bottle green bow tie. Harry wasn't long behind and was also in a black tux with deep blue bow tie.

"You girls are all looking beautiful." both boys commented.

More photos were taken. I actually thought Luna and Seamus would make a lovely couple. Both of them were Irish and looked cute together. Harry and Ginny were totally loved up. Harry would wrap his arms around Ginny and pat her flat belly before kissing her on the cheek lovingly. I couldn't help but smile as I watched them. I went over and sat down beside Hermione on the sofa swing.

"They are perfect for each other aren't they?" I spoke referring to Harry and Ginny.

"Yes they are. I am so happy they are finally getting married and going to have a little one. Harry deserves all the happiness in the world after everything he's been through." Hermione answered. "That's the sort of relationship I want. I thought I had it with Ron but obviously I was wrong."

"You will find that perfect someone someday Hermione. He is out there somewhere; it's just a case of finding him." I answered hoping my Mr Perfect was out there somewhere too and that he'd be easy to find.

If what George told me about what he seen in one of Professor Trelawney's orbs about Fred and Hermione turns out to be true, she might not have very far to look for Mr Right after all.


	41. Chapter 41 - The Wizard's Ball

_So do you believe what George saw in the orb about Hermione and Fred? Do you think they'll get together?_

_It's time to get your party shoes on :)_

_ps: I've not had any reviews of this :(_

**Chapter 41 – The Wizard's Ball**  
Photos were being taken left, right and centre outside in the garden of Fred and George's house. I wanted to take loads of photos, however I decided against moving ones as they tended to freak me out. I got my photo taken with the three girls, with Harry, with Seamus and the girls all separately while waiting on the twins. It wasn't long until Fred and George were ready and joined us. Both of them looked very handsome in their suits. Fred opted for a silver bow tie while George went for a pale pink one. George ushered me to come over.

"You look beautiful Laura." He commented making me blush. "I've got something for you."

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pretty cream corsage which had pink sparkles over it.

"Muggle tradition I believe for proms." he spoke slipping the flower onto my wrist.

"Wow it's so pretty. Thank you so much George." I replied gushing. "You are looking rather handsome George."

"Why thank you Laura." he spoke.

"I always thought I was the better looking twin." he giggled looking over at Fred.

More photos were taken before we left. Us girls then took our partner's hands and apparated to Hogsmede. Luckily I landed on my feet without my dress ending up around my neck while I flashed my underwear to the whole word which would have been highly embarrassing. I didn't even feel sick or dizzy when we landed in the little cobble street which I hadn't visited before.

"Welcome to Hogsmede Laura." George chirped spinning me around to show me the cute little street which was lined with small red brick houses. I was in awe of the village.

George linked arms with me as we followed the others to where the ball was being held. We even went past the famous shrieking shack. It was then that I spotted the famous Hogwarts castle high up in the hills. I let out a small gasp as I seen it, it was amazing and so beautiful. The building the ball was being held looked like a very old fashioned pub on the outside. Then again I knew that in the wizarding world that nothing was what it seemed.

"You'll need your wand Laura, so they can scan it." George informed me.

We walked inside to what was a shabby looking pub; it felt quite eerie if I was being honest. I gripped onto George's arm tightly as we walked to a wooden door situated at the back. A grey haired wizard in dark blue robes led us out to a courtyard.

"It's a bit like Diagon Alley. This will take us to the huge ball room." George explained.

The wizard took each of our wands and scanned them then asked us for identification to clarify that we were who we claimed we were.

"When we enter the ball room we get scanned to make sure we're not impersonating someone else or using polyjuice potion, they'll know straight away." George told me.

I nodded to show my understanding. We were then given these silver plastic wristbands to wear. Once the 8 of us had been checked and given our wristbands, the bricks in the wall moved to reveal a small little side street with a huge grey stone building at the end of it.

"What are these for?" I asked George pointing to my wristband.

"These are so we can go outside and get back in again. Each of them has a special code on them so we can't take them off or give them to someone else." George explained.

"Are you ok Laura?" Fred asked me looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm just a little nervous." I answered. George took hold of my hand, gripping it quite tight.

"You'll be fine Laura. We're all here to keep you safe." Fred answered.

"We'll look after you." George added.

"Anyone would be mental to try and hurt you with all of us around. We have thee Harry Potter after all." Fred said.

I instantly felt a little better. There was a huge grand door which opened on its own. Two posh looking wizards were stood guarding the entrance.

"Wands please!" the taller, long dark haired one asked.

Our wands were scanned again as was our wristbands. The two wizards looked rather intimidating. We then went through two huge doors which reminded me of the Great Hall Doors at Hogwarts.

The ball room was amazing. Circular tables lined the room which was decorated in silver and white drapes around the walls. The ceiling was enchanted with loads of twinkling stars and there were thousands of floating candles above all tables. The tables were covered in white and silver cloths which had bouquets of flowers in the middle which smelt amazing. In the middle of the huge hall was a dance floor and a DJ booth was right at the back with a wizard with long brown hair and beard, his arms covered in tattoos.

"We're over this way." Ginny stated pointing to our table.

I was sitting with Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Fred, George, Sirius, Ron and Charlie.

The ball room was now completely full of witches and wizards all dressed to impress. The girls and woman were in pretty ball gowns and dresses, the men in dapper suits and tuxes. There were quite a few familiar faces, some of whom I had met before and some whom I hadn't but knew who they were. There were loads of faces belonging to people I didn't know.

"Don't worry you won't have to remember the names of every single person in this room." George reassured me.

At the very top table were a selection of witches and wizards which included Kingsley Shacklebolt, Aberforth Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Horace Slughorn.

"Those are the organisers of the ball." Fred told me as he caught me looking up at the table.

The other Weasleys; Bill with Fleur, Molly, Aruthur, Percy and Penelope were sat with Tonks and Lupin at the table to our right. To our left were some fellow friends of the gang which included Dean Thomas, Parvati, Padma, Neville, Hannah, Susan, Ernie and Justin. I could also spot Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood and Cho Chang.

One family that I was very shocked to see were the Malfoy family. Narcissa, Lucius and Draco along with who I assumed was Draco's girlfriend. She was very pretty with long black hair which was poker straight and wearing a gold sparkly floor length gown.

"What are they doing here?" I wondered to George.

"Oh they came last year. They're actually alright now; don't treat us like scum any more. They live in America now so must have just came over for the ball." George answered.

I felt even more uneasy now knowing there were ex death eaters in the room.

"What if they try and start something?" I wondered feeling anxious.

"Don't worry love they wouldn't even dare with all the security that's on this place. There's aurors all over the place." George answered.

I really needed to relax and stop worrying.

The ball had officially begun. Kingsley opened the ball by addressing the crowd.

"Hello and greetings to you all this wonderful evening. Thank you all so much for coming yet again and showing your support to the wizarding world. As you all know we have had some changes this year which seen some special muggles being given magical powers." he stated.

At his muggle comment there were a few coughs and splutters from people in the crowd and rolling of eyes.

"Now this may have raised a few eyebrows but I still stand by what I said back in January when this was announced. We do have a few of these people here tonight so I'd like to give them a huge welcome and I'd like to hope that you'd all show these people some respect. They are one of us now. Any bitterness or violence will not be tolerated towards them. We are all here tonight to remember those we lost 6 years ago at the battle of Hogwarts and to have a great night in the process. So I'd like to declare the ball officially open."

he waved his wand and there was a huge bang as some silver fireworks went off.

We had three courses of delicious food, starting with chicken and vegetable soup then a hearty meal of chicken, potatoes and vegetables with cheesecake and profiteroles for dessert. What amazed me was that once the goblets of juice on the tables emptied they refilled themselves. I didn't speak much as I tucked into my food.

I felt like such an outsider who felt like I didn't belong, even though I knew I was safe with my friends. I didn't want to be treated like scum or an outcast. I was quite happy listening to the banter from the others at my table. Ginny was deep in conversation with Luna about what ideas she had for her wedding already.

"I don't know if we should wait until we have the baby first then get married or the other way around." I heard her tell Luna.

"I think we should wait until we have the baby." Harry chipped in.

Ron nearly choked on his potatoes at Harry's comment.

"Are you feeling ok Laura?" George asked me as I pushed a piece of ice cream around my plate.

"Yeah I'm ok thank you." I answered quietly. "I suppose I feel kind of out of place."

"You're one of us now, even Kingsley said so. Honestly Laura I would not have brought you here if I didn't think you were safe." George answered.


	42. Chapter 42 - Party Time

**Chapter 42 – Party time**  
After the food had disappeared off the tables, it was time for the speeches from Aberforth, Horace and Minerva along with two other Ministry workers which I was happy to see included Marietta who had come to me to tell me all about my magic. She was the head of us muggles and a lovely woman. The speeches did drag on a little and I could tell that Fred and George were getting bored as they were drawing shapes in their napkins with their wands. In each of the speeches the speakers thanked everyone for coming and mentioned those of who had died in the battle and during the time of you-know-who. There was a minute's silence where we held our wands up above our heads with the tips lit up.

I had settled down a lot since finishing my food, mainly because I was also being including in people's conversations and the twins were making me laugh a lot.

"At least the shop is closed tomorrow so we can hang out with you properly Laura." Fred spoke.

"Is there anything you'd like to do?" George asked me.

"I honestly don't mind." I replied grinning.

I was quite glad when the speeches were over and the party could properly begin. The DJ began blasting out the music and it wasn't long before the dance floor was filled. I was pleasantly surprised to hear the DJ play a wide selection of muggle music. Ginny had dragged us girls up to dance to a Spice Girls song.

"I grew up listening to them." I informed Ginny and Hermione.

"Me too. I got their album and film for Christmas one year. My Dad used to call me smarty spice." Hermione answered.

We were joined on the dance floor with Katie, Alicia, Padma and Parvati all who looked stunning in their dresses. I didn't waste any time and had the camera out again, taking loads of photos. I think I had turned into the female version of Colin Creevey who was also there with his brother Dennis. He was quite a happy go lucky lad who bounced over to our table intrigued to know who I was then embraced me in a hug.

"He spent nearly three months recovering after the war, one of the worst affected I think. Perfectly fine now thankfully." George informed me once he walked off.

I went to sit down after the ABBA song Dancing Queen finished to get a drink. We had to be vigilant with our drinks if we left them. To check they weren't spiked by some potion we had to tap them with our wands, if they turned red, they were spiked and if they stayed the same colour, they were ok. George followed me down to our table, checking his own glass of firewhisky. I took a sip of my cool lemonade to quench my thirst. I noticed that a slow song had come on and couples had taken up the dance floor.

"Care to dance?" George asked me holding out his hand for me to take.

"I'd love too." I answered accepting and walking to the dance floor with him.

I noticed that Fred had got Hermione up to dance with him. George placed his hands on my hips while I wrapped mine around his neck as we swayed in time to the Take That song Rule The World.

"I grew up listening to that band. They were one of the first boy bands I ever liked." I informed George.

"Katie Bell used to be a huge fan of them when we first started Hogwarts. She had posters and everything." George answered.

Once the song had finished we walked back down to our table to get another drink. Hermione and Fred were still dancing together. I looked over to where Ron was stood chatting to someone from the Ministry that I didn't recognise. He didn't even acknowledge his brother dancing with his ex which was probably a good thing.

"I wonder if they'll get together." George wondered looking in the direction of his twin and Hermione. "I mean, there has to be some truth in what I saw that day in the orb. I mentioned that I'd seen something to Mum earlier and she said it probably was true but not to worry about it."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. It might not happen for a while though." I replied.

I took another sip of my drink until I was dragged off to the dance floor by Luna. This was when I had my first encounter with Draco. I had been dreading it all night and was hoping I could somehow avoid him and his family. I was dancing away with the girls minding my own business when he came over to us.

"Hello there ladies, I must say you are all looking beautiful tonight." He commented loudly over the booming music. "And who may I ask is this lovely lady?"

I looked sideways and noticed that Fred, George and Harry were now standing by us.

"Hello there Draco, what a surprise to see you here. This is our good friend Laura." Hermione answered politely.

"Yes we weren't actually going to come but as we're in the country visiting Anna's family we thought we'd come along." Draco replied

"Oh you must be one of these new witches, those muggle ones Kingsley was talking about. I'm Draco, lovely to meet you." he held out his hand for me to shake and I accepted even if I was a little wary.

"It's lovely to meet you too. I'm Laura." I spoke back nervously.

"Don't worry regardless of what you know about me I won't hurt you or start shouting abuse at you. I've grown up a lot since my teenage years." Draco said looking at the others.

"We believe you Malfoy but if you even think about hurting her, there will be hell to pay!" George stated matter of factly.

"Wow calm down Weasley, like I said I have no intention of hurting her or anyone else for that matter. I've changed a lot, I've made my mistakes and I'm not proud of what I was back then. I honestly don't care about whether you're pure blood, half blood or muggle born anymore. Anna is half-blood herself." Draco answered back.

A tall dark haired boy then dragged Draco away.

"That wasn't so bad." Hermione stated.


	43. Chapter 43 - Summer Nights Dream

**Chapter 43 – Summer Night's Dream**  
My feet were beginning to hurt from dancing myself dizzy none stop. I had finally let my guard down and was enjoying myself. It was just what I needed to get my mind off everything that had happened in the past week. I wasn't even upset when One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful was played. Instead I sang it at the top of my lungs and danced myself dizzy. I spent most of my evening with Luna, Hermione and Katie. The boys weren't really big dancers but joined us a few times. I had just sat down to cool down and get a drink when George appeared sitting down beside me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked me.

"I am actually. It's been really good so far. Thank you so much for inviting me." I chirped back grinning widely.

"See I told you, you had nothing to worry about. We wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." George answered. "And it's no problem at all. Want to come outside for some fresh air?"

I nodded my head, standing up and accepting George's hand. He led to an outside seating area which was covered in a white canopy with twinkling fairy lights. There were wooden patio table and chairs and a cute wooden hut which was where George led me over too.

"This is so lovely." I commented sitting down beside George.

"You know, looking back to the time of the war, I never thought this place would be beautiful again." George spoke looking around. "It's all in the past though and everything is all good now."

I never answered, just moved closer to George and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I instantly felt safe in his arms and content. Neither of us spoke for a short time. George then pulled away from me slightly, making me jump.

"Laura can I ask you something?" he asked me, a serious tone in his voice which did scare me.

"Yeah go ahead." I answered.

"I know you've said you're not ready to date again and I totally understand that but how would you feel about going out on a date with me? Just for something to eat or a few drinks or something?" George asked me.

I looked up and into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I'd really like that." I replied honestly, not taking my eyes off his.

I really don't know what got into me but I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was so out of character for me. Even when I was with Liam, I would never make the first move. George kissed me back which set off thousands of fireworks in my stomach.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked me as he pulled away.

"Yes, I'm 100% certain." I answered.

I think my mind was finally made up, my head was clear now and I was ready to move on from Liam. I had to get on with my life, have fun and do what I wanted to do from now on and stop pleasing other people. George leaned in and kissed me again until we were rudely interrupted by Ron coughing.

"I wondered where you pair went too." he shouted.

I nearly jumped a mile away from George.

"What the hell do you want?" George snapped annoyed at his younger brother.

"Mum was looking for you. She wants some family photos of us." Ron answered.

"You don't waste any time do you mate?" Ron said eyeing the two of us up.

All the Weasley family were gathered in front of a huge white screen waiting on George's arrival.

"Oh there you are George. Fix that tie of yours and tuck in your shirt." Molly insisted.

"You'd think we were 6 not 26." I heard Fred say to George as they fixed their clothes.

There was Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and of course Molly and Arthur.

"Right all of our children first then we'll get ones with the in laws and future in law. Harry can you go and grab Hermione, she's part of the family too." Molly stated.

Harry dashed off.

"You never know Mum, Laura might end up part of our family too." Ron commented looking in my direction then in George's.

My face nearly went the colour of my dress.

"What Ronald?" Molly asked her youngest son.

"Oh nothing, I just caught George kissing Laura outside." Ron answered.

George slapped his brother on the shoulder while my face burned even more.

"Oh good there you are Hermione, I know you and Ron are no longer dating but you are still part of the family." Molly spoke patting Hermione on the arm.

There were photos of Molly and Arthur with their 7 children then one with Fleur, Penelope, Hermione and Harry added. I took a few photos of them with my camera.

"Oh Laura dear come on in too, we can't leave you out." Molly gushed grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the others where she made me stand in front of George and beside Hermione.

There were loads of other photos taken. There was one of me, Hermione, Penelope and Fleur with Molly and Arthur and then ones of them with the couples.

"I'm sorry about Mum; she can get a little bit over excited about things." George spoke quietly.

I didn't actually mind Molly; she was a lovely woman who cared so much about all of her children and her children's partners. After all the photos were taken, including ones I got taken with my new friends, George led me back outside again where the sky had turned a deep navy in colour with thousands of twinkling stars scattered through it like specs of glitter. The oil lamps and fairy lights made the outdoor area more romantic.

It was still warm outside due to it being in the middle of the summer. George and I went back over to where we had sat before, in the little wooden hut. There were a few other couples about but we had our privacy.

"So where were we before we got rudely interrupted?" George asked with a sparkle in his blue eyes that made my stomach summersault like crazy but I wanted to speak to George first before we ended up kissing and I forgot all about what I was watching to say.

"George I do really like you, I like you a lot and you have been so lovely to me, but I don't want you to think I'm on the rebound or using you to get over Liam because it's not like that at all." I admitted fiddling nervously with my wristband.

"Laura I would never think that about you. Like I said the other night, I'm willing to wait until you're ready to date again. I'm not going to rush you into anything you don't want to do." George answered taking hold of my shaking hands. "I understand if you don't want to go out with me, I'd be happy with us staying friends, extremely happy with us being friends."

"I do want to go out with you and I still want to go out on a date with you but I just want to take this one step at a time, not rush into anything. I'm still trying to sort out what's going on in my head but I do know that I have feelings for you and that I fancy you." I admitted, feeling my face blush slightly.

I was never good at admitting my feelings for guys without feeling really stupid.

"As long as you are sure about this Laura, I promise I won't rush you into anything. I have a lot of respect for you." George answered tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

As soon as his hand skimmed my face, the butterflies appeared in my stomach again. His touch was like a shock of electricity shooting through my body. When you break up with someone whom you think is the love of your life, you feel like you'll never have those feelings for anyone ever again. You think that no one will ever love you again or want to be with you, you feel like you're a broken woman, tarnished almost. Part of me did think that George only liked me because he felt sorry for me but I had to trust him. I couldn't go around being paranoid about what people thought about me.

"Are you ok Laura?" George asked me, knocking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry I just drifted off into a daydream." I answered feeling stupid for doing so.

"Was it about a very handsome, ginger haired twin?" George flirted wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, I tend to daydream about Fred a lot." I answered playfully.

George folded his arms across his chest and pretended to look upset at my comment.

"It's just a shame that I happen to fancy his twin brother more." I spoke.

A huge smile crept onto George's face.

"And that twin just happens to fancy you too." he answered.

We didn't waste any more time talking and went back to kissing. I pulled away un-willingly; well I did need to breathe and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, well, well Georgie you don't waste any time. I thought you were never going to come up for air." a giggling Fred Weasley spoke stood leaning against one of the lamp posts, Hermione by his side.

George looked the two of them up and down.

"Heading off for your own snogging session are we Gred?" George asked.

"No actually Ron was busy snogging Romelda Vane so I thought I'd bring Hermione out here." Fred answered.

I stood up and walked towards Hermione.

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah I am surprisingly, it was just a bit of a shock to see him kissing someone so soon, maybe it's because he's drunk." Hermione sniffed. "We both have to move on at some point; maybe this is his way of getting over us."

Hermione and Fred both joined us.

"You know if that was me who was snogging some random guy, all hell would break loose, the guy would probably end up with green hair and boils in not very nice places but because it's Ron he's allowed to do what he wants. Well we are both single now and free to kiss who we want but it's just a shock that's all." Hermione ranted.

"Let it all out Hermione, you'll feel better in no time." Fred spoke patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah or you could kiss Freddie here, that might make you feel much better, I'm sure he won't mind." George added winking at the two.

Fred slapped his twin on the arm.

"Ouch that hurt you idiot!" George shrieked rubbing his arm.

George and I decided to leave and go back inside. But as we got nearer the door, George pulled me aside. "I need to go and speak to Trelawney." he said quietly.

_Oooooh "Laura and George up a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_


	44. Chapter 44 - Seeing the Future

**Chapter 44 – Seeing the Future**  
I have always said I would never ever go and see a fortune teller. Being told about what might happen to me in the future would scare the hell out of me and I'd be worrying none stop about what I was told. I would rather not know and just take every day as it comes. The fact that someone can apparently see what the future holds for you is bloody scary. How do they actually know? Is what they tell you true? Will it actually happen or is it all just a farce?

George and I entered the busy hall and went on search for the witch. I hadn't actually seen her at all but I knew who I was looking for. Finally George spotted her gossiping with Horace Slughorn and a blonde haired witch in a deep red dress that I didn't recognise. Trelawney looked a lot tidier than what I imagined her to be, she still had the huge jam jar glasses and her bushy hair was tamed with a deep purple bow to match her purple, grey, green and black gown.

"Professor Trelawney may I speak to you for a moment?" George asked politely.

"Of course Mr Weasley, please call me Sybill, no need for you to call me Professor." The woman answered standing up with her glass of sherry.

"Shall we go somewhere quieter?" George nodded his head and led the way to a quiet area of the hall, furthest from the DJ.

The three of us sat down.

"So what would you like to talk to me about Mr Weasley? Fred or is it George? I always get you two muddled up. I do apologise." Sybill spoke.

"Oh I'm George and its ok. I'm used to it. Mum still gets us muddled up." George answered nervously.

"Basically a few years ago when we went back to help rebuild Hogwarts I found one of those orbs from your classroom and seen something in it."

"And what was this that you saw? Was it good or bad?" Sybill asked adjusting her glasses so she could see George more clearly.

"It was something good actually. It wasn't about me though; it was about my twin Fred. He was seen marrying someone, someone who only I know he has liked." George answered. "But I don't think this girl likes him in this way and I'm worried he'll end up heartbroken if she doesn't feel the same."

with a wave of her wand Sybill had conjured one of her glass orbs and set it on a small table. She began rubbing the thing with her hands, mumbling something under her breath. I looked over at George who looked scared.

"It's about your twin Fred you say?" She asked us.

"Yes." George answered.

"Oh yes I see him alright, I see him in the arms of a brown curly haired girl. Hold on a second; is that not thee Hermione Granger? Harry Potter's friend?" Sybill asked looking into the orb.

George and I moved closer and looked in, at first all I could see was white smoke but as I looked closer I could in fact see Fred with Hermione holding hands and looking very much in love.

"Is this actually true?" George wondered looking up from the orb.

"I don't claim to see everything that the future holds for us Mr Weasley. Certain events can cause what I see to change. For example I never saw Harry Potter beating you-know-who. I also saw you without your twin after the war." Sybill stated and a shiver ran down my spine at the thought of Harry and Fred dying. "As you both know they are both untrue, Harry beat you-know-who and your twin is alive and well."

I glanced into the orb again and this time seen Hermione in a gorgeous wedding gown, linking arms with her father as she walked down the aisle where Fred was waiting patiently on her, George at his side.

"Do you think Fred will marry Hermione? She's only just split up with my other brother Ron." George questioned.

"When it comes to love Mr Weasley, I have no idea. I know the orb says they will but as you well know, anything could happen. Please don't be worrying about what you have seen in the orb." Sybill said to us.

Molly Weasley then approached us.

"Hello Sybill, is that son of mine giving you grief?" she questioned eyeing us suspiciously.

"No, no not at all Mrs Weasley, quite the opposite actually. He was just asking me something." Sybill answered smiling at the plump ginger haired woman.

"Don't worry it was nothing serious or anything to worry about Mum." George spoke.

Sybill quickly got rid of the table and orb.

"Thank you so much Sybill. Sorry to have bothered you." George said politely standing up and taking my hand, leading me back to our table.

"All of that stuff confuses me. I will never understand how someone can see the future." I said sitting down.

"Neither do I. I never did Divination at school so I don't understand any of it. I guess I just want to know if Fred will be happy." George answered filling up our empty glasses with ice cold butterbeer. "I know he really does love Hermione and not in a sisterly way. There's more to it than that."

"Is there any way we can find out for real?" I wondered taking a sip of my drink.

"Well we could slip them both some truth potion." George answered.

It was clear how close Fred and George were and how much George really did care about his twin brother, the pain when he spoke about nearly losing him and the worry when he looked in the glass orb in case he seen something bad, the fear when Sybill mentioned about seeing him without Fred too.

*****  
The party was drawing to a close and people had started to leave. A few witches and wizards were slumped in the corner, clearly drunk, one of which was snoring loudly. I too was beginning to get tired and couldn't stop yawning as I sat myself down at our table.

"Do you want to go home?" George asked me sitting down beside me. I nodded my head.

"I'll go and grab Hermione and Fred then we'll go." George stated then disappeared.

"Hello there." A male voice spoke. I spun around to see Draco and one of his dark haired friends whom I didn't recognise.

"Hello." I answered instantly feeling nervous.

"So where has Weasley got too? I see he's been glued to your side all night." Draco's asked a smug look on his face.

"He's gone to get Fred and Hermione." I replied feeling scared.

I could smell the alcohol off Draco and his friend. Drunken people in general scare me, especially as you don't know what they are capable of. Draco sat himself down beside me in George's empty chair.

"So Marcus this is one of these muggles who were given magic. Not surprised at all that you've befriended the Weasleys." Draco said.

His friend was Marcus Flint who used to be the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"You do know you're not welcome in our world by most pure bloods?" Marcus sneered.

"Calm down Marcus. We don't want to start a fight here." Draco spoke.

"I suppose you're one of these pure bloods who think this?" I questioned showing that I wasn't scared. "I suppose all that crap about you changing was all just an act too?"

"Now, now there's no need for that. I just thought I'd come over and have a nice little chat with you." Draco answered.

Marcus began tapping his fingers impatiently on the table.

"I know I'm scum to some pure bloods. I may not have been born with magical blood nor have magical parents but I still have as much right to my magical powers than everyone else. I am not ruining your world or going to try and ruin your world." I stated matter of factly.

"Wow calm down love. Look I don't actually have a problem with you or your lot, my fiancé is actually half-blood remember. So please stop jumping to conclusions about me." Draco answered looking a little insulted.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I just want to warn you, that's all. There are still death eaters out there that have went into hiding and are out to get your lot, that's all. I'm not part of their gang anymore, neither is my family. We've cut all ties with them but I'm just warning you to watch your back." Draco stated keeping his voice lowered.

I did feel scared now.

"Come on Draco I want to get back to the party." Marcus whined.

"In a moment Marcus." Draco replied.

"What all do you know?" I asked him. "Do you know those two who attacked me last week?"

"No but my parents knew them. Like I've said we've cut all ties with death eaters. Dad did his time in prison. Those death eaters that attacked you have been caught but there are more out there." Draco answered.

"Is everything alright here?" George asked approaching with Fred and Hermione following him.

"Marcus and I were just leaving." Draco spoke standing up and heading off.

"What did they want?" Fred questioned looking back in their direction.

"To warn me that there are death eaters out there trying to get rid of my kind." I answered sheepishly.

"That git was trying to scare you?" Fred snapped.

"Laura you'll be perfectly safe with us. We won't let anyone or anything hurt you." George spoke wrapping a strong arm around me. "I promise."


	45. Chapter 45 - Confessions of Hermione

So Laura and George have gave in to their feelings. Wonder what will happen about Fred and Hermione?

**Chapter 45 – Confessions of Hermione Granger**  
The bright morning sunshine beamed brightly in through the curtains of my bedroom wakening me from my peaceful slumber. With the aid of a sweet dream potion I had managed a great night's sleep. I was absolutely shattered by the time we arrived back home after the ball and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I turned over so I was no longer facing the sunlight. Hermione was still fast asleep in the bed across from me. The wizard's ball had been brilliant and I really enjoyed myself. I finally felt part of this new world and I had made loads of new friends. Everyone whom I had spoken too had been really lovely to me.

I tried to push what Draco had said to me to the back of my mind. I didn't want to think about death eaters being out there trying to get rid of my type. Fred and George insisted on putting extra safety measures around their home anyway to put my mind at ease. I knew I'd be safe with them around and Hermione too. She was the brightest witch of her age after all. George insisted that they start teaching me spells. I knew I was in for a busy day. First we were going to the burrow for Sunday dinner then the twins wanted to teach me some spells, I also had to send off my application form for the course and I also had a date with George.

I glanced at my watch which read 8am. It was far too early to get up but I knew I should. I decided to wake Hermione up as she usually woke up early. I shuffled over to her bed and gently shook her. She stirred and her eyes flickered opened.

"Oh morning Laura." she croaked.

"Morning. I hope you don't mind me waking you up. I was thinking about making Fred and George some breakfast as a thank you for letting me stay." I told her quietly.

Hermione sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"That would be a good idea." She answered. "So are you and George an item now?"

"Sort of, well we've kissed and I admitted that I like him but we're going to take it one step at a time and see what happens." I answered.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"I'm actually ok surprisingly. I wasn't as annoyed at Ron as I thought I would be. Maybe I wasn't as in love with him as I thought I was. He's free to do what he wants and so am I." She answered.

"And is there anyone that caught your eye last night?" I pushed "There were quite a few handsome young wizards there."

"There might have been someone who caught my eye but I'm just not ready to jump into a relationship right now." Hermione answered.

"You can still get to know this person first. You don't have to jump straight into dating him." I spoke wondering who this guy was.

"I know, I know. I'm just getting used to being single again and being able to look at the opposite sex without Ron giving me a hard time." she replied.

"So who's this guy that you spotted? Anyone I know?" I pushed. I was secretly crossing my fingers that she'd say Fred.

"Oh Laura please don't judge me or think of me as some weirdo for saying this...it's...its Fred." she rattled off at 90mph but I caught the Fred part.

"Hermione, why on earth would I judge you for liking Fred? I don't have any right since I'm practically seeing George now after only breaking up with Liam a week ago." I replied.

"What are we like eh? Falling for the famous Weasley twins." Hermione gushed.

"So you've fallen for Fred then?" I wondered.

"I suppose I have. Oh Laura he was just the sweetest guy ever towards me last night, a real gentleman. Ron would never have made me feel like a princess, made me feel like I was the only girl in the world that mattered to him." She gushed her face turning a shade of pink.

"Did you kiss him?" I asked hoping I wasn't delving in too deep.

"No we didn't. Part of me wanted too but I knew it would give off the wrong impression to him." she answered.

"Hermione he likes you a lot. I can tell. He really does care about you, a lot more than you realise. He'd be perfect for you, he'd bring out your fun side and you, I suppose calm him down." I stated hoping I was saying the right thing.

"Imagine if something did happen between us the affect it would have on Ron, he'd kill Fred, it'd ruin their friendship." She shrieked.

"Look Ron won't kill Fred, he couldn't hurt his brother, he might hex him or punch him through anger but he wouldn't go as far as seriously hurting him. Molly would end up disowning him; actually scrap that, she maybe wouldn't after the Percy saga. I'd like to hope he'd be happy for you both, especially if he saw how happy Fred makes you." I answered.

"You've got a point there. He came so close to losing Fred before and it was awful, he was distraught. It was heart-breaking to watch." She sniffed as the memories of that horrible night came flooding back.

"So are you going to do anything about Fred?" I asked Hermione.

"I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do. I really do like him and he has always been so lovely towards me but I've just came out of a serious relationship so I don't want to rush into another one. I don't even think Fred likes me in that way." she answered looking down at her feet.

I knew different of course. I knew that Fred did like Hermione and that there was a chance they'd end up together. I didn't say anything though as I didn't want to intervene.

I was surprised that Hermione had opened up to me so much, after all we had only known each other a week Maybe she was fed up of confiding in Ginny and Luna about her problems plus I was going through a break up too so we had that in common.


	46. Chapter 46 - Sunday Lunch At The Burrow

**Chapter 46 – Sunday Lunch at the burrow**  
To say I was looking forward to having Sunday dinner at the burrow was an understatement. Molly was probably one of the best cooks I had ever come across. She's even better than my sister in law and that was saying something. Hermione however was not coming with us to the burrow as she was spending the day with her parents who were taking her out for lunch.

I dressed myself in a flower print summer dress with knee length black leggings and silver pumps. Hermione looked pretty in an ivory sleeveless blouse tucked into a navy flower print skirt and silver sandals. I was going to miss her company but I had Fred and George.

Once we were ready I apparated alongside Fred and George to the burrow, landing on the stony path which lead up to the odd shaped wooden building. The three of us walked towards the door, me with my arms linked with George's. The front door swung opened and a flustered looking Molly dashed out and straight over to us, pulling her two sons into hugs then doing the same with me.

"Oh thank goodness you're here." She shrieked ushering us inside to the living room where Ron and Harry were sat reading a muggle newspaper.

"Are you alright Mum?" George questioned.

"Yes I am, now that you have arrived safely." She answered patting Fred on the back then disappeared into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Fred asked Harry and Ron.

"Something happened last night after we all left the ball. Some death eaters were hiding down a side street in Hogsmede then decided to try and cause havoc but luckily no one was hurt." Ron explained and a shiver ran straight down my spine.

"Was there a fight?" George questioned.

"Not that we know off but they attempted to blow up the Ball room, only a few people were there at the time so it wasn't harmed. A couple of aurours managed to capture them." Harry answered.

"So why is Mum in such a fluster?" Fred asked.

"She's worried that they'll try and attack Harry, after all he was the one who got rid of you-know-who so they'll want their revenge. She's worried it'll all kick off again." Ron answered.

"They'd be bloody mental to start a war, there's too much security and everything now." Fred answered.

Arthur entered the living room with another newspaper.

"Hello everyone." he chirped clearly not annoyed by the news of death eaters.

"Everything alright Dad?" Fred and George questioned together.

"Yes everything is funky dory." he answered.

Molly then called us into the kitchen. Everyone else was already there and seated. I sat down between George and Ginny who looked sickly pale.

"I've been suffering all morning with morning sickness. I feel rotten." She mumbled taking a sip of her water. "Mum has given me some potion to help and I bloody well hope it kicks in soon."

"Ginvera it'll work soon, just give it time." Molly told her daughter.

We tucked into three delicious courses of food which included the nicest chocolate fudge cake I had ever tasted which didn't make me feel sick afterwards. I was absolutely stuffed afterwards and didn't think I could eat another bite for about a week. The conversation at the table was mainly about the ball.

"I think it went brilliantly. I think those death eaters were bloody stupid turning up and trying to start something. Two of them against nearly 300 of us." Sirius said.

"Yeah they wouldn't have had a hope in hell of winning." Bill answered.

"Will they be brought into the Ministry for questioning Father?" Percy asked in his posh accent.

"Yes they'll be brought in on Monday for questioning. They are locked up with the highest of security to ensure they won't escape." Arthur replied.

"Do we know who they are?" Bill asked.

I shot a glance over at Molly who looked like she was about to cry.

"One of them is called Barnaby. I think he was in the year below me and Molly at school. He used to be a nasty little boy." Arthur answered.

I really didn't like all of this talk about death eaters and I think George had sensed that I was worried as he placed his hand on my leg in a reassuring way. I linked his fingers with mine so we were now holding hands under the table.

"Right can we please change the subject?" Molly stated standing up and waving her wand so the dirty plates began to fly into the sink without smashing.

Ginny was the first to leave the table to rush off, Harry hot on her heels.

"The poor dear, let's hope she isn't going to be like that for the full 9 months." Molly cried as she began washing the dishes.

"Here Mum let me help you with those." Percy offered pushing up the sleeves of his jumper.

Bill also offered to help as Fleur and Penelope took the three children out to play in the back garden.

The sun was shining down on the garden in the burrow brightly. I was sat under the shade of an oak tree with a very unwell Ginny watching the boys play a game of Quidditch. Ginny was in a huff that her Mother wouldn't let her play due to being sick and pregnant or as Ginny said "Sick of being pregnant already."

"Can this baby just hurry up and come already." She wined sitting crossed legged on the picnic rug.

"Then you'll have 18 or more years of hell to deal with." I replied.

"Boys don't realise how bloody lucky they are. They don't have to put up with this at all. It's so unfair." Ginny wined again transfiguring a snail into a flower.

Ginny had informed me that she had wanted to have a normal pregnancy without taking potions if she could avoid them.

"Ok enough about my pregnancy, what about you and my brother? I heard you were both snogging last night." She pressed her eyes lighting up.

"Yes we did kiss." I answered.

"So are you going out now, seeing each other or just snogging?" she questioned clapping her hands excitedly.

"We're just going to see what happens, take things one step at a time. But I do really like him. Actually I like him a lot." I admitted looking over in George's direction where he was guarding one of the hoops on his broom.

"Amazing. You never know if things work out you could end up being my sister in law." Ginny chirped elbowing me playfully.

I cringed at the thought of marriage. I was too young to get married but then again the majority of people I went to school with were married, getting married and having kids.

"I think George will settle down before Fred will. Although I think if Fred meets the right person he probably would." Ginny said looking over at her family.

"I do think that he and Hermione will get together though. Maybe they'll end up marrying. It's in Hermione's destiny to end up a Weasley. She just has too. Well she can't marry Charlie, he'd probably marry a dragon given the chance, Bill and Percy are both married, Ron and her are over for good and she and George are like brother and sister, so it's only Fred left." Ginny continued.

It wasn't my place to tell Ginny about what George and I had seen in the orb with Trelawney. Ginny and I were interrupted by a quaffle flying in our direction. Ginny was quick off the mark and sent it flying back with one flick of her wand nearly sending Ron off his broom.

"Nice shot Gin!" George shouted.

During a break in the game George came flying over to Ginny and I.

"So Laura do you fancy a go? Don't worry we'll go easy on you." George asked giving me the puppy dog eye look.

"Give it a go Laura, you can use my broom." Ginny added.

"Alright, alright but please go easy on me. Remember I've only ever flown that day you had me out." I answered standing up.

I then realised I was in a dress.

"Shit!" I gasped looking down at it.

Ginny jumped up and waved her wand transfiguring my dress into a playsuit.

"Good one." I answered smiling.

George flew on ahead landing on the ground to conjure some crash mats on the ground.

"Right everyone Laura is playing so no funny business, she's only flown once before so go easy on her, that's why I've put some crash mats out." George stated to his family.

There were 8 of us playing in total as Penelope had joined us to even the teams out. Fred and George picked the teams. I was in George's team along with Bill and Harry and in Fred's team they had Charlie, Ron and Penelope. Both teams had a strong Seeker in the forms of Harry and Charlie and beaters in the form of Fred and George. "Right Laura and Penelope you are both going to be chasers so you have to try and get the quaffle, Ron and Bill you're both keepers." Percy stated as he was doing referee. George put some sort of steadying spell on me to keep me on my broom. "Right I've bewitched the bludgers so that they aren't as nasty as they usually would be but please be careful. Boys please try and keep them away from the girls." Percy stated a pleading tone in his voice.  
*******

I mounted Ginny's broom carefully and shot up into the air, my hair flying behind me. All I knew was that I had to catch the quaffle and get it through the hoop at our side of the make shift pitch. All 8 of us had shot into the air waiting on Percy to release the three balls.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Percy shouted as the quaffle and bludger blasted into the air.

I took off as fast as I could to get the quaffle before Penelope. I managed to grab it and raced to my hoop where Bill was guarding it. I turned around to see Fred and George hitting the bludger to one another, clearly having their own secret battle with it.

"Shoot Laura!" Harry shouted.

I looked at the hoop and with all the strength in my arms I tossed the quaffle into the hoop, right past Bill.

"10 points to team George." Percy shouted.

George zoomed straight over to me.

"Well done love. That was brilliant." he chirped high fiving me.

We started off again and I zoomed around trying to get the quaffle again, dodging a bludger from Fred which earned him a scowl from his twin. Harry zoomed past me a few times in search of the snitch and I nearly crashed into George at one point too. I was starting to get the hang of the flying malarkey and was actually enjoying myself.

"Laura watch yourself!" George shouted as he accidently hit the bludger in my direction.

I quickly ducked just in time to dodge it. George zoomed up beside me.

"Sorry about that. Really didn't mean to aim for you, it was meant for Ron." George apologised.

"No harm done." I answered then took off.

Penelope attempted to shoot but I managed to grab the quaffle but as I took both hands off my broom, I nearly lost my balance. I zoomed towards the hoops with the quaffle in my hand and attempted another shot but Bill saved it. Another bludger came hurtling towards me just missing me by centimetres.

"Bloody hell!" I heard Ron shout.

I then spotted the snitch but Harry didn't.

"Harry it's here!" I shouted pointing to the little gold fluttering ball which was a few meters away from me.

Harry didn't waste any time and was over by my side in a flash. He had turned into a blur as he zoomed around at top speed trying to catch the little ball. I had managed to get hold of the quaffle again and scored another 10 points. We were leading by 20 points to nil when Harry caught the snitch meaning our team had won by 170 points to nil.

"Harry caught the snitch, team George wins!" Percy bellowed as we all landed on the ground safely.

George hopped off his broom and ran straight over to me, lifting me up and spinning me around, much to the amusement of the others.

"You did brilliantly Laura. We could have a quidditch player in the making." George chirped hugging me tightly.

"I don't think I'm up to that standard." I giggled bashfully.

Fleur then appeared with a tray of ice cold butterbeers for us all. George let go of me and we all sat down on the safety mats to enjoy our drinks. Ginny had joined us still huffing about the fact she wasn't allowed to play.

"I don't think Gin's too happy. I think Laura could easily take her place." Fred joked, taking a sip of his drink.

Ginny just stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

"Go easy on her guys, she's hormonal." Charlie spoke.


	47. Chapter 47 - Hermione's Return

**Chapter 47 – Hermione's return**  
We had stayed at the burrow longer than we had planned meaning I'd have to be taught spells by George another day. I didn't mind though as I had, had a brilliant afternoon playing Quidditch with the Weasley family. I had returned home (yes it was weird calling the twin's house my home but I was living there now) with Fred and George at about 4pm and went straight up to my room. George followed me up, entering behind me and sitting down on Hermione's bed.

"Are you still on for our date tonight?" he asked me.

"Yes if you still want to take me out?" I replied.

"Of course I still want to take you out." George replied moving over to sit beside me. "Would 6pm do?"

"Yes sounds good. I'm really looking forward to it." I answered happily. "Where are we going?"

"Now that would be telling Miss Laura." George said winking making my heart flutter like crazy.

He then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. The fireworks went off in my stomach again.

"Are you sure about this all Laura?" he asked me concerned.

"Yes, more than ever now." I replied looking into his sparkling pools of blue.

"As long as you're sure Laura. If you're sure, then I am too." He said touching my cheek lightly with his hand which felt soft and warm.

I smiled taking hold of his hand in mine. I moved closer to George so I was nearly sitting on his knee and kissed him again.

"I suppose I better get ready for our date." I spoke.

George stood up and left the room so I could get ready.

"I'll meet you downstairs. I have to go and speak to Fred." he said as he left my room.

I flopped down onto my bed and sighed. What were the chances of me meeting someone straight after I had broken up with Liam? I had been single for 24 years, not dating one single guy then I started seeing Liam then a week after we break up I end up snogging George.

George was quite different to Liam, for one he was only a year older than me, not the 6 years younger that Liam ones. Liam was Mr Sensible whereas George loved to have fun and play pranks, both though had hearts of gold and would do anything for anyone. Both had great ambition and worked hard to get what they wanted.

As I had about two hours before my date with George, I decided to just chill out and have a flick through some of my books I had bought in Diagon Alley. I opted for Hogwarts A History which was one of Hermione's favourite books. It was a very thick book that went into every little detail about the famous school, including its four founders and what they brought to the school, the subjects, the classrooms, the four houses and much, much more. I had the updated version which included a chapter on the battle. I did find it quite interesting and read it for about half an hour before I moved to get ready for my date.

I stood admiring my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a neon pink vest top tucked into a royal blue skirt which had a neon pink belt on it along with black tights and black heels. I fixed my hair so it was poker straight and added a cute silver clip in it. I felt quite nervous by now as I didn't know what George had planned for me. Once happy with how I looked I checked the time and I had about half an hour left so I got stuck into my book again. I nearly jumped out of my skin due to a massive pop in my room. Hermione appeared adjusting her skirt.

"Oh I'm sorry Laura. I would have just came in the normal way but I'm sort of avoiding Fred." She muttered.

"Why are you avoiding Fred?" I wondered.

Hermione flopped down onto her bed.

"You'll never believe this but I only went and kissed a muggle guy who lives beside my parents. I don't even know what on earth I was thinking. It sort of just happened. Now I've given him the wrong impression." she answered dropping her head in her hands.

"But why are you avoiding Fred?" I asked.

"Because I feel so ashamed of what I did. He'll think I'm a slut." she replied.

"He won't Hermione. You're single so you can kiss who you want." I stated.

It amazed me at how smart and brave Hermione was in everything but relationships.

"Will you be ok with him because I'm going out on a date with George?" I wondered.

"Oh my goodness." she shrieked. "Yes I suppose I will be. Maybe I'll just stay up here and work on my papers."

"Hermione you're worrying over nothing. You'll be fine with him. You've known him since you were 11 years old. He's not going to judge you or think of you as a slut just because you kissed some random guy." I told her trying my best to make her feel better. "Maybe you'll actually enjoy spending time together."

"Have a good night with George." she commented as I left the room and went down the stairs to meet George.

The red head appeared from the kitchen dressed in a white short sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. He had a few buttons unbuttoned which gave me a flash of his collarbone. I definitely fancied him now.

"You look beautiful Laura." he commented coming towards me, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"You're looking rather handsome." I commented back.

"I'm still the more handsome twin though." Fred said emerging from the kitchen.

"You are a good looking lad Fred, there's no denying it but I have to admit that I fancy George." I replied.

"Can we trust you alone with Granger?" George asked his twin who was shovelling a packet of crisps into his mouth as if there was no tomorrow.

"Of course you can. I might just turn on the Fred Weasley charm and she'll just fall for me." Fred retorted.

George rolled his eyes.

"Just don't come on too desperate mate or she'll end up running a mile." George joked.

"Who'll run a mile?" Hermione asked coming down the stairs.

"Oh no-one important." George answered sheepishly.

"He's worried Laura will run a mile after their date." Fred giggled.

"Well lovely brother of mine and Miss Granger, I'd love to stay and chat but we've got a date to attend." George chirped wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me out the door.

"Have a good night and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Fred shouted from the hallway.


	48. Chapter 48 - The First Date

_**ooooohhhh Laura and George are on their first date. Wonder where George is taking Laura?**_

_**I do apologise for my writing of Dobby talk. **_

**Chapter 48 – The First Date**  
I had no idea where George was taking me, nor did I ask him anymore questions. He was keeping it a tight lipped secret. George gripped hold of my hand tightly and we apparated, landing on a small beach cove which was surrounded by beautiful trees. I spun around to see the cutest little beach house I had ever seen.

"Where on earth are we?" I gasped looking around. It felt like we were in some foreign country.

"We're in Brighton. This is our other beach retreat, a bit like Shell Cottage though Bill and Fleur live there permanently now. I suppose this is our holiday cottage. It was also used as a safe house during the war. We'd run Potterwatch from here." George explained as we ascended the wooden steps up to the fairy light lit porch which had a table laid for two people.

A small little elf with tennis ball shaped eyes and bat like ears bounced out the door to great us.

"Master Weasley and Madame McAleese, Dobby is glad to see both of you." The little elf known as Dobby chirped bowing down to us.

"Dobby?" I shrieked in excitement at the famous little guy. Dobby nodded his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said holding out my hand for Dobby to shake.

"Dobby think's it is more of pleasure to meet you Madame." He answered shaking my hand.

"Dobby this is Laura. Laura this is Dobby, I'm pretty sure you know who he is." George said winking at me.

Of course I knew who Dobby was.

"Come on inside and I'll show you around." Dobby led the way inside to the cosy little cottage.

The first room we came to was the living room.

"This place is probably safer than the burrow. We have every protective spell and enchantment ever known around this place. The cottage is totally invisible to passers-by; to them it just looks like a pile of trees. When we're outside on our beach cove no one can get near our area." George explained leading me into the kitchen where something smelt amazing.

"Dobby has your dinner nearly ready Master Weasley." the little elf commented.

"Thank you very much Dobby, it smells amazing. Please call me George." George answered.

Dobby grabbed his ears and tugged them bashfully. I knelt down to the elf's height.

"And you can call me Laura too." I said smiling.

"How come Dobby works here?" I questioned looking around the dainty kitchen.

"Well he works at Hogwarts during term time then during the holidays he lends a hand between us, Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place and sometimes he'll help clean at the shop." George answered. "But none of us are actually his masters or proper owners though he insists of calling us Master or Mistress."

The next room I was taken too was a double bedroom which looked out at the beautiful beach.

"We can stay here tonight if you'd like." George said as I stood gazing out at the scene which looked like something from a holiday brochure.

"I'd really like that." I answered in awe at everything. "This place is amazing."

George nodded his head then took me to see the rest of the cottage.

"There's three bedrooms up here and three downstairs." leading me to a wooden door at the back of the cottage which could have lead out to the back garden. George muttered a password and the door unlocked.

"This leads down to our secret lair. Basically if death eaters come snooping around, a special alarm would go off and we'd hide out down here. If they broke in they'd not find this place, they'd be led to the garden. That's why we need a special password for the door to open."

The hide out was pretty much the same as the main cottage with three bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen but had a larger living area.

"We spent a lot of time here during the war. We didn't even feel safe at the burrow but we did here. Dumbledore and Kingsley set this place up for us before Dumbledore died. We've been using it even since though mainly for holidays and dates." George explained.

The down stairs area had no windows but was well lit up by lamps.

"So what happens if death eaters come?" I wondered moving over to the huge fireplace which had two lions on either side of it to admire some of the moving photos of the Weasley family.

"An alarm will sound which they can't hear and we'll come straight down here. If the whole family is here, Dad or Charlie will go and distract them or Dobby will if he's here." George answered. "If we stay tonight, Dobby will stay but you won't even know he's here so if anything happens he'll be able to set off the distractions while we come down here."

When I first arrived I will admit I didn't feel very safe but now I knew how many protections were surrounding the cottage, I now did.

"It is a beautiful place." I commented looking around the living area which had comfortable deep red sofas and a wooden coffee table.

There was a very Gryffindor feel to this room.

"Are you sure you're ok with staying here tonight? We will be perfectly safe." George asked me.

"Yeah I'm just in awe at everything. I suppose I'm still getting used to finding out various things." I replied moving closer to George and wrapping my arms around his neck. "This is just perfect for our first date."

George wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted our first date to be perfect." he answered then kissed me on the lips only for us to be interrupted by Dobby bounding through the door.

"Master Weasley the meal is ready for you both." The elf stated covering his tennis ball shaped eyes. "Dobby is very sorry to have interrupted you both."

"Don't worry about it Dobby." George replied.

The two of us followed Dobby up the stairs and to the table on the porch. Dobby clicked his fingers and two plates appeared with chicken wraps and salad on them for us along with bottles of butterbeer. Dobby then disappeared.

The food was wonderful and we enjoyed chocolate cake and cookie dough ice cream afterwards. George and I talked about our lives growing up and I loved finding out so much more about his life. I found out that he and Fred were only two during the first Wizarding war so they didn't really understand what was going on.

"We were all made go and live with our Aunt and Uncle in Shell Cottage. Ron was only a baby at the time. Mum and Dad were petrified as they didn't know if they'd be killed. Mum was so worried about having to leave us kids without parents. Thankfully nothing bad happened to them." George explained.

I told him all about my muggle upbringing, like school and what subjects I had to learn and about me working in a clothes shop. It surprised me how much he actually knew about the muggle world.

"Dad always has had an interest in muggles for as long as I remember and what was going on in their world. He always got some of their newspapers so he could keep up to date on what was happening. He's got a keen interest in the Royal Family and for the Royal wedding back in April we had a huge party at the burrow to celebrate, the same with the Queen's Jubilee. Dad always told us that we are all human at the end of the day and should be treated as equals, none of this we are better than muggles malarkey that some pure blood wizards thought."

"I suppose it's the same in the muggle world, some people think they are better than others because of what their jobs are, how rich they are or their religion." I said.

"People always saw my family as scum because of Dad's obsession with muggles and because we never had a lot of money but I'm so proud of where I came from. I'm proud to be a Weasley. I couldn't have asked for better parents. They brought us up to respect other people no matter whom they are and what their background is, well except for death eaters of course." George stated.

I had always loved the Weasley family because of their loyalty and their attitudes towards others.

"I honestly admire you and your family. I wish more people were like you all and had the same attitudes to life and the same family bond." I said. "My own family could probably learn a thing or two from you all."

"I'm not going to lie, we have our problems just like every other family but when it comes down to it we'd defend each other to our deaths like we did during the war, it brought us closer and made us appreciate each other more." George replied.

We both talked more about our families and our siblings. It was clear that George was closest to Fred and then Ginny and that as a child he looked up to Charlie and Bill. As the sun began to set we moved inside to the warmth of the cosy living room.


	49. Chapter 49 - Intruders

**Chapter 49 – Intruders**  
George and I were sat snuggled on the comfy sofa watching one of my favourite chick flicks The Holiday. It was kind of odd watching a film based around Christmas time in the middle of summer but neither of us minded too much. Dobby hadn't been seen since he cleared the table outside for us but he was around somewhere. He didn't bother or annoy us and let us enjoy our evening together in peace.

The movie had just finished when an ear splitting alarm rang through the cottage making me jump a mile off the sofa. George shot up and dashed straight to get Dobby

"Get down to the basement!" he demanded.

I ran to the wooden door as fast as my wobbly legs could carry me, George behind me holding his wand out to open the door. He grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs, locking the door behind us. We went straight over to the living room.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Someone has stepped into our area. Dobby has gone to check it out and see who it is. If it's a death eater he'll get rid of them." George answered sitting down on the sofa.

The basement had no windows or doors but was lit with dim lamps making it look cosy but I was still petrified.

"What if he can't get rid of them? What if he gets hurt?" I trailed off.

"Laura please calm down. Keep your wand handy. If need be you know how to Stupify and disarm. Leave all the hard spells to me." George answered.

I gripped my wand tightly in my hand while George lit some more of the lamps.

"Honestly Laura we'll be fine. Dobby is very smart; he'll know what to do."

I was still panicking though and it didn't help that there was an eerie silence in the room too. George began to explain all the different spells and enchantments that were around the cottage.

"There's everything. You can only see the cottage if you're looking for it hence why we were able to see it. It's invisible to everyone else. There's also a silencing spell around it so we could have a party and no one will hear a thing. Part of the beach is also included in our security wards so we can hang out there too." he explained but it was all gobblygook to me.

"We'll probably have a huge get together here at the end of the summer, get everyone around and have a barbeque and a party. You know I bet its Fred checking up on us."

I really did hope it was Fred. We must have been sat about 15 minutes before Dobby made an appearance

"Master Weasley, Dobby has got rid of them. Dobby thinks they were a death eater, Dobby has alerted an auror and they are on their way." Dobby stated.

"Do you know who it was?" George wondered.

"Dobby didn't recognise him." the little elf answered.

"How did he get inside our wards?" I questioned.

"I honestly have no idea. I'll have to speak to Dad about that one." George answered looking confused.

"Is everything ok now?" I then asked.

"Yes we can go back up again." George replied leading Dobby and I back up the stairs to the main cottage.

I shuffled nervously to the window by the front door and looked out. It was now pitch black with the moon shining brightly in the deep blanket of navy. If I listened very closely I could hear the waves from the sea. I felt a pair of strong arms slip around my waist which did make me jump slightly.

"What if they are still out there?" I wondered.

"Don't worry Laura, there is an auror on their way to check the area and depending on what Dobby did they will find them easily." George answered resting his head on my shoulder. "Are you sure you still want to stay here tonight? We can go back to ours if you want."

"Yeah I do. I suppose I'm still on age after the attack and what not." I answered.

There was about 10% of me which didn't want to stay at the cottage. I was probably safer at the cottage than at the twin's house.

"Dobby is staying here tonight too. He's got his own little room but he'll keep a look out and keep us safe. He won't bother us though unless necessary." George said.

The two of us went back into the living room, sitting back down on the sofa. We began to talk about previous relationships.

"Liam has been my only boyfriend, the first guy I loved." I admitted when telling George all about my relationship with Liam.

I didn't mind speaking about Liam now, it didn't hurt anymore. George also talked about his previous relationships.

"I've seen a few girls here and there while at school, nothing serious, just teenage romances that only lasted a few months. Then just before we left school in our 7th year I began dating a girl called Shelly who was in our year in Ravenclaw. She was my first proper relationship and I dated her for just over a year until we had to go into hiding due to the war. She was Irish as well oddly enough, muggle born, disappeared back to Ireland during the war, haven't seen her since. She didn't even return to fight in the battle." George explained.

"Was she not a member of Dumbledore's Army?" I wondered.

"Nope. She didn't know anything about it nor know what we were up too. Thing is she was good friends with a Slytherin girl so although I was in love with her, I didn't know if I could fully trust her in that sense." George answered.

"Did you ever date Katie or Alicia?" I wondered.

"Nope well I've kissed both of them before, mainly as dares but I never dated them. They are two of my best friends' though." he replied.

"Somehow people seem to think that Fred and I have this reputation of being womanizers who have been with loads of girls but that's not true at all. Fred dated Angelina in our 6th year and Alicia for about 2 months but we've not slept around or used girls." George admitted.

That changed our conversation to the topic of the 'S' word.

"I've only ever slept with Liam before. Looking back now I think I rushed into our first time. We were in New York in this most amazing hotel and it sort of just happened. The second time was at his apartment." I admitted.

The scene of our date would have been perfect for us to end up sleeping together but we weren't even properly dating and we were only on our first date. I did worry that was what George was expecting from me.

"Look Laura I would never ever push you into going anything you don't want to do. I have a lot of respect for you as a person and like I've said before I'm willing to wait for you until you're ready and that includes dating me too." George answered.

I smiled weakly at George's comment, my heart fluttering nervously.

"Maybe you can bring me back here when we're properly dating and we can share our first proper night together, in that sense I mean." I spoke.

"I'll keep that in mind." George answered wiggling his eyebrows at me.


	50. Chapter 50 - Fred and Hermione

So what have Fred and Hermione been getting up too while Laura and George are enjoying their romantic date? Has Hermione locked herself away in her room while Fred watches footie on tv?

**Chapter 50 – Fred and Hermione**

Hermione was sat on one of the comfortable armchairs in the living room engrossed in a muggle book called PS I love you. She was quite happy and content as she lost herself in the story, forgetting about everything in the real world. Fred on the other hand was rushing around the kitchen like a mad man preparing dinner for the two of them, the muggle way without the aid of magic. He was making lasagne, chips and salad while humming along to a happy song that was playing on the radio. He was desperate to make a good impression on Hermione and make the most of their night alone together.

Once he'd made sure everything was cooking nicely he peered in at Hermione and smiled, she really was beautiful to him and naturally at that, none of this fake nonsense. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she was dressed in grey ¾ length jogging bottoms and a deep red tee. A small smile appeared on her lips, clearly happy about something she had just read. Fred hoped he'd be able to make her properly smile one day. He leaned against the door frame watching her until the oven pinged meaning the food was ready.

"Foods ready!" he shouted setting everything on the table.

"Something smells good." Hermione commented entering the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"Let's hope it tastes as good as it smells." Fred answered sitting down across from Hermione.

The two of them ate in silence for a few moments as they enjoyed their food.

"I wonder how George and Laura are getting on?" Hermione wondered.

"I was just wondering the exact same thing. I think he's taken her to the beach hut" Fred answered.

He wanted to take Hermione there some time if they ever got together.

"He must be pretty serious about her then." Hermione commented.

"He is. I've never seen him like this over a girl before. He really, really likes her." Fred replied.

"Laura really likes him too though she's worried about jumping straight into another relationship so soon." Hermione said.

"What would you do?" Fred wondered.

"Well I could meet the man I'll end up marrying tomorrow, so if I met someone who I really, really liked then I'd go for it." she replied looking down at her empty plate.

Fred let out a small sigh of relief at that comment, it made him feel a little happier. He still doubted Hermione liked him in the same way he liked her.

"What about you Fred? Have you got your eye on anyone?" Hermione asked taking a sip of her juice.

"Well there is someone, someone who I've liked for a while but I don't think she likes me as more than a friend." Fred answered

"Anyone I know?" Hermione pushed.

"You might, you might not." was all Fred answered.

"Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you Fred." Hermione said smiling.

Once they had finished eating, Hermione began washing the dishes. Fred couldn't resist flicking water at Hermione. Hermione dipped her hands into the soapy water and flicked some back in Fred's direction. This started a full blown water fight between the two. Water and bubbles were being thrown in every direction. The floor was soaked, as were the benches and Hermione and Fred both looked like drowned rats. Fred had soap suds sticking to his red hair.

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles but slipped on a wet patch on the floor, Fred grabbed her but she fell pulling Fred down with her, both landing on their bottoms on the wet kitchen floor.

"Thank you Fred." Hermione said.

"For what?" Fred wondered slightly confused.

"Oh for everything. For being a great friend to me, always cheering me up and making me smile." Hermione answered her face blushing.

"oh Hermione it's no problem at all. That's what friends are for right? And I'll always be here if you need someone to chat too, a shoulder to cry on or someone to cheer you up." Fred answered a serious tone in his voice.

Hermione smiled and pulled Fred into a hug, resting her head on his chest. Her heart was pounding loudly and she could hear Fred's too as he hugged her back, cherishing the moment between them.

"I'll always be here for you Mione." Fred said quietly.

At that moment all Hermione wanted to do was to kiss Fred but she was too scared to make the first move. Fred had the exact same idea and the exact same worries.

"I think we best get this place tidied up." Hermione stated attempting to stand up but she slipped again, nearly landing on Fred's knee.

"Mione I think you've fallen for me." Fred joked.

Hermione looked into Fred's sparkling blue eyes, her heart racing.

This was now or never. They both leaned in and kissed, neither of them pulled away, both of them actually enjoyed it. Hermione was first to pull away.

"We best get his all cleared up in case Laura and George come back. She jumped up grabbing the bench for support then with a swipe of her wand dried up all the water on the floor and benches then cast drying spells on herself and a startled Fred who seemed to have lost all power of speech. With another swipe of Hermione's wand the dishes flew into the dishwasher. She then darted from the kitchen and up the stairs, slamming the door of her room behind her leaving Fred wondering what the hell had just happened.

Hermione flopped onto her bed.

"What the hell have I just done?" she kept asking herself over and over again.

"Why did I have to go and kiss Fred?" she also asked herself.

Part of her and she didn't know how dominate that part was wanted Fred to come running after her and kiss her again but the sensible side of her was telling her it shouldn't have happened and that she regretted it. But the thing was she didn't actually regret kissing Fred, quite the opposite, she really enjoyed it. There was a spark between them that there wasn't between her and Ron. Maybe it was just lust, she didn't actually know. She kept going over the kiss in her head and every time she thought of it her stomach flipped.

She turned onto her stomach burying her head in her hands and kicking her legs like a toddler having a tantrum.

'Why do boys mess with your head and why do they have to be Weasley boys and brothers?' Hermione wondered.

Fred had finally pulled himself together, finding power in his legs since he was somehow frozen to the spot after his encounter with Hermione.

'What the hell just happened?' he wondered to himself, running a hand through his now dry hair.

There was no doubt about it; he enjoyed his kiss with Hermione. He had been dreaming about it for years. However he knew he was trending on unsafe waters, Hermione was his younger brother's ex-girlfriend but he loved Hermione and he loved her more than a sister. He had real feelings for her, he wanted to grow old with her and have children with her.

He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to outside Hermione's room. However as soon as he stopped outside the room he froze. He could hear sobs coming from the room and his heart shattered. He began pacing quietly along the landing, thinking of what he was going to say to Hermione. He took a deep breath, mustered all the Gryffindor courage he could and knocked on the door.

"Go away." The voice on the other end shouted.

"Please let me in Hermione. I need to talk to you." Fred pleaded.

He heard footsteps and then the door opened to reveal a red eyed Hermione.

"What do you want?" she snapped wiping away the last of the tears.

"Look Hermione just let me speak to you." Fred answered.

Hermione let him inside and he sat himself down on Laura's bed.

"I shouldn't have kissed you Fred." Hermione stated but inside she knew she enjoyed it and wanted too.

Fred knew she was being stubborn and putting on a front and he wasn't fooled. Hermione sat down on her own bed crossing her arms across her chest in a protective manor.

"Oh come on Hermione, we both know you enjoyed it. Stop putting on this defensive front." Fred spoke.

Hermione went to speak but just closed her mouth – goldfish style.

"Look Mione I'm not here to have a go at you, I'm here to be honest with you." Fred said moving onto the bed beside Hermione, she edged away slightly.

"Look I happen to care about you a lot, a lot more than I've been letting on or you've realised. Actually I've always felt very protective towards you. For example when Malfoy called you a mudblood in your 2nd year, I wanted to hex the little git into the middle of next week. In the beginning I saw you as a little sister."

"Why are you telling me all of this Fred?" Hermione wondered.

"Then in your fourth year I saw you grow from a little girl into a beautiful young woman. I was crushed when you went to the ball with Krum. I was the one who made sure George and Lee didn't prank you and told them not to test our products while you were around but I knew you were in love with Ron. I guess I had a bit of a crush on you back then." Fred trailed off.

"Fred you could have had any girl you wanted, you weren't exactly unpopular with the ladies." Hermione answered.

"Yeah but I wasn't interested in any of them. Yeah I dated Ange for a while but we weren't serious. One of the best moments of my life was when we first opened the shop and you said how good it was, that was the first time you'd acknowledged that we weren't just these jokesters." Fred said.

"Fred I always knew you and George were exceptionally smart and brilliant wizards. I watched you both in Dumbledore's Army. I think it was because you didn't show much respect for rules or your school work but after seeing how much hard work you put into the shop my opinion on you both changed as you've grown up so much." Said Hermione.

"The hardest part was when you went off with Ron and Harry and not knowing whether you all were dead or alive. It was horrible. I just wanted you all to be safe. I was so scared Mione, the same during the battle, not that I can remember much of it but seeing you at my bedside when I woke up meant the world to me. Of course then I found out you and Ron were dating and my heart broke a little. What I am trying to say is that I've always liked you Mione." Fred admitted running his hand through his ginger hair.

Hermione who usually had an answer for everything was speechless for once.

"What I'm trying to tell you Mione is that I love you and not just as a sister." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I know you've just broken up with my brother and I'm here for you if you ever need someone to talk too, I'll always be there for you."

Hermione felt fresh tears prick the back of her eyes. Fred stood up and gave Hermione a weak smile.

"I'll be downstairs. I'm sorry if I've scared you or said something I shouldn't have." Fred said standing up and making his way to the door.

He didn't get far however as Hermione had jumped off the bed and dashed over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her lips onto his tugging on his ginger hair. She eventually pulled away her face blushing a bright pink. She didn't know what made her do it but she enjoyed it, it felt right. Fred looked quite shocked.

"Look Fred I do really like you, you've been an amazing friend to me over the years and I appreciate everything you've done for me, I really do but I'm just not ready for another relationship right now. I don't even know what I want. I think I just wanted to see if there was actually something there between us when we kissed." Hermione answered.

The two of them began to talk about everything. Fred was a great listener to her and didn't once try and butt in. Hermione spoke about her relationship with Ron and her friendship with Fred.

"I felt really guilty about not going to the ball with you." She admitted. "And I've never really thought of you as being annoying."

"So there's not going to be any awkwardness between the two of us then?" Fred wondered lying down on the double bed and making himself comfortable.

"No of course not Fred. I honestly can't imagine not having you in my life." Hermione admitted.

Fred's grin seemed to grow wider.

"Look Mione I know you've just broken up with Ron but I'm not going anywhere. Whether it'll be two months or two years, I'll be waiting for you. I promise that I'll not treat you the way Ron did; I'll look after you but for time being I just happy with us staying friends." Fred said.

"And I really appreciate that Fred, I really do. I need some time to heal, to clear my head and just be me again." Hermione spoke.


	51. Chapter 51 - Learning Spells

**Chapter 51 – Learning Spells  
**My first date with George had been perfect. It was in the most beautiful setting and after yummy meal prepared by Dobby then snuggled up on the sofa to watch a movie. We called it a night at about 12am and headed off to bed.

"Don't be worrying Laura we're totally safe and Dobby is doing look out all night." George told me as I got myself ready for bed.

I was really nervous about spending out first night together though it was totally innocent. I was shattered by the time we got into bed so it wasn't long before I was fast asleep with George's arm draped around me.

******  
Dobby had stayed up all night on watch to make sure no one would try and attack the cottage. He was still wide awake enough to make us a hearty breakfast the next morning.

"I wonder how Fred and Hermione got on last night?" I wondered.

"Well they either got on really well and had a lot of fun together or they have killed each other." George answered in between mouthfuls of scrambled egg.

"I think I'll go with the first option." I replied.

"Yeah I think the same. For all we know they could have ended up in bed together." George spoke. "Though I don't think Hermione would be that type of girl nor would Fred take advantage of her in that way, well I hope he wouldn't."

Our time at the beach cottage came to an end as Remus and Tonks were bringing Teddy to it for a few days along with Tonk's mother. George and I said goodbye to Dobby and apparated back to his house. Fred had already left for work and Hermione was sat in the living room working on some paper work.

"Hello you pair. Did you have a nice night?" she asked looking up from the papers.

"We had a brilliant time." I answered grinning.

"We did indeed." George added. "What about you and my less handsome twin?"

"Yes we got on really well. We didn't really do much, just watched some television." Hermione answered with a sigh scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"So there was no snogging then?" George pushed.

Hermione rolled her eyes

"No there was not!" she lied in a defensive tone though she knew Fred would probably tell George about their kiss anyway.

"Oh Laura some post came for you today. It's on the kitchen table." Hermione said.

I wandered into the kitchen with George following me and found the cream envelope sitting on the table. It was from the Ministry.

_Dear Miss Laura McAleese,  
We are pleased to inform you that your application for the Ministry Wizardry course has been accepted. We would like to invite you to an interview to discuss what subjects you wish to take, your accommodation arrangements and other issues you wish you discuss with us about the course. Please fill in the enclosed form with an suitable date for your interview and return to us asap.  
Juliet Harrison Head of Wizardry Course Department_

I took out the enclosed form and looked through the dates picking the one for that afternoon. George had already gone and got me one of their owls for me to use. I filled in the form and attached it to the owl then George sent it off.

"That was easy." I commented.

George had to dash off to work leaving me with Hermione for the rest of the day.

"I shall see you lovely ladies later on." George spoke planting a light kiss on my forehead and hugging me tightly then apparated to the shop.

"Hermione could you teach me some spells?" I asked the brown haired witch.

"Of course I will." She answered grinning. "And you can tell me all about last night."

I dashed straight upstairs and grabbed my spell book and wand then met with Hermione outside where she had already conjured some crash mats and cushions.

"Right we'll start off with the basics. We'll start with 'accio'." Hermione stated.

"All you do is point at an object for example 'accio cushion'." Hermione pointed her wand at the pile of cushions and one of them came flying towards her.

I held my wand out at arm's length.

"accio cushion!" I shouted and a cushion came flying in my direction.

Hermione then locked the outside door and got me to try 'Alohomora' which opens unlocked doors. I pointed my wand at the door and shouted "Alohomora." And the door unlocked instantly.

"Right next we'll do enlarging and reducing spells. I think we'll stick to ones you'll use the most or need the most." Hermione stated setting a toy rabbit on the wooden table.

"Engorgio!" she stated and the rabbit got bigger.

"Reducio." She then said and the rabbit went back to its orginial side.

I then tried both of them.

"You're a natural. You're doing brilliantly." Hermione commented.

The next spell I was taught was how to conjure a patronus which I was most looking forward to doing, especially as I didn't know what mine would actually be. I pointed my wand and let as many happy memories fill me up as I possibly could, though the main one was my perfect date with George.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted and a white wispy rabbit came out of the end of my wand and began hopping around the garden. It then disappeared into nothing.

"Wow that was amazing Laura, especially for the first time trying to conjure one." Hermione chirped.

We continued to work on some charms first.

"I think you've done brilliantly today Laura. I think we'll take a break for some lunch and you can tell me all about your date with George." Hermione said packing up all the mats and cushions.

Hermione and I had made ourselves some lunch while doing what girls do best – gossip. I began informing Hermione about my date with George.

"I honestly can't believe there was an intruder. That happened on one of my dates there with Ron." Hermione spoke her voice quietening when she mentioned Ron.

She flopped down onto one of the chairs dropping her head in her hands.

"What's wrong Hermione?" I asked moving closer to her.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just me being stupid and turning into an emotional wreck." She sniffed.

I shuffled over to the freezer and brought out a tub of chocolate chip ice cream.

"This should do the trick." I stated.

"It's just Ron took me to the cottage for one of our first dates and it was really romantic. I suppose it broke my heart a little remembering about it that's all." She spoke taking a spoonful of ice cream. "Anyway what about you and George? Are you both dating now then?"

"I guess we are, well I don't think we're official just yet but last night was perfect. I do think I'm slowly falling for him." I admitted.

"What all did you do?" she then asked me.

"Dobby made us something to eat then we just watched a movie before going to bed and we didn't sleep together in that sense." I answered. "What about you and Fred?"

I could have sworn I seen a blush creep into her face.

"Oh Laura I only went and kissed him." She shrieked dropping her head into her hands.

"What?" I questioned wondering if I had heard her right.

"I kissed Fred. We were washing the dishes and started a bit of a water fight, I fell pulling Fred down with me and we kissed. I locked myself in my room and he came to talk to me, told me how he really felt about me and I went and kissed him again. I'm so stupid." She cried.

"You're not stupid Hermione." I said.

"I am. I've only been single a few days and I go and kiss Fred of all people, Ron's brother who he accused me of cheating on him with. I do really like Fred. He's been so lovely to me for years and every time Ron and I had an argument he was always there for me." Hermione admitted.

"Do you have feelings for him?" I wondered.

"I honestly don't know Laura. I love him as a friend and I did enjoy kissing him. He just makes me feel special when I'm around him, I can be myself without worrying about being slated. I don't have to walk on egg shells when I'm around him either and he really does get me." Hermione answered.

"You act differently around Fred. You seem to be more confident and more outgoing." I told her.

I didn't dare tell Hermione about what George and I had seen in the orb the night of the ball.

"I do feel that way when I'm around him. With Ron I'd have to be careful about what I said or what I did. He can be quite judgemental at times whereas Fred isn't." Hermione spoke.

I sat down on the chair beside Hermione taking a spoonful of the ice cream.

"I really don't know what to do. I was going to go and stay with my parents for a few days so to avoid any awkwardness between me and Fred but I don't want to leave you. There's so much I want to teach you and show you."

"Just keep being yourself and the worst thing you can do is push Fred away even as a friend. If you do like him more than a friend then what's stopping you? Life's too short and Fred obviously cares about you so much, I see the way he looks at you and acts around you. Like Luna said to me sometimes we've got to follow our hearts." I stated though I didn't know whether what I had just said made any sense.

"I guess you're right Laura. If anyone does happen between me and Fred, I dread to think about how Ron will act." She said.

"But you've got to think about what you want, not how it'll affect other people. Sometimes we've got to put ourselves first and do what we want for a change and stop pleasing other people, you get no thanks for it." I said.

Hermione thought for a few moments.

"You have got a point and you've been going through the same problem. I'll just wait and see what happens." Hermione signed.

I smiled at her

"Everything will be alright Hermione." I told her in a reassuring tone.


	52. Chapter 52 - Ministry Interview

_**So do you think Fred and Hermione will get together? Would you like them to get together? Should she care about what Ron thinks? **_

**Chapter 52 – Ministry Interview**  
George had returned for work in order to accompany me to my interview at the Ministry for the course.

"I have a bit of good news." He chirped shuffling into the kitchen. "We have officially bought over Zonkos. We signed on the dotted line this morning. It's officially ours." A huge, proud grin was plastered on George's face.

"Oh Merlin that's amazing news George." Hermione chirped jumping off her chair to hug the red head.

"Wow that's brilliant news. I'm so chuffed for you." I chirped doing the same as Hermione though our hug lasted a little longer.

"Thank you so much ladies. We've finally got it after all this time of waiting. I can't wait to get started on it, get everything moved in." George gushed.

Fred and George had been looking to buy over Zonkos Joke Shop for years but due to the war they had to scrap those plans while they went into hiding then they concentrated on Wizard Wheezes afterwards as business was booming for them and people couldn't get enough of the place.

"Good things come to those who wait." Hermione said.

"Indeed, indeed and we were wondering if you two lovely ladies would like to give us a helping hand with everything?" George questioned.

"Of course I'll help you, you don't have to ask me twice." I answered back.

"Count me in too." Hermione added.

"Also we might need the two of you to help make some more products. It'll give Laura a chance to work with potions and stuff, get used to using a cauldron." George said. "Don't be worrying we'll be there to help you and make sure nothing goes horribly wrong."

"You might end up with pink hair now and again but nothing too serious." Hermione said with a slight laugh.

"Me and Fred have ended up with much, much worse trust me." George said.

"Well I'm off to meet Mum for a catch up and a coffee so I'll see you both later. Good luck with your interview Laura." Hermione spoke heading to the fireplace to floo, stepped in and doused herself with the green power then disappeared.

"Did she tell you anything about what happened last night between her and Fred? Something must have happened because Fred was in an exceptionally good mood today." George wondered.

"Fred didn't tell you?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Nope he didn't the git!" George replied.

"I don't know if it's my place to say anything." I spoke.

"So something did happen then!" George shrieked excitedly.

"I'm saying nothing." I said pretending to zip my mouth shut.

"Well enough about Fred and Hermione, we better get to the Ministry." Geprge said.

As you can't apparate into the Ministry we had to floo. It felt like I was on a never ending playground slide which passed various fire places. I came to a halt in the famous green Ministry floo networks landing feet first then dusted down my jeans. George wasn't far behind me but landed on his bottom which made me laugh a lot.

"It's been a while since that has happened to me." He spoke standing up and dusting himself down and looking a little embarrassed with himself.

"Why can't you apparate in here?" I wondered.

"It's to stop people apparating during trials and stuff." George replied.

*****  
My interview had went really well considering I hate doing interviews of any kind. Usually I get tongue tied and forget what I want to say. The woman that interviewed was lovely and very easy to talk too. I was asked questions about why I wanted to do the course and how it would benefit me. We also talked about the various subjects and what would benefit me the most.

"Yes defence against the dark arts is a must for anyone wanting to live in our world. It's always good to know defensive spells. Potions will come in handy if you're looking to help Fred and George out in their shop and also can help save lives. I would recommend you doing Herbology as well because it'll co inside with your potions classes as you use a lot of the herbs etc. in your potion classes." The woman explained.

"What about the other subjects?" I asked.

"Well there is History of magic which a lot of students find incredibly boring. I know I did when I was at Hogwarts. If you're looking for basic skills to get you through then I wouldn't recommend it. The same with Divination and Astronomy too. They would be beneficial if you were looking to be a seer or are interested in that sort of thing." Madame Wills stated.

I shook my head.

"I would recommend Care of the magical creatures if you are planning on working with creatures at any time but again it all depends on what you want to do. As you are already a muggle then I don't see any point in you doing Muggle Studies however you may be required to do some talks with the younger students and may be asked to be a peer mentor in that subject." Madame Wills spoke.

"I think I'm happy enough with the five subjects I have picked." I said.

"That's brilliant. You can drop a subject at any time or decided to take another one on if you feel the need too. You will be required to attend an induction day at the school to meet your professors and find out more about each subject. That will be in the coming weeks. You will receive an owl with the date." Madame Wills stated.

I found out the professors would be Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn and Professor Lupin with Sirius Black and Harry Potter filling in for Lupin once a month. After we discussed the subjects we moved on to where I planned on living.

"I'd like to travel to the school daily as I'm currently living in London with Fred, George and Hermione." I informed Madame Wills who began scribbling on her note book.

"Unfortunately you won't be able to apparate into the actual school but you'll be able to apparate to Hogsmede village then walk on up to the school. You'll be giving a student card which you'll be required to get scanned when you arrive and before you leave every day. You will also get your wand scanned everyday too." Madame Wills stated.

"Will I be allowed to apparate though before I officially get my test?" I questioned.

"Yes you will. You will be given a special provisional licence or you can use side-along apparation." Madame Wills replied.

By the time we had finished my head was full of mush as there was so much to remember.

"I can't actually believe I'm going to be attending the famous Hogwarts for two years. I'm actually looking forward to it." I stated as we left the office and made our way to the lifts.

"I think you'll enjoy it. Obviously it's not the same without Dumbledore there but McGonagall is a brilliant head mistress. She really has every single person's best interests at heart." George replied.

"I just hope there's no dark wizard attempting to kill a student while I'm there or no murderer on the loose either." I said.

"I highly doubt it. The security in Azkaban is stronger now than ever before and it's not only dementors they have protecting it. Plus Hogwarts is probably safer than ever before too." George replied.


	53. Chapter 53 - Hogwarts

I'm off to Hogwarts - Wahey (If only, If only)

**Chapter 53 – Hogwarts**  
Two weeks had passed since my interview at the Ministry regarding the wizarding course I had applied for. I had been quite busy during those two weeks. I was working away in Wizard Wheezes giving Fred and George a helping hand while they starting getting Zonkos sorted out. The shop always seemed to be busy especially as the end of the summer holidays was nearer, children couldn't seem to get enough of the place. Fred and George didn't complain though as the money rolled in.

Working in the shop gave me the opportunity to meet more of the wizarding community and help with the making of products. In one of the back rooms of the shop was the product making room which had every ingredient imaginable along with four copper cauldrons and a huge black bound book which had how to make every single product that the shop sold.

The methods were actually quite easy to follow but I never had to make products on my own as Hermione or George were always there to help me. As well as working in Wizard Wheezes I also perfected my spells, charms and curses with the help of Hermione, Luna, George, Fred, Ginny and Harry. Harry had been brilliant when it came to the defensive spells. I did feel bad stupefying my friends but they were used to it. I for one didn't want to start Hogwarts not knowing how to do any spells or knowing anything about the subjects I was taking.

Now it was time to go to Hogwarts to meet my teachers for the first time to discuss the subjects I was taking and so I could have a look around the famous school. I was so excited but nervous at the same time. George apparated with me to Hogsmede that morning as he was heading off to the new shop.

"Good luck and I'll meet you back here afterwards." George spoke pulling me into a hug and kissing me on the forehead.

I had officially started dating George too but we were taking things slowly. I met up with Katie Bell and her cousin Chloe there so I could go up to the huge castle along with Chloe who had also enrolled on the course. She was a pretty blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes dressed in a pair of lilac skinny jeans teamed with a blue blouse, black cardigan and silver pumps.

"Are you all set Laura?" she asked me.

"Yes just about." I answered nervously.

The huge castle looked amazing perched high on the hill, looking just like I had imagined.

"Have you been inside it yet?" Chloe asked.

"No not yet have you?" I asked back.

"No unfortunately I haven't been yet. I've been itching to see inside it since I got my powers." Chloe answered.

It was only when we approached the huge metal gates that the nerves and fear began to hit me. Two scary looking aurors stood at either side of the gates.

"Names please!" the one on the left hand side stated.

"Laura McAleese and Chloe Shaw." We answered at the same time.

The man pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and tapped it with his wand.

"Can I have your wands please?" he demanded making me even more nervous.

I took my wand from my bag and handed it to him so he could scan it with his own wand then did the same with Chloe's wand.

"Yes you are both on here." He stated opening the gates for us.

"I wonder how they'd know if someone was using polyjuice potion?" Chloe wondered as we walked through the gates which screeched to a close behind us.

"I assume they have a detector or something so they can tell." I answered.

Chloe was luckily doing the same subjects as me though she was hoping to sign up for Quidditch as well.

"I don't really like flying much so I think I'll give the signing up for Quidditch a miss." I said as we approached the court yard.

"Wow it's huge." Chloe gasped looking up at the huge castle towering above us.

A nervous tingle ran down my spine. Professor McGonagall was there to meet us.

"Hello ladies in you come and go straight into the Great Hall." She spoke ushering us inside.

The great hall was just what I expected but even more impressive. The four long tables were in place as was the huge teachers table at the front. I noticed the house points counter behind it. It even had the floating candles. Chloe and I nervously shuffled in and took a seat at one of the tables which had various leaflets sitting on them.

*****  
Overall there must have been about 100 students in the Great Hall by the time everyone had arrived. All the professors arrived and took their places at the table. I could spot all the famous faces and did get a little star struck. Professor McGonagall took her place at the podium at the front and cleared her throat so we all instantly quietened down.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to Hogwarts. It is great to see so many of you here today and you are all very welcome here at Hogwarts. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall the headmistress here and behind me are all my lovely staff members who will be teaching you all during the next two years." She spoke clearly to us all.

"Firstly I will be going over the rules and regulations and what will be expected of you here at Hogwarts. As you are all of age and adults I will hope that you will all abide by those rules and set a good example to our younger students. Secondly I will introduce you all to the staff members which will be followed by a bite of lunch. Afterwards you will all go and meet the various professors and those of you who are hoping to live here will go and see your dorms. None of you will be placed into houses like our young students however if you want to sign up for Quidditch then you will get housed so you can participate in the trials that'll take place at the start of term. You will also be shown the various classrooms, your common room, the library and parts of the grounds. We shall however get stuck in with the rules and regulations." McGonagall stated.

The rules basically stated that we weren't allowed to use magic to hurt or harm the younger students, to respect all other students and to look out for each other.

"Any misuse of magic will result in a warning. As you are adults chances are the Ministry will get involved depending on how serious it is and chances are you will be expelled from the school and you may lose your magic." McGonagall stated.

We were given leaflets on all the rules and told to read them carefully.

"Racism and bullying is not tolerated here at all. You have the opportunity to become peer mentors to our younger students. You can also apply to become heads of houses who will work alongside myself, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn. This means you will keep an eye on the third year students on their weekend visits to Hogsmede too." Professor McGonagall said.

After Professor McGonagall went over all the rules and regulations she introduced us to all the other staff members whom I assumed everyone already knew. Each staff member took it in turn to speak and tell us what subject they taught.

"Hello everyone I am Professor Lupin and I will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts along with the help of Professor Black. We also get a helping hand from Harry Potter once a month." Professor Lupin told us.

There was a great excitement when Harry was mentioned.

"As you are all of muggle upbringing you may get the opportunity to give our muggle studies professor Madame Clearwater a helping hand by doing talks with her." McGonagall spoke.

Madame Clearwater was Percy's wife Penelope who took on the job after the old teacher Charity Burbridge was murdered by Voldemort during the war.

"She was a bit scared of taking on the job after what happened with Charity but she's got a lot of protection from the Ministry especially being married to Percy." George told me once.


	54. Chapter 54 - Guided tour

**Chapter 54 – Guided Tour and meeting the teachers**  
After a hearty lunch in the Great Hall, which gave us the chance to talk to other students it was time to go and see around the school. We were split up into two groups; the ones who were staying at Hogwarts and those of us who weren't. Chloe and I got talking to three other girls called Becca, Lucy and Amanda.

First we were taken to see the common room which was just off the fifth floor. I couldn't believe my eyes when we stepped inside. It was warm and welcoming with loads of comfortable looking sofas and armchairs with a huge fireplace in the middle. We even had a large plasma screen television situated in the corner. Professor Sprout had accompanied us on the tour around the school.

"This is the common room for you lovely folk. We do have internet access in every room too and the televisions all have satellite TV." She informed us.

A stone staircase led students up to their dorms just like in the Gryffindor common room. I quite liked our common room, it was modern but with an old fashioned feel about it. I could just see myself sitting doing some homework in front of the blazing fire on a cold winter's day.

Our next stop was the hospital wing where were met Madame Pomfrey and two of the other medi-witches who worked there. The huge room held about 20 odd hospital beds which all had a bedside cabinet and curtain which went around each bed.

"If you manage to get yourself injured you will be treated up here by the lovely Madame Pomfrey. We would not recommend trying to heal any injuries yourselves or you may end up worse off. Madame Pomfrey will have you healed in no time and is one of the best medi-witches in the UK." Professor Sprout stated grinning.

"Why thank you Madame Sprout. Yes I will be able to help you all with any injury no matter how small or large. However some injures are easier to heal than others." Madame Pomfrey said.

I knew that as Harry had to take a horrible potion to regrow all the bones in his arms in his second year which wasn't a pleasant experience.

"The most common cause of injuries here are of course the misuse of magic and playing Quidditch so please be careful when using magic." She said to us.

Professor Sprout then took us to see where the four house common rooms were. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw ones where in high up towers while the Hufflepuff and Slytherin ones were down by the kitchens and dungeons, all of which were decorated with the colours of that house. On the next stop on the guided tour was the library which was lined with rows and rows of books. There we met Madame Pince who is the witch in charge of the library and didn't look very friendly.

"The library has books on every subject imaginable. If you need any help Madame Pince will guide you in the right direction." Professor Sprout said.

"Yes we also have computers with internet access for you to do any homework or research." Madame Pince added.

It was quite a surprise seeing computers and laptops sat on the various tables throughout the library. Our next stop on the tour was the grounds where we saw the Herbology greenhouses, Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch fields and the black lake.

"Remember the Forbidden Forest is always out of bounds for all students regardless of their age." Professor Sprout stated as we stood on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. "Of course if you are planning on taking Care of the magical creatures with Hagrid you no doubt will be required to take a trip in to it."

I could hear the sounds of the various animals coming from it.

Our last stop on our tour was Professor McGonagall's office which was Dumbledore's old one.

"Now you'll be given a password to get into her office. She usually changes it at the start of every month." Professor Sprout told us.

"Will we need a password to get into our common room?" A tall dark haired boy asked.

"No you won't. It's only the Gryffindors and Slytherins who do. You will however have to swipe your special student card." Professor Sprout answered.

We were then taken back inside the castle to the Great Hall to await the other students coming back from seeing their dorms. While we waited I had a flick through some of the leaflets that were on the table.

*****  
My day at Hogwarts was flying in way too fast for my liking and we still haven't got the chance to see our teachers for the subjects we were all taken. We did however get given our timetables. We had 7 periods a day which were 45 minutes long, with 6 periods of each subject a week. What I did like about mine was that every day I had at least one free period including one at the end of the day on Friday meaning I finished early. I also noticed that I was getting both Professor Sprout and Professor Longbottom (Neville) as my Herbology teachers.

I was glad to see that Chloe, Lucy, Amanda and Becca were in all my classes, we were all in class H4 so we were taken straight to the Transfiguration classroom with Professor McGonagall.

"In this class you will be taught to change one item into something else using a series of incantations. You will be able to change animals into glasses, pens into feathers and much, much more. Hopefully by the end of the second year you all will be able to transfigure yourselves into an animal." Professor McGonagall stated holding up our text book.

We were then taken to meet Professor Flitwick in the charms classroom. Tiny Professor Flitwick stood on his desk so we could all see him.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my Charms classroom. I shall be teaching you all useful charms." He stated "For example "Accio pencil." A pencil which was sitting on his desk came flying into Professor Flitwick's hand.

"I will look forward to teaching you all."

It was then onwards to the Defence against the dark arts classroom to meet Professor Lupin and Sirius Black to was also there to meet us.

"Hello everyone I am as you already know Professor Lupin and this is my great friend Professor Black who helps me out once a month. In this class we shall be teaching you how to defend yourselves in various different situations. You'll be taught how to use defensive spells and also how to deal with boggarts and dementors to name but a few. We will also be talking you through the unforgivable curses and how to deal with dangerous creatures." Professor Lupin spoke.

"We will also be joined with Mr Harry Potter who will talk you through some of his experiences." Sirius added grinning proudly as he spoke about his Godson.

Next up was out to the greenhouses to meet Professor Sprout and Professor Longbottom in the Herbology department. Neville looked so at home in his brown overall coat.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Herbology, you will be taught by not only me but our newest staff member Professor Longbottom. You will have me for three periods a week and Professor Longbottom for three periods. In this class you will be learning about various plants and herbs which can be used in potions and to help cure various injuries." Professor Sprout stated.

"In this class you will be required to wear protective gloves, an overall and sometimes ear muffs. We will be planting mandrakes in one of your first classes so you'll need the ear muffs."

The last class we visited was the Potions classroom down in the dungeons with Professor Slughorn. As soon as we entered we were hit with a very odd smell.

"Hello and welcome everyone to the Potions classroom where I shall be teaching you to brew some very beneficial potions such as Felix Felicis, Polyjuice potion and a cure for boils to name but a few." Professor Slughorn stated. "Now I will need each of you to get a copy of Advanced Potion Making, a pewter cauldron, a set of glass phials and a set of brass scales. I will supply all of your ingredients."

After we had finished up in the potion classroom it was back to the Great Hall.

"Hello everyone and I hope you all enjoyed the guided tour of the school and meeting the staff. All that is left for me to say is that the new term will start on September the 1st. You can either get the Hogwarts Express train from Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station in London or you can apparate to Hogsmede like you did today. For those of you who are not planning on living in Hogwarts during term time you are still required to attend the welcoming feast and I would recommend that you stay over on the 1st September. Classes however will not start until Monday 3rd September." McGonagall said to us.

"So we will be required to stay here for that weekend?" A blonde haired boy sitting at the opposite side of the hall questioned.

"Yes I would recommend that you stay the weekend so that you can familiarise yourself with the school and fellow students. You are free to return home after classes on the Monday." McGonagall replied. "You will all be given your own rooms or you are free to share with a friend."

After being given a bit more information we were free to leave.

"I will look forward to seeing you all on September 1st. If you have any more questions then feel free to owl me." McGonagall said before she dismissed us.


	55. Chapter 55 - Girly Gossip

**Chapter 55 – Girly Gossip  
**The summer was officially over but Fred and George insisted that it wouldn't end without a bang. On the last Saturday in August the twins planned a huge party and barbeque at their house. They bought in a large supply of food and drink and invited all of their friends.

"This is going to be amazing." Fred chirped putting up some fairy lights on the large tree in the garden.

"I thought you wanted to have a beach party at the cottage?" Hermione wondered as we put up a canopy in the garden.

"Well we did but Dad has decided to take Mum there plus we've plenty of space here." Fred answered. "Plus if the weather is good tomorrow night we can get the pool out and have a pool party."

Since Hermione had admitted to kissing Fred, I had been keeping a very close eye on the two of them. They were both acting the same as they had done when I had first met them, only Fred was flirting more which would make Hermione blush. George and I were going brilliantly and I enjoyed being with him. He made me smile and laugh a lot.

"Fred are you sure you've asked everyone?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I have, or I hope I have." Fred answered. "I've asked Lee, Verity, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Padma, Parvati, Cho, Justin, Ernie, Luna and the Creevey brothers."

"What about Ernie?" Ginny asked coming out into the garden.

"He's on holiday in Spain." Fred answered. "Oh and I've asked Susan Bones and Hannah too. I nearly forgot about them."

"Are Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Sirius and Percy coming?" Hermione asked.

"They were all asked but I think they'll pop in for a bit then leave everything to us young ones." Fred answered.

"It's probably because of the little ones." Ginny said.

"So you're telling me that when you have a baby you're going to go all boring and not come to our parties?" Fred asked pretending to be offended.

"Of course I won't. Just because one has a baby doesn't mean you have to turn into a bore. Are you forgetting that Tonks is a proper party animal when she gets going?" Ginny answered.

"Are you all going to stand around chatting all day?" George questioned appearing outside.

"Says the person who was probably skiving." Fred retorted.

That afternoon we continued to set up for the huge party, decorating the garden and cooking the food. I had fun baking cupcakes and a cheese cake with Luna and Ginny the muggle way. Fred and George were in charge of sorting out the garden and were joined by Harry and Ron once they finished work.

"Forge do we have enough fireworks for tonight or do I need to get Lee to bring some more around?" Fred asked his twin as he bewitched candles so they floated in the canopy.

"We should have enough but I'll get Lee to bring around some more just to be on the save side." George replied.

"If we had of thought sooner you could have invited Liam and the boys over." Ginny spoke while we iced the cupcakes with green, blue, yellow and red icing for the four Hogwarts house colours.

"Would they be allowed to mingle with us magic types without giving away the secret?" I wondered.

"Yeah I can't see why they wouldn't be allowed." Ginny answered.

"If I'm being completely honest I don't think I want to see Liam for a while because I don't know how I'd feel plus I'm really happy with George." I said. "I do miss the other boys and Eleanor though. I haven't spoken to them since the week I moved in here. Maybe that's a good thing too as I can now go back to being a One Direction fan and enjoy their music."

"I think George has fallen for you in a big way. I've never seen him like this about a girl before. He's in lurrve." Ginny gushed.

"Has he ever been in love before?" I wondered.

"He's seen girls before but he's never been in a serious relationship, not that he's been a womanizer because he hasn't, he just hasn't wanted to settle down before." Ginny answered peering out the window to make sure George wasn't about. "Then the shop came along and he threw himself into working in it and of course the war happened and he hadn't any time to date. I can see him settling down with you, he cares about you a lot." I felt my face burn at that comment.

"Did you always know with Harry that you wanted to settle down with him?" I asked.

"Not really. When I first met him I was really shy because I was a little star struck then he saved my life in the chamber of secrets and we became friends but we only really hung out when he came to the burrow. It wasn't until my 5th year that I began feeling something for him. I dated other boys on and off but I think they were just to see if what I felt for Harry was real or a silly school girl crush." Ginny admitted.

"When we shared our first kiss I knew there was something there that I didn't have with Dean or Michael then he went away and I honestly thought I would never see him again. I worried about him every single day just hoping and praying that the three of them would still be alive but then he defeated you-know-who and the rest is history. We didn't get back together for a few weeks though until everything had calmed down and here we are, about to have our first child and get married."

"So what is it like dating thee famous Harry Potter then?" I asked.

"He is one of the most down to earth people you could ever meet. After the war he was splashed over the pages of the Daily Prophet for weeks and it didn't faze him at all. Once we got together we went away to Shell Cottage to get away for a break. Of course it wasn't long before Rita Skeeter found out and printed about us in the paper." Ginny answered. "I suppose it must have been a similar situation with you and Liam?"

"Not really as we managed to keep it quiet from fans so it was never in the press or the fans never found out. I hated having to snoop around though." I answered.

Our conversation was interrupted by George waltzing in humming a tune to himself.

"How is the baking going ladies?" He asked stealing one of the chocolate truffle sweets Hermione had made earlier.

"Very well thank you. Though if you keep eating it we'll have none left for our guests." Ginny answered smacking George's hand away from the sweets.

"But they're tasty!" George protested with a mouthful of chocolate.

"And Mum always told us not to talk with our mouth full of food!" Ginny stated sounding very like her Mum.

George poked his tongue out at his younger sister then moved over to me sliding his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Sucking up to the chef now are we?" I wondered.

"If you two are going to start snogging you can go to one of your rooms." Ginny said.

"Oh Gin, how many times did we have to endure you and Harry Potter – the boy who lived playing tongue tennis?" George wondered.

"George you're lucky I'm in a good mood or you'd be getting hexed right now." Ginny stated putting the tray of cupcakes into the fridge.

"And don't even try and steal one of those, I have them charmed!" Ginny wiped her hands on a cloth and headed outside.

"She is getting more and more like Mum every day. It's actually quite worrying." George stated.

"She's pregnant and hormonal so just be careful around her." I said softly spinning around and planting a small kiss on George's lips.

"mmm maybe we should head upstairs." George flirted wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nice try." I answered playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch that hurt! What is it with woman being violent?" George protested rubbing his arm.


	56. Chapter 56 - Summer Barbecue

**Chapter 56 – Summer Barbecue**

All the guests had arrived at our house for the party, with Fred and George being brilliant hosts. I was sat on the sofa swing with Hermione, Luna and Ginny talking about the course.

"I think you'll be fine Laura. Just don't leave all your homework until the last minute and we're all here if you need any help." Hermione spoke.

"And just be careful with who you trust, watch your back and keep an eye out for Peeves." Ginny added.

"You could always threaten him with the twins since they seemed to be the only people he actually listened too." Hermione spoke.

I took another sip of my butterbeer and watched Dean and Seamus zoom around on brooms laughing.

"I'm actually surprised at how well I've fitted into this world; it was as though I was just meant to be part of it. I just hope it doesn't all go pair shaped." I spoke.

"Our world is far from perfect as you already know but you've fitted in brilliantly. You're a fully-fledged witch now, a good one of course." Ginny answered.

The Patail twins then came over to us and sat down crossed legged on the grass. They had been over in India visiting some family and began telling us about their visit. Hermione however decided to go and chat to Tonks.

"I don't think Hermione likes me, well ever since I kissed Ron that time. I just wish we could get along." Padma sighed looking over in Hermione's direction.

"There's been enough fighting in our world over the years without two girls fighting over a boy. They aren't worth it." Luna said which was so out of character for her but she had a point.

"I'll go and talk to her." Ginny said getting off the swing and heading over to Hermione.

The conversation changed to about George and I.

"I can't believe you're dating George." Parvati chirped her brown eyes widening.

"It's still early days yet though. I don't want to rush into another relationship." I answered. "But I do really like him, I like him a lot."

"All the girls used to fancy him and Fred at school including myself at a time." Padma spoke.

"A girl in my house used to send Fred little love notes but I don't think he knew they were from her." Luna added.

The food we had all prepared had went down a treat as did the desserts that us girls had made.

"So here she is, the main woman." George chirped approaching me with Lee Jordan trailing behind him.

"I hear that you made these delicious cakes and buns?" Lee asked holding out one of the cupcakes.

"Well it wasn't just me, Ginny, Hermione and Luna helped too." I answered blushing.

"Being as modest as ever." George added sitting down beside me and flinging his arm around his shoulder.

"Laura isn't the big headed type like you!" Ginny stated coming over to us again.

"Is this get at George day or something?" George wondered pretending to huff.

"You know I love you really big brother!" Ginny answered.

"Sirius wants to know if you ladies would like to try one of their cocktails they've made?" Harry asked.

Sure enough Sirius and Lupin had decided to turn into barmen for the night and make muggle cocktails from a book Hermione had got them.

"Good job Mum isn't here or she'd be giving off to them." George spoke.

We all headed over to the table where Sirius and Lupin were stood making a variety of cocktails.

"So who's brave enough to try them then?" Lupin wondered shaking one of the mixtures.

"I didn't make Gryffindor for nothing." Fred stated taking one of the small glasses from the table which had a light blue liquid in it and took a sip of it.

George took one of the lime green drinks and gulped it down in one go.

"These are bloody brilliant." He stated wiping his mouth.

I opted for one which had orange, watermelon alcopops in it with lemonade which was really nice. Ginny and I walked back to the seat with our drinks, Ginny opting for a non-alcoholic cocktail.

"I wish Sirius would meet someone, he really deserves too. He was cooked up in Azkaban for 12 years, went into hiding for about 3 and hasn't properly dating anyone since. He must be lonely." Ginny stated.

"Has he been on dates?" I wondered.

"The odd one since after the war but he's never appeared interested in anyone, well not properly." Ginny answered.

"Maybe he's happy enough catching up on lost time with Harry and all his friends." I said.

"Ron did try and set him up with Madame Rosmerta at one point but nothing ever happened." Ginny said.

I looked over to where Sirius was laughing with Dean and Neville. He did look really happy; the smile didn't seem to leave his face.

"Do you think he'll feel a little left out when the baby comes along?" I wondered.

"No not at all. He's so excited about being a grandfather. He'll definitely be a huge part of the baby's life." Ginny answered.

"Sirius and Harry are exceptionally close. Harry finds it hard to open up to people at times but Sirius is one of the very few people who he can be totally honest with. Those other people being myself, Ron and Lupin. I don't even think he'd open up to my parents, well definitely not Mum as she'd fuss over him too much."

Molly did have a tendency to do that with people, I suppose it was just her mothering instinct.

The sky had now turned a dark navy and the garden was lit by the twinkling colourful fairy lights and the floating candles. There was a real buzz in the garden as people gossiped about their summer and what they all had been up too. Some of the boys were keeping entertained by playing wizard's chess, exploding snap or racing around on brooms while us girls sat and chatted. I insisted on taking loads of photos however I still refused to use a camera which took moving ones. I was having a brilliant time with everyone.

George didn't forget about me even though so many of his friends were there. As it was getting late the twins decided to set off the fireworks.

"Right everyone outside please. It's time for the fireworks!" Fred stated ushering everyone out into the garden.

The twins and Lee went down to the bottom of the garden and set everything up then with a wave of Fred's wand they were ready. George rushed back to where I was stood and wrapped his arm around me. The fireworks began going off in all roads and directions, a display of beautiful colours.

"They are amazing." I said to George as I stood watching them in his arms. "Will there be a dragon too?"

"No we decided against the dragon, these are just normal fireworks." He answered.

At the end of the display there was a huge 'W' made out of the fireworks. Everyone clapped excitedly after they had finished. People then began leaving starting with Harry, Ginny and Sirius as Ginny was getting very tired. Tonks and Lupin were next to leave as Teddy was falling asleep.

By the end of the night there were only me, Hermione, Luna, Katie, Dean, Hannah Seamus, Neville, Fred, George and Lee and Alicia left.

"Don't even suggest a game of truth or dare!" Hermione stated as we all moved inside.

"Yeah I think we've all got partners now, well most of us do anyway." Neville answered.

"Yes it does get rather boring after a while and you kind of run out of ideas." Hermione said.

"I think you'll all find that if it hadn't of been for our last game of truth or dare Laura and I might not be together now." George protested.

"You will have been. She'd have fallen for your charm at some point mate." Lee answered grinning.

"I am here you know!" I protested.

"And don't make his head any bigger than it already is." Hermione added.

Lee and Alicia were next to leave, heading back to the shop above Wizard Wheezes. Hannah, Neville, Dean and Seamus followed suit as Neville had a meeting at the school early the next morning.

"Are you nervous about starting Hogwarts?" Katie asked me.

"Yes, it's a mixture between nerves and scared though." I answered. "I suppose I'll be alright once I get started and get the hang of everything."

"Yes and you have all of us to keep us right." Katie said smiling.

"Thank goodness I do or I don't know where I'd be now. It doesn't even bare thinking about either." I said.

"Well you are living with two exceptionally smart wizards and the brightest witch of our age so you'll be fine plus you're good friends with Harry Potter's fiancé as well." Katie spoke quietly. "And if you need anything I'm here to give you a helping hand too."

"Thank you so much Katie that really does mean a lot to me." I replied.


	57. Chapter 57 - The First Night

**Chapter 57 – The First Night**  
Everyone had finally headed home after a brilliant night at the twin's house – or I suppose I should say my house too since I was technically living there now. There was only me, Hermione, Luna, Fred and George left. The twins didn't seem to mind Luna staying over; maybe it was because she was a very good friend of mine now or maybe Luna enjoyed the company. She told me that living at home with her Father could get very lonely at times and that she enjoyed having some female company.

I did think of suggesting to the twins that she move in with us as they do have plenty of room but I didn't want to push my luck.

"Wrackspurts?" Luna spoke awakening me from my daydream.

George bit down on his lip to stop himself from laughing. Hermione had already gone to bed and Fred was tidying up in the kitchen.

"Are you sure it's ok if I stay tonight George?" Luna questioned.

"Of course it's ok Luna, you can stay here as much as you want." George answered. "I was even thinking you could move in here if you wanted. We have the room and I'm sure Laura would love to have you around."

Did George just read my mind? That was a scary thought actually.

"That would be lovey George but I really don't want to intrude. You already have Laura and Hermione staying so you don't really need me." Luna answered in her usual dreamy tone.

"Oh don't be silly Luna. We love having people around here. We do come from a huge family remember, we're used to it all. It's too quiet when it's just me and Fred." George replied.

Luna's dream like state changed into a smile.

"You and Fred are too lovely to me. Maybe I'll have a think about it." Luna answered.

"I'd love to have you around Luna." I spoke.

"Thank you Laura but you've already got Hermione." Luna replied.

"Yes but I enjoy having you around too." I said.

Luna and Hermione were total opposites and I was lucky that I got on brilliantly with both of them.

"I don't think Hermione would like me living here." Luna spoke sadly.

"Oh don't be silly Luna, she wouldn't mind." George spoke.

"And at the end of the day it is our house." Fred said entering the living room.

Since George and I had begun dating, Hermione had moved out of our shared room into her very own room.

"Well since Hermione has moved out of my room you are more than welcome to share with me for a while." I said.

"Though you might be better off with your own room because George seems to spend more time in Laura's room than his own." Fred spoke.

"No he doesn't!" I protested.

George tossed a cushion at his twin.

"Jealous are we?" he quipped.

"Just you wait, I'll get my girl." Fred winked tossing the cushion back at George and heading up the stairs.

George looked over at me and winked, yes we knew he'd get the girl.

"I'll be fine on my own if you two want to stay together tonight. I'm actually ok on my own at night. It's just during the day that I feel quite lonely." Luna said.

George and I hadn't actually spent a night together in the same bed. Most nights he'd stay with me for a short while until I fell asleep then go back to his own room.

"Let's go and get your bed ready Luna." I stated standing up.

George moved over to me and slipped his arms around my waist.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" he asked me softly.

One look into his bright blue eyes and I had instantly made up my mind.

"Yes I'd like too." I answered. "I'll meet you in your room once I get Luna sorted and myself ready for bed."

Luna and I then headed up the stairs to my room. Luna already had her wand out and conjured another bed.

"I'm just going to appartate home to get some stuff and see Dad then I'll be back in about 10 minutes." Luna stated.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"No it's alright. Dad's a bit wary of having strangers in our house, even though you're not really a stranger. Ever since the war he's on edge all the time, keeps thinking death eaters are still out to get him." Luna explained.

Luna's Father did seem a little strange.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you, actually he'd find you very interesting but it's late and he'll probably he asleep." Luna said.

"Just be careful." I spoke.

With a quick spin on the spot Luna disappeared in a crack. I gathered up my pyjamas and tottered into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get changed.

*****  
Luna returned back with her bag slung over her shoulders.

"I think I got everything that I need." She stated pulling out her pyjamas.

I could tell something was bothering her, she seemed preoccupied but not in her usual way.

"Are you ok Luna?" I questioned.

"Not really if I'm being honest. I went back and Dad had this witch with him, they were just sitting discussing something about an article Dad is writing but it was odd. He has never shown any interest in woman since Mum died. I could tell he'd been drinking too, he's been drinking a lot since the end of the war." Luna explained. "He hasn't really been the same."

"Was he ok with you coming here?" I wondered.

"Yes he's always ok with me staying here. He's a huge fan of the twins, can't speak higher of them." Luna answered. "He knows I'm safe enough too so it's all good."

"Will you be alright on your own?" I then asked.

Somehow I saw Luna like a younger sister. She was three years younger than me after all and I never grew up with younger siblings.

"Of course I will be. Go and have a lovely night with George. He really does love you." Luna answered.

"Well if you're sure. Goodnight and sweet dreams." I said making my way to the door.

"You too, don't let the nargles bite and have fun." Luna grinned.

I left my room and made my way to George's room bumping into Fred on the way.

"Have a nice night with my brother and remember if you can't be good, be careful." Fred grinned with a small wink causing me to blush.

"You know where I am if you want the more handsome twin." I shook my head.

"Yes you are very handsome Fred but as I've said many a time before, it's George that I like." I answered.

"Plus you've got to keep fighting for a certain witch." I said quietly.

Fred's face lit up.

"I just hope I don't have to wait any longer. I feel like the longer I wait the less chance I have of ever dating her." He sighed.

"All good things come to those who wait Fred and it'll be worth it in the end." I said patting Fred on the shoulder.

Fred pulled me into a hug.

"I suppose you're right Laura. I'm glad my brother has found someone who really makes him happy." Fred answered loosening his grip on me.

A small blush crept into my face.

"Thank you Fred. Just give Hermione time and then she'll fall for the Fred Weasley charm." I spoke smiling.

"Don't let that brother of mine take advantage of you and if he does I allow you to hex him." Fred grinned.

"I won't I promise." I answered bidding Fred goodnight and knocking lightly on George's room door.

"Come in!" he called from the other side.

I pushed open the door to see George putting away some clothes.

"I thought you weren't for coming. I was getting a little worried." He spoke grinning widely.

"You've definitely been spending too much time around me." I giggled. "Of course I'd come. I wouldn't miss the chance to spend the night with my amazing boyfriend."

George jumped off the floor and over to me pulling me in a huge hug.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked me.

"Of course I am." I grinned.

I pulled away and snuggled under the covers. George pulled off his t-shirt and jeans and got in beside me. We shared a lingering kiss before I snuggled into George, resting my head on his chest and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	58. Chapter 58 - September 1st

**Chapter 58 – September 1****st**  
September the 1st had come and I was officially going to Hogwarts. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I woke up early at 7am with the nervous butterflies dancing around in my stomach. I quietly and carefully shuffled out of bed and began gathering up my belongings for going to Hogwarts. As I was only staying the night I only needed an overnight bag. I tried in vain not to wake Luna but I managed to stub my toe on the side of my bed, resulting in me hopping up and down, cursing myself for being so accident prone. Once the pain subsided I continued on with getting my bad ready, packing an extra set of clothes, pyjamas, teddy bear and my wash bag.

It was then on to the bathroom to grab a shower and get dressed. I opted for skinny jeans, a deep pink blouse, pink converse teamed with a black blazer. As I wasn't an actual student so to speak I didn't need to wear the school uniform which was I very glad about as I hadn't worn one for about 9 years. I emerged from the bathroom spotting a very sleepy looking Fred.

"Good morning!" I chirped. Fred rubbed his eyes

"Morning Laura. Shoot I forgot you're going to Hogwarts today." He croaked as though he hadn't used his voice in about a year. "How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous and scared if I'm being honest." I answered the butterflies returning.

"I'm sure you'll be fine plus you'll have George with you today and tomorrow." Fred said.

George had kindly offered to accompany me on the Hogwarts Express and stay with me for the night; he even cleared it all with Professor McGonagall. According to Fred, George was McGonagall's little pet after he helped her out during the Battle of Hogwarts.

"She was stunned by a death eater, George stepped in kicked the git's butt then helped McGonagall onto her feet and helped her out, her knight in shining armour apparently." Fred told me. "I'd been taken to St Mongos at this point, missed the whole bloody thing."

Fred disappeared down the stairs in search of some coffee to wake him up. He never was good at early mornings. I went back to my room to finish getting ready. Luna was now wide awake and reading a magazine.

"Do I need to take any of my books with me today?" I wondered.

"I shouldn't think so. By the time you get to the school it'll be time for the sorting ceremony and then the feast. Once that's over everyone will be dismissed to bed." Luna answered. "You could always take them if you wanted to read them on the train."

I decided to pack Hogwarts A History as I was in the middle of reading it anyway. According to the twins I was turning into Hermione as it was one of her favourite books. I cast a un-dectable extension charm on my bag so that I could fit everything into it then made it lighter.

"It does seem kind of silly that you have to go in today when lessons don't start until Monday." Luna stated.

She did have a point and I did wonder the same thing.

"Maybe they don't want us missing the welcome feast or any important announcements." I answered.

"Dad thinks they might be having another Triwizard tournament this year." Luna spoke. "They haven't had one since Harry was entered in it."

"They would be mad to have another one after what happened the last time. I know people have died during one but not one has been brutally murdered." I answered and Luna nodded her head.

"I can't see McGonagall allowing it anyway especially as she was so against Harry being entered into it."

"I don't think the other schools would want to participate anyway after what happened with Cedric." Luna said.

If they did I wouldn't be entering it, even if you paid me all the money in the world. I quickly straightened my hair and applied minimal make up before heading downstairs to get some breakfast. Fred and Hermione were both sat in silence eating there's as they both had to work. Luna followed me down the stairs.

"Will you three be ok tonight?" I asked them.

"Luna and I are heading over to Ginny's for a girly night and the boys are coming here to keep Fred company." Hermione answered not looking up from her newspaper.

"Yep we're having a lad's night in with some good food and a bit of sport on the television. Shame Georgie boy is going to miss out." Fred answered.

"I'm sure you'll be fine without your twin for one night. We did agree we'd share." I answered with a slight giggle.

"Share what?" George asked on entering the kitchen.

"You! Fred's upset that I'm stealing you from his lad's night in with Ron and Harry." I answered.

Fred poked his tongue out at me.

"Now, now children there is enough of George Weasley to go around. No offence mate but you've been glued to my side for the last 26 years I think I need some time alone with my beautiful girlfriend." George answered.

"Me glued to your side? I think you'll find that it was you who used to sneak into my bed when you had a nightmare when we were little." Fred retorted.

"CHILDREN!" Hermione shouted. "Can't I get my breakfast in peace?"

"Sorry Hermione." I answered feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah sorry Mione." Fred added sheepishly as if he was talking to his Mum.

"Right well I better go to work. Good luck for today Laura. You can fill me in on everything tomorrow." Hermione spoke pulling me into a light hug then dashing up the stairs.


	59. Chapter 59 - Platform 9 34

**Chapter 59 – Platform 9 3/4**  
10am came, time to leave to go to Kings Cross station. Fred was driving me and George there in his muggle car, a red Ford Focus. The butterflies had returned and were worse than ever. We bundled into his car and headed off to the station. I sat in the back in my own world while the twins bantered in the front. I heard the odd

"Don't you be getting Laura detention on her first day and try and stay out of trouble." From Fred and

"God you sound like Mum." Coming from George as well as "McGonagall loves me remember."

"Laura you best be careful, George might run off with old McGonagall." Fred joked.

"Ewww Fred no, she's older than Mum. That would be wrong on so many levels." George answered sounding utterly disgusted. "She's probably old enough to be our Granny. Anyway I won't have my partner in crime with me to pull any pranks."

I could see Fred grinning in the mirror. Kings Cross station soon came into sight. Fred parked the car and the three of us made our way into the busy station. It was packed to the hilt with muggles and magical folk, the children pushing trolleys with their Hogwarts trunk and cases on them. As soon as we approached the wall between platforms 9 and 10 I freaked out a little. Here we were stood staring at a 15 foot brick wall, about to run straight at it. I was frozen on the spot, fear filling every inch of my blood.

"How the heck am I going to get through that?" I questioned looking the wall up and down.

"We just take a run at it, surely you should know that?" Fred answered winking.

"Yes but hold on I'm technically a muggle so will I be able to get through it without knocking myself out?" I wondered.

"Of course you will, you're one of us now and we'll be with you." George answered.

It was easy for them to say they've been running through the barrier for as long as they can remember.

"Ok so I'm going to have to run at a 15 foot wall." I stated my voice shaking.

I watched as other families ran straight through the wall, disappearing making it look so easy.

"Look we'll take your hands and run with you." George spoke.

"Ready?" they said at once grabbing a hand of mine each.

I took a deep breath and took off into a jog towards the wall. I shut my eyes in the hope I wouldn't rebound off the wall and knock myself out but I didn't. I opened my eyes and right in front of me was the huge scarlet red Hogwarts Express.

"Wow!" I gasped taking in my surroundings.

"I told you you'd be alright." George grinned.

"Yeah you worry too much Laura. The fact you don't trust us is quite insulting." Fred added pretending to look offended.

The platform was filled with families waving their children off to Hogwarts. Mothers were hugging their children with tears streaming down their faces while telling them to be careful while Fathers were patting them on the shoulder and wishing them well. One small girl was crying into her Mother's arms as she said goodbye to her older siblings.

"Mummy I don't want Claire to go." The blonde haired girls sobbed.

"It's ok dear you'll see Claire at Christmas and she'll write every week and send you nice things." Her Mother replied hugging her tightly.

"Fred do you remember Mum when it was all our first times going to Hogwarts? Though with us she couldn't wait to get some peace and quiet and was glad to get rid of us for a few months." George said reminiscently.

"Do you remember when it was Ginny's turn and she must have cried bucket loads? I thought she was never going to stop, didn't help that Ron and Harry had went AWOL." Fred answered.

"Right well I better love you both and leave you; I've got a shop to run. Have a good time and be good. Remember Mum's having us all over at the burrow tomorrow for lunch, 2pm." Fred spoke hugging me and then waving us off as he ran back through the barrier.

"Right let's get on the train before it goes without us." George stated.

We book hopped on and found ourselves an empty carriage. It was more modern than I was expecting with comfortable seats which had foot rests and WIFI. The train was buzzing with students greeting friends they hadn't seen all summer or new students making new friends. Dead on 11am the train took off from the station and out into the beautiful English countryside.

The journey to Hogwarts was a rather pleasant one. I spent my time reading Hogwarts A History, chatting with George, eating my way through the supply of sweets George had brought us from Honeydukes and playing games on my IPAD. Neville popped in to visit us too as did the girls I had made friends with on my induction day; Lucy, Chloe and Becca who were a little star struck at meeting George Weasley.

At about 1pm the lunch trolley came with a variety of yummy foods for us including savoury treats and sweets. I was lucky I didn't get travel sick from all the food I had ate. The views from the train were breath taking, miles and miles of countryside which seemed never ending.

By the time we pulled into Hogsmede station the sky had turned to black and the temperature had dropped so there was a chill in the night air. Hagrid was there to greet the first years as usual.

"firs years this way!" he bellowed as everyone began to disembark the train.

George gripped my hand tightly as we headed next the carriages.

"Can you see the threshals?" I asked George.

I couldn't see them myself.

"Unfortunately I can. I think everyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts can see them now." He answered.

George took my hand so I could pet the invisible animals. It felt quite slimy but skeletal. I also felt quite silly petting something I couldn't see. I was definately glad that I couldn't see them though, nor did I want to see them.

"Let's hope you won't be seeing them anytime soon." George spoke.

We boarded one of the carriages with Lucy, Becca, Chloe and Neville and got taken us up to the school. As we pulled into the court yard it began to rain lightly so we all rushed into the entrance hall to stay dry. Professor McGonagall was already there waiting on our arrival. She ushered all of us except the first year students into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was laid out with not four but 5 long tables for each of the four houses and for us older students. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky and hundreds of floating candles bobbed above the tables. As I sat down at our table one of the female ghosts came floating through it scaring the living daylights out of me.


	60. Chapter 60 - Sorting Ceremony

**Chapter 60 – Sorting Ceremony and Welcome Feast**  
The Great Hall was soon filled with hundreds of students dressed in their school uniforms or in my case their normal clothes. All the staff were seated at the table at the front of the huge hall. McGonagall led the nervous looking first years into the hall for them to get sorted into their houses. Some of them looked excited while others looked absolutely petrified.

"That little boy looks like he's about to be sick." George whispered into my ear noticing a tiny black haired boy who was pale white with fear etched across his face.

On the other hand a little girl with her long blonde hair tied in two plaits skipped happily into the hall clearly not fazed by where she was. There must have been about 100 of them in total.

"Now whenever I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and it will tell you which house you will be in, you will then go and sit with the rest of your house." McGonagall explained.

One by one she called the children up by alphabetical order then they dashed off to join their new house mates.

"Let's hope Gryffindor get some good ones this year. We'll never have anyone as good as Potter though." George spoke.

Well Harry did technically save the whole of the wizarding world so I highly doubted it.

"I wonder if we have a future you-know-who in our mists?" he wondered as though he was talking to himself.

"I would like to hope not!" I protested.

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat called out making me jump a mile as it placed a ginger haired girl.

"Is she a relative of yours?" Lucy asked George.

George shook his head. Well the little girl wouldn't look out of place in the Weasley family with her bright ginger hair, a dusting of freckles over her pale face and she was placed in Gryffindor. One little girl burst into tears at being sorted into Ravenclaw and had to be consoled by Professor McGonagall. The last child to be sorted was a black haired girl who was sent to Slytherin and looked petrified at being so.

"That concludes the sorting ceremony. I hope you all will be very happy in your houses and that the older students will look after you. I am of course Gryffindor's head of house while Professor Flitwick is head of Ravenclaw, Professor Sprout the head of Hufflepuff and Professor Slughorn is the head of Slytherin. You can come to anyone of us if you have any problems." McGonagall stated.

"Now before we get stuck into the delicious food I have some announcements to make. As you can all see Hogwarts has offered a wizarding course to people from the age of 21. These students have joined us tonight. Some will be staying in the school while others will come and go for their lessons. They deserve the same respect as us staff members do." McGonagall said pointing at our table.

She then began going over the rules and regulations as well as announcements regarding Quidditch trials, choir practice, flying lessons, Hogsmede visits for 3rd years and up and apparation lessons for anyone over the age of 16. There was quite a lot to take in and remember.

"So let the feast begin and enjoy." McGonagall chirped clapping her hands together so the feast appeared on the tables, met by an echo of gasps around the hall.

The food was just as amazing as I had imagined it to be. There were every type of potato, meat and vegetable imaginable as well as various sauces and goblets of butterbeer and pumpkin juice for us to wash it all down with. George had already tucked in while I sat staring at the food in awe.

"Where do I start?" I wondered.

"Those potatoes are good." George mumbled with his mouth full of potato.

I scooped a small portion of mashed and roast potatoes onto my plate along with some chicken, a pork chop, peas, carrots, mushrooms and sweet corn. The hall was filled with the clinking of cutlery mixed with the chatter and laughter from all the students. The food was delicious.

"I'd stay here just for the food alone." Lucy commented.

"This is one thing I miss about being here, is the food. I'd even go as far as say its better than my Mum's cooking and that is saying something." George said scooping more beef onto his plate. "Just don't be telling her I said that."

"Don't worry I won't." I answered.

"How is all your family doing George? It was a bit of a shock when Laura told me about Fred being alive, in a good way of course." Lucy said.

"Ah yes I suppose there is a lot you ladies don't know about our world. I had to tell Laura everything. But yes Fred is alive and my family are all doing brilliant thanks." George answered.

Lucy leaned in to George

"Like Laura we were going by what happened in, you know the books." She whispered making sure no one over heard her.

"Don't worry about it. Quite a few people are alive whom you'll have thought dead; Lupin, Tonks and Sirius are all alive and well. Unfortunately Snape, Dumbledore, Cedric and Lavender all died." George explained.

Becca let out a high pitched shriek but quickly covered her mouth to avoid making any more noise.

"So Fred is actually alive?" She wondered her blue eyes lighting up.

"Of course he is. It'll take more than a wall to knock my Freddie out or a pesky death eater to get rid of him. He was in St Mongos for about a month though but he made a full recovery and is here to tell the tale." George answered.

Becca jumped off her seat and lunged at George hugging him tightly.

"Oh my goodness, thank Merlin he is alive." She shrieked sitting back down again.

George looked rather taken back by her actions.

"Don't worry Becca I'll tell you all I know during one of our free periods." I said.

"Next you'll be asking George if Fred's single." Chloe giggled.

"I was just getting to that question actually." Becca answered calming herself down.

"Yes Fred is single at the moment. As you girls know I am dating this lovely lady." George answered wrapping his arm around my shoulder and grinning proudly.

"And is this twin brother of yours looking for a girlfriend?" Becca flirted fluttering her eyelashes.

"He has his eye on someone at the moment, it's just work in progress." George answered sheepishly.

"Well if this girl turns him down, I wouldn't mind getting to know him a little better." Becca said.

I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from bursting into a fit of giggles. Lucky for us we were saved by the pudding appearing in front of us.

"Bloody hell!" I gasped spotting all the cakes, puddings and cupcakes.

Each table had cupcakes decorated in the house colours. Our table had cupcakes decorated with the four house colours and the Hogwarts logo. We also had chocolate fudge cake, chocolate cauldron cake, apple crumble, ice cream in various different flavours and cheesecakes.

"How did you manage to not put on any weight and end up the size of a house when you came here?" Chloe asked George.

"I have no idea. Unless the house elves put something in the food to stop us from gaining weight." He answered. "Then again I played Quidditch and was always on the go so maybe that's why I managed to stay slim."

"Well it definitely beats the dinners in my old school anyway. I even got food poisoning once it was that bad." Lucy said.

"I don't think I had one bad meal in this place. I've been sick before from eating too much though, especially at Halloween when we gorged ourselves silly on sweets." George said.

Once we had finished dessert I was absolutely stuffed and I didn't think I could eat anything for about another year. I'd be waddling up to my room for the night.

"That was bloody good." George commented patting his stomach.

"Did you leave any room for your Mum's Sunday dinner tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss Mum's Sunday dinner for the world." George answered.

"Right everyone I think you all seemed to enjoy the feast but now it is time to dismiss you all off to your common rooms. First years you will follow your house prefects to your common rooms. The rest of the houses will follow afterwards with the older students leaving last as I have to distribute you all with your room keys." McGonagall stated.

The two prefects for each house stood up and ushered their first years out of the Great Hall.

"I loved giving Percy a hard time when he was made prefect. He turned into a big headed git and it got worse when he was made head boy." George stated watching the Gryffindor kids leave. "Though if it hadn't of been for Percy, Fred might not be here today."

None of us asked George any questions. All I knew was that Percy had been with Fred when he got crushed by the wall and that Percy cast every spell he knew to bring him back and that he rushed him straight to the Great Hall to the healers. Once the hall was cleared of the younger students McGonagall tapped on her goblet to silence the rest of us.

"Ok everyone I'm going to distribute your room keys for the night. Those of you who are staying here during term time will leave first and head up to your rooms the rest will leave after. These keys are unique to your room and your room only. If you lose them you will not be able to use alohamora on the doors so please do not lose them." McGonagal stated.

"Can we duplicate them?" A dark skinned boy questioned.

"Yes you can but please keep any duplicates safe. If you do you are more than welcome to leave the spares with me." McGonagall answered.

She then took out a slip of parchment and a wooden box which was filled with all the keys then began calling out people's names. There must have been about half of us who were staying. Once they left the rest of us got given our keys.

"When you enter your common room you go up the stairs past the other dorms to a second stair case, male rooms are too the right, female rooms to the left. I want these keys back tomorrow before you leave. If you wish to stay a night come and see me and I will give you them back again." McGonagall stated.

She went down the row handing out the huge bronze keys which had a number written them. Mine was 102.

"Can we make our rooms more homely?" A woman who had pink in her hair asked.

"Yes feel free to change your rooms about but please be sensible about it all." McGonagall answered.

After being asked another 101 questions McGonagall dismissed us. I walked along with George to our common room, jumping nearly a mile into the air when one of the portraits spoke.

"I will never get used to them." I muttered walking past one with a skinny witch who was waving at everyone.

"They do take some getting used to." George answered.


	61. Chapter 61 - Dorms and Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 61 – Dorms and Sweet Dreams**  
Our common room was buzzing with life when George and I entered. It appeared that every student in our group had congregated into the room, making it look tiny and cramped. As adults we had more freedom than the younger students including being allowed up later. Some of the gang were using this as an advantage to socialise with their new classmates. One man who was about 24 was already handing out cans of muggle bear while two ladies were attempting to get their laptops working.

"Shall we go on up?" George wondered.

I nodded my head and followed George up the stone stair case to the second set of stairs.

"This is us here." George stated taking a left down a corridor which looked just like that you'd find in a hotel.

I slotted the key in the door and turned it carefully. The room was a decent size with a huge double bed, a good sized wardrobe, bedside cabinet and a bathroom too. My window overlooked the Hogwarts grounds though as it was dark I could only see the lights coming from Hagrid's hut.

"Tomorrow I'm going to have to take some photos." I stated setting out my belongings.

The rooms were not quite what I was expecting but in a good way. They were more modern and more like a hotel room.

"I kind of feel like we should go down and join in the party but I'm shattered." I said sitting down on the bed.

"You don't have too. I'm sure you won't be missing anything." George answered.

"Yeah I want my energy for tomorrow so we can take a walk around the grounds and stuff." I said.

Bed sounded like a very good idea so I went with being anti-social. I didn't think I'd be missed anyway. The two of us got changed into our pyjamas and brushed our teeth.

"I wish our rooms had been like this. Our dorm was quite dark and dingy and the floor boards creaked. We didn't even have curtains on the windows." George stated slipping in beside me wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you for coming with me today. I really appreciate it." I spoke turning on my side and wrapping my arm around George's waist.

"It is no problem at all love. I've really enjoyed being back here." George answered.

I moved even closer, leaning in and kissing George passionately on the lips, the first time we'd gotten the chance all day. I pulled away to catch my breath.

"Wow now that was worth the wait." George gasped wiggling his eyebrows.

"All good things come to those who wait." I answered winking.

George moved so he was hovering over me, his arms propped up either side of my head.

"Is that so Miss McAleese?" He flirted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down so our bodies were nearly touching.

"Fred told me not to let you take advantage of me tonight." I spoke looking him straight in the eyes.

George's lips found mine again then he moved onto kissing my neck. It felt good, actually it felt better than good and even Liam didn't make me feel like this.

"Tease." I gasped.

George stopped and kissed me on the lips again. I pulled away again.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled not looking George in the eye.

"Hey what's wrong?" George wondered.

"I'm just not ready to sleep with you yet." I mumbled nervously.

"I know babe and like I've said before I'd never push you into anything you didn't want to do. I haven't over stepped the mark have I?" He wondered.

"No, no of course you haven't. I just got a bit scared we'd get carried away. Hell I quite like you teasing me, it feels nice." I answered feeling my face burn.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think we should try and get some sleep." George spoke moving back down beside me again.

I closed my tired eyes in the hope that I'd sleep. For the first half an hour I lay just listening to the sounds outside of owls hooting and a dog which I assumed was Fang barking. I just couldn't get to sleep however, the silence freaking me out a little. I sat up feeling defeated, George following my actions.

"It's a good job Mum sent this with me." George spoke producing a blue bottle from his bag. "Sleeping draught."

He filled an empty goblet with water and handed me it with the potion.

"Thanks." I said taking a few mouthfuls then washing it down with a gulp of water. The potion soon kicked in and I was in a deep, peaceful slumber.


	62. Chapter 62 - Tour of Hogwarts

**Chapter 62 – Tour of Hogwarts  
**I woke up the following morning feeling as fresh as a daisy. I was forever thankful that the wizarding world had potions to help you sleep as they did me the world of good. The sun was shining in through the curtains illuminating the dust on the top of my set of drawers. I jumped out of bed and skipped over to the window. The Hogwarts grounds were drenched in the glorious sun light and looked stunning. I still couldn't believe that I of all people was at the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I shuffled over to the bed and shook George to wake him. He stirred and rubbed his tired eyes.

"What, what time is it?" he mumbled.

"It's about 8:30am." I answered looking at my watch.

"Mmm it's way too early. Come back to bed." He said pulling the quilt up over his head.

"Yes but I want to have a walk around the grounds before we leave to go to the burrow for lunch." I stated pulling the quilt back down again.

George sat up rubbing his eyes again so they adjusted to the light.

"Come back to bed for a few more minutes. We have plenty of time." He said.

"So I can't tempt you with the amazing breakfast downstairs then?" I wondered giving in and getting back into bed again.

"Nope you can't especially when spending a few more moments in bed with you is more tempting." George answered.

I gave in and went back to bed, snuggling into George's chest.

"Thank you, you are a star." He murmured in my ear.

I really was a huge softy. I really did need to toughen up now that I was part of the wizarding world.

The breakfast at Hogwarts was just as impressive as the feasts. The tables were laid with various types of cereals, fruit and cooked food along with goblets of fresh orange and apple juice plus steaming hot jugs of tea and coffee. George had already began filling his plate with bacon, eggs and toast by the time I had decided on what I wanted to eat. I didn't want to eat too much or I wouldn't have any room for Molly's Sunday dinner. I opted for a small portion of bacon and eggs along with some grapes.

The Great Hall began filling up with students talking seats at their respective tables, though I did think they mixed with students from other houses. Lucy and Chloe joined us with Lucy asking George 101 questions, well I suppose I did ask the same ones when I first met the twins.

"I'm seriously thinking of living here during term time." Chloe stated.

I would have been lying if the thought hadn't crossed my mind, but I couldn't leave George now that we were officially dating. As it was a Sunday there was a very chilled vibe in the hall, even the teachers appeared relaxed and not stressed despite the fact term officially started the next day.

"What have you two got planned for today?" Lucy asked.

"George is going to show me around the grounds then we're going to his parent's house for dinner." I replied.

"I think I'm going to have a dander around and see some of my teachers before heading home. I'm meeting Katie in Hogsmede later though." Chloe said.

"I don't know what to do today. Might just have a wonder around myself and see what I can see, make some friends, see if there's any hot boys." Lucy added.

I could tell Lucy was a bit of a flirt. I just hoped she wouldn't try anything with George. I was just sat chatting with the girls and George when Nearly Headless Nick came floating through the table scaring the living day lights out of me. I had totally forgotten about the ghosts. A few of the other ghosts appeared too.

"Does Moaning Myrtle still live here?" Lucy wondered as I watched a few Slytherin students talk to their house ghost – The Bloody Baron.

"I assume so. The last time I seen her was when we came back her to rebuild the school. If she is, she'll probably be in the same toilet, moping around as usual." George answered.

"Luckily I never really had any run ins with her when I was here."

"I might have to go and investigate before I head home." Lucy said.

"Just keep an eye out for Peeves. He likes to cause trouble. He might throw ink over your heads or something." George told the girls.

George and I left the hall once we had finished our breakfast to go back my room to get ready. I was feeling good about the day ahead, positive for once in my life.

"I still can't believe I'm a student at Hogwarts. I don't think it's going to sink in for a while." I said packing away my belongings.

"I suppose I keep expecting to wake up in my own bed at home and all of this is just one very strange dream."

"It'll take you a while to get used to it all but I think you'll really enjoy it." George answered.

We then left our room and headed out of the castle into the mid-morning sunshine which was quite warm. Our first stop was down the steep hill to Hagrid's hut. As soon as we approached Fang began barking loudly, scratching the door. George knocked on the door causing Fang to bark even more.

"Shut up ye grea brut ye!" we heard Hagrid shout.

The door swung open revealing the 8ft half giant.

"Oh hello there George, come on in." He chirped ushering us into his cabin.

"Hello Hagrid, just thought I'd pop in and visit you and introduce you to Laura." George spoke.

"Come on in, it's lovely ter meet yer Laura and ter see yer again George." Hargid answered grinning.

I sat myself down on one of the massive wooden chairs and had Fang barge over to me, setting his paw on my knee.

"Hello you." I cooed petting the large dog on the head.

"Would ye both like a cuppa?" Hagrid asked us.

"No thank you we've just had our breakfast." George replied.

"So Laura yer studying er this year? What subjects ye doin?" Hagrid then asked.

"I am indeed. I'm doing Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defence against the dark arts and Potions." I answered feeling guilty that I wasn't doing care of magical creatures but I really didn't fancy getting burnt or my fingers bitten off.

"Do you have many students this year Hagrid?" George asked.

"I've got quite a few NEWT students. I think I have about 10 older ones. Professor Grubbly-Plank is givin me a hand with the other students." Hagrid replied.

He continued to ask me about the course, how I had met George, how the Weasley family were and the shop was going for Fred and George. I've always like Hagrid as a Potter character. He was just as lovely in real life and not at all intimidating.

"Well Hagrid we best be off as we're going to Mum's for dinner. It was good seeing you again. You'll have to pop down and visit Fred and I in Zonko's now we've bought it over." George said with a huge proud grin on his face.

"It was good ter see ya again George and ta meet yer too Laura. I'm sure I'll see yer around the school and I'll pop down and visit you and Fred." Hagrid replied cheerfully.

"Yer always welcome to come fer a chat."

"It was lovely to meet you too Hagird." I grinned back shaking his huge hand.

"George mind and give me best ter yer family" Hagird bellowed.

"Will do, will do. I'm sure Mum will have you around for dinner some time." George replied.

We then left Hagrid's, heading back out into the lovely sunshine and made our way down to the huge Quidditch fields. There wasn't one student in sight which I will admit surprised me.

"I miss playing Quidditch so much, well for the school team anyway. It was probably the best thing about being here during our time." George stated. "Don't get me wrong I did enjoy some of our classes and learning like defence against the dark arts and what not but Fred and I lived for Quidditch, even more than playing pranks."

I moved over to George and linked my arm in his.

"Would you ever consider coming back?" I wondered.

"In a heartbeat. I'd love to get the old Gryffindor team back together for one last match." George answered.

"Why don't you? You could get two teams back together and do a charity match." I suggested.

"Laura you are brilliant. That would be an amazing idea. I'll ask McGonagall before we leave." George replied smiling.

There was no denying the fact that the Hogwarts Castle and grounds were beautiful. On my guided tour of the grounds with George I saw the famous Quidditch pitches, Hagrid's hut, The Womping Willow and The Black Lake which was mesmerizingly eerie. While on my tour I took loads of photos of everything, feeling like the female version of Colin Creevey, much to George's amusement. Well it wasn't every day you were at Hogwarts.

We then headed back up to the castle, hand in hand. I stopped off at the top of the rocky path to have a look at the breath taking view of the whole grounds.

"It is so beautiful." I commented looking at the scenic hills surrounding the castle.

"It is isn't it? Weird to think that 6 years ago it was all reduced to wreck and ruin, even the Quidditch pitch was completely destroyed. I didn't think it would ever look beautiful again." George answered reflectively.

"Did you ever think the school would open again?" I then asked.

"Part of me thought it wouldn't because of the battle. According to McGonagall to not open would have been an insult to Dumbledore. He wouldn't have wanted it to close." George replied.

George led to a huge oak tree where he began to explain more to me.

"The school re-opened in the September straight after the battle. We all went back to help. It was great to see everyone pulling together, old and young. Kinglsey, some other Ministry workers, members of the order and the other staff members decided to make the school more modern without changing it too much. As you know they have kept all the old portraits on the walls but they've added a memorial wall with all of those who died on it." he explained.

"As you know all the common rooms have televisions and internet access as do the dormitories. All the old furniture has been repaired though all the dormitories have new beds with en-suite bathrooms. I think they had to update it all as there were a lot of muggle borns attending the school when it re-opened."

"It still seems to have that old feel to it though." I said not that I knew what it was like before.

"It does. McGonagall didn't want to change it too much for fear of insulting people." George answered.

"How did the pure bloods all feel about the changes?" I wondered though George himself was a pure blood.

"Well it didn't bother me or my family, we actually were all for the idea. Of course there were a minority who were against it all but they got over it, or so I hope." Replied George.

"I wonder if there will be any exciting happening this year? Luna said something about there being another Triwizard tournament." I wondered.

"I highly doubt it. McGonagall wouldn't allow it. She was so against it last time especially with Cedric dying too." George answered. "If they do, don't you even think about entering it."

"Don't worry I wouldn't enter it if you paid me too. You best not try and enter it again!" I replied elbowing George lightly.

"When I look back at us trying to enter it, I realise how stupid we were. While I like a bloody good challenge I don't know if I could do it." George answered.

It was odd seeing George being negative. I always thought he was such a positive person, maybe he had been hanging around me too much, my negativity seemed to be rubbing off on him.

"Imagine if they had another Yule Ball, now that I would enjoy." I spoke imaging the huge Christmas ball and the Great Hall drenched in silver.

"You probably will have a Christmas Ball and there's one at the end of term too. You better invite me as your date." George replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"What if I'm not allowed to invite you?" I said back.

"You will be, I'm apparently McGonagall's little pet remember?" George giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

"If I decide to stay here some nights do you think you'd be allowed to stay with me?" I then wondered.

"I should be able too. It would be quite handy if I'm working at the new shop." George replied.


	63. Chapter 63 - Room of requirement

**Chapter 63 – Room of Requirement  
**George and I had headed back inside the castle to have a wonder around. We didn't have much time though as we were due at the burrow at 2pm.

"How about I take you to the Room of Requirement?" George suggested.

I followed George up to the 7th floor and along a long, straight corridor.

"I'm guessing the room of requirement wasn't destroyed during the battle?" I asked thinking about when Crabbe set the room on fire.

"It was badly damaged by fire but Dumbledore must have put some special enchantment on it so it could be restored if it was ruined. It was one of the first places Harry and Ron checked when we came back here along with the Gryffindor common room and their old dorm. Dumbledore's office wasn't even ruined, can you believe that." Answered George.

I could believe that. We came to a blank red brick wall. George closed his eyes and thought about what he wanted. What did he want exactly? I watched as a huge black door clicked into place. I had no idea what to except when we went inside. The room was laid out just as it was for the Dumbledore Army meetings with make shift death eaters, extra wands, cushions and a book shelf filled with rows and rows of books on everything you needed to know about defensive against the dark arts.

"Wow!" I gasped looking around.

"I couldn't think of what I wanted so this was first thing that came into my mind. Maybe some afternoon we could come up here so I can teach you some spells or what not." George spoke.

"That would be a brilliant idea, I've got so much to learn in so little time." I chirped walking over to the book shelf.

"How about we get stuck straight in with some spells?" George asked lifting a huge spell book of the shelf.

I took my wand from my bag and thought of the happiest memory I could think of which was one of kissing George.

"Expecto Patorum!" I shouted as a white wispy rabbit shot out of my wand and began hopping around the room, startling George who watched with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell. I didn't know you could do that!" He shrieked in excitement.

The rabbit quickly dissolved into nothing as I lost concentration.

"Hermione taught me a few spells the other week. I couldn't do one before even though I tried often enough. I could only manage some white wisps." I answered.

"I couldn't do one straight away either. Fred managed on his second time." George told me.

For some reason I always thought they were able to do them straight away.

"So what all did Hermione teach you?" he asked me flicking through the spell book.

"Summoning, enlarging, reducing and unlocking doors." I answered wrecking my brain trying to remember.

"Right well I say we do some defensive spells, hopefully you won't need to use them any time soon but it's always good to be prepared." George stated.

We decided to start with the disarming spell 'Expelliarmus'. I did know of some defensive spells having used them during my attack with the death eaters but was a little rusty and didn't know how to use them properly since I was never taught. George and I moved to opposite ends of the room. I took a deep breath, held out my wand and shouted

"Expelliarmus!" causing George's wand to fly out of my hand and into my free one.

"Brilliant. Well done." He chirped.

We did it a few more times though George cheekily decided to use 'Protego' on me which meant my spell rebounded on me.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't resist." He giggled.

We quickly moved onto the stunning spell which at first I point blank refused to do on George.

"I am not stunning you!" I protested.

"I'll be fine. I've had much, much worse thrown at me, trust me." he said.

I really didn't want to stun him incase I accidently knocked him out and couldn't get him around him, he was my boyfriend for crying out loud. George went and sorted out the cushions so he'd have something soft to land on. He really wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"I don't want to hurt you though." I spoke nervously.

"Honestly Laura I'll be fine. I've been through a hell of a lot worse. I've been knocked out on numerous occasions playing Quidditch, I've broken many bones as well as losing my ear which I obviously have back now so a simple stunning spell is nothing." He said reassuringly.

It didn't make me feel any better though. I thought I'd give it a go anyway so I took the same position at the opposite end of the room from George and took another deep breath.

"Stupify!" I shouted which caused George to fly back and land amongst the cushions.

I dashed straight over to check and see if he was ok.

"I'm good, I'm good." he spoke getting up and rubbing his elbow.

"Are you hurt?" I questioned.

"Nope I'm all good." he answered.

We only practiced that one a few times, again he blocked my spell which luckily didn't send me flying.

"Good work so far. We'll come back some afternoon and I'll teach you how to block spells as well as some other more dangerous ones which we use on the dummy." George spoke pointing the make shift death eater.

"As long as I don't have to use the dangerous ones on you I'll be fine." I spoke.

I was a little gutted our session had come to an end but we hadn't much time to get back to my room and then back to the burrow so we headed straight back to my room. The common room was pretty quiet when we returned as most people were either heading home or outside in the glorious sunshine.

"Do you think you'll like it here then?" George asked as we entered my room.

"I think I will, or I hope so. As long as there is no major drama I'll be fine. There will be a lot to learn and take in but I'll be fine." I answered.

"You will be. You'll have me, Fred, Hermione and even Luna to help you out. I'll be able to apparate with you to Hogsmede now everyday as I'll be at the new shop, then I'll be able to meet you afterwards." George grinned.

"Plus I'll be able to help you out in the shop once I finish in the afternoon." I replied smiling.

Lets just hope that everything would be ok and I would enjoy the school. It all seemed too good to be true though.


	64. Chapter 64 - First Day of term

**Chapter 64 – First Day of Term**  
The nerves were back despite the fact I had already been and visited the school twice now. It was now the first proper day of term and my first official day of classes. It was going to be strange being back at school and having to do homework and exams again. It had been 9 years since I had left school, 6 since I had left college. I was going to work hard though.

I had woke up at 7am with George sleeping soundly beside me. I quietly shuffled out of bed and tip toed down to my room to get myself ready. I dressed in a purple skater dress with black tights, black blazer and silver pumps then fixed my hair into a neat side bun. Hermione was next to wake up and seemed in a chirpy mood. I did wonder if anything had happened between her and Fred again while George and I were back at Hogwarts. I didn't ask her any questions though. I decided to keep my nose out and what would be would be.

George finally made an appearance dressed in one of his work suits.

"Morning ladies." He chirped pouring himself a glass or orange juice from the fridge.

"You're looking lovely today Laura." He commented planting a small kiss on my cheek.

"You two are so cute together." Luna spoke entering the kitchen.

"What are your plans for today then George?" Hermione asked.

"I'm heading off to the new shop with Percy and Bill while Fred and Lee keep an eye on Wizard Wheezes. It means I can take Laura then meet her after school." George explained.

"Would you like any help? I've got nothing planned today" Luna wondered.

"Luna that would be brilliant. We're just going to give the shop a bit of a spring clean and do a bit of decorating." George answered.

"In one of your good suits?" Hermione questioned raising an eye brow.

"Well once I leave Laura off I have to mind the shop, Fred's got his check up at 10am at St Mongos." George replied.

Fred had to go for regular check-ups at St Mongos after the battle due to the injuries he had sustained. He had badly broken his shoulder bone and to this day it still gave him trouble.

"And you're not going with him?" Hermione wondered.

"Nope Dad is going with him today. Dad has an appointment himself." George answered.

Fred was last to appear whistling something to himself.

"So my lovely brother, our plans for today is, you'll take Laura to Hogsmede meet Percy and Bill there while I'll go and open Wizard Wheezes then you'll come and cover for me while I go to my appointment. When I come back you'll head back to the new shop and if I can get away later I'll come there too for a bit." Fred explained.

"Sounds good to me." George answered.

"Since it's the first day of term at Hogwarts we might not be too busy so the shop might be ok with Lee and Verity." Fred spoke.

Business was quite slow during September so it was pretty much product making for the workers.

"Why don't you guys set up a website where people can buy your stuff?" I asked, after all they did use owl order.

"We did consider it but I don't know if it would work or not so we just stick to the owl order." Fred answered.

"You could always combine the too. People order stuff online then it gets delivered by post." I suggested.

The twins thought for a few moments.

"That could work. We should ask Lee and Verity and see what they think." Fred replied.

"George your girlfriend is a smart little cookie." Fred's comment made me blush.

George and I apparated to Hogsmede Village where I was due to meet Chloe. We were a little early though so we went straight to the old Zonkos shop which was all boarded up.

"I used to love coming to the shop as a boy. Fred and I used to spend most of our Hogsmede visits in it." George said.

"Just think once it's opened there'll be a whole new generation of wannabe pranksters coming into it." I said back in a positive tone.

A grin appeared on George's handsome face. It wasn't long before we were joined by Percy and Bill who were itching to get started on the shop. I had a few minutes to spare so I headed into the dust ridden shop with them. It obviously hadn't seen any form of life for about 6 or more years. It was dark, dirty and full of dust and cobwebs. Percy sneezed causing me to jump a mile into the air.

"First thing we do is get rid of all the dust, cobwebs and there's probably doxies lurking around somewhere too." Percy commented.

I took out my wand and illuminated the tip of it with 'Lumos' so I could see a bit better. There was a horrible eerie feel about the shop.

"I think we've got our work cut out in here." Bill stated.

"We had a lot more to do when we started on Wizard Wheezes and we managed it without everyone's help. It was only me, Fred and Lee in the beginning." George answered.

My phone beeped meaning Chloe was waiting on me.

"I've got to go now guys." I stated shuffling over to George to give him a goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you after 3pm back here but if I have to go to the other shop or anything I'll text you but more than likely I should be here." George said hugging me tightly.

The three boys all wished me good luck then I left to meet Chloe outside Honeydukes. The two of us then walked on up to the school chatting about nothing in particular. It was then that the nerves properly hit me again. First we had to go through the security checks by a scary looking auror.

"How are you feeling about today?" I asked Chloe.

"I'm a little bit nervous but I'm looking forward to it." she answered.

As we entered the school we were greeted by hordes of students dressed in their school uniforms coming and going from breakfast.

"Do you want to grab a coffee or something first?" Chloe asked me.

I checked my watch, it was 8:45am so we had 15 minutes before our first class started.

"Shouldn't we head straight to Charms?" I wondered.

"Good point. Yes we better go straight there in case we get lost." Chloe replied.

The two of headed up to the third floor where the Charm's classrooms were situated. Already there were about 4 students waiting outside including Becca and Lucy.

"There you two are. We were wondering where you were." Lucy spoke pulling Chloe and I into a hug.

"What did you girls get up to yesterday?" I asked the three of them.

"I went on a wonder around the school, bumped into Peeves who wasn't actually that annoying to me. I also found Moaning Myrtle floating around in one of the girl's bathrooms." Lucy explained.

"I didn't do much. Katie and I went to my house and went over some of the course books." Chloe added.

"I just went home and had dinner with my parents then watched my brother play football." Becca said.

More and more students arrived, lining up outside the classroom door. In total there must have been about 24 of us.

"I wonder what we'll be doing today?" Chloe wondered.

"We'll probably start with the basics." I replied.


	65. Chapter 65 - Classes

**Chapter 65 – Classes.**  
My first Charms class went pretty well considering it was my very first one. Professor Flitwick was just how I imagined him to be, with a very squeaky little voice.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Charms. Today we'll be starting off with some basic spells then as the weeks progress we'll get onto some harder ones. So if you could all take out your wands and your Standard book of Spells book please." He squeaked.

We all did as we were asked. Before we started any spells, Professor Flitwick went over the rules for his classroom and what he except from all of us.

"Right we'll get stuck straight in so not to waste any more time. I'm pretty sure you will all have heard of the levitation spell, Wingardium Levisoa." He squeaked.

All I could hear in my head was the 'swish and flick' movement from the movie.

"Ok everyone the wrist movement for this is the swish and flick." He demonstrated.

"You all have a feather sat in front of you so off you go." He told us.

"I wonder if anyone will do a Seamus and blow one up." Chloe giggled quietly to me as I was sat beside her.

"Wingardium Levisoa." I said waving my wand in the swish and flick movement but my feather didn't move.

A few other people were having the same problem. About 4 managed to levitate their feathers.

"Keep trying." Professor Flitwick urged.

I managed to get it on my fifth go.

"You can use the levitation spell to levitate any object, heavier objects will obviously be a lot harder plus you have to be extra careful when levitating them." Professor Flitwick explained.

Before we knew it, our first period was nearly over.

"Ok everyone I'm not going to set you any written homework tonight since it's your first class but I do want you to read chapter 1 in your spell book." Professor Flitwick told us.

We all let out a small sigh of relief. Next up was double potions with Professor Slughorn.

"Imagine if we got Snape? That would be torture." Becca commented as we headed down to the dungeons.

"Do you think he'd be that horrible now if he was still alive? With you-know-who long gone he might have been alright." I answered.

"I guess we'll never know which is actually a shame." Lucy said.

Slughorn was already there and in a very chirpy mood.

"Good morning, good morning everyone. Come on in and take a seat." He chirped ushering us all into the classroom which was rather dark.

"Now I hope you all have brought your cauldron and set of phials but if you haven't I have plenty of spares." Slughorn spoke.

I reached into my bag and brought mine out, along with my Potion's book. Just like Flitwick, Slughorn began to explain the rules of his classroom and a little bit about what we'll be learning in his class.

"Safety in the Potions classroom is very important so I ask you all to be very cautious and careful when brewing potions and it is vitally important to follow the instructions in your books carefully and too every detail." He explained.

"Before we get stuck into brewing a common cure for boils I'm going to go over some of the ingredients we use in the class and what they all are used for. I will provide you with all your ingredients during class so you won't have to worry about buying them. If you'd like to take notes on what I'm telling you feel free."

I took out my note book and pencil case all set for note taking. I did just that as Slughorn showed us various ingredients we'd be using, such as their uses and where you'd find them. I did find it all very interesting. The bell then rang meaning it was break time.

"After break we will get stuck into making your first potion." Slughorn said then dismissed us.

We all headed down to the Great Hall to get some food. I was starving. George had text to see how I was getting on which I thought was really sweet.

"So Laura how on earth did you meet George?" Lucy asked.

I knew it wouldn't be long before I was asked this question.

"Can we go somewhere a little quieter to talk? Outside maybe?" I asked the girls as there were far too many people about in the hall.

The four of us headed outside into the lovely sunny morning and found an empty picnic bench to sit at.

"Right spill!" Chloe asked.

"It's a long story. Anyway I was dating someone else and we were walking through a local park when we got attacked by two death eaters. Fred and George just happened to be in the area and came to our rescue. We were taking back to their house to get looked after. My ex was hit by a nasty curse which messed him up a little then he decided to break up with me as he was heading off to America for work soon. I stayed with the twins while I recovered and George and I just ended up falling for each other. He was so lovely to me, a shoulder to cry on and really looked after me." I explained. "It wasn't on the rebound sort of thing either."

"What's Fred like?" Lucy questioned.

"He's so lovely and kind and he's very funny as well. A fun-loving, hard-working guy." I replied.

"Is he still single?" Lucy then asked.

The last thing I wanted to be talking about was Fred's love life which was none of my business. I suppose Fred and George were sort of famous in the Wizarding world just like Liam was in the muggle world.

"I honestly don't know. Like George said, he's like someone for ages but I don't know if he ever made a move on her or not, not that it's any of my business." I replied.

"Well if this girl isn't interested you could always put a good word in for me." Lucy sighed.

No I would not be doing that, Fred belonged with Hermione and that was that, though they hadn't got together yet.

The rest of my classes went really well. I had a free period after break so I took the girls to the room of requirement to show them it. The first idea that popped into my head, was the same as George's one so it was kitted out for some defence against the dark arts.

"I wonder what we could have this room as?" Chloe wondered looking around.

"I'd say we could have it as whatever we wanted. I'd say we'd find better books on our subjects in here than we would in the actual library plus we wouldn't have to put up with the sour faced Madame Pince." I answered.

"We could also come here during our free periods if the common room was too busy." Chloe said.

"Imagine if we could turn it into a movie room or a swimming pool." Lucy spoke dreamy eyed.

We didn't stop long in the room of requirement then headed back to our common room to chill out. Our free period flew in so it was onwards to our next class which was Defence against the Dark arts with Professor Lupin. I could tell I was really going to like his classes.

"Not only will we be learning defensive spells but we will be learning after some of the horrible creatures you may encounter in our world such as dementors and boggarts." Lupin explained.

"As you know I will be off for at least 1 week every month so during my absences Professor Black will be taking these classes. Some days you may be taught by the ever so lovely Harry Potter. I'm sure you have all heard of him." Everyone around the room nodded.

If they didn't, then they must have been living under a rock. We only had one period of DATDA so we didn't have much time. Lupin got us to look through some spell books to see what spells we would all be interested in learning then write them down for him. I liked the fact that we were given some input into what we could be taught.

This led us up to lunch time and again I was starving with hunger, looking forward to a hearty lunch in the Great Hall. I linked arms with Chloe as we headed down to the buzzing Great Hall. The tables were laid with plates of various types of sandwiches, sausage rolls, pies, pasta and pizza with goblets of orange juice and pumpkin juice to wash it all down. I filled my plate with a selection of yummy food then settled down to eat it. Lucy was keen to ask me more questions regarding my relationship with George which I wasn't overly keen to answer.

"So what does your ex do then that broke up with you?" Lucy questioned.

"He's a musician." I simply replied.

"A well-known one?" she then asked.

"Nope he's not." I answered taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"I don't think you should ask Laura any more questions Lucy, maybe she doesn't want to talk about it." Chloe stated quietly.

My respect for Chloe went straight up.

"I'm sorry Laura." Lucy spoke apologetically.

After lunch we were out in the greenhouses for Herbology with Professor Sprout. When we arrived we were given a set of dark brown overalls, a pair of dragon skin gloves, a pair of plastic goggles and a set of protective ear muffs.

"The overalls and gloves are to be worn in every glass to keep your clothes clean and your hands protected. The other items will only be needed depending on what we'll be doing." Professor Sprout explained.

Herbology was probably my least favourite class so far but maybe after a few classes I would get used to it all.

My last class that afternoon was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She like the other Professors explained the rules to her classroom and what all we would be learning. Rather than getting stuck straight into work, McGonagall went through the two year Transfiguration course with us and what all we would be learning while we took notes on the class aims. Out of all the Professors McGonagall appeared the strictest but not like nasty strict.

My first day had flown in and before I knew it the bell had rang signalling the end of classes. McGonagall dismissed us all. I walked down to Hogsmede along with Lucy and Chloe to meet George at the shop.


	66. Chapter 66 - Zonkos re-opening

**Chapter 66 – Zonkos Re-Opening  
**Two weeks had passed since I had started my course at Hogwarts and things were going brilliantly. I didn't have much homework yet due to it only being the first couple of weeks. I had fallen into a nice little routine, I'd get up, apparate to Hogsmede with George, meet Lucy and Chloe and walk up to Hogwarts with them. We'd go to classes, eat lunch in the Great Hall and spend our free periods in the common room or if the weather was nice, outside in the grounds.

After school I'd head down to Hogsmede to help Fred and George with their new shop. They had been getting on brilliantly with it, faster than we all had expected. They had plenty of people to give them a helping hand. They had started with the cleaning then moved onto the decorating. It wasn't as bright as Wizard Wheezes nor did it have a huge 20ft ginger haired moving model outside. Actually it was quite 'normal' looking. The outside was painted a deep red, rather than bright orange and they kept the name 'Zonkos' rather than change it. The inside was still bright and colourful with oranges, yellows and reds.

After all the decorating we moved onto the placement of all the products. This was probably the hardest part and it did cause the odd argument or two between Fred and George which really did surprise me. Then again both of them wanted what's best for the shop and had brilliant ideas. In the end they'd come up with a solution. The small flat above the shop was turned into a product workshop and a comfortable looking staff room with fully equipped kitchen. Fred and George had spent the full two weeks working their backsides off to get the new shop opened. They even stayed late into the night but insisted that I head home.

I did worry about them but I had Hermione and Luna to keep me company. They were brilliant and helped me out with any school work I did have. It was during the crazy two weeks that I had my first experience in making some of the many products that the shop sold with Hermione and Luna's help. We helped to make some of the Wonder Witch products and the love potions as well as the All Day sun cream which doesn't wash off in the swimming pool.

It was now opening day of the brand new Zonkos under the new management of Fred and George. To say we were all nervous was an understatement. We had all worked endlessly to make sure it would be ready for it's grand opening. Fred and George had been stressed to the max but as we all stood in the finished shop, the hard work and stress had definitely paid off. The shelves were filled with loads of products, most of which were the same as Wizard Wheezes with some brand new ones which would be on a trial period.

Fred and George had arrived at the shop at 7am to ensure everything was ready, checking all the products and making sure everyone was working. The downside to George working all the crazy hours was that I hardly ever seen him nor we didn't get to spend much time alone. When he did return home, he was absolutely shattered and went straight to bed, then he was up at the crack of dawn to go back again. He did find time to apparate me to Hogsmede as I wasn't allowed to do it on my own until I got my test. If George couldn't do it, Luna or Hermione went with me.

Part of me did feel like George and I were drifting apart already but I knew that the shops were so important to George and that once it opened and everything settled down, we would be back to normal, or so I hoped.

"Right I think that should be us." Fred stated dusting down his dark grey suit.

"Have we got everything?" George asked looking around with his clipboard in his hands, looking down the long list.

"Yep I've checked everything twice now." Fred answered looking at his own.

George glanced at his watch 9:45am it read.

"Right well we have 15 minutes until we officially open." George spoke.

"I say you two go and have a breather before we open, take a break." I suggested.

They definitely did deserve it. The four of us shuffled into the staff room to have a few moments to ourselves. I sat down on the brown leather couch beside George while Hermione sat at the table across from Fred. For a few moments we all just sat in silence, me thinking about nothing in particular. Fred however couldn't sit still and began pacing the floor.

"What's up Fred?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm just a little nervous that's all." He answered checking his watch. "I've just got that horrid feeling we've forgotten to do something."

This caused George to jump up and over to the list of what they had to do.

"Would you two just sit down for 5 minutes and stop panicking!" Hermione stated.

We were then joined by Bill, Percy, Charlie, Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"Mum and Dad will be here soon." Ron stated dusting down his trousers from flooing.

"There's quite a lot of people outside waiting and some people from the Daily Prophet too." Bill stated.

"Right so Harry is going to cut the ribbon, Laura and Hermione are going to man the tills while Fred and I keep an eye on the shop floor." George explained to the group.

"Will the girls be ok on the till?" Ron wondered.

"Yes but if they need any help could you give them a hand Ron?" Fred asked his younger brother.

The tills were made to be like the ones I used in the clothes shop so they were easy for me to use. Hermione being Hermione picked up how to use the till quickly.

"What do you want me to do?" Bill asked.

"Just keep an eye on security. Maybe on the theft sensors at the door. I'll keep checking on what products we need to fill out on." Fred answered.

"Once it opens I'll head to Wizard Wheezes to give the others a hand there." Percy spoke.

"I'll give the girls a hand too." Ginny chipped in.

"Just don't you be doing too much or Mum will have a fit." Fred spoke.

"She can sit, we'll get her a seat." Hermione answered.

10am on the dot and the doors to the new Zonkos opened. There must have been a crowd of about 100 people waiting patiently on the shop opened. All the Weasley Family were there along with Fleur, Penelope, their children, Remus and Tonks with Teddy and Sirius Black.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the sister shop to Wizard Wheezes. The last owner of Zonkos let us keep the name." Fred bellowed happily.

The crowd clapped and cheered while reporters from the Daily Prophet took loads of photos.

"We are joined by Mr Harry Potter who has kindly offered to officially open our shop for us. Without Harry we would not have been able to open Wizard Wheezes nor open this shop too." George explained.

Harry stepped forward with Ginny by his side.

"It's an absolute pleasure to be able to open Zonkos today. I cannot think of two better people to own this shop. To Fred and George, two great guys and two brilliant friends of mine, I wish you all the best with the shop." Harry spoke. "I now officially open Zonkos."

As Harry said this there was a huge bang and millions of pieces of coloured confetti flew out of a cannon above the door, spraying the cheering and clapping cloud. Harry then cut the red ribbon. Bill stood at the door ushering everyone in, making sure they all did charge like a group of angry hippogriffs.

"Form an orderly queue please!" Percy bellowed over the huge din.

Inside the shop was manic and so, so noisy. From the moment the shop had opened the tills hadn't stopped ringing. I was thankful we had Ginny to help us out. Katie Bell even gave us a helping hand when we arrived with her cousin Chloe. Fred and George were busy on the floor, greeting customers and helping them with products.

Ron rushed around filling out on the various products. I hadn't spoken to George since the shop had opened.

"I just hope we get too spent this evening together." I said to Hermione with a small sigh.

"Well it's Sunday tomorrow so you'll get to spend tomorrow together." Hermione answered as we headed out of the busy shop to grab some lunch.

Katie and Luna had taken over our till duties while we slipped away to The Three Broomsticks.

"I'm worried he and Fred will end up burning themselves out." I spoke.

"I had that feeling the other night when they didn't return home until 2am. Then Fred was away again at 7am." Hermione answered.

"Do you think we could talk them into taking a few days off just so they can rest?" I wondered.

"Fat chance of that happening." Hermione replied.

"So what about you and Fred then? How do you feel about him now?" I then asked.

Hermione thought for a few moments.

"I really like him Laura. I thought maybe it was just a stupid little crush but it's got worse and that's with me not seeing much of him the past two weeks. I just can't stop thinking about him and I keep going over our kisses that night in my head. I've been dreaming about him too." She admitted. "Not naughty dreams though. They've been really sweet and romantic ones."

"Are you going to do anything about it?" I questioned.

"I want too but not at the moment. I need time just to be single and do my own thing without worrying about being tied down again. Fred has been brilliant though, he's a very patient person. Maybe he should be out having fun and seeing other girls. He shouldn't have to wait for me." Hermione answered.

"Maybe he doesn't want to go out and see other girls. If he said he'll wait for you then he will." I replied


	67. Chapter 67 - Sunday

**Chapter 67 – Sunday**  
The first day of Zonkos was a huge success. The shop had been buzzing all day with happy customers eager to try out the latest products and gadgets. Fred and George never seemed to get fed up or they didn't show any signs of tiredness. I don't know how they kept the façade up. I was shattered and I was only serving the customers. The shop closed at 5:30pm and boy was I glad. My head was spinning due to all the constant noise.

Fred and George quickly cleared up with swipes of their wands so we didn't have much to do. Not like when I worked in a clothes shop and had to make sure all the clothes were tidy, the floor was hovered and moped. I then headed back home with Hermione, Luna, Fred and George.

"That was a bloody brilliant day!" Fred chirped kicking off his shoes and loosening his tie.

"Yeah it was really good. I can't believe how many people we had. Lee said Wizard Wheezes was pretty busy too." George answered.

Business in the new shop was helped by the fact the Hogwarts students were on their first official Hogsmede visit though first and second years weren't allowed to go.

"Who's up for a Chinese?" George asked as we all entered the living room.

We all agreed so he rushed off to order us some.

"Do you think you two will be actually able to chill out tomorrow?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Of course we will. I plan on eating a huge meal at Mum's then putting my feet up and watching the footie tomorrow." Fred replied.

That evening we all tucked into a yummy Chinese then settled down in the living room to watch television. Ron had suggested the boys have a few drinks to celebrate but to be honest I think they deserved to put their feet up and rest. I was the first one to make the move to bed as I could not stop yawning. The tiredness of being at school and then helping the boys at the shop was definitely catching up on me. George followed me up and into my room.

"Alone at last." He commented sitting down on my bed.

"Yep. I feel like we've not had much time together recently." I answered.

"I'm sorry love. I'll make it up to you now we've the shop opened. Thank you for all your help by the way. We really do appreciate it." George answered.

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad I was able to help you." I replied.

"Come here. Do you forgive me?" he spoke.

"Of course I do. I know how much the shops mean to you." I answered as he hugged me tightly.

"Fancy staying with me tonight?" he asked me.

"How can I refuse?" I replied grinning.

For the past two weeks we had slept in separate beds in our own rooms. I was sharing with Hermione which I didn't mind at all.

"Would you like to do something tomorrow, just me and you?" George asked me.

"I'd really like that. What do you have in mind?" I wondered.

"Well we've got lunch at Mum's first so we could go for a drive somewhere? There's a really nice country park not far from the burrow, we could go there." George suggested.

"Sounds lovely." I grinned.

George leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I pulled away breathless.

"I've missed that so much." I gasped.

"Me too. Come on lets get to bed." George replied standing up and holding out his hand.

The next day we all had a bit of well-deserved lie in. Hermione was the first up and kindly made the rest of us breakfast and brought it up to our rooms. She knocked on George's room door

"Guys I've made you some breakfast, it's sat outside the door." She called from the other side of the door.

George stirred in his sleep but wouldn't move. I couldn't move due to his arm around my waist.

"George wake up. Hermione has left us breakfast outside the door." I said loudly while shaking him gently.

"I…I….dunwannawakeupyettoootired." he mumbled.

"If we don't get our breakfast now, Fred will probably eat it all on us." I spoke.

"Come on lazy bones." I gently shook George again.

"Don't make me hex you!" I threatened even though my wand was in my bag in my own room.

George stirred again then finally woke up.

"What time is it?" he wondered rubbing his eyes.

"9:30am." I replied.

"What did I hear about breakfast?" he then asked.

"Hermione left us some outside the door." I answered moving to get it now that George's arm was gone from my waist.

Hermione had kindly left us a plateful of pancakes with strawberries and nutella plus a cup of tea for George and a glass of blackcurrant juice for me. The two of us tucked in to the yummy pancakes.

"I spoke to Hermione about Fred yesterday. She admitted to really liking him but doesn't want to do anything about it yet." I spoke in between mouthfuls. "She thinks Fred shouldn't wait for her and that he sound go out and have fun, see other girls."

"He wants her though. He's not interested in anyone else. I think Ron has scarred Hermione. She's maybe scared of dating anyone else." George answered.

"I told her that Fred only wants her. Maybe she's worried about how Ron will react if he knew she was dating his brother." I said.

"She shouldn't be worrying about Ron. He'll get over it. At least Hermione would be well looked after with Fred." George answered.

"He will have to get over it if they do end up marrying each other." I said.

Our conversation about Fred and Hermione continued until we had finished up our breakfast. Fred was still in bed by the time we got up. George decided to go and speak to Hermione while I washed up our dishes. I then went to get myself ready for the day ahead. The weather had cooled down a little meaning our summer was probably long gone and that Autumn was on it's way. I dressed in a black skater skirt, deep pink blouse teamed with a light denim jacket, black tights and black boots. I applied minimal make up and fixed my hair into a neat side bun. Hermione arrived dressed in red skinny jeans, a cream owl print blouse and black pumps.

"I was speaking to George earlier. He thinks I should give it a go with Fred. He said he knows we'll end up together." She squeaked.

"I really don't know what to do, part of me wants him so badly and the other more sensible side is telling me to stay away. I'm driving myself insane."

"Firstly you need to calm down and breathe. Secondly you've got to do what you want, not what other people want. This is between you and Fred, no-one else. Not me, not George or Ron. You've also got to stop worrying about Ron and what he'll think." I answered.

"I felt exactly the same way before George and I got together. I didn't know what I wanted or what to do but I went for it. Life's too short."

"You've got a really good point there Laura." Hermione replied.

Sunday dinner at the burrow was delicious as usual. Molly had prepared a meal fit for a king and all the family were there as usual so the house was buzzing with life. Hermione had been exceptionally quiet during dinner. Ginny failed in an attempt to find out what was wrong with her then dragged her up to her old room to talk to her.

"Hermione look I'm not stupid. I know there's something bothering you." Ginny stated.

"I've just been thinking about Fred again. It's been a few weeks now since I kissed him and I thought that it was just a silly crush but it's not. Laura thinks I should just go for it." Hermione explained.

"I've said it before and I'll say again, I'd rather you'd date Fred than Ron. Fred is crazy about you Hermione and he knows how to treat a girl and he isn't the jealous type, he'd allow you to have a life." Ginny answered.

"I agree with Laura, I think you should go for it."

"And how should I go about making a move on him?" Hermione wondered.

"Well how about you go to your favourite tree with a good book and I'll tell Fred to go out and keep you company then you tell him the truth and see what happens from there. I'll keep Ron inside, I'll hex him if need be." Ginny replied.

Hermione left the room and shuffled down the stairs to get her bag where she had Oliver Twist that she was reading. The boys were already outside flying around on their brooms. Hermione took no notice as she walked down the little path to her favourite tree, sitting down and planting her nose in her book while trying to work out what she was going to say to Fred.


	68. Chapter 68 - The Truth

**Chapter 67 – The Truth – No one POV**  
"Where's Hermione?" Fred asked entering the kitchen to get a drink.

"Out by her favourite tree reading." Ginny answered flicking through a wedding catalogue. "Right Fred, I know you really, really like Hermione and she really likes you. I give you my blessing to date her but I warn you, if you hurt her or treat her badly then you'll have me to deal with!"

"Gin you know I'd never treat Hermione badly, especially the way Ron did. I'd treat her like a princess." Fred replied.

"Just remember that she's just broken up with Ron so have patience's with her." Ginny spoke.

Fred saluted then dashed out the door, down the path where he spotted Hermione sitting engrossed in her book.

"What ya reading?" Fred asked announcing himself. Hermione jumped slightly.

"Oliver Twist. I used to love watching the movie when I was little. The book is one of my favourites." Hermione answered.

"Alright if I join you?" Fred asked.

"Of course, it's your garden after all." Hermione replied.

"I'm pretty sure you have about 100 favourite books by now." Fred giggled.

"I do have a lot of favourite books. More will be released and I'll fall in love with them too." Hermione replied.

"So what is your ultimate favourite book of all time?" Fred questioned.

"That's a tough question, a very hard decision. Probably Hogwarts A History or Pride and Prejudice." Hermione replied.

"I kind of guessed that Hogwarts A History would be one of them. You were glued to that book in your first year and then when the new version came out you were constantly reading it too." Fred said. "I think Laura is following in your footsteps though."

"Bless her, she's just trying to learn all about our world. She's missed out on so much, a bit like us muggle borns did when we all got our letters. It's a shame she didn't get to attend Hogwarts properly." Hermione replied.

"She's a lovely girl. I'm glad George has found someone he really likes. He's crazy about Laura." Fred spoke.

"Yes they do make a lovely couple. Can you see George settling down with her?" Hermione wondered.

"Yeah I can actually. I wouldn't mind Laura as a sister in law." Fred replied.

"What about you Fred?" Hermione then wondered.

"Well you know me, there's only one girl on my mind at the moment. You might know her actually." Fred winked.

Hermione let out a small sigh and took a deep breath.

"Fred I'm been thinking about things, seriously thinking about what happened between us the other week. Actually I haven't stopped thinking about it since. Do I follow my head or follow my heart? I've spoken to Laura and Ginny about what I should do and they both said the same thing." Hermione stated.

"What I'm trying to say Fred is that I really, really like you, actually I like you a lot. At first I thought it was maybe just a crush but it's not, it hasn't gone away so if you'll still have me and still want me to go out with you then I will."

Fred's eyes widened and a huge grin spread on his face as he took in Hermione's words.

"Hermione I wouldn't like you to go out with me, I'd love too." He chirped.

"I told you I'd wait until you're ready to date again and I have. As long as you're ready though."

"Yes Fred I am. The girls made me realise that life's too short, far too short and that we've got to just go for things that we want." Hermione answered. "Can you promise me one thing though? That we keep it quiet. I really don't want Ron finding out any time soon. Laura, Ginny and George can be told though."

"Of course Hermione, anything for you." Fred replied.

"So are we good then?" Hermione wondered.

"Miss Hermione Granger would you do the absolute honours of going out with me?" Fred asked.

"Fred I'd love too." Hermione grinned.

Hermione moved from where she was sat and onto her knees, wrapping her arms around Fred's neck. The two kissed, something both had longed for since their heat of the moment kisses a few weeks back. This kissed confirmed that Hermione really did have feelings for Fred. She knew that their relationship with have consequences and that Ron would not be happy when he found out but Hermione had to think of herself for once, think about what she wanted and not want everyone else did. The couple parted, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Are you definitely sure about this?" Fred wondered.

"Yes Fred. I am 100& sure about this." Hermione replied.

"I promise you won't regret this. I won't treat you like Ron did." Fred stated linking his hand with Hermione's.

She looked up and smiled at him.

"I trust you Fred." She squeaked.


	69. Chapter 69 - Visiting Family and Friends

**Chapter 69 – Visiting my Family and friends**  
Hermione and Fred had been dating now for just over a month and were extremely happy. Hermione had permanently moved into Fred and George's house though like myself, she had her own bedroom. I had been at Hogwarts now for nearly two months and settled into life there brilliantly although I wasn't so keen on the large amounts of homework I had to do.

It was now Halloween and I was off on holidays for a week where I was helping the twins out in Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Usually I worked there with George and Lee while Fred, Hermione and Verity took on Zonkos.

So what about me and George? Well the two of us were crazy about each other and our relationship was getting stronger by the day. During the week I'd go to school then spend the afternoons with him at the shop and in the evenings we'd chill out watching television or he'd help me with my homework.

The only downside to my new life in London and at Hogwarts meant that I hardly got to see my friends and family back home in Northern Ireland. I still spoke to my friends on the internet but I felt like I had drifted apart from them. I spoke to my Mum regularly too, filling her in on what all I had been up too. There was only so much I could tell everyone though.

George and I had decided to take a trip back to Ireland during my Halloween holidays to see my friends and family, this was also when I'd be telling them that I was dating George. I was quite nervous about going back to Ireland as I hadn't seen my family in months.

"Laura please will you stop your worrying. Everything will be fine." George said softly as I packed a few belongings into a rucksack.

I honestly wished I was as positive as George. Once the two of us were ready we bid goodbye to Fred and Hermione then made our way to the airport. We were flying to Northern Ireland the muggle way as I didn't think apparating home would have been safe. Once at the airport, we got checked in then went through security and then on to the busy departure lounge.

"I'm beginning to think apparating would have been handier." I spoke as we sat down in one of the cafes with some lunch.

"Yeah but I know you're not the biggest fan of it at the best of times and travelling to Ireland is a bit too far." George replied.

Due to the sea being between Ireland and the UK, it wasn't as safe to apparate as you can land in the sea.

"I remember Mum telling me a story about a witch who tried to apparate from Ireland to France and ended up landing in the sea and drowning." George told me once.

Our flight to Belfast lasted an hour then we got a taxi to my house. Mum had been waiting patiently on us all morning.

"Laura, it's so good to see you. I thought you had forgotten about us." Mum shrieked as we entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that Mum, I've just been really busy with my college course and working in Fred and George's shop." I answered feeling guilty.

"I know. So how is everything going?" Mum then asked, rushing to make us cups of tea.

"Really well actually. I've settled well into college life, I've made loads of new friends and I'm enjoying working in the shop." I answered happily. "And George and I are also dating."

Mum spun around eyeing the two of us suspiciously.

"You're what?" she asked letting the water pour over the cup.

"George and I are seeing each other Mum. We have been for about three months now." I replied grinning at George.

Mum seemed a little speechless at my confession. I jumped up and cleared the spilled water with my wand. "Honestly Mum, I'm really happy, everything is going brilliantly over in London." I chirped showing her how happy I really was.

"I know love. It's just a massive shock to hear all of this. It still hasn't sunk in that you're….you're a witch and go to this special college." Mum answered, her voice quavering slightly.

"I know Mum but I'm still me. I'm just able to do magic but I'm not a bad witch, I'm not one of those horrible ones I used to dress up as at Halloween." I said.

"Yes I remember the time you had that scary false face on and scared yourself." Mum reminisced.

"Lets forget about me for a moment, how's everything going here?" I wondered.

"Oh well it's alright, your Dad is still getting on my nerves. Vera has got herself a job in Boots so we've got the kids most afternoons after school and the odd weekend but it's not too bad." Mum answered sadly. "I miss having you around though. It's just not the same but I know you're happy and that's the main thing."  
*********  
That evening George and I met up with my two best friends Nicole and Lyndsey where we went out to one of my favourite pubs for something to eat then we went ten pin bowling. Lyndsey informed me of all her wedding plans while Nicole informed me about her new job that she had recently got in New Look. They were the only ones other than my family who knew about my magic and about the wizarding world being real, they were sworn to secrecy of course.

"How's the college course going?" Nicole asked me.

"It's going really well. It's odd being back at school again and having to do homework and course work. The classes are really interesting though." I replied.

While in public, I was at college as I couldn't speak openly about being at Hogwarts and what actual classes I was doing for fear of eavesdroppers thinking I was mental.

"My favourite class is probably defence though." I spoke.

Lyndsey and Nicole nodded, showing their understanding of what that meant.

"And what about your tutors?" Lyndsey questioned.

"Oh they're great, actually a lot nicer than I was expecting. Thankfully I get on well with them all." I answered.

Lyndsey leaned forward in her chair.

"What about having Mr Potter teach you?" She asked quietly, referring to Harry Potter.

"I've only been taught by him the once, well he sat in on my class with Mr Black the other week, still as modest as ever." I answered.

"To be fair he'll always be as modest as ever, no matter what he does." George added.

"You girls will have to come over some time." I spoke.

"Yeah we'll show you around the area, take you too our shops and stuff." George added.

"Will we be allowed around those areas?" Nicole wondered.

"Of course you are." George grinned.

"I'd love to take you both on a tour around the college campus, it's amazing. You'd love it." I spoke.

"Maybe we can ask if we can bring them for a day. I don't think Mrs McGonagall would mind." George suggested.

Lyndsey and Nicole's eyes lit up.

"George here is McGonagall's pet. He's got her wrapped around his little finger." I giggled.

"Lets just say I saved her from a death eater and she's been ever so nice to me ever since." George whispered quietly. "She lets me stay with Laura and lets me visit when I want."

Once we had finished our meal, we headed to our local bowling alley where Kelsey and Zoe joined us. Vera was acting very cold towards me which I found odd.

"Oh so you finally thought you'd visit?" she stated coldly.

"Yeah well I've been very busy with college and working, Mum understands that." I answered matter of fact.

Vera just rolled her eyes. I knew she was pissed off with me not making an effort to come and visit my parents sooner but I just didn't have any time. I was at Hogwarts 5 days a week, then in the evenings I was spending time with George while doing homework then at weekends I was working in the shop. I didn't think Vera would understand.

"You know you missed Mum and Dad's birthdays." She spoke.

I was well aware that I couldn't come over for them as they fell on week days.

"Yes and I rang the both of them didn't I? And I sent them presents. I had classes those days. I actually had a test on Dad's birthday." I snapped.

Vera had a tendency to act like she was the number 1 daughter.

"Well you could have at least made an effort." She spoke.

"And how exactly?" I asked getting angrier by the moment.

Ok so I could have gotten one of the gang to apparate over home with me to visit them but everyone was so busy with their own lives.

"And how exactly am I supposed to come over? Flights are expensive you know!" I snapped.

Vera didn't know much about the wizarding world, there was only so much I was allowed to tell her plus she didn't know about us being able to apparate.  
*********  
Vera's attitude had ruined my night. George tried in vain to cheer me up but it didn't work. The two girls too tried their best but I just wanted to cry. I had to hide my annoyance from Kelsey and Zoe though and when Vera came to pick them up again, I refused to go near her for fear or saying something I regretted.

The four of us then went for a drive around town before George and I headed home. There I told Mum about Vera's attitude.

"Mum she made me feel so guilty." I spoke sadly.

"Well don't let her, me and your Dad understand that you couldn't come and visit us on our birthdays and you sent us presents and cards." Mum answered.

Luckily speaking to Mum, calmed me down and at least she understood. George and I retired to my room to hang out for a while. I hadn't stepped foot in my room in nearly three months and it hadn't changed a bit. Mum had obviously been in and cleaned and hovered it for me but everything was still in the same place as I left them.

"Fancy watching a film?" I suggested.

"Yeah sounds good to me." George replied.

With a wave of his wand, my single bed turned into a double bed.

"I was just about to suggest that." I grinned sitting down on the bed, George following me.

"Great minds think alike eh?" He chirped.

"I'm sorry about earlier with Vera." I apologised.

"It's fine love. Obviously she doesn't understand what all has been going on while you've been in London. Just don't let her get you down." George answered hugging me tightly.

"Yeah I know but I can't help but feel guilty. Vera has a habit of making people feel like that, she acts like she's the number 1 daughter and can do no wrong then again she's Daddy's girl and he'd jump through hoops for her and Zoe." I stated.

Since I had moved to London I had been in regular contact with my older brother Adrian. He had moved out as a teenager to go to University and now lives about an hour away from our parents.

"Vera was always Daddy's little girl when she was little.

David got all the attention because he was the oldest and good at sport and stuff then Vera was the only girl until you came along so obviously she got all the attention and could do no wrong, then there was me, piggy in the middle, the black sheep of the family. I was so glad to get away to University." Adrian told me once. "Vera was quite jealous when you came along because she wasn't the youngest or the only girl any more, her nose went out of joint a little."

That didn't surprise me one bit about Vera, she was a jealous person. I would look at the Weasley family and envy them because of how close they all are even with all the in laws.

"You are happy living in London and going to Hogwarts?" George wondered.

"Yes, I'm the happiest I've been in a long time, even happier than I was when I was seeing Liam. It's like moving to London was the new start I needed in my life and I honestly couldn't be happier." I admitted and it was the truth. "I've made amazing new friends, I've got the best boyfriend in the world and I finally feel like I fit in." George's face broke into a huge grin.

"Well as long as you are happy then that's the main thing. I'd hate for you to be unhappy." He spoke.

We spoke for a short while on the Vera issue.

"I suppose every family has that one child who feels like they are better than everyone else or is an outsider. In our family it was probably Percy who was both. Bill and Charlie had each other growing up and I had Fred, Percy didn't really have anyone but he has always been close with Dad before he picked the Ministry over his family. Fred and I always looked up to Bill and Charlie because they were the really cool big brothers, we were kind of embarrassed to be related to Percy at times because he was the total opposite to us." George explained.

"We were very protective of Ron and Ginny, Ginny in particular with her being our only sister, but she is quite capable of holding her own."

"Vera and me do get on but sometimes she thinks the world owes her everything and all she does is complain about how bad her life is when there's people out there whose lives are far, far worse. She never seems to be happy with anything." I said.

Once we stopped chatting, we got ourselves ready for bed, then settled down to watch the film White Chicks. Then it was time for sleep.


	70. Chapter 70 - Ron's Wrath

**Chapter 70 – Ron's Wrath**  
George and I had returned home to London after two days in Northern Ireland with my family. Vera and I were on speaking terms again after we had a heart to heart where I told her the truth about how she had made me feel. I explained to her how important me living in London was now that I am part of the wizarding world.

"I have to do this course if I want to be part of this world, it's helping me learn important things." I said.

There was only so much I could tell her though. Again George and I were flying back to London.

"That wasn't too bad." I said while we waited on our flight.

"Yeah it went quite well. You're family seem nice." George answered.

"I think Mum likes you. Dad will grow to like you eventually. According to Vera, it'll take him time to trust our boyfriends, he doesn't want me to make the same mistakes as she made." I said.

"Well you know my family absolutely love you." George spoke.

I adored the Weasley family. Molly and Arthur had made me feel very welcome in their house since day one, accepting me as one of their own.

"Honestly George I don't think I could thank your family enough for what they have done for me in the past months. They've been so, so kind towards me." I said.

"Well you know you're always welcome at the burrow. You're one of us now." George grinned.

Our flight back to London took just under an hour though we had an annoying stag party on our flight who were singing annoying songs the whole time.

"I wish I could put a silencing spell on them." George stated.

"Yes if only we could." I answered quietly.

Probably the hardest rule of being a witch was that we weren't allowed to use magic around muggles unless to defend ourselves or them or if they knew of our magic, such as my parents and my friends. Thankfully listening to my ipod seemed to drown the noise out. George had the same idea as me while he read a muggle newspaper.

I was definitely glad to touch down in London. We apparated to our house straight away. Fred and Hermione were both at work so the house was empty. Fred had left George a note saying that he and Hermione were both coming to Hogwarts with George and I for their Halloween feast.

"I just hope there aren't any trolls running riot around Hogwarts tomorrow night." I giggled.

George thought for a few moments wondering how I knew about that, then the penny dropped.

"I keep forgetting you know about things like that." He spoke.

Professor McGonagall had asked Fred, George and Lee to provide the fireworks for after the feast and all the three of them jumped at the chance. George kindly made us some tuna sandwiches for lunch while I quickly unpacked my case. The good thing about having magic was that I could have my unpacking done with the swipe of my wand. As well as the Halloween feast at Hogwarts on Halloween night, Fred and George were hosting a huge fancy dress party on the Saturday night which I was really looking forward too.

"I wonder how the love birds got on while we were away?" George wondered referring to Fred and Hermione.

"No doubt Fred will fill you in once we get to the shop." I answered.

Since Hermione had agreed to go out with Fred, it was like he was a totally different person and in a good way, he had a constant smile on his face and was so happy.

"I know they told Mum and Dad last night and both were ecstatic for the two of them." George answered.

"What about Ron?" I wondered.

"No, I don't think he knows yet which is odd considering Harry knows." George replied.  
**********  
George and I had apparated to Zonkos to give Fred and Verity a helping hand for the last hour of trade. The shop was deserted when we went in. Verity was busy filling out on products so I gave her a helping hand while George dashed out the back to help Fred. Verity was a lovely witch, very quiet but hard working. She had always been lovely towards me.

"So how did visiting your family go?" she asked me as we filled out on the pimple remover.

"It went really well thankfully. My Mum seems to like George which is good. We also met up with my two best friends for dinner and some bowling." I answered.

"That's good. George said you were worried about going over, so I'm glad it went well for you." She said.

Hermione then showed up after she had finished work and began helping the two of us.

"How did you and Fred get on while we were away?" I asked her.

"Really good. He took me out for a meal the other night then we told Molly and Arthur about us dating and they seem happy enough." Hermione answered.

"I think Fred said they were more than happy." Verity spoke.

"Knowing Molly she'll have to two of you married in no time." I giggled.

"Well yes she does tend to get a little bit over excited about weddings and children. She used to fuss over me and Ron all the time when we were together. She does seem a lot calmer this time around." Hermione spoke.

"It's probably because she knows Fred won't be getting married any time soon." Verity said.

"At least she's not annoyed with me dating Fred after be breaking up with Ron a few months ago." Hermione said.

Just then the door jingled and Harry and Ron appeared, Ron having heard Hermione mention about her dating Fred.

"What the hell Hermione?" He snapped causing the three of us to turn around. "You're dating my brother? Since when?"

"I don't think that is any of your business Ronald!" Hermione answered.

Ron stomped towards the three of us with Harry trailing behind him.

"So I wasn't good enough for you that you've gone and started dating Fred! I should have known when I saw him comforting you that night then you went and moved in with him and George" He snapped again his face turning red.

"Actually I moved in with them to keep Laura company, not because of Fred." Hermione answered matter of fact.

"What has Fred got that I don't? Is it his money?" Ron questioned getting angrier by the minute.

Fred and George had heard the commotion and dashed from the work room.

"What's with the raised voices?" George asked seeing the scene in front of him.

"Ronald here has got his wand in a knot!" Hermione answered folding her arms across her chest.

"About what?" Fred asked.

"You dating my ex-girlfriend, that's what!" Ron snapped giving his brother a look that would kill.

"Have you got a problem with that Ron?" George questioned.

"Yeah of course I do! She's my ex-girlfriend for crying out loud! Why would you do that to me Fred?" Ron answered back.

"I'm sorry Ron but you can't help who you fall for. I've liked Hermione for quite a while and she just happens to like me too." Fred answered.

"Do you Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes or else I wouldn't be going out with him would I?" She answered. "As Fred said you can't help who you fall for and I happen to like Fred a lot. And for your information Ronald, I'm not with him because of his money, I'm not that shallow. I'm with him because I like him a lot and he knows how to treat a girl properly."

"And I didn't treat you well?" Ron questioned.

"Yes you did but you acted like a jealous idiot who wouldn't let me have any male friends except for Harry. I fell out of love with you and you've got to accept that I've moved on." Hermione answered.

"I'm sorry to butt in here but Ron you also cheated on her and days after you two broke up you were snogging someone else so I don't think you've got any room to talk!" George spoke.

"Yeah but at least I didn't go and snog one of her siblings, if she had any!" Ron protested.

"Does it bloody matter? Can't you see Hermione's happy? She's supposed to be your friend. Would you prefer her dating someone like Goyle or Zanbini?" George asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Look Ronald, I'm happy with Fred. The reason we didn't tell you sooner is because we knew how you'd react. I've moved on and so should you." Hermione spoke softly.

"Ok but Fred if you hurt her then you'll have me to deal with!" Ron stated.

"Look mate I have no intention of hurting her, I care about her too much." Fred answered.

A fuming Ron then left the shop with Harry.

"That went well." George said sarcastically.

"I knew he'd react like that." Hermione spoke, her voice shaking slightly.

"At least he knows now. He'll get over it." Verity spoke.

"Yeah just let him go and cool off and he'll be fine, no doubt Padma will cheer him up." George added.

Hermione remained quiet for the rest of the afternoon while we continued to fill out on stock. Fred then called her out the back in a bid to cheer her up.

"Poor Hermione, she doesn't deserve Ron acting like that at all." I spoke as I played with a pink Pygmy puff.

"Have you heard from your ex-boyfriend lately?" Verity asked me referring to Liam.

"Nope I haven't, he's away in America on tour at the moment. I spoke to his band mate Niall not so long ago and Liam seems happy enough, he's still single though." I answered.

Niall had informed me that Liam was good and loving being on tour in America. He even flew his parents, two sisters and his best friend out to Florida when they were there.

"Does he know about you dating George?" Verity then asked.

"I think so, well Niall knows. Niall and I would be quite close due to him being from Ireland." I answered.

Fred had managed to calm Hermione down by the time the shop closed. The four of us then apparated back to the house where the boys treated us to a Chinese.


End file.
